


Second Chance

by LouiseClark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseClark/pseuds/LouiseClark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the Volturi have left, there's no denying Emmett and Rosalie's marriage is on the rocks. They have grown distant because of the time she spends with Nessie. Or has someone else drawn her away?</p>
<p>The Cullens, sans Rosie and Nessie, help the Quileutes with a fundraiser held on their lands. Emmett meets someone. After all, he is a natural flirt.</p>
<p>A second chance at love presents itself, but will he take it? Will she take hers?</p>
<p>Is it possible Emmett and Rosalie never were each other's true mate? Follow Emmett as he strives to follow his heart, it's going to be a heck of a journey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth!!  
> Thank you also to the awesome betas at Project Team Beta: Amore and Jennimae2013, and then JulieGirl18 and DeeDreamer, for their edits and suggestions.
> 
> The entire story is written in Emmett's point of view. It is AU/Vamp, post-Breaking Dawn, so the story begins in late summer 2007.
> 
> Rated M for cursing and lemons. There is not a lemon in every chapter.  
> Warning: This may be difficult to read if you're a Rosalie/Emmett canon purist!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with or related to Stephenie Meyer, she alone owns the Twilight saga. I am just a huge fan and this story is my personal dream influenced by her characters. I am also not affiliated with or related to anyone employed by Little, Brown, and Company OR Summit Entertainment.
> 
> Please do not copy or translate my story in any way.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://gifup.com/show/2e7a833fdc)  
> [GIF animations generator gifup.com](http://gifup.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the entire story is written in Emmett's point of view.
> 
> Rated NC-17 for cursing and (eventual) lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth!!
> 
> Thank you also to the awesome betas at Project Team Beta: Amore and Jennimae2013, and then JulieGirl18 and DeeDreamer, for their edits and suggestions.

 

 

Chapter One

 

My wife, Rosalie, and I had not spent as much time together as we normally would over the last year. The Volturi had been gone for about nine months, so I was looking forward to some well-deserved time alone with my lady.

In truth, we hadn’t been able to have a moment just to ourselves since my brother, Edward, and his new bride, Bella, returned from their honeymoon pregnant. My world was instantly turned upside down. It was hard witnessing Rosie cling to Bella before she had the baby but I thought it would subside. However, Rosie took on the role of a second mother to baby Renesmee. If Rosie wasn’t taking care of Nessie, she wasn’t far from her. I figured that Rosie was once again having a hard time dealing with losing her human life when she did. She was only 18 and had suffered a very traumatic death in 1933, so Rosie had yet to let go of the fact she could never bear a child, even though she had been a vampire for almost eighty years. She was set to marry into a wealthy family and was eager to have children. I tried to be understanding of Rosie’s unfulfilled desire to have children – and feel that I have been since the beginning of our relationship back in 1935. But, Nessie was no ordinary child.

We hadn’t been intimate for quite a while, especially since Nessie was able to sense people’s thoughts through images. Originally, she had only been able to portray her own thoughts to someone, but her power had grown to be similar to her father’s. Rosie was afraid that little Nessie would see images of us in the act when she touched her. It didn’t make sense to me, because I knew Edward and Bella were sexually active, even more so since the Volturi left. They weren’t afraid to touch their daughter.

Rosie and I hardly spent any time together in all these months because of Nessie’s special gift. Rosie spent so much time with her that it strained our relationship. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought she was mad at me, or that there was someone else. I honestly didn’t know the last time we had a conversation just to ourselves - let alone other things we used to do together, if you catch my drift. Rosie didn’t seem to notice that she put me on the bottom of her priority list for all that time, either. It was hell.

I was jealous! I wanted all of her attention, the way I’d always been. Hell, I would’ve been happy for her to just spend a couple of hours with me, but she wouldn’t even hunt with me. I wanted us to be fun and carefree again like the days of old, but more importantly, I needed to feel loved. I was sexually frustrated because I wasn’t getting any, but I was also frustrated that I had lost my friend. I missed having Rosie by my side. It felt like she pushed me away further every day. I slipped into a bit of a depression because I felt so alone.

The more I thought about my marriage with Rosie, the more desperate I got during my depression. Edward read my thoughts and tried to get Rosie to ease up on her protectiveness around Nessie. Bella, Edward, and Jake would take Nessie out hunting or visiting Charlie more often just to create some distance.

I hoped to rekindle our relationship, even though I truly feared our marriage was at an end. It felt like Rosie and I had lost the spark that once burned between us. I figured she would have come to me whenever Nessie wasn’t around, but she never did. She busied herself with crochet, worked on her hotrod, or spent time alone somewhere else instead. There was no way we could have a private, intimate conversation in a house full of vampires, not to mention the woods outside our home filled with shape-shifters.

She was under the hotrod in the garage when I tried one last time to work my sex magic on her. I was fed up with feeling sorry for myself, and I decided it was well past time that I manned up and went to her. Rosie was always sexy when she was greasy and working under her cars. I couldn’t help but get hard as soon as I saw her legs sticking out from underneath her latest project. I walked up to her and squatted down to reach her legs. She didn’t say anything, so I rubbed them suggestively to get her attention. Next thing I knew, a wrench hit my hand and she screamed at me to get out.

I was shocked and beyond pissed so I went hunting by myself. I ignored my cell the whole time. I didn’t want to talk to anyone just yet. I had to blow off some steam. After many hours of being alone, I noticed the sun was setting and saw Paul in his wolf form on top of the rocks at the river’s edge. We were near the spot where we once had a scuffle. I thought back for a minute to when we were chasing Victoria and Paul tackled me for crossing the boundary line and I ended up in this very river. He jumped down and disappeared into the trees while I splashed my face with water. He came back in human form with a pair of shorts on. After he washed his face we jumped up to the top of the rocks, sat and talked into the night.

Paul and I hadn’t talked in a long time. Sure, he’d been to the house and visited with my family, but I wasn’t there. After one of his visits, Rosalie mentioned that Paul and I were alike in many ways. I had wanted her to elaborate on that comment at the time, but she refused. As we sat together, I brought up her comment, but he just blew me off. I got pissed, so he quickly changed the subject to the upcoming hayride. He was happy the tribe was trying to raise money for the school on the reservation, and I was thrilled to help so I could scare people; Halloween is my favorite holiday. I kept trying to go back to the subject of exactly how well he knew my wife, but we had company. Sam and Jasper found us and quickly broke us apart. We left heatedly, both of us growling at each other as we were led away. I felt my stomach tie itself in a knot as I briefly imagined my wife and best friend having an affair.

Walking back with Jasper, and after he calmed me down by using his ability, I decided that it was time I got back to work on my future projects. The last build I had done was a house renovation that was completed about two months ago. I was excited to get back and start drawing. I had a couple of ideas for other projects by the time Jasper and I walked in the door. We had made it back to the house so quickly that he didn’t have time to ask me fifty questions. And, for that, I was grateful.

I was looking over blueprints in the dining room when Alice planted the idea of how to relight the flame of my marriage in my head one morning. She was blabbing about Nessie’s first birthday party and a birthday gift when she suddenly said that I should just drop everything and take Rosie away somewhere. It took a lot to convince me and I ended up telling Alice about the last time I approached Rosie. Alice assured me that Rosie didn’t mean to act that way and wouldn’t let the trip idea go until I decided that Rosie and I would go on vacation in November. It was perfect timing - right after Halloween and we would be back in time for Thanksgiving. Thanks to Alice, I wanted to take Rosie somewhere we had never been and do something fun that I thought the both of us would enjoy. Alice was thrilled with my plans and didn’t leave me with my blueprints until I promised I would book our vacation as soon as a travel agency was open.

*** Second Chance ***

To be sure that Rosie wouldn’t catch wind of it, I had our family friend, Mr. Jenks, make all the reservations. I couldn’t find a travel agent I liked and I wasn’t about to book online. He was very easy to intimidate. Just to be on the safe side, I also had him ready divorce papers in case the trip with Rosie warranted them. Rosie and I had been like this for a year, so it was time to rekindle it or end it. After the letdown in the garage, though, I kept my feelings guarded.

As part of the fun in preparing for the trip, I thought I would make the entire idea a surprise for Rosie. I decided to leave a few clues around and see if she could guess what I had planned. I knew Rosie didn’t much care for games, but I loved them. So I dropped some hints and hoped she’d play along.

I was glad the whole family got involved and had fun preparing the clues for her. It meant a lot to me. They all knew that Rosie and I had been going through a dry spell, and they encouraged me to not give up. We’ve been through this before since both Rosie and I are a couple of hotheads, so my family took the same approach as the last time – they stayed back to let us work it out. Perhaps they knew how much this vacation meant for our marriage.

We were all carving pumpkins one night about a week before Halloween when the game of clues began. The first hint I left Rosie was a Barbie doll in ski garb inside a pumpkin that Jacob had carved out. It had the words “Snow Bunny” carved into it and then another pumpkin sitting beside it had a carving of Rosie on skis going down a hill. The carved Rosie and the Barbie doll were in the same pose. Jacob totally rocked the pumpkin carvings! Alice then set the pumpkins on a white table runner. Around the pumpkins we placed mountains, villagers, trees, and buildings so it looked like a village in the Swiss Alps.

I thought I saw a smile when Rosie passed the display later that night as she made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she liked what she saw or maybe she liked the idea of getting away. I didn’t know, but I silently cheered for the success of the plan and then went back to watching the football game on television.

Two days later I planted the next clue. It was a pair of ski goggles that I put on a tall Frankenstein figure by the front door. It ended up being Carlisle’s favorite clue, I think. He laughed at it every time he passed by. The next day, somebody added skis under his feet and put ski poles in his hands. I never found out what Rosie ever thought of it, though, because I was busy with last minute hayride preparations.

The third clue was a huge Swiss flag I simply draped over Edward’s piano two days after the Frankenstein clue. Edward didn’t mind it; after all, the flag wasn’t over the piano keys. He could still play for Nessie whenever she desired or when she had lessons. I don’t think Rosie ever saw the clue. If she did, nothing was ever said.

The next day, I left the last clue. I got our luggage out and strategically placed a piece of paper that acted as a sign with our departure date on it. Rosie couldn’t help but notice this clue since I left it on the grand staircase.

Esme thought all the plans and preparations I was making for Rosie and I was sweet. But after talking, we agreed that, so far, it didn’t seem like Rosie had figured out our destination. In fact, she seemed flat-out anxious about leaving so soon. I didn’t have more time to discuss the situation with Esme, because I was due at the reservation to help with the first night of the hayride.

Evidently my muscles were needed to help set things up before the rest of family’s presence was necessary. I left the house with mixed feelings: excitement for tonight’s festivities, and anxiety for the possible loss of my marriage.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some Original Characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth!!
> 
> Thank you again to the awesome folks at Project Team Beta! justaskalice, Lharkcom, StoryPainter, and ShowtunesJesus were pretty hard on me, lol.

 

 

**Chapter Two**

 

The Quileute Haunted Hayride was into its second night, and Halloween was just one more day away. My family’s treaty with the Quileutes had been renegotiated after the Volturi’s last visit, so we were able to participate. Besides, it was a cool fundraiser for the tribe. All the money raised went to their small school. The hayride’s long route began on the reservation close to Newton’s store, continued on a tribal path that wound through the forest, then a section of Forks, and along First Beach on its way back to the reservation.

Emily and Sue had done an awesome job coordinating the event over the past few months. Esme asked Jacob a couple of months ago if we could help, and I was more than happy to do so. It was a nice diversion to have, considering my personal life was going downhill. I arrived early because Emily needed my help setting out tables under the huge, white event tent that had already been set up by the rental company. Even though it looked out of place, it was necessary to keep the guests comfortable. This was the wettest place in the continental U.S., after all. It was colder than the average low, so there were also tall propane heaters surrounding the tent.

Each night’s festivities began with an awesome bonfire at First Beach. Billy Black and the tribal elders welcomed all the guests and explained the events of the evening. Then Billy told of the tribe’s history and how the area was settled. He was quite the storyteller. They were all just fables or scary tales as far as the guests knew. Humans could be so gullible. I could tell by their reactions that they were hypnotized by his voice.

I stood back and watched them in the dancing light of the fire, slightly tuning Billy out. I knew the stories. I couldn’t see the whole crowd since the fire was so large, so I scanned the faces I could see. I wanted to frighten the skittish people in particular because I loved to scare people. I had fun the previous night, and I was trying to think of what I could do differently with my zombie act because I didn’t want to do the same thing each of the four nights.

I was waiting for my family to arrive. Everyone except Nessie and Rosie were coming. Billy was almost done. In a couple of minutes, he would be leading the guests to the tent so they could be seated for dinner. Paul left his place by the fire, came over, and stood by me after we pounded fists. He nodded behind me, directing his attention to Edward. I caught my family’s various scents nearby as Paul left his seat a few moments prior. My family arrived just in time for us to serve dinner. They went to find Emily, leaving Paul and me behind. I felt Jasper calm me while he nodded and was the last to walk away. I was hesitant to be around Paul, so I welcomed the calm and relaxed as it enveloped me.

I apologized to Paul for the riff between us the last time we talked. He seemed to be affected by Jas, too. His guilty face made it easy for me to accept his own apology. After that, we were comfortable and I confided what I had been so stressed about the night we last spoke: how Rosie and I had grown apart, and how Alice had later talked me into taking Rosie on a vacation to try to fix things. He said he didn’t realize that my relationship with my wife had deteriorated.

“Yeah, these last few months have been the worst. I think it’s beyond using Nessie as an excuse. I’ve been my same charming self, trying to woo her back, and nothing seems to be working,” I confessed to Paul.

“That really sucks, man. You think she changed teams or something?” he asked half-jokingly.

I playfully punched his shoulder and said, “No man, are you for real? My wife ain’t no lesbian!”

“Ow! Come on, you know I was kidding. That would be hot though, huh?” he suggested. Shrugging his shoulders he continued, “So why would she not be into you anymore? What happened? You think there’s gotta be somebody else? You two were so ‘on’ before. We used to hear you two getting it on in the woods over a mile away, you know.”

I laughed. “Yeah, well, there’s no way she would be cheating on me like that. Alice would have picked up on it when you guys weren’t around, or we would have smelled the other vamp on her. We’ve gotten used to your odor covering ours up everywhere. And, the marriage thing was just for kicks, for appearances so we fit in with the humans, and to make her happy. The whole thing just doesn’t make sense, man.”

“Why haven’t you just flat out asked her, then? If there’s anything I’ve learned about hanging with these drama queens, it’s that it never hurts to ask. All they do is worry or speculate about what would happen instead of just talking it out,” he explained while making a choking motion with his hands.

“Yeah, I would, Paul. I’ve tried, okay? She just keeps pushing me further and further away. Like a few days ago she was under her hot rod, so I’m out there trying to feel her up a bit and sweet talk her, you know?”

Paul’s face lit up and motioned for me to continue.

“Well, she threw a damn wrench at me. Yelled at me to get out and leave her alone! It was awful, man. So that’s what I did. I left the garage, went to be alone when you found me that night, and worked on my blueprints when I got back,” I said.

“So, that’s why Alice talked me into this trip with Rose, like a romantic getaway for just the two of us. Everyone’s been waiting for us to get our shit together. I’m going to try my hardest to get things straight with her,” I concluded.

Paul nodded. “Whoa, dude. I’m sorry you’re going through a dry spell. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, no matter how many years you have been together. Call me anytime you need to talk, okay?” he offered, so we exchanged numbers.

Two weeks in the Swiss Alps sounded good to me. I couldn’t wait to see some new scenery and maybe get some snowboarding lessons. I wondered if it would be enough of a diversion that Rosie and I could have a long overdue discussion about our relationship. It felt like she didn’t love me anymore, and if that were true, I wanted to be prepared to break things off amicably. I was beyond ready to put this past year of Hell behind me. However, if things went well, I hoped to see her in the “Sexy Secret” lingerie I bought for her online specifically for the trip. I just hoped she would wear it and we would return to our days of sexual bliss. It’s all Rosie’s and my relationship had ever been. Love was an afterthought, and I currently didn’t have either one.

***** Second Chance *****

Emily got everyone’s attention with the clang of a triangle, meaning it was time for the guests to eat. Paul and I bumped fists before he went off to help as an usher. We Cullens busied ourselves serving the guests for this part of the evening. I know at most hayrides you get hotdogs and s’mores, but the Quileutes thought it would draw more people if the hayride was like a dinner attraction. The night’s menu was baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and baked beans. Replacing baskets of dinner rolls and refilling drinks kept my family busy until it was time for dessert. There were a variety of them, so I made several trips then, too. When I was through serving dessert, I found myself observing Charlie, Sue, and Billy. Charlie took a moneybox from Billy so he could lock it up for him. Then some photographer from the Forks paper took their picture.

I was proud to see us all working together for a great cause. We all wanted to see this fundraiser meet its goal of $5,000. I hoped we would exceed their objective for them, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Carlisle anonymously donated money at the end of the week and thus doubled the amount raised from the hayride alone. I heard Billy tell Carlisle earlier that the elders were hoping to buy computers for the few classrooms that were in the school and whatever other new technology they could afford. I was excited for them.

I was busy bussing my tables and making casual conversation with the guests when I noticed that Bella had disappeared. I made my way over to help clear Bella’s tables when I spotted her. She had joined Charlie, Billy, and Sue in conversation. As I bussed her tables, I noticed there were a few people that I had never seen before, so I introduced myself. The father of the family of four was cordial and eager to shake hands. The average-height man with pale blue eyes and light brown hair proudly introduced himself as Conrad, along with his wife, Mary, their daughter, Klarissa, and their son, Kurt.

Mary had silver hair that framed her round face. She sat up straighter when she was introduced, and I could tell she was a couple of inches taller than her husband. I kissed the back of her gloved hand during our greeting. Looking at her face again, I saw sadness in her hazel eyes. For a middle-aged woman, she had deep crow’s feet and deep wrinkles that made her appear older than she should. I immediately felt sorry for her. She gave me the impression that although she was quite stressed, she enjoyed being with her family.

Their daughter, Klarissa, was a stunningly beautiful girl with brunette hair rich in amber highlights and stunning sapphire blue eyes. She captured my attention as soon as I laid my eyes on her. I watched as she diligently fit her fingers into the leather gloves she was putting on. I kissed the back of her hand during our greeting as well. For that brief moment, everything around us disappeared and kept me in a foggy haze. It was weird and unsettling, so I did my best to ignore it. I think she mentioned that she was nineteen and attending Peninsula College in Port Angeles.

Her younger brother, Kurt, was fourteen and a freshman at Forks High School. He was a husky kid with short brown hair. When we shook hands, his grip was rather weak, like he wasn’t interested in introductions or being at the hayride. He muttered that he needed to put his gloves on after shaking my cold, naked hands.

After the introductions, Conrad said they had moved to Forks three and a half months ago from Missouri. The Missouri River had flooded their home, leaving them among hundreds of thousands of families that were suddenly displaced. I remembered hearing about it on the news. He said he felt as though he was letting his family down by uprooting their lives and moving halfway across the country to Forks. They were so far from their family and friends that it had been a hard transition for the four of them to make. I could understand a little, given as many times I had moved in my life, either with my family or Rosie.

Conrad and I were in deep conversation about Forks and his new job when I felt myself repeatedly drawn to look at Klarissa. Every now and then her eyes would fixate on me. When I looked in her eyes, it felt like I was under the influence of some kind of drug. Each time I tried to look away, I caught a glimpse of her doing the same out of the corner of my eye. When I would look her full in the face, she teasingly looked away. I didn’t think I was flirting until Edward approached and asked to speak to me privately.

I excused myself from Conrad and his family and walked over to the tree line about thirty yards away to talk to Edward.

“What the heck are you doing, Emmett?” Edward asked me accusingly.

I just shrugged my shoulders and let him read my thoughts. He said Bella was upset with me because she saw me wink at Klarissa. She had Edward come find me and convinced him that he needed to talk to me.

I explained that I was only having a little fun. A little fun never killed anyone. “Geez, Edward, I’m enjoying myself with a new family in town. It wasn’t long ago that Bella felt like the new girl. I’m just trying to make them feel comfortable.”

“I think you’re doing more than being a welcome wagon. Bella and I both think you are flirting with her. She is way into you,” he said as he pointed to Klarissa. “The thoughts in each of your heads remind me of what all the guys were saying about Bella her first day of school. It’s gross, but she thinks you’re hot and hopes you’re single, to put it nicely and vaguely. And I’m not even going to repeat what you’ve been thinking about her.”

Wow! I couldn’t help the smirk that formed on my face. I couldn’t believe she was just as attracted to me as I was to her. I knew I was going to be in trouble with Rosie for this. Even though I thought that our marriage was over, I didn’t want the rest of the family to know yet, especially when I hadn’t discussed anything with Edward or Alice to see what they knew. I silently laughed nervously at the thought of Edward listening to my thoughts and continuing my little charade with Klarissa but realized that I didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She deserved better than some guy like me shamelessly flirting with her. I nodded at Edward to say thanks.

“Be careful, brother. I know enough to know that you are not in the best place emotionally,” he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder before he made his way back to Bella.

Before I could ask what that meant, or figure out when Bella had returned, Jasper came up from behind me and placed a hand on my opposite shoulder that Edward had just patted. “There’s something in the air, isn’t there?” he asked. I nodded and felt him calm my nerves.

“I don’t know if it’s because Rosie has pushed me to the edge, but I am seriously affected by that new girl over there, dude.”

Something was going on between us, and whatever it was, it was something that even Jasper noticed.

“Just don’t bite,” Jasper teased.

I laughed and turned around to smack him but he had already found his wife, Alice. He smirked as he put an arm around her tiny waist.

I turned my attention back to the new family in town. I figured I needed to talk to the girl sooner rather than later, so I motioned for Klarissa to come with me. After a few moments, she slipped away from her family and nervously followed me into the forest.

I found a good spot inside the forest by a fallen tree that was leaning diagonally against another for support. We were pretty much surrounded by trees that stretched around us like a football stadium. We were in the end zone of the pretend football field, and the creek was the fifty-yard line.

“Look, Klarissa,” I started. She looked at me like she was sad, nervous, and confused. “I’m sorry if I was giving you the wrong impression back there. I’m a married man, and sometimes the way I carry myself can get me in trouble. I was only having fun with you.”

Her sad, nervous expression disappeared. I watched the confusion melt away within seconds as her cheeks flushed, eyebrows scrunched together, her mouth wrinkled tight, and her hands formed fists. “No. You listen here, Emmett,” she began as she pointed her finger up at me. “I don’t want anything from you! We just met, so what kind of girl do you think I am? What makes you think I’m even interested in you? Ugh, don’t be a stupid, pig-headed jerk!”

I reached out to her and cupped her beautiful, mad face in my cold hands. I immediately felt my hands quiver, and then the feeling went all the way up my arms. What the hell? I let go so I wouldn’t hurt her and stood back to calm myself. I didn’t know if I caused the sensation, but I didn’t want this human hurt because I couldn’t control myself. I should have put my gloves back on before I summoned her to follow me.

She seemed to be fighting with herself over whether or not she was going to stay there and fight with me some more or go back to her family. She was mumbling quickly and I couldn’t understand her. She had her back to me when I made the mistake of taking a deep breath. Her scent was overwhelming. It stunned me with the wonderful aroma of peonies, lilies, freesia, and maybe even roses, strawberries and vanilla. I loved it.

I reached out and spun her around so I could speak to her.

“Klarissa, stop! I’m truly sorry. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. And I especially didn’t mean to come off as a pig-headed jerk. Sometimes I just can’t control myself. I’m a natural flirt! Believe me, I’m surprised at myself. I’ve never been attracted to anyone like this!”

With that, Klarissa came so close to me that mere inches separated us. I could see the fine details of her beautiful face. I noticed sweat around her hairline and her lips were trembling. I stood still, breathing in her intoxicating scent again and got more aroused. I was torn between wanting to drain her dry of blood or fucking her fast and hard. I was shocked at my reaction, and she noticed my mouth hung open.

She reached up and closed it with her finger, pushing my bottom lip up. Her finger was like an electric current while it held up my lip. Whatever was happening between us was intense, and I didn’t want it to stop. At the same time, though, it scared the shit out of me.

I started to say something, like how we should both leave, but her right hand had slowly moved to the back of my head. I was still looking down at our feet as she stood on her tiptoes when I felt her pulling me towards her.

Hearing the snapping of branches, Klarissa stepped back and quickly stood straight.

I was clueless as to what made the noise; I was on Cloud Nine just a moment ago. I reposed myself on the other side of the fallen log since it made a barrier between us.

Carlisle came into view, walking at a human’s pace, and said, “Son, there you are. We were looking for you. The hayride is about to depart, so we need to leave now in order to take our positions.”

He looked thoughtfully at Klarissa, “Who is this lovely young woman, son? She looks like she’s freezing to death.”

“Carlisle, this is Klarissa. She and her family are new in town. I guess she forgot her coat. Isn’t she lovely in the moonlight?” I asked him absentmindedly.

I turned to Klarissa, who had turned several shades of red. “I’m sorry, did I embarrass you? This is my father, Carlisle.” I motioned as I introduced them.

I could have sworn I saw Paul’s silver fur through the trees circling around us as well.

“Good evening, miss. Please pardon my intrusion, but, Emmett, we really must be going…” Carlisle motioned for me to leave.

“I’m sorry, Klarissa, but I really must go. We’re going to do our best to scare you on the hayride. Come on, we’ll walk with you so you can return to your family.”

I held her hand as we reluctantly followed Carlisle out of the forest like a couple of high school kids who just got scolded by their parents. I held her hand in mine for dear life while we walked. The electricity was shocking and flexing through me the whole time. I wondered if she felt it too. I hope I do see her again in the future and finish what we started tonight, I thought as I caught up with my family and she hers.

I threw a small wave her way while her family was discussing where she had gone and if she wanted to leave or go on the hayride. Her mother scolded her for not having her coat on. I figured I made a mess of things by asking her to join me, so I didn’t go defend her.

As I raced off to get ready for my scare, I wondered if I had been too bold in my hasty, lust-driven actions. My family was under the watchful eye of the Volturi already, for living within human communities and associating with them. We barely escaped with our lives almost a year before, so what the hell was I doing? Defying vampire laws? Is this what my mundane existence had lessened to? Ironically, I felt like the zombie I was now dressed as. I had a small mirror I looked into when I finished applying the zombie makeup. I packed my stuff into a duffel bag and threw it in the ditch beside the road.

As I waited for the riders to show up, I thought my life couldn’t be more complicated.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Emmett seen the last of Klarissa? What do you think of their attraction?  
> Let's see how the hayride turns out...time for Zombie Emmett!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my friends and first-run betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, for their continued support. *hugs*
> 
> Thanks to them, only two from Project Team Beta polished this chapter up quite nicely. Thank you, HEAR and StoryPainter! *high five*

 

**Chapter Three**

 

The heavy duty John Deere tractor pulling the flatbed trailer full of hay riders came into view. I had dressed as a zombie, complete with makeup, and was in position just off the side of the road up in a huge maple tree. It had a large, long branch that arched over the road.

I couldn’t get my mind off Klarissa and the undeniable chemistry I’d felt. I wondered what she was doing and how she felt about me. I didn’t know why I was thinking about her so much. I knew I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t deny that I had feelings for her either. She stirred something within me that I hadn’t even know was there. A long time had passed since I’d felt so emotionally unbalanced. Quite possibly not since my change into a vampire. This evening’s turn of events had me confused. Why did I feel this pull toward Klarissa? Her scent drove me wild. I’d certainly almost taken it too far with her earlier. My actions were against one of our most important and age-old vampire rules: Do not reveal yourself to humans.

Not that long ago I believed Rosie and I would be together forever. She saved my life when she found me all those years ago, when I was nearly mauled to death by a bear. She took me to Carlisle, who changed me into a vampire. I fell in love with Rosie once I awoke, for she looked like a beautiful angel. I thought then that Hell would be bearable as long as I had her by my side. For decades we were inseparable, had been on countless honeymoons due to our numerous weddings, and it could soon all be over.

Suddenly, the tractor stopped below me. I heard Alice set up my scare. I waited for my cue while I silently got into position above them. I looked down on them, trying to pick out which of the forty people on-board that I would scare. I looked to see if any of them were the skittish ones from when Billy was storytelling earlier. That’s when I saw her, the young lady I couldn’t get out of my head, and time stopped.

She looked spooked as she held onto her brother’s arm, like she had been crying, and was shivering in the cold. Their parents weren’t with them. I couldn’t help but smile at my luck.

Eventually, I felt Alice staring up at me, and I realized I had missed my cue. You never wanted to piss off that pixie. I quickly jumped down onto the trailer, which rocked it like an ocean wave and scared the riders half to death. I realized I still had the element of surprise on my side, so I screamed at them all like a hungry zombie the moment my size fifteen steel-toe boots made contact. I walked slowly down the aisle to where Klarissa and Kurt sat on a hay bale. I faced her, curious if she would recognize me or not. As soon as I reached out and grabbed her arm, I was welcomed with the same intense fire and electrical current sensation I experienced earlier. Judging by her reaction, she felt a similar reaction to my touch. I used that distraction to successfully pull her up and out of her brother’s embrace. I nodded at him to let him know she would be all right. As I pulled her with me toward the back of the trailer, I scared the rest of the riders into thinking that I was going to leave with her as my dinner. I growled at a guy I remembered from high school, maybe his name was Eric, just before I hoisted her up onto my back. He quickly snapped a picture. I had come to the end of the trailer. She is very light, I thought as I jumped off the back and onto the road. I turned around and winked at Alice before I jumped across the ditch and then over to a large oak tree.

Alice looked confused, so I waved her off. She nodded hesitantly and had the driver leave to go on to the next act. I didn’t care if she had a premonition as to what I was going to do or not, as long as I could get Klarissa back to First Beach unscathed.

I climbed up the large oak tree with Klarissa still on my back, and her grip on me was getting tighter as we ascended. We were maybe thirty feet off the ground when I stopped and gently let her down off my back. I helped her stand on the arm of the branch. We were all alone. The riders were far away from us, and the woods were quiet. I was the next to the last act of the hayride, so we had a few minutes to ourselves before I would have to run us back to First Beach.

We stood in a giant, picturesque tree that billowed out beautifully. I guessed in the dark that the branches were very strong before I climbed up, and now that I had followed through with the ‘kidnapping,’ I was glad to have picked out such a great tree. It was the perfect metaphor for us; she being the beautiful one, and me the strong one.

I turned my attention to Klarissa. She was beautiful, surrounded by the leaves dancing in the silver moonlight. She swayed as if she were unbalanced, so I held her to me.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you alright?” I asked her.

“Whoa! Whew! Just let me catch my breath, okay?” She was breathless and shivering.

I laughed at the amazingly beautiful human girl before me. Out here in the middle of nowhere with a guy she hardly knew, so she must be scared out of her mind. When she caught her breath, she laughed too, and took my hands.

“That was amazing! How did you do that?”

“Well, I’m just very strong, I guess.” I kissed the back of her gloved right hand. “I had to whisk you away. I hope you don’t mind.”

Babbling like an idiot, I continued. “Because… I just feel this really strong connection between us.” I rubbed the arms of her coat up and down as I explained, “I feel like I am drawn to you, like I am your opposite magnet.”

I paused for a moment, and then added, “I’m sorry. Forgive me if you think I’m being forward.”

Klarissa smiled, her glistening white teeth were shining in the moonlight, which was just peeking through the overcast sky. The hood of her heavy, white, winter coat glistened like a halo. God, she’s heavenly, I thought.

“I do feel very attracted to you, too. I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. I never act that way,” she stammered.

When our eyes met, she pouted for a second, looked down at our hands and then in a husky, sexy voice said, “Please accept my apology,” as our eyes held their own conversation.

I stood still while the electricity flowed between us. It also felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Each time I have been around her this evening, I had the same side effects.

As if in slow motion, I watched as a tear threatened to drop from her eye. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her warmly, suddenly very conscious of my strength and her fragility. I whispered in her ear.

“Shh, now. No need to cry. If you’re scared, we can get down, but I won’t let you fall. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright.”

She seemed to relax after a few moments. I released her and made a small space between us. I held her gloved hands and brought them up between us.

“Your hands are so cold, Emmett. I can feel them through my gloves! Maybe we should get back and have some hot chocolate.”

I bent down to breathe in her scent. I had to fight the urge to rest my chin on top of her head after I pushed her hood off.

“No, I rather like where I am at the moment,” I said and smiled. “You smell so good. What fragrance are you wearing?”

She giggled. “I’m not wearing any perfume. Maybe it’s something else you like.”

“Hmm, no doubt. I would love to have the opportunity to find out everything I like about you, but we better start that at a later time. I’d like to apologize for my father, when earlier in the forest, abruptly interrupted us. I’d love to continue that too, but for now, I better get you back.”

“Yes, well, I’ll admit I have enjoyed myself this evening. I’ll be your zombie victim anytime!” She giggled and said, “Wow, did I just say that out loud?” as she turned a brilliant shade of red.

I loved bearing witness to her natural beauty, and I was immediately aroused for the second time that night. She was obviously flirting with me, and I loved it. Cursing at my hard-on, I quickly grabbed her, and she clambered onto my back. I climbed down the tree with ease. When I reached the ground, I adjusted her higher on my back and commanded, “Now close your eyes and hold me tight. I’m going to run very quickly.”

*** Second Chance ***

I ran just beyond First Beach, where there was no one around to see us, and stopped just inside the forest. I was thrilled to be sneaking around. I was sure I was going to get an earful from Edward and Alice later, but right now, I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

I let Klarissa down carefully, just in case she would be shaky. Her heartbeat was thumping loud and fast. I fought the urge to sink my teeth in the vein of her neck.

Letting her have a human moment, I relished in the excitement I felt being so close to her. The air all around us seemed as though it were electric.

My thirst was intensified, so I had to step away a bit and focus on something else. Anything but her - she was just too damn tempting. Off in the distance, I heard people talking and the crackling of burning wood in the bonfire that was still going strong. I listened for any news of the hayride to see if they were back.

Preoccupied with listening to a conversation by the bonfire, I was surprised when Klarissa moved her arms around me in a very tight hug from behind.

I was a good eight inches taller than her and she was on her tiptoes as she circled around to be in front of me. Her face was turned toward the beach. I looked down at her, and returned her tight embrace. When I kissed the top of her head, she looked up at me longingly and I melted, my legs becoming butter. Klarissa held my heart in her hands already.

Overcome with emotion, I pulled her up so we were face to face and we kissed passionately. I could not get enough of her soft, full lips caressing my contrasting hard, cold ones. My hand moved wildly through her brown hair while I held her against me. She wrapped her legs around my waist to support herself. I was still turned on from earlier and this was not helping.

The scent of her arousal made me ache to go further, knowing she was just as excited as I was. I was torn about what to do. I hadn’t gotten any lovin’ at home from Rosie for almost a year. I had terribly missed this feeling of euphoria that was threatening to wash over me. I knew that I should stop, but I found that I couldn’t help myself. This, whatever this was, had to be continued. I didn’t want to let this go, let her go. This was more powerful than anything I had ever felt. Yes, more than Rosie, even. Besides, once I started something, I finished it. And damn it to Hell, I was rendered utterly weak and under Klarissa’s spell.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emmett! He's so conflicted between his desire for Klarissa and his vow to Rosalie. What would you do in his shoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my friends and first-run betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, for their continued support. *hugs* 
> 
> Thank you, Kloogy and Pineandapple from Project Team Beta!

**Chapter Four**

 

Thanks to my delay in making a decision, I heard the heavy-duty diesel tractor return. My answer presented itself.

“I don’t want to stop, but we should,” I whispered in her ear.

She made a high-pitched whimper as I let her down slowly. She looked up at me once she was settled on her feet.

“I wish we had more time tonight, Emmett. I’ve never felt like this before, and, of course, you’re married. I have such good luck!”

She rolled her eyes and turned her face away.

“Hey, now. Klarissa, look at me.”

The seconds that passed were agonizing. I heard her take a deep breath before she turned her face and lifted her eyes to meet mine.

“I am so glad to have met you this evening, Klarissa. You’ve made me realize that I haven’t felt this attracted to anyone my whole life, including my wife. Rosie and I have been going through a tough time, and I’ll soon be taking her on vacation so we can have some much-needed privacy. Before I met you, I thought the fate of my marriage would be solely determined by the success or failure of the trip.”

Her breath caught, and just when I thought I had revealed too much, her reaction caught me by surprise. She hugged me.

“I’m so sorry you’re not happy,” she whispered. The roaring sound of the tractor caught her attention. “Oh! I guess they’re back.”

I fought for words to express how I felt. “Listen. Uh, I don’t understand what’s been happening between us all night. I’m very attracted to you. When I’m near you, I feel like I’m statically charged and could throw lightning bolts at people. I can’t think straight-”

She reached up and placed her index finger on my lips, so I quit talking. “Shhh.”

I complied and was rewarded with her beautiful smile.

“Come on, we’d better get to the bonfire. You’re freezing cold,” she said and shuddered.

She turned, and took a few small steps as we laughed nervously before I explained that I wanted to call her while I was away with Rosie.

“Okay, yeah. Sure. Actually, I would like that very much.”

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. It seemed like fate had interfered with my life again, bringing this brunette beauty to me this time. I definitely won’t be married much longer, I thought. We both smiled and then she asked for my phone as she slid her gloves off.

  
I gave it to her so she could program her number in. After she returned it, she slid her gloves back on. I took her hand and we made our way out of the forest, to where everyone had gathered after getting off the trailer.

Edward spied us first, and I laughed at the sight of his arched eyebrow. No doubt he had heard everything that had just happened. I was sure my thoughts were very loud. I heard Conrad and Mary ask where Klarissa was as we came out of the forest. Obviously, they noticed she was no longer with Kurt.

“As you see, everyone, she survived the attack by this zombie!” I bellowed toward the crowd when we were halfway there.

Klarissa giggled and waved. The whole crowd erupted in applause, so I bowed and she curtsied. We quickly walked toward them until her family came up to us and hugged her.

Her father, Conrad, held his hand out for me to shake. I obliged, and as we shook, he said, “Amazing timing! I was about to send out the search dogs!”

Glad there was no more nervousness, and amused by how funny he didn’t mean to be, I burst out laughing. Her family joined in the laughter, so my family walked over to us chuckling as well. I thought this would be as good a time as any for us all to introduce ourselves.

“Mr. and Mrs. Vennewald, this is my family: Carlisle, my father; Esme, my mother; my sister, Alice and her husband, Jasper; and my brother, Edward and his wife, Bella.” I then turned to my family and said, “Cullen family, this is Conrad, Mary, Kurt, and Klarissa Vennewald.”

I could tell Carlisle noticed I still held Klarissa’s hand by the way he raised his eyebrow. I couldn’t help it. Our hands felt nice together, with hers fitting perfectly in mine, even with a glove on, so I wasn’t ready to let it go. While some friendly chatter was exchanged between our families, Klarissa and I whispered between us and soon wandered off quietly to get her some much-needed hot chocolate. We continued to bond, so we returned to them still holding hands. While we were gone, our group had grown to include Billy, Jacob, Paul, Sue, Seth, and Leah.

Conrad noticed our hands, and after he introduced his daughter to the newcomers, he said, “I’m sorry to cut this short, but we have a long, boring day tomorrow regarding our old residence. Thank you for such an entertaining evening and showing us what a wonderful community we have moved to. We have been here almost four months, and this is the first time we’ve seen Klarissa smile!”

I was happy to hear this, and couldn’t help but smile. Then I made a funny face at her. She laughed at my absurd face, spurting hot chocolate out and making choking sounds, which made me roll with laughter. After her mother made sure she was alright, she grew red in embarrassment. She was so beautiful, and I was sad to hear it was the end of our evening together. The Blacks, the Clearwaters, and Paul said their goodbyes. Our families walked along the beach together until we made it to the Vennewald’s car. Everyone exchanged pleasantries one more time.

“In case you need any legal advice,” Carlisle offered as he passed Mr. Jenks’ business card to Conrad.  
I manned up, shook her father’s hand, lightly hugged her mother, and pounded fists with her brother. Then I turned to her. I was really confused on how to say goodbye to Klarissa because I knew everyone was watching us intently. Since I still had her hand in mine, I simply folded her fingers down and brought the back of her gloved hand up to my lips.

“Until we meet again, Klarissa,” I promised and winked at her. I pulled her in for a hug.

She blushed and whispered, “Thank you, Emmett, for a wonderful evening. I really like you and hope to hear from you soon.”

We grinned at each other before she turned and got into the back seat. She likes me! I thought. I looked at her very intently and hoped I was conveying to her that I was not going to blow her off. We had to separate for a while, but there was no doubt in my mind we would have a sweet reunion.

 

***** Second Chance *****

 

I watched them leave and was overwhelmed with a sense of emptiness as their car disappeared in the distance. Man, talk about a memorable evening! I definitely didn’t expect for the night to happen like it did! Who knew I’d meet a woman that would blow my mind?

I couldn’t stop thinking about Klarissa as I did my duties with the rest of the cleanup crew. My family left with the last of the guests, so I casually walked home alone when we were done.

I had to buy myself some time before I faced their questions like a firing squad. I was sure Alice was ready to have a field day with me as soon as I got home. Smiling to myself, I picked up my duffel bag from beside the tree where I had left it earlier. Tonight had been an eye opener for me. I definitely had to make a hard decision about my relationship with Rosalie.

When I was a couple of miles away from home, I wished Edward was with me. I smiled at my thought and kicked a rock along the gravel path. I was not surprised when I heard a snort and turned to find Paul’s wolf form in pace with me. Sure enough, Edward joined us as well.

“What was that all about tonight, Emmett?” Edward asked me upon his approach. Then he nodded in acknowledgment to Paul.

We walked in silence until I kicked a few rocks, which stirred up gravel dust and made us look like we were walking in fog. I appreciated the spooky Halloween feel of it, but Edward and Paul didn’t share my enthusiasm.

I turned to look at Edward and realized he was at a loss for words. He had never seen me behave like I did with Klarissa. I had stunned everyone tonight, including myself.

Edward eventually broke the silence. “Carlisle thought you got worked up because of your lack of activity with Rosalie. Bella was surprised as much as I was that you were attracted to her so much right away, and Alice was speechless. She was mad that she didn’t see anything before we were at the hayride, but you know she can’t see around the wolves. She couldn’t face Rosalie when we arrived home. Esme thought you were being friendly and perhaps overdid it. Jasper’s confused, so everyone felt out of sorts when I left.”

I couldn’t help but laugh nervously about the fact that Jasper couldn’t calm everyone.

Edward explained, “And, of course, when you thought of me, I came running. I tried to stay out of your head, brother, but you were thinking too loudly.”

I elbowed him hard in the ribs. “I don’t get it, man! Until a year ago, I thought I’d be with Rosie for all eternity!”

I could have sworn I saw Paul roll his eyes as he kept pace with us and made a sound like he was laughing. Just wait until he imprints, I thought, making Edward and I laugh teasingly.

“Well, good thing you have a vacation to take her on!” I was suddenly thankful Edward mentioned it.

“That’s perfect! I can tell her everything while we’re on vacation so she doesn’t find out from someone else. I don’t want to hurt her feelings, but I’ve got to tell her straight out. Obviously, it’s no secret we’ve grown apart. After tonight, the cat’s definitely out of the bag.”

Paul stopped and held up a paw. We high-fived, and then he took off running.

“He just called you a lucky bastard,” Edward said, amused. I laughed and shook my head. I didn’t know why my love life would be amusing to him, though.

Rosie was out on the porch when we arrived home. She stood in a defensive stance, with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face. Edward and I passed by her and went inside. She never spoke to me that night and kept up her silent routine toward me the rest of the week.

The following nights of the hayride were nowhere near as fun as my night with Klarissa, but the last night was the second most eventful, nonetheless. Gossip had spread about how I chose a ‘victim’, so on the last night I picked Mike Newton. I had fun teasing him about Bella! I had never seen a guy turn so many shades of red. What a girl! I hoped he wouldn’t have any more thoughts of Bella after how I humiliated him while we returned to the bonfire that night in my jeep.

I remember fighting with myself on whether I should have called Klarissa or not for the rest of that week. I knew she was in Missouri with her family and probably would have probably appreciated the gesture, but I held off. I guess I was feeling guilty for more or less cheating on Rosie, even though she was giving me the silent treatment. I was thankful to Edward for his silence, because Klarissa was on my mind constantly. I was desperate to talk to her and be near her again. I had it bad for her, even though we had only spent a couple of hours together.

As they say, though, good things come to those who wait.

 


	5. OUTTAKE: Rosalie and Paul's Torrid Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope this outtake provides answers that you may have had about what’s going on since Second Chance is strictly Emmett’s point-of-view. Enjoy with a glass of lemonade. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful friends and betas, moxieandmirth and Ms CVG.  
> And of course, to Project Team Beta. Specifically Jenniemae2013, duskwatcher, and jfairman. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xoxo  
> No worries, next chapter we’ll be back to Em’s oblivious pov. ttfn

  


  


**Rosalie and Paul’s Torrid Affair,**

****a Second Chance outtake** **

 

“Oh, Paul! Right there… uh…don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“Never…uh…fuck woman, you’re tight… uh,” grunted Paul, pounding his buxom blonde mistress senseless.

The new and unlikely lovers had escaped to the wilderness of Canada. It had been hard for them to get away, but they could not conduct their affair around Forks. Their illicit relationship had been a quick and erratic whirlwind since Paul imprinted on Rosalie.

 

(Flashback):

  
It was February; Rosalie had been hunting alone in the woods a few miles from the Cullen mansion while Nessie was visiting her grandfather, Charlie Swan. Bella, Edward, and Jacob took her to see him two or three days a week, thus leaving Rosalie bored out of her mind. The other members of her family would disappear on these days as well, leaving her with her husband, Emmett. One wouldn’t think that would upset Rosalie, being left alone with her mate, but she felt increasingly withdrawn from him and the family. Her main focus was tending to Nessie. She had always wanted to be a mother, so she was very protective of Edward and Bella’s half-vampire, half-human child. Nessie’s rapid development caused her to appear to be a year and a half old in only five months.

Since the Volturi had left, and the family had celebrated the New Year with a new lease on life, Rosalie had slowly drifted apart from them. She’d begun to completely ignore Emmett. The others noticed that she’d changed, so they would often leave them alone, mistaking the issue as a marital problem. This particular afternoon, though, he was at a construction site, so she was alone and decided to hunt.

Rosalie was draining a ten-point buck of its life when she caught the scent of one of the shape-shifting werewolves. Pissed that she was interrupted, she yelled at her intruder to leave.

Paul emerged from the dense woods in human form to make himself known to the vampire whose scent grabbed his attention. He knew it had to be one of the Cullens because they had worked side by side a few months ago, but he wasn’t that familiar with them. He didn’t know each one personally, but there was something about this one that caught his attention.

Carefully, and very slowly, he approached the beautiful blonde. “Hey, there. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to intrude,” he said, immediately surprised at himself for being uncharacteristically polite.

Rosalie immediately quit drinking as she held her intruder’s stare. She felt like she was shaking suddenly, as if an earthquake was below her. Her intruder seemed to be affected as well. She watched him fall to his knees with his mouth gaping open as if he was in sudden pain.

A few moments had passed and it was eerily calm around them, as if nothing had ever happened.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked him after noticing he was lying on his back and trying to find his breath. She threw the dead animal off her lap and made her way to him.

“I…I’m…uh…I’m fine, thanks,” he stuttered as she watched him slowly sit up.

“What was that?” she asked, assuming he would know the answer.

“I’m not sure. At least I don’t think I know. No way could I have -” He cut himself off before he finished his absurd thought that he could have imprinted on this, undead, albeit beautiful, vampire. Even though the Cullens were an exception, they were vampires, nonetheless. No way. A shape-shifter imprinting on his natural enemy?

“Anyway, you interrupted my meal.” Rosalie accused as she returned to her snippy self.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was trying to be a gentleman and apologize for that when whatever that was happened,” Paul replied. He smiled at her and continued, “We haven’t been properly introduced. My name’s Paul.”

“Rosalie.”

He had never been so formal in his life. For some reason, he felt obligated to be so for her, so he offered his hand for a handshake. Surprising him, she obliged. The moment they touched, they each felt fire creep up their arms and heard a hum of electricity around them.

“Oh!” cried Rosalie, and quickly pulled her hand away.

Paul was stunned as well, but only for a moment. He reached out and caught her arm before she was able to take more than two steps back, and the same sensation happened again. “Whoa!” he exclaimed.

She pulled further away this time, not understanding what was happening between them. “Paul, right?”

He nodded his head.

“What is going on?” she asked, resting her hands on her hips.

Uh, oh, he thought. It’s never good when a woman has her hands on her hips. “Um, well, it seems I have imprinted on you,” he answered nervously. He was suddenly scared of what her reaction would be.

“No! No way!” she shouted angrily at him. “First Jacob on Nessie, and now you and me? This is ridiculous. I already have a mate!”

They were quiet for a while, neither of them moving or saying anything. After an hour had passed with them silently staring at each other in disbelief, Rosalie turned her back on him and left. She nearly made it home before she suddenly felt light-headed and sick. She slowed her pace as she made it to the back porch. After she stood still and allowed herself to calm down, she smelled Paul again. How she could distinguish him from the other mutts was beyond her, but somehow, she knew it was him. She felt his presence nearby.

“I didn’t say you could follow me home,” she rudely told him as he brazenly walked nude toward her.

“I think we need to discuss this before the others return,” he quickly replied while fidgeting with his shorts. He smiled at her when he had them settled around his hips and noticed she was staring at his quite noticeable erection.

“Huh?” Rosalie asked when she realized he had said something. She looked up to find a smug grin plastered on his face.

“I said that it would be a good idea to talk about what happened, you know, before the others get back.”

“Oh. Right. Of course,” she muttered and shook her head. It didn’t occur to her that he knew the others were gone.

Paul explained everything he knew about imprinting, which honestly wasn’t much. Neither of them thought it could happen between natural enemies.

Or maybe because I was happily married to Emmett before, which I certainly am not now. When he survived his transformation, she’d thought they would be together forever. Perhaps he wasn’t her true mate after all.

If she and Paul had indeed imprinted, their lives would change. Of what little they knew about it, they at least knew that it was for life. Lost in her thoughts, she felt large, warm hands on hers and looked up.

“Where did you go?” Paul asked with concern. He fought the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear. The shape of her ear, a question mark, made him smile at the endless barrage of questions he wanted to ask her. She had long, dark eyelashes that rested on her high cheekbones. It suddenly bothered him that he couldn’t look into her eyes. He was surprised she didn’t have any makeup on, not that she needed it. Her pale pink, plump lips brought his dick to attention as her tongue peeked out and wet them. He couldn’t believe he never noticed how beautiful she was before now.

“Just thinking of how I’m going to tell my husband,” she admitted and gently pulled her hands from under Paul’s.

“Oh. I’m not familiar with your coven. I never paid attention to names or anything when we worked with you before. Which one is he?”

“His name is Emmett. He’s got dark, curly hair and is the tallest. He’s very muscular. He used to be the strongest one of us,” she said, describing him and laughing.

“You mean before Bella was turned?” he asked.

“Yeah, she’s still a newborn, so she’s the strongest right now,” she explained and then laughed again.

“He’s the one I threw into the river when we were chasing that redhead that time!” Paul realized and laughed. “He is so gonna kick my ass when he finds out!”

Rosalie flicked her long blonde hair back, and the action took Paul’s breath away. She looked at him with a scowl and crossed her arms across her stomach.

“I don’t think we should say anything, for now,” she suggested. “I don’t think either of our respective families would be thrilled about this.”

“I don’t have a family. Well, it’s just me and Gram. And the guys. Yeah, I don’t think they would believe me anyway. We joke around too much!” Paul laughed. “I’ll have no problem not sharing this. I’ve gotten pretty good at thinking of other things when I’m in wolf form, thanks to Sam, Leah, and Jacob’s dramas over the last year.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, well, I’m sure you know about Jacob, Bella, and Edward. Which has finally worked out.” Paul glanced at Rosalie and smiled. “But, Sam. Sam was once engaged to Leah, but when he met her cousin Emily, he immediately imprinted on her.”

Rosalie gasped. “Oh! Poor Leah.”

Paul continued the story since she seemed genuinely interested. When he was finished, they were sitting side by side on the sofa, mere inches separating them. She noticed Paul’s accelerated heartbeat and tiny beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his face. His warm, sweaty hand was on hers. She licked her lips as he leaned in to close the gap between them. They both moaned as their lips caressed. The hum of electricity excited them, but before it went any further, they heard her husband’s jeep approach the home.

Paul jumped up off the sofa, and he immediately missed Rosalie’s juicy, plump lips. He nervously stumbled about, and his knee met the corner of the coffee table. She giggled at him, understanding his fight or flight response since she felt it, too. They managed to hug awkwardly and laugh when he was done rubbing his knee and cursing.

“I better go.” Paul regretted saying it, though they both knew he had to leave.

She gave him his number, and then he was running out the back door. Giggling to herself, she fluffed the couch cushions and then ran upstairs to shower.

***

From then on, the new couple found ways to sneak around and spend time together. They took the next couple of months getting to know each other casually. They surprisingly became fast friends. Paul quickly became a new priority in her life. Whenever she was free from tending to Nessie, she was with Paul. She would share with him her marriage woes, and by mid-October, they came up with a plan to help her get out of her marriage.

The plan was set in motion the night that Emmett had come into the garage while she was working on her latest hotrod. Unbeknownst to Emmett, Paul was on patrol, so she had needed a distraction to keep from thinking about Paul. She ended up throwing a wrench and yelling at him to get out. As soon as he left, she called Paul, who immediately left to scout for him. Paul found him by the river, where the two had a previous scuffle while chasing down Victoria. He befriended Emmett quickly enough, and listened to his side of the story of his failing marriage until Emmett had gotten pissed, and accused Paul of being too close to his wife. Paul tried to change the subject, but things got heated very quickly. Sam and Jasper found them then and spread them apart before they could lunge at each other. Jasper dragged Emmett away, making Paul feel very smug. Sam warned him about keeping his temper in check before he left. Paul’s feelings for Rosalie multiplied immediately once he was alone. He no longer felt guilty for imprinting on Rosalie. In fact, he called her immediately and asked her out for their first official date.

***

The all-day date was in Vancouver. They went to a movie at a big Cineplex in the early afternoon so they could avoid as much of a crowd as possible, and then they drove to the coast. They hid in the forest so Rosalie was out of the sun. They spent time getting to know each other; Rosalie learned that Paul inhales junk food and Paul learned that Rosalie wasn’t a bad piano player. She obliged in showing him what she looked like in the sun, and he was taken aback. They shared stories of themselves, their full names and family information, and played ‘Fifty Questions’. He shared that he had been imprinted before, with Jacob’s sister Rachel, and that she had died in a car accident just a few weeks before Paul saw Rosalie that fateful day. She immediately comforted him. They stayed in each other’s company, away from the world, until Paul’s hunger objected. They watched the beautiful sunset and laughed at the antics of nearby killer whales before they left.

She went through a drive-thru for him, ordering two of the biggest burger combos the restaurant had, before they headed back home. They stopped at a car wash in Port Angeles, vacuuming all the sesame seeds and excess grains of salt from his dinner. It bothered them both that they had to maintain their secrecy. They hugged, kissed chastely, and then he left. It was the best date he had ever been on. Rosalie, however, was torn. She could no longer deny her feelings for Paul, yearning for the chance to tell him she was in love with him. After calling him while she was still parked to thank him again for the date, she returned home.

To her surprise, she found Jacob, Emmett, Nessie, Alice, and Jasper in the dining room carving pumpkins as she made her way through the large home. She muttered a hello to them as she ran upstairs to shower. Feeling guilty for ignoring Alice and Nessie, she went back downstairs when she was finished and headed to the kitchen. She grinned as she made her way past the pumpkins. She noticed Alice’s decorating touch with the rest of the table decorations. She thought the little village covered in snow was cute, but thought nothing more of it. She immediately complimented Alice, who was about to leave with Jasper. Jake had taken Nessie home, so she was sad she hadn’t gotten the chance to tell her goodbye.

***

Throughout the rest of the week, the house seemed to be buzzing with excitement about the hayride. Each day the house was full of people making last minute preparations. She noticed odd ski items appear on Halloween decorations, but never asked anyone about it. She figured somebody was doing it as a joke, which was right up Emmett’s alley, of course.

She busied herself by ignoring Emmett, thinking of odd things and not making decisions so Edward and Alice couldn’t discover her secret. She grew more irritable with each passing day, exhausting herself with hiding her new self from her family.

Her only relief came when she spent a few sporadic hours with Paul. Every day since their date, he’d leave a white lily for her by the back door. She no longer considered herself married or mated to Emmett, and desperately wanted a divorce. Rosalie started to feel that her only draw to the family was her once strong bond with Nessie. It too, like all the other bonds she once felt with each of the others, had faded. She secretly waited for the time to come in which she could leave them all behind.

Paul was the only thing that mattered in her world. He was her sun. Each day since their imprinting, he had become her primary focus. She was ready to live as a nomadic vampire because she was sure she would be shunned for being Paul’s imprintee. He expressed his worry about being shunned from the tribe for imprinting on her as well. The tribe eventually accepted the imprinting of Jacob and Renesmee. It was not done easily, since Nessie was part human. Rosalie was pure vampire, so the unconventional couple felt like outcasts.

She and Paul were waiting to consummate their newfound love, but were growing desperate to be together by the time the hayride began. She was ecstatic when Paul called her the second night of the hayride and told her that Emmett had been attracted to a girl. It was just the news they had hoped for. She felt like a free woman and almost faltered her bitchy façade as Emmett and Edward returned that night. The guilty look on his face was priceless, and she felt like she had just won the lottery.

Rosalie met Paul later that night in the clearing where they had first met. They felt free to kiss passionately, something they had been chaste about before. He was thrilled to make it to second base before she stopped them from going further. She didn’t want them getting caught while in the throes of passionate lovemaking. He was just on a natural high as he sat in a state of euphoria lazily licking Rosalie’s juices off and sniffing his fingers. The best cock block was when Paul mentioned the trip Emmett was taking her on because he was going to miss her. Rosalie was pissed to be going, but as soon as Paul suggested that she take the time with Emmett seriously and to tell him about them, she relaxed. She and Emmett were to leave in two and a half days, so they immediately made plans to run off together before she left.

As soon as Rosalie returned home, she found Jacob in the kitchen. She held a pleasant conversation with him and then asked if someone else, like a tribe elder, could take care of Nessie while she went away for a couple of days. He started to ask why, and she realized that he probably smelled Paul on her, so she told him to forget about what she’d said. He apologized and told her not to worry about Nessie, that he would make the necessary arrangements. She sincerely thanked him and even kissed his cheek. Leaving him stunned, she ran upstairs and packed an overnight bag.

It didn’t take long for Paul to quietly pack what few articles of nice clothing he owned into a bag. He left a brief note for his sleeping grandmother, telling her he would return in a couple of days and that even though he was not with the pack, she shouldn’t worry. He heard Rosalie’s Mercedes in the distance, so he left his grandmother’s home quietly and waited for his woman. His woman. He liked the sound of that.

***

Rosalie drove to Canada, to the small marine community of French Creek. It was early morning by then, and she was fascinated with the sailboats docked in marinas as they passed by.

“I like it here,” she admitted quietly.

Paul stopped rubbing her thigh and kissed her cheek. “Then let’s stop, baby.”

She pulled onto a road that promised a campground, RV hookups, and cabins. This time of year, they would have plenty of privacy. She parked her car where RVs would have naturally been. They grabbed their bags from the back and took off running, scouring the site for an empty cabin.

They found one easily enough and quickly made themselves at home. She excused herself to the only bedroom and quickly stripped off her clothing. She was so anxious to share herself with Paul that she was shaking. As if sensing her nervousness, he immediately found himself at the bedroom door. He had changed into the only pair of dress pants and shirt that he owned while she went into the other room. As soon as he smelled her arousal, he stiffened.

“Come in,” she called out to him in the best sultry voice she could muster.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he opened the door. Rosalie lay seductively on the bed in the sexiest red lingerie he had ever seen. Her long, blonde hair framed her breasts and he immediately wanted to be her hair.

“Oh, wow,” he whispered.

“Oh, wow, to you too,” she whispered. Damn if Paul doesn’t look sexy as well, she thought.

Paul slowly entered the bedroom and concentrated on Rosalie’s eyes. He felt as if she was pulling him in like a tractor beam on Star Trek, and once he was within inches of her, he reached out and touched her arm to make sure she wasn’t a figment of his imagination. His fingertips continued up her arm as she lay motionless, watching him. When he reached her shoulder where her hair flowed over her breasts, he licked his lips. His hand jumped to her chin where his fingertips proceeded to follow her jaw line, but his eyes didn’t move from her breasts. She kissed the inside of his hand, and his eyes shot up and met hers. She got up on her knees in the middle of the bed and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

“You are overdressed for the occasion, Sexy.”

He couldn’t help but watch her mouth as she spoke each word. Her red lipstick hypnotized him. He felt her fingers unbutton his dress shirt until she reached his pants. She pulled the shirt up and out of his pants, and pushing it off his shoulders in one swift move. It then landed in a ball on the floor near the doorway. One of his hands had wound its way around the back of her head as she quickly discarded his belt. He began to breathe quickly, and his heart was about to burst out of his chest. She placed an open-mouthed kiss on his chest over his heart as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. With his pants precariously hanging onto his hips, she leaned up to kiss him while her fingers traced his hips and met on his backside. She licked his lips as her fingers simultaneously teased the dip in his back just above his ass. His manhood immediately jumped and was so hard it was painful.

Trying to hide her smirk, she quickly assaulted him with open-mouthed kisses down his neck, along his collarbone, and down the center of his chest. Both of his hands were at the back of her head ruffling through her hair. She suddenly stopped and licked one of his nipples before biting it while she pinched the other between her fingers, then she switched so they got equal treatment. He moaned loudly in approval. Then she continued down the center again, and he began to quiver as she kissed down his happy trail. Her hands had followed her mouth down and were now lightly touching his bare hips. She glanced up to his face for a moment so she could remember how flushed his cheeks were and how handsome he was at this very moment.

He opened his dark eyes once he noticed she had stopped. He looked down at her and caught her loving gaze. He thought of how beautiful she was in that moment and gave her as big of a grin as he could. After a few more moments of neither of them continuing, he spoke.

“You don’t have to do that,” he whispered, incorrectly thinking that she didn’t want to give him head.

“I want to. I love you, Paul. I’m ready to show you how much I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too, Lillian. I’m glad we waited to do this,” he admitted quickly.

She loved it when he called her Lillian. He had called her that ever since their first date. He told her that with her white marble skin and blonde hair she was as beautiful as a white lily. From then on, it was her favorite flower, and whenever they were together privately, he called her Lillian. It was something that no one else had ever thought of, and it touched her deeply.

His erection peeked out of his pants then, causing them to fall to the floor. She turned her attention back to his manhood and licked the pre-cum at the tip. Paul immediately clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. The shrill sound of the air between his teeth as he inhaled made her smile.

She licked around the head before her tongue followed his length down the underside of his erection, then she placed open-mouthed kisses on his balls. She licked under them, her tongue reaching his G-spot. He immediately groaned and goosebumps formed on his skin. She licked her way back up to the tip and kissed it before opening her mouth and taking him in. She made sure her lips covered her sharp teeth as she worked her way down. She made it down about half of his length before she twisted her mouth around and slid her mouth back up. She teased him by not letting him escape her grasp before sliding her mouth back down again, this time with gusto. When she made it further than her previous pass, she pulled back up, swirling her tongue around him as she went. This time she let him escape her mouth with a loud, “Pop!” He shivered, missing her mouth on him immediately. She noticed his expression and it made her giggle. She placed her lips at his tip and moaned, shooting a delicious sensation through him. He was so close to exploding, he thought.

Rosalie admired his erection for a moment. He had a longer-than-average size one, straight, perfectly wide enough that it was comfortable in her mouth, not too veiny, and mostly the same color as his bronzed skin with the tip a shade paler. It was beautiful, really.

She lowered her mouth, slowly this time, down his long, hard shaft. She relaxed her gag reflex, and took him all the way in. His body shook while he moaned, his legs feeling like spaghetti. He couldn’t believe the awesome sensation of the back of her throat, and as she slightly moved up to release him a little, he came with reckless abandon. She swallowed it all, and immediately wanted him to keep that glorious, just-fucked face. She didn’t release him after he was through; instead, she sucked hard and worked his manhood hoping to keep giving him the best orgasm of his young life. His continuing moans and vibrating body encouraged her.

He had to ease her mouth off of him, moving them onto the bed so he could lie on his side. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him, going up from his happy trail to his warm, soft lips.

“Oh, Lillian,” he panted. “That was beyond incredible. I love you so much, baby,” he admitted while caressing her face.

“I love you, too, Paul,” she said softly. “For the first time in my life, I am really in love. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” she confessed.

“You are definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me, too,” he said seriously. He kicked his shoes and pants off and then used his big toes to remove his socks.

Rosalie couldn’t help but giggle at him. “Thank you for dressing up for me. You looked so nice,” she complimented.

“And you are overdressed for the occasion, don’t you think?” he teased.

They kissed passionately while he began to rectify the situation.

 

(end of flashback)

 

“Oh, Paul! Right there… uh…don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“Never…uh…fuck woman, you’re tight… uh,” grunted Paul, pounding his buxom blonde mistress senseless.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on vacation with Emmett. Poor guy. Having to put up with his cheating wife - OH! He doesn't know yet! hee hee
> 
> In all fairness, he hasn't told her about Klarissa, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, for keeping me in line. 
> 
> Thank you, Jenniemae2013 and theswandive from Project Team Beta, for your kind words of encouragement and appraisal.

**Chapter Five**

 

By the time we left for our trip, I still hadn’t told Rosie about Klarissa. I kept waiting for the right moment, which of course, never presented itself. It seemed we were too busy avoiding each other. I had building projects that kept me busy, which I was thankful for. I was pleased the recycling center would be complete before the trip to Switzerland. Plus I hoped the custom work being done to my new set of wheels would be finished before we left. I was personalizing my new ride with the Cullen crest inside and out. I honestly couldn’t wait to see it. I was on a first-name basis with the guys at the shop due to my numerous calls and visits.

I don’t know how Rosie spent her time. I didn’t see her until it was time to leave that Friday afternoon for our trip. She had plenty of luggage for the two week stay. It was too much for my Jeep or anyone else’s car, so we ended up having to use both Carlisle’s and Edward’s. Rosie rode with Carlisle and I rode with Edward to Sea-Tac Airport.

“So is this a sign or what?” I asked Edward as he drove.

I noticed he read my thoughts before he solemnly answered. “Well, it certainly is foreboding. Emmett, I just want to say that whatever you and Rosalie decide, I’ll be by your side.”

“Hey, come on, man. You’re my bro. I know you’ve got my back,” I said to assure him.

“Yeah, but I can’t help but feel some of the reason you and Rosalie are going through this is because of a choice that I made. That you wouldn’t be pushed apart if it weren’t for my family.” He gripped the wheel harder and I could see that this unnecessary guilt had really hurt him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, “No, Edward. I think we were growing apart even before then. I can’t explain it, but it’s almost as if there’s been someone else. That would be impossible, though.” I shrugged my shoulders.

The rest of the ride I just let Edward read my thoughts and we only spoke when we felt like we had to. This was very comforting for us to do. The last time we had done this was when I took him hunting at Goat Rocks and he told me about his tormented feelings for Bella. Funny how I was the one with tormented feelings this time, but not about just one girl. I had two!

When we pulled up along the curb at the airport terminal, Edward spoke before he got out of the car. “I like her, by the way. She’s got a real fire in her.”

I was shocked as I got out and walked around to meet him at the back of his car. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute with questions that I knew he couldn’t reply to because we were within hearing distance of Carlisle and Rosie. I was very frustrated as we unloaded my two suitcases and then helped Carlisle with Rosie’s bags. As soon as we had a luggage carrier loaded up, Carlisle hugged us both and wished us well. I knew he wished the best for us, but deep down I felt he knew something that Rosie and I didn’t. Edward smirked as he said his goodbyes and took off quickly.

“Well, I guess we better go get checked in for our flight then.” I motioned for Rosie to walk ahead of me so she couldn’t see my frustrated face, thanks to my brother.

My phone was vibrating furiously in my pocket while we stood in line to check in. I knew it was Edward answering my questions. He had a lot of explaining to do with his comment. Rosie finally heard our destination as the agent verbally reviewed our itinerary, which broke me away from my thoughts. She was very happy and couldn’t stop jumping up and down with excitement.

“Emmett! Seriously? Oh, my gosh!” she screamed.

Her enthusiasm made everyone around us happy all of a sudden. The ticket counter staff became friendlier and the customers in line were whispering about us. It was no surprise that our bags were quickly checked, and while the agent checked me in, Rosie decided to chat with the people in line behind us.

“I’ve never been to Switzerland, though I’ve always wanted to go! I love skiing, and I bet it’s just beautiful there!” Rosie just went on and on.

We had about an hour before we had to board, so we sat in the first class lounge for a while before we went through security. I used the time to read all of Edward’s texts while Rosie made friends with a flight crew.

  * Yes, I was referring to Klarissa. There was more to her than I shared with you before. And you’re right, the move from MO has not been easy on them. Jenks is
  * representing them in their case against FEMA. I know about the papers you faxed him before you left. I’ll keep quiet. I know you’re not ready to tell
  * the family yet. I’m sorry to tell you everything like this. I know the hard work you’ve been doing, and it’s
  * great. Keep your head held high. We’re all proud of you. You should have no problems getting city approval or getting your permits approved. See you when you
  * get back. Can’t wait to see the physical blueprints of the restaurant and what you finally decide to name it. Have fun skiing!



I couldn’t believe what Edward just told me. I quickly replied a simple thank you. I was thankful to have such great support. Just as I put my phone in my pocket, Rosie strolled over to me and suggested we head to the security checkpoint. I agreed since I noticed the crew leaving as well.

Security wasn’t bad. All I had on me was my phone, wallet, and my Nintendo DS. Who knows what Rosie had in that huge bag she called a purse. We made it to our gate just as they called first class passengers to board.

It was a special treat to fly first class. You get better treatment by the flight staff, but best of all you get to sit in reclining seats. They could recline to a straight position like a bed. Not that Rosie and I needed to sleep, but it was better than sitting in the same position and being cramped like a sardine in coach. Long flights like this one from Seattle to Amsterdam, was when I felt bad for the passengers that flew coach.

Rosie kept to herself the whole time. We hardly spoke to each other although we were side by side. She did crafty things with her hands like crocheting or knitting, because she’s always been talented working with her hands, or she looked at magazines. However, we both talked to the nice staff and to fellow passengers.

That night, I played on my Nintendo DS while Rosie posed as a human and pretended to sleep. I liked the quiet, but I had the hardest time keeping my mind off Klarissa. I don’t know how many times I cursed myself for deleting the text messages she had sent me. She had sent only a couple of them, but I thought I was protecting her by not replying. Several times during the flight, I typed up a text message to her, only to delete it immediately and refocus on the game I was playing. It’s not like I could have sent it anyway.

I was happy to be on land when we got to Amsterdam. The two-hour layover passed quickly while there. I texted Edward to let him know how it was going while Rosie chatted and I pretended to listen. It was very clear that I wasn’t interested in the conversation, so she left the seating area and stood at the windows. I wish she had called Alice or something instead of trying to talk my ear off. I felt sad that we were likely at the end of our relationship. I figured since we were almost at that point, I should make the most of it. I owed her that at least. I apologized on our flight from Amsterdam to Geneva. We held hands and kissed lightly. It felt like we were both saying goodbye.

*** Second Chance ***

When we arrived in Geneva, Switzerland, we boarded the TGV. I was excited to ride in the high-speed train. As much as I have traveled, I hadn’t had the chance to do it. The ride was spectacular and very comfortable. We changed trains in the breathtaking lakeside village of Montreux and boarded the one for Saanen/Gstaad. The ride wasn’t long, just over an hour to our final destination.

 

 

 

“We’re here, Rosie,” I whispered when we reached the Gstaad station. She was looking at a magazine and not paying attention to our surroundings.

“Oh! Are we finally there?” She shut her magazine quickly so that the pages smacked loudly.

I laughed. “Of course not! We have to go get the Sno-Cat so we can get to the hotel!”

She didn’t take that well. After she roared, she whined at me and began to break down. “I thought this was going to be fun! I’m so sick of all this travel. It’s 4:15pm. We’ve been traveling since 1:50pm yesterday!”

Ow, that hurt my pride. I frowned, but quickly decided to ignore her stinging words because I knew it had been a long trip. Even for vampires. I stood up to get off the train.

“C’mon,” I muttered, motioning for Rosalie to do the same.

We exited down the small steps and I walked over to the man with a sign that read, “Cullen.” I shook his hand when he introduced himself and explained he was there to get our luggage in order. He said we should go to the travel agent’s office while he got our luggage from the train. I met up with Rosie and we made our way through the long terminal to the tourist office. A bell jingled as I opened the door to let Rosie enter. I followed her in and walked up to the lady at the desk.

“Hi there. We’re the Cullens. I have a reservation for a Sno-Cat, and I need to inform the Gstaad Palace of our arrival.”

The lady fumbled through some neatly filed manila folders and pulled one out.

“Oh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! So nice of you to come to Switzerland from America! Please, make yourselves comfortable. Give me a few minutes of your time and I will have everything ready for you. It won’t be long,” she said with her thick Swiss accent, smiling and making eye contact with each of us.

She was an older lady with white, curly hair framing her round face. Even inside the office, she was bundled up in her heavy winter coat, scarf, ski pants, and UGG boots. I could feel the draft come in from the exterior door of the office.

Next thing I knew, the man I met a few minutes ago was waiting for us in the terminal tunnel with all of our luggage and the Sno-Cat pulled up outside.

Rosalie peered through the windows outside to see what had grabbed my attention and shrieked. “Emmett! You can’t be serious!!”

I laughed, “Oh, yeah, baby! That’s what I’m talking about! C’mon! Let’s go! I can’t wait to drive it!”

The lady at the desk laughed at my eagerness. I shook her hand as she belted out, “Have a wonderful time in Switzerland, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! I will see you in two weeks when you are ready to depart!”

 

 

I dragged Rosie outside the office to the Sno-Cat. A man gave me a map to the Palace while Rosie hoisted herself up into the front cab. The luggage guy put our belongings in the back cab. I tipped them both before I jumped into the driver’s seat. It wasn’t a long distance to the Palace, but the Sno-Cat traveled at snail’s pace compared to our fast cars back home. This one was able to go thirty-five miles per hour, so that was okay. I had fun driving it, with all the gears, big steering wheel, and especially the tracks. I did a couple of doughnuts in the parking lot as we left the station, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me.

 _Wait until she sees the hotel_ , I thought. _So far, so good, Mr. Jenks!_ Even though it was inevitable this was our last trip together, I wanted us to enjoy ourselves. For Rosalie, that meant being treated like a celebrity.

The small village of Gstaad was phenomenal, straight out of a storybook or a painting, with soft yellow lights illuminating the night sky from the village which was tucked into the snow-covered mountains. “Rose, what do you think? Isn’t the village great?” I asked in an effort to stay upbeat.

 

 

Rosalie looked rather bored. “I’m getting a little hungry. Can we hunt soon?”

“Sure. I’m sorry. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” I frowned but then tried to comfort us both. “What would you like to have? There’s not much wildlife here that’s different from back home. However, there are Lynx and Ibex here, so I hope to try one of those.”

This didn’t seem to improve her mood. In fact, I must’ve hit a nerve.

“You’ve studied this country? How long have you been planning this trip? Did you plan it all by yourself?” Rose kept throwing questions at me and didn’t give me time to answer.

“Yeah, I had help, but I have had this planned for a while now. Alice suggested it, but honestly, I did this for you. We needed to get away from Forks for a while.”

The Palace came into view, and it drew Rose’s attention from our conversation. “Is that where we’re going?”

 

 

I grinned at the thought of her finally being happy about something I did for her. “Yeah, what do you think?”

She reached over and touched my arm; she was amazed at the site of the famous, grand hotel that looked like a huge castle before us. I could tell she was glad to finally arrive at our destination. She was grinning from ear to ear, something I was sure she hadn’t done in a year.

I pulled up to the VIP entrance and jumped out. Looking up, I was amazed that the Sno-Cat fit snugly below the low clearance. The attendant gave me a double take and I laughed. I was surprised to see Rosie already out of the Cat when I made my way around it to help her get out. Anxious to get inside and see the rest, I supposed.

The bellman was there to retrieve our luggage from the rear cab, so we made our way inside. I could tell Rosie enjoyed walking up the fancy entrance of the hotel on the red carpet beside me. She probably felt like a celebrity. This was the hotel that hosted an artsy international film festival in March that brought in a lot of European celebrities, after all. Mr. Jenks discovered this fact while doing research for our trip. The winners of the weekend festival take home some money and a ‘Golden Cow’ award. I laughed so hard when he told me that.

“Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,” I said as I tapped on the reservation counter with my fingers. I guess I was nervous.

 

 

“Ah, yes, the Penthouse Suite is yours. Here are your electronic key cards. Have a pleasant stay,” the attendant said after getting us checked in and handing my black American Express card back to me.

We were then whisked away by the bellman towards the elevator, but not before I had to pry Rosie away from the atrium.

“Later, Rosie. Let’s go up to our room!” I said as I yanked her away.

The bellman was amused by us, and watched her as if he admired her. “You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked Rosie in the elevator.

“Um, no. My husband and I are from America,” she answered him, and then glanced up at me with a smug look on her face.

* Ding *

The elevator doors opened to the expansive Penthouse Suite. “This entire floor is yours, my good Sir and Madam,” he said, blushing as he peeked at Rosie. It was obvious her beauty affected him.  
I opened the door with the electronic key card and let the eager bellman enter first, followed by Rosie and then me.

“Here we are. Would you like a tour of your suite, or may I unpack for you? Turn your bed down, perhaps?” He kept asking questions while Rosie made no attempt to answer him.

“No, thank you. I think we can manage. Please set the luggage in the main bedroom’s closet, and we’ll take care of it,” I instructed.

Rosie skipped over to the windows and peeked out. “Hmm, not much of a view from here. This overlooks the atrium or something.”

 

 

I slowly walked toward her, but stopped in my tracks when I laid my eyes on the inviting leather sofas. I was sure that a TV was behind the large oak panel in front of me.

The bellman cleared his throat, jolting me out of my fantasy. He stood by the door waiting to be excused. I walked over to him and slid some Euros into his hand as I shook it. “Thank you, Sir. Madam.”

“Finally! I thought he’d never leave!” I exclaimed after I heard the elevator close.

My back was against the door, so I turned around to hook the lock. When I spun around, Rosie was nowhere to be found. I followed the sound of running water and found her in the master bathroom.

Steam was escaping the shower as I watched the hot water trail down her body through the clear shower stall. I studied her for a minute before she finally noticed me.

“Enjoying the view?” she sang as she cupped her breasts as if to entice me. “Why don’t you come join me?”

I politely declined and shook my head no. “That’s okay. I’ll just unpack,” I muttered.

She really was a beautiful woman, so why didn’t I feel lucky to have her? She had a true hourglass figure with average-sized breasts, a flat stomach, and wide hips. Her wavy, golden blonde hair went midway down her back, which led to a fairly small bottom.

Normally, looking at her like this, I would have had a hard on, but I didn’t. In fact, I didn’t feel anything sexual as I kept watching her. Eventually, I felt as if I was peeping on my sister or mother. _That’s weird_ , I thought to myself. I walked out to the bedroom and unpacked our luggage to keep myself occupied.

How many times had we been married just because she wanted all the pomp and circumstance that went with it? Too many to count, however, the first time meant the world to me. I married her all those other times because I thought I loved her and I wanted her to be happy. I wondered if she had ever loved me too, and why she had treated me so awfully for the past year. We were going to have to talk about a lot of things while we were here, and I just hoped I was going to be strong enough to initiate it.

I hung everything like we had in our closet back home; I figured that would make it easy to figure out. I left all her girlie things alone so she could put them away however she deemed fit. Since I wasn’t attracted to her sexually anymore, it felt wrong to touch those intimate items.

I fantasized how Klarissa’s nipples would feel through the lace of the bra that I happened to peek at before closing Rosie’s suitcase. It brought a smile to my face as I imagined Klarissa in it, and how her ass would look in the matching lace thong. _Whoa! Wait! Oh, god! What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself.

Confused, I ran out of the room. I quickly turned the TV on in the lounge, and after I found ESPN I turned it up loud and went out to the balcony. I quickly fumbled for my cell and called the only person I knew I could talk to while I closed the door behind me.

“Hello?” He answered on the fourth ring.

“Dude! We’re finally here and Rosie’s in the shower, right? So I unpack all of our stuff, except for her undergarments. Before I could close the suitcase, though, I thought of Klarissa in them instead! Oh my God, what the hell am I gonna do? No matter what, I can’t get her out of my head! I came halfway across the world to stop thinking about her, and I can’t! What’s wrong with me?”

There was nothing but silence on the other end. I looked at my phone to see if I had accidentally hung up.

“Edward!” I yelled into phone.

The silence was deafening and my impatience was killing me.

“Sorry, I had to walk outside. Now, why haven’t you talked to Rosalie about anything? I thought you were going to talk to her while you were traveling?”

 _Damn it, he’s right. I should spare her now and get it over with._ “Damn it, I hate it when you’re right, Edward. She wasn’t happy until we got here to the hotel, and even now she’s in the shower! I don’t know what to do, bro!”

“You know what to do, Emmett. It sounds like you’ve already made up your mind. Did something happen on the train or something?”

“Well, I think when we held hands and kissed on the plane to Geneva, we admitted we were over. We just didn’t say the words. The train was boring. I couldn’t see much because of the way she was sitting against me. And then, because I guess the train didn’t drop her off here at the Palace, she got all snippy with me.”

“Typical,” sighed Edward.

“I’ll do it now, Edward, because this has been all wrong for too long.”

“Good luck.”

I stomped in frustration back toward the master bathroom to find Rosie drying off. I expected to see her dressed and ready to go.

“C’mon already, I want to go hunt. Sooner rather than later!” I snapped at her before I stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the doors closed behind me as I left.

 _Damn it, man, don’t lose your cool!_   I was mad, frustrated, and hell-bent on getting a quick divorce. I turned off the TV and as soon as she came to the entryway, we quickly left to hunt.

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Switzerland, but I sure would like to. 
> 
> In case you haven't figured it out, I don't condone cheating. I don't like Rosalie, either. And for that matter, Nikki Reed (the actress that plays Rose in the movies) makes my skin crawl. These feelings MAY have contributed to this story. ;)  
> As for Emmett, I do have mixed feelings about his story. Yes, kissing another is clearly cheating, so his and Klarissa's actions at the hayride were wrong. However, it's clear that they belong together. Unless you've been in these characters' shoes, how could you pass judgement? 
> 
> Warning: This chapter begins Hell if you're a Rose/Emmett purist.

**Chapter Six**

 

An impressive section of the Alps rose just beyond the hotel property, and after a short run through its valleys, we found Lake Lauenen. The whole valley surrounding the lake was beautiful in the moonlight. I was glad it provided us ample light to hunt in the unfamiliar, snow-covered terrain of southwestern Switzerland.

 

  
Both of us enjoyed sightseeing by moonlight while we snacked on rabbits as we made our way through the lush vegetation to the Saane River. I caught the scent of a bear before spotting him along the rocky shore of the river. He was easily the biggest grizzly bear I had ever seen.

  
I crouched down and studied the bear. He was at least eleven feet tall as he stood on his hind legs and roared. I distracted him when I kicked some rocks, so I bounded toward him. I hit him with enough force that he was knocked off his feet and onto his back. We wrestled around a bit so I could have a little fun, but he grew tired, which quickly bored me, so I took his life sooner than I would have liked. His blood was refreshing and was worth the wrestling match. I’d fed off of numerous bears back home, but this bear’s blood was ten times better. I don’t know if it was the climate here, the bear’s diet, or whatever, but damn, his blood was good! He was such a large beast, too, that I was full when done. I felt better. I guessed hunger had caused part of my stress.

  
I washed up in the river and made my way to Rose, who was at the base of a mountain a few miles away, feeding off an Alpine Ibex.

  
“Have fun?”

  
I grinned. “Yeah, a little. He gave up too soon, if you ask me.”

  
We held hands as I pulled her up from her crouching position. She was done with the animal, plus my manners kicked in. I concentrated on the moment, waiting to feel vibrations, or warmth, or electricity as we touched. We turned and after a few steps, I shamefully put my head down and withdrew my hand from hers.

  
“Do you mind if we talk about something as we head back to the hotel?” I asked so quietly I wasn’t sure if she had heard.

  
“No, of course not,” she replied with a hesitant smile. Perhaps she was just as nervous about our inevitable conversation as I was?

  
“Good, because I have something I need to get off my chest. I’ve been confused about us lately. When we began this relationship years ago, I thought we would have the love of many human lifetimes, but it seems we’ve really grown apart this past year.”

  
She stiffened, so I knew she was listening.

  
“Rose, it’s like you’re not attracted to me or otherwise interested in me anymore. It’s like you’ve become disgusted with me. Like you hate me. Have I done something to make you -- ”

  
“No.”

  
I felt very little relief from her interruption. I didn’t know exactly what she had said no to. I had to know why she didn’t want me anymore, so I began with a theory. “I blamed it on Nessie at first, but then I thought, if we really wanted to, we would’ve figured out a way for us to be intimate without worrying if she was going to see something she shouldn’t. I mean, you know Edward and Bella have a sex life, and they don’t worry about her seeing something,” I stammered nervously.

  
She quickly jerked and turned to look at me. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, her lips quivering, and I could see her anger building.

  
“What? Don’t you blame an innocent child. How dare you!”

  
I rolled my eyes. She hated it when I rolled my eyes, so she pushed me. I stumbled a bit, but then I steadied my feet, crossed my arms, and listened to her.

  
“I admit that this last year has strained our relationship, but Nessie is not to blame.” There was desperation in her tone, like she was avoiding something. I paused a moment before I answered her.

  
“You know, you’re right. Funny how things were just fine before her, though, isn’t it? Right around February things seemed to change. You started to change. I mean, when was the last time we were alone and made out just because we wanted to? When was the last time we had a date? Or even going to see a movie or a car show? Or better yet, the last time we had sex? Huh? When was the last time you even said you loved me?”

  
Having put it all out there, I felt a strange tingling in my tear ducts. I was so overcome with emotion-- angry we had come to this point in our relationship and sad that my words had hurt me, so I was sure they must have hurt her too. If I still had a heart, I was sure it would’ve been broken.

  
I had stepped away from her because I felt like shit. I wished there was an easier way to do this, but there wasn’t. As if the weather could sense our moods, the atmosphere around us shifted. Clouds covered the moon and the wind picked up. I turned around to find Rosie standing at the edge of the forest.

  
“I don’t know.” She sighed. “Even when I look at you now, Em, I don’t feel what I used to for you.” I noticed her anger was quickly replaced with the awareness of the reality at hand. “Do you feel a spark between us? Do you feel any electricity?”

  
Not knowing what answer she wanted, I responded to her truthfully. “No, I don’t, Rosie. I don’t feel anything for you anymore either. Let me prove it.” I wanted to prove to myself that what I had felt for a couple of hours with Klarissa the second night of the hayride was not my imagination.

  
I took her in my arms and kissed her softly at first. When she didn’t push me away, I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access inside her mouth. When it was granted, I kissed her hungrily. I had never kissed Rosie this way before. She definitely noticed and stopped responding to my affection. I continued to kiss her anyway, but she wasn’t into it and she pulled back. I knew then that I’d proven my point.

  
“See? I don’t feel anything anymore! No heat. No passion. No electricity in the air. Just nothing.” I looked up at the night sky, to the millions of stars twinkling above us. “I think maybe I’d imagined myself in love with you all this time. You saved my life, Rosie. When I came to, you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. You looked like an angel, and you were saving me from the hell I’d just gone through. It’s just like at the end of the movie Speed when Jack says, ‘I have to warn you, I've heard relationships based on intense experiences never work.’”

  
She nodded and said, “And then Annie says, ‘Okay. We'll have to base it on sex then.’”

  
We both chuckled at the irony.

  
“I think our relationship wasn’t much more than just great sex. While I was happy with that before, I find myself wanting more than that now. I was sad this week because I realized what a very shallow person I’ve been.”

  
She looked at me with intensely sad eyes, probably waiting for me to say all I needed to say.

  
“I don’t know what happened to us this last year. Something suddenly switched off. I don’t know if it was something I did or didn’t do… However, I can’t continue living like this. I need to have someone by my side. These past months that we’ve been apart have proven it to me. Rosie, we both know we’re not in love anymore. I want to find the special someone I am meant to be with. Like Edward finally found in Bella, Alice found in Jasper, and Carlisle found in Esme.”

  
Rosie nodded. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Emmett?”

  
I didn’t know if we were on the same wavelength, so I looked in her eyes so she would know I was serious. “I want to get a divorce.”

  
I sighed heavily, relieved that I had finally laid it out on the table, feeling the closest to happy I had felt in a long time, and waited for her reaction.

  
After a moment of having a bug-eyed look of disbelief, she blinked and nodded. You could see relief wash over her. She flicked her hair so that it was all behind her and took a deep breath. It was her turn to be serious.

  
She crossed her arms. With a smirk and a bob of her head, she said, “Alright then. Well, I’m glad we’re finally talking. I don’t know why I didn’t come to you and share my feelings with you. I was confused at first, too, and to be honest, that really irritated me.” Her lips pressed together and she closed her eyes for a moment. She flashed a smile before she continued. “You’re right. When Nessie was born, she became my priority. It’s like something inside of me clicked and I changed into this overprotective bodyguard or something. I’ve devoted so much time to her, and I miss her like crazy right now. You know, until she came along, I’d given up the possibility of having a child in my life. I think everyone knows now how badly I wish I could have one of my very own.”

  
She looked up and held my gaze.

  
“In a way, you reminded me of my friend’s little boy when I was human. I think that’s why I was so attracted to you when I found you nearly mauled to death by that bear all those years ago. You both had such a beautiful face and dark, curly hair.” She smiled as her memories likely flooded her thoughts. Then she reached out and touched my arms. “I’ve missed you as well, but it’s more like I’ve missed you as a friend. I know I don’t love you like I once did. Or thought I did. And I don’t miss us being together sexually. I really don’t. It really must’ve been just lust that kept us together. And our friendship, of course.”

  
I nodded. “Yeah, of course. No matter how this turns out, I want us to remain friends. Okay?”

  
I struggled to continue because I didn’t like making her so sad. She kept her puppy dog eyes on me as she continued to wet her lips with her tongue and then pressed her lips together. She nodded so I continued.

  
“I’m sorry I brought you all this way to end our marriage, but I had to get you away and see if you felt the same way. It was just too crowded back home, and everyone would have interfered. I owed it to you after all these years to see if there was still something between us, even though we’ve both known for a while that it was over. I just didn’t want to admit it.”

  
She stepped toward me, coming within inches of my face.

  
“Wait, did you say you’ve been confused lately, too? Is it because I threw that wrench at you?”

  
“Yeah. I mean, I dunno. Shit. I mean, no,” I stammered. I kicked my foot into the snow, the flurry barely missing Rosie as it flew past her.

  
“What do you mean? Seriously, Emmett. Come on, talk to me. Let’s air everything out,” she suggested.

  
I was grateful she didn’t get mad about the snow nearly hitting her.

  
“Fine then. Let’s go back to the night of the hayride, when everyone was acting strange. Do you remember?”

  
“Yeah, it was the second night, I think,” she said.

  
I nodded. “Well, I kind of met someone. It was almost like before, when I was a newborn, and I killed that poor girl hanging her laundry on the clothesline. Except this time, I didn’t kill her.”

  
Her mouth was in the shape of a big “O,” but she motioned for me to continue.

  
“It was unnerving. It was like an electric storm when we were near each other. Her scent was like nothing I’d smelled before. I kept finding myself being drawn to her. I just can’t explain it. I’ve never felt this way around anyone before–not even you.”

  
“Paul told me about the girl. I never thought you’d tell me you’d cheated on me. I guess I thought you’d never confess. Then again, I never thought I’d be with anyone but you, so I guess we both cheated.”

  
I stood still. I couldn’t believe she just blurted it out like that. What did she mean that Paul told her? And that she cheated? I didn’t know what to think. I was caught off guard. “Oh,” I started to say, but then I looked at my hands. Either there was an earthquake, or my hands were shaking. I guess I really was nervous about telling Rosie about Klarissa.

  
“I couldn’t help it. She was just so damn tempting. I tried not to kiss her or touch her. I really did! But that’s all we did. I cheated on you in my mind because I fantasized about going all the way with her. Physically all we did was kiss.”

  
I had to think about what could’ve been going through her head. It was like she was trying to tell me her own confession. There’s no way she could’ve cheated on me. Someone would’ve seen something or smelled someone new. But then my stomach flipped as the thought of her with Paul flooded my thoughts. “Wait. What the hell do you mean Paul told you?”

  
“He came to me that night. He knew I was watching Nessie. She was asleep in Edward’s old bedroom, and I was downstairs watching TV. He told me about how he’d watched you and the girl in the woods,” she explained.

  
“How would he know you were watching Nessie? Since when have you guys become, like, best friends? I can’t tell you I’m sorry enough about the girl, Rosie. It’s not like I meant for anything to happen.”

  
“No, Emmett. I know. Okay? I obviously can’t compare to that, though. I’m glad you told me about her. I could tell that everyone was keeping something from me.”

  
I noticed she avoided my comment and question about Paul, so I took a deep breath for effect and continued. “I was shocked and confused at my behavior that night. Everyone was. I was ashamed for cheating on you. Hell, I didn’t know what to do about it this whole week. I mean, I kept waiting for the right time and place to tell you. There’s no denying that she and I were sexually interested in each other, but our attraction goes deeper than that. I wanted to go further than kissing, but I stopped us because I knew it was wrong. You hear me, Rose? I said I stopped because I knew it was wrong! I’m still married to you, and I refused to hurt you that way.”

  
She rolled her eyes at me. “You didn’t fuck her, then?”

  
“No, Rose. I didn’t fuck her. Damn. Cut me some slack, will ya?”

  
“Sounds to me like you’ve worked on your self control. I’m impressed. She’s still human?”

  
“Yeah, of course she is. Although, I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to drain her dry or fuck her to death,” I admitted sheepishly.

  
Rosalie had a good laugh at my expense.

  
“You sound just like Edward when he was first attracted to Bella. You know that, right?” She smirked at me.

  
“Yeah, well. Nothing else happened, all right? I haven’t talked to or seen her since, so there’s no point in continuing to talk about me,” I said, pissed off. I wasn’t ready to rationalize my relationship with Klarissa, and I damn sure didn’t want anyone else doing it before I figured it out for myself first.

  
She threw her hands up in the air and yelled, “Whatever! All this talk about finding the one, and you’ve obviously met her. Everything you’ve described about her, she’s definitely the one!”

  
I shook my head. “I don’t know, Rose. After all, for years I thought you were the one. That’s why I’ve been so damn confused.”

  
We stood in silence for a while. I looked up at the stars peeking through the clouds, and Rosie stared at her designer boots.

  
“So what if I’m not the one after all? You have a second chance at love waiting for you. With us being over and getting a divorce, you had better take it. We’ll both move on. I have something with Paul, and you have someone now too. You’re not the only one that’s been confused.”

  
I had to find out about her and Paul. “What is that something that you have with Paul, exactly?”

  
I think she was hoping I would ignore what she’d said about her and Paul. She looked at me in shock and started to walk away from me.  
“Rosie!”

  
She turned briefly but then took off running. I didn’t know where she was headed, but I was glad to see the hotel in the distance as she slowed.

  
“I love him. We were falling apart, and he’s helped me pick up the pieces.”

  
I stopped about a foot behind her. I was shocked.

  
She finally turned to look at me. As if on cue, snowflakes began to fall from the overcast sky.

  
“He imprinted on me. I thought it was a joke at first, you know? Neither of us understood how he could have imprinted on his natural enemy. But as the months went by, and we spent so much time together, we naturally fell in love.”

  
“With Paul?” I uttered in disbelief. She was obviously serious.

  
She looked as though she could have thrown daggers at me with her eyes. “Yes! Haven’t you been listening to me?”

  
“So all this time you’ve been cheating on me behind my back? Of all the lousy ass things I thought would never happen to me—and it was obviously happening-- if only I had been paying more attention. Wow.” I honestly couldn’t say another word. I was speechless.

  
Eventually I was relieved when I realized I wasn’t the one who’d outright cheated after all. Things were very much over, and she had seen to it herself months before I had met Klarissa. “Well, I guess that’s that, then. Thanks for clearing things up with me. I’m definitely dropping Paul from my five, too. You two deserve each other. Fuck you,” I seethed as I walked away.

  
As I approached the hotel grounds, I looked at my watch to see the time back in Seattle. It was one o’clock Saturday afternoon, so the chances of getting in touch with Mr. Jenks in his office were slim to none.

  
Rosie came up behind me as I entered the hotel’s main entrance and had the nerve to brush up against me as she walked past.

  
“I’ve already had Jenks draw up the divorce papers. I signed them before we left and brought them with me,” I said as we made our way past the reservation desk. All the paperwork was nonsense, but since we kept up with human appearances, it was necessary.

  
“Sure, Emmett, that was smart. There’s nothing to contest or anything, so it should be a quick and simple divorce,” she said nonchalantly.

  
She stood in the atrium, admiring all the elegant gold accents and white marble. It was like nothing I had ever seen as well, but I didn’t care for it. The design was too aristocratic and ornate for my taste.

  
“Are you going to stay and gawk awhile? If so, I’m going to head up. I’ll move my things into one of the other bedrooms and leave the papers on your bed so you can sign them. Do you have your key card?”

  
She didn’t respond, just nodded.

  
Alone and finally at peace, I found the private elevator and returned to the suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear reader, for stopping by. I appreciate the support.  
> *hugs*
> 
> Thank you to all the girls who I pestered to get this chapter done right. Ms CVG, moxieandmirth, and these ladies at Project Team Beta: Andrea, Lulu M, Jenniemae2013, Justine, and JointGifts.  
> **group hug**
> 
> Speed is a 1994 film starring Keanu Reeves, Sandra Bullock, and Dennis Hopper. Directed by Jan de Bont. Property of Twentieth Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of the day that Emmett was attacked by a bear, and quite a dramatic cliffie. Have tissues at the ready!

**Chapter Seven**

 

 

I entered the high-class suite and immediately went to the master bedroom’s closet to collect the few things I brought. When I came across the divorce papers, I laid them on the bedside table, making sure the alarm clock was enough weight to hold them down. I knew I told her I’d leave them on the bed, but I was afraid they would blow away if she entered the room in a full vampiric fit. I grabbed my hastily re-packed suitcases and left the room.

  
While one side of the expansive penthouse suite had a private bedroom en-suite and sitting room, the other side had three large bedrooms. With my arms full, I used my vampire speed to walk to the other side and picked the bedroom with a full view of the mountains. While the other rooms had different layouts and views, the one I moved to was the best. I figured I’d be able to enjoy the peace and quiet here, too, because the mountains had a very calming effect on me. Even in the pre-dawn hours, they were breathtaking.

 

  
Once I got everything situated, I went out onto the large terrace and noticed a Jacuzzi about twenty feet to my right. I decided to indulge myself. Why not?

  
I went back in my room and found my iPod. When I got back to the Jacuzzi, I took my clothes off, excited to get in. The hot water felt great against my cold skin. I sat there for at least an hour just thinking. At first I berated myself for assuming everything would be a bed of roses when we returned to Forks. I was a fool for thinking we could remain friends. How in the hell did she pull off an affair? How could she pull the wool over everyone’s eyes? And Paul. I thought we were getting somewhere, establishing a friendship, when all along he was fucking my wife behind my back. Unbelievable! It took a while, but I was finally able to clear my head of the nonsense Rosie had filled it with.

  
The cold mountain air hit me as I stepped out, and it felt great. I shook the excess water off before casually going inside. I left the terrace door open a little so the fresh air could come into the room. Trying not to get it too wet, I carefully dropped my iPod on the bed. I’ve missed walking around in all my naked glory, I thought as I made my way to the bathroom for a shower. The multiple showerheads spraying water at me from all angles felt great. _I’ve gotta remember this for when I build my own place_ , I thought.

 

_**(Flashback:** _

_Before I was turned, I had squandered a lot of money on women and booze. Hard-earned money, too. I was an Irish immigrant working for the Tennessee Valley Authority, so I knew how to work hard and love even harder. I guess you could say I was a player, by today’s standards. It was because I was a drunken mess that I had wandered out into the woods that fateful day.  
The clearing I found myself in was glistening with dew from the light rain as the sun rose and broke through the clouds. The moisture and the cool air chilled me to the bone. Our logging crew had cut the trees that laid around me the previous day, so I knew that I wasn’t far from camp. There was a baby animal playing on one of the logs. It was a cute, little, brown furball and was happily jumping up and down on and off the log. I walked closer to see exactly what it was when something roared behind me. Before I could turn around, it grabbed me and pulled me into the woods.  
Scared for the first time in my life, I screamed as loud as I could. I was still hung over, so I didn’t realize it was a bear until its large claws ripped into my arm, as if to tear it off my body. The pain was more excruciating than anything I’d ever felt before. I emitted an unrecognizable sound as the pain finally registered.  
I was shocked. I’d been an outdoor enthusiast all my life. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me. My survival instinct kicked in and I remembered the brief training by the TVA. We were instructed to be quiet and curl up in a ball to protect the extremities. I tried to move in order to protect myself, but I ended up shouting anyway because I was in so much pain.  
Suddenly, the huge brown bear suspended me upside down in the air and thrashed me about like a rag doll. I threw up all the alcohol left in my system as it toyed with me. Some of it landed on the beast, and I finally got thrown to the ground, landing against a tree. It must’ve been what I hit my head against before I ended up in a sitting position on the hard forest floor. I looked at my mangled arm, which was barely hanging on, and then the rest of my wounds. Blood and vomit was all over the ground. I started to see double as I looked up at the bear. I don’t know why, but it seemed to be done playing with me.  
I went in and out of consciousness. It was confusing. I went from asking myself why I was so wet, not realizing there was so much blood; to sheer panic and back. There were roars like as if another bear was fighting the one that attacked me. Then I felt like I was floating, so I thought I was dead. As I floated away, I caught glimpses of who I thought was an angel and the baby animal I adored before I was attacked. It was crying and nudging at its mother.  
Just when I thought death finally welcomed me, I felt like I was in the fiery pits of Hell. The burning throughout my body was just as painful as the bear attack. Periodically the angel appeared, as well as God, when I slipped in and out of consciousness. Just when I thought I couldn’t take the pain any longer, I awoke to find my angel and God watching me. They explained that I wasn’t a human anymore, but I didn’t understand at first. When I started looking around and discovered my eyesight was different, my body looked different, and my body felt different, then I listened to them explain that they were vampires. I slowly remembered being human and what had happened before I died as Rosalie explained how it felt when Carlisle had turned her. I met Edward and Esme as they took me on my first hunting trip._

_**End of Flashback)**  
_

Remembering what little of my human past that I could was weird. I don’t think I had thought of my former human life since the day I survived the change. Would Klarissa still be interested in me after she’d learn I’m different? I love being a vampire, and I was a powerful newborn. Wondering about what she would be like as a newborn made me think back to the first months of my new life in 1935.

  
I had such an insatiable lust for blood that it made for a rough adjustment to feed off of only animals. I was in full revenge mode against all bears, and it was just after a year of my change when I had the chance to get Rosalie alone. The frenzy to feed almost equaled my lust for sex…almost.

 

  
_  
**(Flashback:**  
_ _It wasn’t until my third hunting trip alone with Rosalie that she finally let me have her. We were in the western woods of North Carolina hunting along the Appalachian Mountains. It was beautiful here this time of year. The fall colors were a blurred rainbow as I ran through the forest. Both of us stalked our prey, but little did she know I was stalking her, too. I had just drained a grizzly. It was time to satisfy my other hunger. I had waited long enough._

_I laid her on a log, and without warning, thrust into her hard. With her legs wrapped tight around my hips, she lifted herself up to match my stride, allowing me to go deeper with each thrust. She seemed to have liked a fast rhythm and I watched her climax.  
I wasn’t ready yet, and to be honest, I hadn’t had sex in so long, that I wanted to prolong this as much as I could. I pulled out of her, grabbed her breasts, and thrust my cock between them. She licked the tip of my cock to tease me, so I stopped and thrust into her warm, wet pussy again. We alternated this back and forth until I had her panting. Then I pounded her pussy as hard and fast as I could. She felt amazing, and when I felt her juices swimming around my cock, it propelled me closer to orgasm. I couldn’t hold back any longer, and started to come inside her as her body shuddered with her own climax. I pulled out and finished myself off, pumping my cock and letting the juices fall onto her chest…_

**_End of Flashback)_ **

 

Rosalie and I enjoyed many sexcapades like that over the years. No words were said during our first encounter, we just fulfilled each other’s needs. Our repeated weddings gave us a reason to go on vacation somewhere and fuck to our hearts’ content. We both liked it rough and kinky, so we always had lots of fun. Over time, we developed a reputation for breaking furniture, and it was quite a while before we were allowed us return to Isle Esme. She had just barely gotten it remodeled in time for Edward and Bella’s honeymoon. Vampire sex was great. Or so I thought.

  
I couldn’t help but think of Klarissa again and wonder what sex would be like with her. I wanted it to be different with her because she deserved to be made love to, not fucked. Never mind that she was human and that the Volturi would kill me if I exposed the vampire race. My mind drifted off thinking of her, and I honestly couldn’t think of a single time in my life, human or vampire, that I had actually made love with someone. There truly wasn’t one instance. Not even with Rosalie.

  
Saddened by the thought that I had had a lot of meaningless sex, I longed for the chance to do right by Klarissa. I had been given a second chance at love, no matter how inadvertently, and I definitely wanted to take it. Would that involve turning her? Maybe she wasn’t even interested in a long-term relationship with me. Hell, I had just gotten out of one. Was I so sure that Klarissa was ‘the one’, my true mate? Was I ready to jump into another relationship so soon?

  
The cold water alerted me that I had been in the shower for too long. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I dried off for the most part, and then tied the towel around my waist. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth, put on my deodorant, and a splash of cologne even though as a vampire it wasn’t necessary. I even remembered the coverup makeup Alice gave me to apply on my face so I wouldn’t glisten brighter than the snow on the slopes. After I unwrapped the towel, I threw it over the curtain rod so it would air dry.

  
I walked into the bedroom and got dressed. I closed the terrace door before I walked out of the bedroom. I would have to finish getting ready to go skiing in the entryway. My snowsuit was in that closet, along with my boots.

  
I wondered if Rosalie was getting ready as I strode down the hall. I hadn’t seen her since I left her downstairs hours ago and I didn’t know if she would ski with me or not, mostly because of how we left things between us a few hours ago.

  
I followed the sounds of drawers opening and closing, easily finding her in the master bedroom. It looked as though she had just finished getting dressed herself. She was covered in pink from head to toe in her designer Playboy ski garb and hastily repacking her suitcases. Several of them lay open and were sprawled across the bed. She was muttering angrily about something I had done when I approached.

  
“Hey. Good morning. Did you see the awesome sunrise?” I pleasantly asked Rosalie. _See? I can be a good actor._

  
“Oh. Good morning, Emmett. No, I missed it. I’ve been too busy trying to make arrangements to go back home,” she answered and huffed, trying to fit too much in the suitcase. She acted as though she was still upset from earlier.

  
 _Whatever._ “Why didn’t you come ask me to help you? I had Mr. Jenks reserve our trip, he’s just a phone call away,” I said, annoyed at her. Geez, she sure could act like a spoiled child. I told her last night that Jenks did everything. I looked at my phone to check the time, and it was 7:30pm Saturday back in Seattle.

  
“No, Emmett, you don’t have to call. I already had him fax the divorce papers. He seemed to be under the impression you had them and that you brought them with you. At any rate, they should be coming up any minute, and then I have a flight out later today. Hope you don’t mind me leaving early,” Rosalie harshly responded as she continued to pack.

  
 _No, I don’t mind. And I wasn’t going to call. I was checking the time. Run on back home to him, bitch._ “Oh. Well, thank you for staying long enough to go skiing with me. I’m surprised you remembered,” I replied. Acting, here, remember?

  
She looked up at me for a moment, as if studying me. “It was the least I could do. You went way above and beyond to arrange this trip, even though it was all for naught.” Ah, was that guilt I heard?

  
“And I did already sign my copy. They’re right there,” I muttered madly because she didn’t see them on the nightstand.

  
She stared at me for so long that it creeped me out, so I asked, “Are you done packing?”

  
She still looked at me seriously. I lunged forward toward her and clapped my hands to break her out of her trance. “Ah! Emmett! What did you do that for?” She absentmindedly smacked me with the book she had in her hand.

  
Suddenly, I heard piano music playing. Was Edward here?

  
“Could you get the door, please?” Rosalie asked as she closed another suitcase.

  
“Oh. Yeah, sure,” I stammered. I’m such an idiot. Of course Edward wouldn’t be here. What a fancy door chime.

  
I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was the bellman from last night. Great. Party in the penthouse, everyone!

  
“Good morning, sir. I have this for you from the front desk. If you need it, there is a small office up here. Would you like me to show you?”

  
“Yeah, whatever. I guess. Just a second,” I said and went to get Rosalie, but she was right behind me when I turned around.

  
“Good morning, Jonas! Pleasure to see you,” she happily greeted him, and they did the fake kiss thing. They were acting like best friends, whereas I hadn’t liked the guy since I met him.

  
“Ah, yes, ma’am,” Jonas returned her friendly greeting.

  
He looked at me and blushed. Great, he must’ve read the divorce papers on his way up. “So, where is this office?” I quipped, hoping to get rid of him quickly so we could use the fax and then hit the slopes.

  
Jonas walked in further and headed toward the wing containing the bedroom I had moved into. He didn’t go far before suddenly stopping in the hallway. For a moment, I was confused, but then he reached out and touched the wall. There was a handle, but it wasn’t obvious because it blended in with the color of the wall so well. Definitely something Rosie and I noticed immediately once the vase on the table was moved out of his way. He slid the door to his left, walked inside, and turned on the light.

 

  
“Wow! Cool,” Rose and I both said as we got our first look.

  
The office was state-of-the-art and well-equipped with two newer-model PC and Mac computers, and an all-in-one machine that was a laser printer, telephone, fax machine, copier, and scanner. Nice lamps and leather furniture completed the décor and matched the dark cherry desk and hutch. It was also very bright thanks to a small solar window.

  
“If you need it, this wall opens and there is a conference room with all the essentials. It is identical to our large conference room downstairs, but in a smaller scale,” he explained, blushing as he looked at Rosalie.

 

  
“All right, well, thank you. We were about to go skiing, so if you would be so kind,” I politely hinted for him to leave.

  
“Yes, sir, of course. I believe your rental is ready for you,” Jonas answered me.

  
“This is so great. I can check my flights when we get back!” Rosalie was obviously happy with the office.

  
Heck, as long as I had my cell phone I was happy. I had set aside my construction projects for these two weeks in Switzerland with Rosalie. I had somehow convinced her to leave her laptop at home.

  
“Thanks, Jonas,” Rosalie said to him, walking with him back to the door.

  
I fetched my snowsuit from the closet while they said their goodbyes. After she closed the door, she turned around with a smile on her face. She had obviously used her charm on the poor lad, and he didn’t even know it. My amused face didn’t go unnoticed.

  
“What? Don’t you start,” she laughed and slapped at my arm. “He’s just nice and shy. He was concerned about me earlier. Now then, he brought up the divorce papers from the front desk. I’ll sign them and then we can go skiing.”

  
I laughed, thankful she was in a better mood as we walked back into the office. I could honestly care less how well she knew that guy. Her mood changes were giving me whiplash, and I couldn’t think of how or why she was behaving so oddly. I tried to hold my anger in check as I made sure that the faxed copy was like the original document. I wasn’t taking any chances of not having a legal divorce.

  
While I stood watching Rosalie sign both sets of papers, but I couldn’t help but think of Klarissa. I was sick of being a fake, and couldn’t wait to get back to Forks and have a real relationship. Rosie faxed the original to Mr. Jenks’ office, and as soon as the machine said they were successfully received, I grew excited. I felt liberated and freed from the stress of the last year. It was time to celebrate. I put the originals into the safe in my bedroom closet while she put hers away with her belongings. I was one step closer to a second chance, to see if Klarissa was indeed my future.

 

  
We left the suite after that, relieved to have some closure. The rental was a 2006 Land Rover LR3 HSE, and I drove for an hour to a mountain pass called Col du Pillon. We were excited to be at the recommended mountain with expert trails and even a roller coaster. It also had an intimidating name: Glacier 3000. We had to board the cable car in order to get up to the trails on the glacier. The gondola was incredibly intimidating to look at. It looked like a streetcar from San Francisco on puppet strings. Rosie was excited because she had never seen anything like it.

 

  
We made it to the half-way point, Cabane Middle Station on the summit of Scex Rouge, and got off. I agreed to go on the hour hike to Quille du Diable, also known as the Tower of St. Martin, with her. There were several humans with us on the hiking tour, so we had to keep pace with them. We were able to put last night behind us and enjoy ourselves when we finally had some privacy. The cliff-side view was awesome when we got to the landmark that reminded me of the Devil’s Tower in Wyoming. The Derborence Valley lay below, and the panoramic view included the Matterhorn though it was miles away and hidden by clouds. I couldn’t help but be in awe.

 

  
Rosie confessed, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Paul sooner. It was hard to understand at first, Emmett. Then as the months went on, we realized how much we meant to each other. At the same time, though, we felt like outcasts. It was tough, and I’m sorry I felt like I couldn’t come talk to you. I should have made more of an effort to end things better with you. I’m really happy for you, and I know you didn’t do anything but fall in love with that girl.”

  
“Thank you, Rosalie. I needed to hear that. And I’m sorry, too. I couldn’t help but feel betrayed, but if you really love him, then I’m happy for you.” I couldn’t believe she really was in love with him. What a lucky son-of-a-bitch I am!

  
“I never meant to hurt you, Emmett. You were so good to me. I really am sorry about everything.”

  
We made it back to the Cabane Middle Station then, and she eagerly boarded the cable car, even though it was full. “Ha ha! See you up top!”

  
“Rosie, come on, now. Wait until the next one so we can go up together!” I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. It was too full, and she knew I didn’t like crowds.  
Just as the cable car lifted and began its journey, loud roars and swooshing sounds came from nowhere in particular. I couldn’t tell what it was. Then the deafening sound repeated itself, muffling the gasps, shouts, and pleas for help.

  
There were two military jets going through the area on a low-level flying mission. One of the jets clipped the cables, and the car dangled precariously in the air before plummeting to the ground 4,800 feet in mere seconds. It crushed flat upon impact. The military plane hovered eerily after it clipped the wire, flipped over, and then spiraled as it descended before finally landing on top of the car and exploding.

  
“Rosalie!” I cried out, as if I could help her. My unanswered cry joined the others still lingering in the cold mountain air. I was glad I couldn’t hear or see anything. There was no way she could be alive, even for a vampire. The fireball was just too huge.

  
I didn’t know what to do, except call home. Edward answered and all I could say was, “She’s gone. She fucking cheated on me, knew about Klarissa all along, and now she’s fucking gone!” All I could do was stand there in shock with the rest of the people.

  
Some nice elderly woman eventually dragged me back into the station house. I don’t know how long I stood there in shock with the rest of the devastated people mourning their loved ones. After my senses returned, I realized I would have to wait until nightfall to see if I could find Rosalie. I didn’t think there was a way emergency workers would be able to reach them anytime soon, if there were any survivors at all. I stayed there all morning in that station house, completely numb and oblivious to the flurry of activity around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to dedicate this chapter (and the next) to the families and loved ones of the victims of the February 3, 1998 cable car accident in Cavalese, Italy. I don’t mean to disrespect or dishonor you. You have my most sincere condolences about the tragedy.
> 
> Thank you, Stephenie Meyer, for allowing creative minds to play with your characters. I love Emmett and wish he were mine. ;) On that note, please read the outtake, Emmett and the Bear, on Steph’s site if you haven’t already. It is a quick read and I’m sure you’ll laugh at it. It’s also very vague, so I took some creative license and elaborated on it. ;)
> 
> I am also thankful for my wonderful friends, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, for their continued support and mad editing skills. And to the awesome volunteers at Project Team Beta, who really know their stuff! ;) Thanks Jenniemae2013, theswandive, and to moderator KT! I really am trying to get better! ;)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that Emmett's emotions are all over the place. He's not emo like Edward, but he is vulnerable right now.

**Chapter Eight**

 

 

After the shock wore off that my cheating wife had just been killed in a freak ski gondola accident, I did what the devastated humans around me did, sulked, walked around aimlessly, and spoke to an occasional stranger about the loved one I had just lost. I gave Rosalie’s name to a volunteer who was collecting information on the victims. My phone vibrated in my ski boot against my ankle as I finished speaking to the volunteer. How the hell did my phone end up in my boot? Whatever. It must’ve fell in there, slid down my pants when I thought I was putting it in my pant pocket. I wondered as I walked away. I made my way outside for some privacy. As soon as I dug it out, I saw that the screen displayed Edward’s name. “Yeah?” I finally managed to answer.

“We’re coming, Emmett. The information on CNN about the accident seems rather sketchy. Any chance at all she survived?”

“I don’t know, I can’t go down there yet. It’s just after ten in the morning here. The emergency crews can’t even get down there. There have been helicopters flying around, and I heard there was a rescue team hiking to the crash, but it will be a while before they reach the site. I haven’t smelled the scent of a burning vampire, so maybe she’s still alive somehow. I really don’t know. There was so much smoke, black and thick. There must have been a lot of jet fuel. Remember how the smoke billowed out of the Twin Towers when those were attacked? This whole morning has been so...I don’t know, I’m at a loss for words, man.”

I didn’t want to think of her down there in the burnt debris, possibly dismembered - or worse. I had to get off this mountain. It bothered me to be here. I hated being helpless. Of course, I really wasn’t, which made the situation so frustrating. I was perfectly capable of going down to the accident site, but that would draw attention to me. For the first time since I had arrived, I was nervous that the Volturi would come calling. Italy lay just beyond the Alps, and since I’d seen the Matterhorn earlier, I knew I better be careful.

  
“Well, we’re about to leave Seattle, so we’ll be there as soon as we can. Since we’re bringing Nessie, Jacob and Paul are coming.”

  
“Fuck,” I muttered under my breath. I did not want anything to do with that rat bastard, Paul.

  
“What?”

  
“Oh. Sorry,” I muttered. _Damn it, man, pull it together!_ “Nothing, nothing. So you guys be careful, then. Thanks for coming.”

  
I skied down to return to the Land Rover. No way was I going to get on one of those gondolas so soon after what had just happened. They were running from Col du Pillon to Cabane for the volunteers and emergency responders. At least those lines weren’t severed.

  
It was around noon when I finally got back to the hotel. The hour drive had done nothing to soothe my nerves and I was in a foul mood. I walked briskly by activity in the lobby. I recognized the uniforms as the same as those helping with the accident, so evidently they were organizing their efforts at the hotel. Made sense as the Gstaad Palace is the closest hotel to the accident site. I would have helped them set up; however, I had reached my limit of complete strangers offering their sympathy. All I wanted was to be alone.

 

***** Second Chance *****

 

After I showered, I called Mr. Jenks even though it was so late back in Seattle. I wanted to know if the divorce had been approved. I don’t know why I had to know, but it was really bothering me.

Mr. Jenks answered after all. “Yes, Mr. Cullen?”

  
“Jenks, there’s just been an accident, and it doesn’t look like there are any survivors.”

  
“How exactly are you involved, Mr. Cullen?”

  
“It’s Rosalie. She was on the gondola!”

  
“Tell me everything,” he demanded.

  
“It’s a long story,” I warned. He grunted and was silent, and then I released everything on him. I told him about how Rose and I had grown apart, how she had found someone else and had a diabolical plan to get rid of me. I mentioned how I had met Klarissa and the real reason I had him arrange this trip. Now that this accident had happened, I regretted booking a trip so far away from my family. He was polite, reassuring, and sympathetic, just like all the people at the accident. I was mad because I didn’t want more charity, when he finally told me what I wanted to hear.

Mr. Jenks yawned and replied, “I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Cullen. As soon as I received your fax earlier, I went to the judge’s house and had it signed. You are divorced, but as for her will, I’m not sure. I don’t have a copy of it at home.”

“I really wasn’t worried about her will,” I confessed.

“Even so, if they don’t find a body, it will be hard to declare her death. Something must be there, like teeth, to identify her with. It looks horrible! I’m watching it on CNN now. It’s standard procedure to give seven years to declare someone dead without a body, but since the accident looks so horrendous there might not be any remains left. It could be considered a disaster, in which declaring her death could go smoothly. I’m so sorry, Mr. Cullen, but it doesn’t look good that she died the same day of her divorce.” Mr. Jenks rattled off in my ear.

I couldn’t believe it had gone from what Edward had referred to as ‘sketchy information’ to full blown coverage on CNN already. Great! This will complicate my search later. “Thanks, Jenks. And just so you know, she liked the Palace. She didn’t like the long traveling, but once we got here, she was very happy. Thanks again.”

“You’re more than welcome. That makes me feel good knowing she liked all the arrangements,” he said and then yawned.

“Yeah. So, listen. I gave her name as one of the victims to someone that was helping out at the site. Was that okay?” I sighed unnecessarily and walked into my room. I guess I better contact the front desk, too, I thought as I lay on the bed.

There were so many emotions running through me. Happy I was divorced, elated to be a free man, grief over losing Rosalie that way, and hopeful to feel love again. I was a mess.

“Yeah, of… co…course,” Jenks replied between yawns.

He explained that he could probably file a lawsuit against the pilot of the plane, the country the plane was from, etc. His list was getting lengthy, and I wasn’t interested. I could tell he was exhausted because he repeated himself, not to mention all the yawning, so I thanked him for talking to me and told him to go to bed.

I contemplated what to do next. The phone in the room rang, annoying me and interrupting my thoughts. “Yes?”

“Mr. Cullen, this is the front desk. The hotel management has heard of your loss, and we want to forward our condolences to you, sir. Mr. Scherz, the owner, wants you to know that he will relieve your obligation of payment and that you have the staff at your disposal for anything you may need.”

Wow, that was unexpected. “Thank you, but that is really not necessary. However, my family is coming, so could they possibly stay in this suite as well? They might not get a room anywhere else thanks to all the press.”

“Of course, Mr. Cullen. Actually, the arrangements have already been made, sir,” the polite person said.

“Great. Wow! Thank you. Goodbye.” _Huh. Well, isn’t that something?_

I made it to the comfy couches and large screen TV, immediately relaxing and watching SportsCenter. I knew they’d be heartbroken over Rosalie when they got here, but I was over it. They obviously didn’t know what she had been doing behind their backs, and with whom. It hurt like hell that I had wasted so many years thinking I was foolishly in love. I resolved to never take things for granted again. I will always be grateful we took that hike and had a heart-to-heart before she died. My clear conscience was definitely going to help me grieve her death. Like they say, hindsight is 20/20.

 

***** Second Chance *****

 

After mindlessly watching SportsCenter for two hours, I realized none of the coverage about Adrian Peterson breaking the rushing record wasn’t sinking in. I needed to talk to someone, so I took a deep breath and texted Klarissa, just to see if she was still up.

_Really need to talk, you up?_

Suddenly I was nervous, but excited at the same time, when I heard my phone beep notifying me of a received text message.

_Emmett! So good to hear from you, how you been? Of course, I’m up! I’m a young college student cramming for a test tomorrow._

I was so thankful Klarissa was awake and had been up studying, I called her immediately. She answered on the second ring.

“Hi, Emmett!” she sang.

I was struck with how good it was to hear her voice. “Hey, yourself, beautiful!” Tell me again why I thought it was better for her to not hear from me. “I can’t believe I finally called you. I mean, I’m glad--”

“Me too! I mean, me too,” she interrupted.

We both laughed nervously at each other.

“I just needed to talk to you, to hear your voice,” I started again. “There’s been so much going on lately, but I have missed you every day. I’ve wanted to call you since I watched you leave the hayride. It’s like you took a part of me away with you, and it feels like I won’t be whole again until I see you, touch you, hold you.”

I heard her breath hitch, and it made me even more nervous.

“Oh my,” she whispered. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate, and I was afraid I had scared her. Maybe I was being too forward?

“Klarissa, I’m sorry for calling so late. Maybe this was a bad idea. I can--”

“No!” she interjected again. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little surprised,” she muttered.

“Surprised at what, exactly?”

“I – I don’t know. Maybe that I’ve been feeling the same way too?” she asked quickly.

I couldn’t help but smile. “That’s nice. I like that.”

“You like that I’ve been miserable without you? That I’ve been so confused I feel dizzy? Or that I was so mad at you because you didn’t call, but yet I knew you probably couldn’t call because you were trying to figure things out with your wife?”

“Oh, well, yeah. I mean, I’ve been going through the same thoughts about you.”

“No one has ever made me feel this way. I mean I’ve been nervous around other boys and stumble over my words when I try to talk to them, and a whole slew of other things that would make good fodder for a comedian. You though, you’re different,” she summarized.

 _Would she be able to handle how different I really am?_ “Hey, I know we have a lot to talk about, but right now I’m twelve hours ahead of you. I am half way around the world, miserable without you. I need you so much right now.”

“I wish you weren’t so far away, too. But it is what it is. If we are meant to be together, then we will be. I know it in my heart,” she said.

“Good, I mean, thank you for believing that. You make me want to believe in us, too. I mean, as soon as I can get through this and return to you, then there can be an us, right?”

“Get through what? You sound upset,” Klarissa asked with genuine concern in her voice.

“It’s horrible, Klarissa, just awful. I really hope you don’t mind me calling now. It’s a long story.”

I heard her shuffle some papers and move around. She wasn’t kidding when she said she was studying. She blew her nose before she got serious.

“Of course not, Emmett. I’m here to listen if you want to talk about it, okay?”

I took an unnecessary deep breath and gathered my thoughts.

“My wife and I had a serious talk yesterday and easily agreed to divorce. We even managed to get the papers finalized with a judge, thanks to my lawyer and the fact that I filed before we left.”

“Wow, that was fast,” Klarissa seemed to say under her breath.

“Seeings how I’ve spent so much money on this trip and that we agreed to move to separate rooms of the penthouse, we decided to stay. We were going skiing this morning, to Glacier 3000. To get to it, though, you have to ride a couple of different gondolas. We were at the midway station when we decided to go on a hiking trail that we heard had this awesome lookout. We needed to finish our discussion from the night before since ugly things were said and it was just hanging over us. After a couple of hours of talking, we came to several agreements and headed back to the station. Both of us were happy with each other and ready to go the rest of the way up to the glacier, but she boarded the gondola without me. The doors closed to it, so she laughed at me. She knew it made me mad when she was faster than me and enjoyed rubbing it in. But then just after it left the station--” Damn, this was still hard to say. “There was an accident,” I whispered.

I heard her gasp on the other end.

“It’s on CNN, and they don’t think there are any survivors,” I said grimly.

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

I could hear her crying and her voice cracked as she said, “Emmett, I’m so sorry for your loss. My dad had me watch a bit of it during a study break earlier. So awful.”

“Hey, thanks,” I replied softly. “You’re a real sweet girl, you know that? You didn’t even know her and you’re sorry for me.”

“I can’t believe you saw it happen. That must’ve been so frightening!”

“I’ll be honest, it was. I still can’t believe it happened. It’s all too surreal. I’m still in shock over what happened. For her and all those other people to die that way was just awful. I’ve never felt so helpless,” I admitted. “Sorry. My feelings are just all over the place right now. I’m sad she’s dead, that part is still unnerving, but at the same time, I’m so happy to talk to you. Damn, I wish you were here.”

I unleashed a lot of information upon her. We laughed together. She cried. I tried to, but I can’t. We talked so long, in fact, that I had to charge my phone. We learned so much about each other, yet there was that much more I yearned to learn about her. Unfortunately, I noticed the sun had set, so I apologized for taking up her study time.

“Don't apologize. It was well worth it. I didn’t mind. Hey, seriously though - you call me if you need to, okay?”

That would probably be every day. She has unknowingly whipped me. “Thank you, Rissa, I will. I really enjoyed our chat. Talk to you later.” Yeah, we have nicknames for each other already.

She giggled. “I’ll be thinking of you, too, Emmy. Goodbye!”

It didn’t take long for the silence to eat at me again. Listening to her giggle has quickly become one of my favorite sounds. I hoped I didn’t sound desperate when I told her goodbye. Now that it was dark, I was headed out to the crash site. I hoped to find Rosalie, and maybe some answers as to why the unnecessary tragedy had happened.

 

***** Second Chance *****

 

To my surprise and relief, no one was around. There weren’t any signs of a rescue team, helicopters, or any media. Ignoring the yellow tape around the perimeter, I quickly searched through the wreckage of the gondola and military plane. It was quite unsettling to look at, and I hoped everyone perished quickly. There were no smells that led me to Rosalie, and I should have figured I wouldn’t have been able to find her very easily.

Just then, I noticed the woods. Some of the trees closest to the crash site were charred, but something caught my attention. I went over to confirm what I thought I had seen. There was a dismembered limb lying on the forest floor, just at the foot of the tree I was walking toward.

“Rosalie!” I yelled, excited that this could be her left forearm. Then I examined it closely. It was dried up, and I wasn’t sure if venom would glue her back together. When we lose our appendages, we must be put back together quickly while it is still a fresh wound. Even if I found more of her body, considering how much time had passed, I wasn’t sure if I could reconstruct her.

I smelled something very faint as I was searching for more of Rosalie. It was fuel that had been leaking from the jet. Not all of it had burned up earlier. Suddenly, I heard the “swoosh” sound of a jet with the same markings of the two yesterday, so I took off running toward the woods. Then there was a whistling sound.  
 _Oh shit! They wouldn’t!_

I was barely out of the range of the explosion. The heat was unreal. I couldn’t believe they blew up the wreckage. I thought of all the people who wouldn’t have closure now for their loved ones. It made me sad, and then furious.

I didn’t find any more limbs or other proof of Rosalie lying around. There were no signs of humans anywhere, so she couldn’t have been rescued if she was found. Giving up, I threw the limb I was still carrying around into the fireball that was still going strong. Sadly, I caught the scent and saw the unique color of smoke of a burning vampire as I did so. Within a minute, all evidence of her had vanished. There was nothing I could do for her. Rosalie was gone.

I looked at my phone and saw that I didn’t have a signal, so I made my way out of the valley. With one last look, I said goodbye to Rosalie. When I made it to the summit, I had a signal, so I called Carlisle. I got his voicemail, so I made the hour-long trip back to the hotel, completely lost in my thoughts. The narrow, curvy mountain pass seemed to hypnotize me because I returned in only 45 minutes.

My phone rang as I walked through the lobby. Relief washed over me as soon as I heard Carlisle’s voice.

“Hey, son. We’re in Paris, getting ready to board the plane to Geneva. Then we take the train the rest of the way. How about you meet us at the train station in Gstaad?”

“Yeah, sure. Call me when you get to Geneva and are on the train,” I said as I made it through the penthouse door.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I was surprised at how filthy I had gotten. No wonder I had gotten weird looks as I strolled through the lobby. I quickly threw my clothes into the fireplace in the bedroom and burned them. Then I took yet another shower.  
Dressed and nowhere to go, I texted Klarissa.

_Hey, Rissa. I went back to the crash site and found a fireball._

Within minutes, she responded.

_I'm sorry, Emmett. I know you really wanted to find her. Wish I could hug you!_

That was sweet of her.

_Consider me hugged. Thank you. @}--\\-,---_

I once again felt my phone vibrate and opened another text from her.

_< 3 :) <3_

I couldn't help but smile. Thanks to her and Carlisle, I was in a better mood, so I headed into the media room for a favorite distraction: SportsCenter. Maybe this time I could retain what they were discussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third attempt at writing this story, so I’m trying to get everything right this time. :D
> 
> As usual, I have to thank these four people who have quite a knack for pushing me to the point that I wanted to pull my hair out one strand at a time, but if they didn’t keep after me, this story would suck major ass. Ms CVG and moxieandmirth: you complete me. Truly. And to my permanent beta at Project Team Beta, Jenniemae2013, who just happens to be a wolf girl: Thank you for helping me rephrase so many of Emmett’s quotes, lol. And to theswandive from PTB: Thank you for helping me with keeping Emmett in line and the lesson in trivial matters, lol.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of angst, particularly stories that draw it out chapter after chapter, so I hope the tensity I keep will do its job, lol.
> 
> People deal with grief differently, and since this is Emmett's story, and he's a vampire (a fictional creature and character), I tried to portray what/how I thought he'd handle it. I know I would have been just as messed up as he was. I think he dealt with it reasonably.
> 
> On a lighter note, Em returns home next chapter, into Klarissa's waiting arms!! Yay! =D

**Chapter Nine**

SportsCenter filled the otherwise quiet suite with boisterous fanfare. Slumped in the leatherback chair, I was only able to watch it for an hour before I grew tired of it. I just wasn’t in the mood for watching it I guess, so I turned it off. I was desperate to avoid the depression monster; even the sunshine filling the room did nothing to improve my temperament. I finally decided to go down to the hotel lobby. My curiosity to see how the Swiss government would be handling the aftermath of the tragic gondola accident that killed my ex-wife got the better of me.

The expansive lobby was busy, as I expected, but unlike hours before when volunteers were everywhere, there were now politicians and media. I stood back and listened in to the various activities. From what I could gather, the President of the Swiss Confederation had just returned from the site of the accident and was preparing for a press conference. Volunteers that had collected information from the victims’ families were transferring it to the police from the Canton of Bern, and the Swiss Red Cross were replenishing supplies in a corner for distribution to rescue workers. When two soldiers flanking the Minister of Defense arrived, the lobby grew very quiet and everyone stood still. Thanks to the distraction, I took that moment to stroll through like a human tourist oblivious to his surroundings, and waited for the cab.

I got to the train station in plenty of time to spare before my family’s arrival. I looked forward to seeing them even though it was not going to be a pleasant trip. I was anxious to reveal everything that had been happening in my life the past eleven months. I had previously spoken to Carlisle about getting a divorce because I needed his advice, but I didn’t disclose everything. I figured my diminishing relationship with Rosie was difficult for Esme to hear, so after the hayride I didn’t talk to her about it. Alice seemed to know bits and pieces, but we had yet to talk about anything; the situation was the same with Jasper. And of course, Edward knew everything already. He’s my kid brother and best friend. I wasn’t sure if he’d clued Bella in on anything or not, so I would soon be finding out how much everyone knew.

I walked into the terminal’s office, where Rosie and I had been two days ago, and was greeting by the same agent, Mrs. Kehrli. I was glad to see her, and she was very welcoming once again. We struck up a conversation after we hugged. She shared her condolences and asked if there was anything she could do for my family during our stay. I couldn't think of anything, and I figured she only asked out of courtesy, but she probably would help if I needed her to. She seemed to be the same loving, motherly type, like Esme. I felt a pang of loneliness, but then I noticed my family walking our way.

I hugged them all, including Jacob. “I’m so happy to see you all.” As we finished our greetings, I glanced intensely at Paul, who was standing back from everyone.

Edward spoke up, “Emmett, it’s been a long flight.”

“Yes, it was, and I know we have a lot to do, but I, for one, would love to freshen up,” Alice chimed in.

“Yeah, sure. No problem. By the way, this is Mrs. Kehrli. She’s the awesome agent who assisted Jenks with all our reservations,” I explained while they introduced themselves to her. She relayed her sympathy as she shook hands with each of them, and they in turn, thanked her. Of course, Alice made small talk with her for a few minutes.

“Hey, the truck limo is here,” I said as it pulled up outside, interrupting the otherwise gloomy scene.

I gave Mrs. Kehrli another hug before I followed my family and Jacob out, with Paul and the luggage assistant trailing behind. The overcast sky reflected my mood as we approached the limo. A chill in the air announced it was prepared to snow, and it made me appreciate the beauty of Mother Nature. Like rain, it seemed to be her way to christen a new life after such a tragedy, bringing growth and healing.

The ten of us were able to fit in the black stretched-out truck limo, a Ford F-650. I sat down by Nessie, close to the front with her parents seated directly across from us. Jacob sat to her left. To my right, Esme and Carlisle were cozy down by the door. Alice, Jasper, and Paul sat across from them.

“Okay, Emmett, let’s start with this trip to Switzerland. How were things between you and Rosalie before the accident?” Esme asked politely.

“How did the accident happen, exactly?” Paul wanted to know.

“How is it that she got on it before it left the station? Don’t they watch how many people are on board?” Jasper asked.

I was really uncomfortable talking about it while Nessie was in the limo with us. “Um, can we discuss this when we get to the hotel? I’m sure Nessie could use a nap. She sure looks tired.”

“Yes, thank you, Emmett, that would be perfect,” Bella asserted while Edward put his arm around her.

Jacob nodded in agreement. I felt bad for Nessie. She seemed to be taking Rose’s death pretty hard.

“Did you like being on the airplane?” I whispered in an attempt to change the subject. We embraced in a small hug.

“Sure, Uncle Emmett. It was really neat and the pilot gave me a special pin!”

“Wow, that sounds really nice, Pumpkin. I’ve always wanted a pair of wings.”

“Oh, Uncle Emmett! You’re so silly!” she giggled.

I noticed she was holding a white linen handkerchief with lace edges in her delicate, small hands. She stiffened suddenly, like as if she got caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

“I made something for Aunt Rosalie, in case there’s a funeral. You think there will be one, right?” she gushed with overwhelming sadness. Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall from her adorable, chocolate brown eyes.

“Yes, I think there will be a memorial. There usually is when something so bad happens.”

Bella and Edward gave me a small smile, followed by Eddie mouthing, “thank you.” I smiled back and nodded while I patted Nessie’s shoulder. The limo ride grew very quiet so I looked around. Paul looked very grief-stricken, Jasper seemed stiff in concentration, Alice appeared concerned about her mate, Carlisle was holding Esme in a tight embrace, Edward and Bella held hands, and Nessie leaned against Jacob.

After a few minutes of silence, the village scenery outside caught my eye. Thankful for the distraction, I playfully tapped Nessie’s nose to get her attention, and then I pointed outside behind us to have her look at the hotel.

“We’re here, everyone. This is the Gstaad Palace.”

"Wow, it looks just like a castle, Jacob! Look!" exclaimed Nessie. I couldn't help but chuckle at my niece's big eyes as she looked out the window and pointed at the hotel in excitement.

The limo pulled up to the same red carpet entrance that Rose and I had walked just a couple of days ago. Jonas greeted us each individually as we climbed out of the limo. “Good afternoon, Cullen family. My name is Jonas. I am here to assist you and assure your comfort for the length of your stay. We have a great youth activities program here. I hope you sign her up.”

The small talk continued as we stopped by the front desk for additional key cards on our way to the elevators. I went up first, along with Edward, Bella, and Nessie, in the private elevator. While we waited for the others to come up the regular elevator, I went into the living room and turned everything on for Nessie. I showed her that the remote also controlled the curtains and blinds in case she wanted them closed. It wasn’t long before she settled for something on the History International channel.

When everyone arrived, bedrooms were assigned. Bella, Edward, and Nessie chose across the hall from mine. Alice and Jasper took the one at the end of the hall, while Carlisle and Esme took the main bedroom.

Which left Jacob and Paul with me in my room unless they wanted to crash on the couches in the TV room. Great.

After the hotel staff delivered the luggage, Alice and Esme discovered that Rosalie’s belongings were already packed. Carlisle set them in the sitting room and called for our family meeting, minus Nessie, Jacob, and Paul.

I directed my family to the conference room inside the office. As soon as everyone was seated at the long oak table, the interrogation began.

“Okay, Emmett, would you please explain what happened now?” Esme asked.

Doesn’t she understand Rosie’s dead? Gone?

“I think it’d be best if you start at the beginning,” Edward suggested.

Carlisle reached over and held Esme’s hand. “Why don’t you begin with the night of the hayride when we all met that new family in town?” he suggested.

“Well, okay, I met Klarissa that night. We all did, for that matter. And her family, too, remember? I can only explain that I’m physically drawn to her, much like how Edward was to Bella when she was human. And, no, this isn’t like what happened to me before. I was a newborn then and I couldn’t control myself--”

“Son, that wasn’t entirely your fault. I should have known better than to let you go with Edward by yourselves that time. You just weren’t ready,” Carlisle said sadly.

We both seemed to replay the last time I tasted human blood. The incident cost a poor, sweet-smelling human girl her life about sixty-five years ago.

“I just feel this connection with Klarissa that I’ve never felt with anyone else, and it’s so powerful. I lose all control of myself physically when I’m near her, or even half the world away. We talked on the phone a few hours ago, and she shares the same feelings. Damn, I wanted to be with her so bad. Just to be in her presence, you know?” I sheepishly admitted.

“Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, would you be blushing right now if you were human?” Bella teased.

Jasper smiled, but before I could get her back, he sent a wave of calm come over me.

“I want to know everything about her—all her dislikes and likes, her point of view on everything I could possibly ask her. I can’t get her off my mind.” I rattled on for a couple of minutes, and hoped that by thoroughly pouring out my feelings for her, my family would see that this was not some crush. Klarissa was the real deal.

“I’m not sure if I ever truly loved Rosalie. Her beauty stunned me, and perhaps I was so overwhelmed with my human death that I misinterpreted my feelings for her all these years. We had a great sex life, sure, but that’s all it ever seemed to be. I find myself wanting more than that. Klarissa makes me feel like I want to be better, and to do what’s best for me.”

“I feel the reason you and Rosalie drifted apart is my fault. I’m the one you should be mad at, not her,” Bella confided.

“But Bella, I’m not mad at anyone,” I disagreed. “Well, not any of you anyway. There was more than one thing that led us to dissolve our marriage. Believe me, the end had been a long time coming. I just didn’t realize it until recently. She admitted things the other night when we finally discussed our feelings. We discovered that both of us had been alone, just each in our own way. My loneliness drove me to work harder, and truthfully, I’ve never been busier.” I couldn’t help but smile and swell with pride. I was quickly becoming an accomplished architect, and had several projects in the works. “The bad thing is that because my work occupied so much more of my time, I didn’t notice that Rosie was trying to leave me.”

I stretched my arms up and out as I expelled a breath, like I was relieving stress. I then brought my hands to my face and rubbed up and down as if to wash the past away, and finally sat down at the table. “Look, we mutually agreed to divorce, and Jenks has already had a judge sign the divorce decree, so it’s legal. Rosie and I were happy to have been able to put this chapter of our lives behind us, and we looked forward to moving on.”

Bella and Esme seemed surprised it had ended so quickly. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice simply nodded their heads. Jasper was busy calming everyone.

“Rosalie was really attached to Renesmee, and it awakened her inner turmoil. We all know that she always wanted a child,” Carlisle chimed in.

“Exactly!” I said, excited to hear understanding in Carlisle’s voice. Then I toned myself down. “I wasted so many years trying to keep her happy. Like a fool, I thought I was happy too.”

“What do you mean, son?” asked Esme.

“Why couldn’t I see her after the gondola accident? That’s why we’re here; we all thought something dreadful had happened!” Alice asked, trying to get her own questions answered. “I’ve been surrounded by wolves and unable to see a thing!”

“Well, Alice, Esme, it was horrible,” I started. “And I don’t mean just the accident. This whole trip has been a disaster.” I stood and gathered my thoughts before I continued. “I originally booked this trip with the purpose of wooing my wife back. Alice had talked me into it. Then I met Klarissa at the hayride. But I thought I still owed it to Rosalie to give us another chance, so I kept our reservations. The night after we arrived, we went hunting. We discussed ending our marriage, so she revealed she had been having an affair. The guilt I had for spending time with Klarissa at the hayride pales in comparison to the activities and deceit she committed with Paul. She was going to up and leave us all so she could be with him.”

Bella and Esme gasped. Jasper was trying to keep his anger in check, as well as keep everyone calm.

“No! If it hadn’t been for all the wolves, I would’ve seen it!” Alice cried.

Carlisle embraced Esme. My poor mother looked as though she was going to lose it. She was absolutely heartbroken.

“I’m sorry to tell you like this, Esme,” I whispered as I embraced her from the other side. “So sorry—”

“You’re serious about this, Emmett?” Jasper asked, obviously stunned and holding Alice in a death grip.

I nodded and continued. “Paul imprinted on her in February, and it wasn’t long before their relationship became serious. If it wasn’t for his commitment to the hayride, I’m sure they would’ve left by then. They were afraid to tell anyone that he had imprinted on his natural enemy. That she, in turn, had fallen in love with him.”

Looks of shock and disbelief reflected on their faces. Poor Alice still looked confused.

“I’m fine. Now. Everything made sense after she filled in the details. See, we had stopped at the middle station on our way up to Glacier 3000. I’ll be thankful we took that hike to clear things up for the rest of my immortal life.”

Alice, Bella, and Esme stood and embraced me in an Emmett Sandwich.

“Emmett, I’m so sorry. I wish I’d been able to see it so it could have been avoided,” Alice wailed.

“It was a freak accident, Alice. Just this morning, when it was still dark, I went to the site. I came across her left forearm and was searching for more of her when a military jet flew over and lit the place up like the Fourth of July.”

Esme gasped in horror and held Carlisle’s shoulder.

“I barely made it far enough back or I would have been roasted. There was no sign of any other body parts or any evidence that she could have been rescued. There was nothing around but forest.”

Bella returned to my side and held my hand as I stood and continued. “Anything that would have been left of Rosalie and the other victims were now up in smoke. As much as it hurt me to do it, I threw the limb into the fire, and said goodbye to Rosie.”

I glanced at them to make sure they were digesting the gruesome details. I knew that they were holding on to even the slightest possibility that she could have been saved. A couple of minutes passed before they got up and we hugged each other.

“Are you sure it was her limb?” Edward asked.

I nodded. “Yeah. The material matched her coat, so I removed it to see if it was vampire. I made sure to check.”

“I’m so sorry, Emmett,” Alice whispered.

“Me too, Pixie. Me too.”

Anger was threatening to consume me as I blamed Rose for the huge clusterfuck that had changed our lives. Feeling Jasper calm me, I nodded to him and decided that I’d had enough.

“So what happens now?” I whispered, making eye contact with Carlisle.

Esme was curious if we were going to have to do more on the legal end of things, and I mentioned that I had already been in contact with Jenks. Carlisle suggested we try to honor Rosalie’s wishes and carry out whatever her will said. We thoroughly agreed, for Nessie’s sake. Nobody mentioned Paul, so I didn’t either.

We dispersed from the conference room discussing how to get Rosalie’s belongings home. We would either have to ship them or check them on the flight home. Bella discovered Nessie asleep on the large, brown leather sectional sofa first before we all saw the scene. Nessie, in the fetal position, was so small that it looked like the sofa was swallowing her whole. It was so cute, I snapped a picture before Edward picked her up and took her to their bedroom. No one disturbed Jacob and Paul. They were clearly exhausted from grief, stress, and jetlag.

 

***** Second Chance *****

**  
**

The first full day that my family, Jacob, and Paul were there, we went to the accident site and said farewell to Rosie. There were a lot of other people there, thanks to a makeshift memorial formed by hundreds of mementos.

Nessie left a silk white lily and the knitted handkerchief she made on the plane for Rosie and cried in her parents’ arms. After thirty minutes had passed, Bella, Edward, and Jacob took her back to the hotel while the rest of us stayed at the memorial. I took my time reading and looking at the mementos. It seemed to be helping with my own grief, and I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn’t realize how much time had passed or that the rest of my family left. As I scanned the crowd, I saw Paul by the station house, back from the crowd.

I made my way to him. “Hey. Some memorial, huh?”

“Yeah. I still can’t believe it happened though, man,” he replied sadly.

“Yeah,” I muttered. I was here. I watched it happen.

“Hey, since the others have left, I was wondering if we could talk?” Paul asked nervously.

“Yeah, man. Sure,” I replied. I wondered where we would have the privacy we needed, and I could think of nowhere but the soundproof conference room in the suite. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I want to check on Nessie, and then we can duke it out.”

Paul grimaced and stepped away a bit, but followed me back to the Land Rover. Needless to say, the drive back was awkward. We never spoke, I guess it was because I blared the Shade 45 channel on the satellite radio in an effort to ignore him in the passenger seat.

As soon as we entered the suite, I asked about Nessie. Esme said that she was doing a little better and had just laid down for a nap. I muttered my thanks and motioned for Paul to follow me to the conference room. He reluctantly followed, like he was afraid of being in the same room with me. He could probably tell I was in a bad mood, and I planned to use that in my favor.

I closed the door and turned around to face him. I stood still, staring at him.

“Well?” I finally asked.

Paul took a deep breath and shook his head. “What do you want to know? I don’t know what you do and don’t know.”

“Well, for starters, how about if we were ever friends or if you were just using me to get to my wife?” I accused.

“What? Come on, man, of course we were friends. Have been since I made you take that dip in the river,” he answered.

“Then how in the hell did you end up betraying me, man?” I shouted at him.

“Hey, I…” he shouted back as his body shook. He looked wild, what with his eyes bugging out and his whole being vibrating involuntarily. As soon as it hit him, he was doing a 360-degree turn. Flexing his fists and breathing deeply, he took a minute to compose himself. “We never meant for anyone to get hurt,” he whispered. He sat down in one of the chairs at the conference table and held his head in his hands. “Dude, you gotta believe me. I never would have believed it if it hadn’t happened to me.”

“Yeah, me neither,” I muttered.

“All this pain, all this grief, the suffering I’ve felt,” he whispered into his hands. He rubbed his eyes before he continued. “I’ve been miserable since she’s been gone, man.”

“You know what? I’m not going to feel sorry for you. I was married to her! You were just fucking her because she was your flavor of the week!” I angrily spat at him, even though I knew it wasn’t true.

He growled and jumped out of his chair. “She was more than that to me, you pompous ass! She was my imprint!” he yelled in my face and then took a few steps back. He hunched over and was breathed deeply; I guessed he was trying to keep from shifting.

 

 

“I know you imprinted on her. She told me the day of the accident. You know what? Whatever, man. You still betrayed me,” I said, full of hurt.

“Listen to me, Emmett. We were trying to not see each other, because we didn’t understand it ourselves. Your and Rose’s relationship was tearing wide apart then, so she was really confused. That’s why she kept her distance from you and concentrated on what Bella and Nessie needed. We only took it to the next level after you met someone at the hayride. Up until the day before you two left for here, we were a pretty steady couple. She was so afraid you all were going to find out about us or that Nessie would see us.”

“Yeah, you know, Nessie was my reasoning for why Rosie no longer wanted me. I never thought there was somebody else. I even confided in you, man.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he muttered. He sulked in the chair while I paced around the room. “I thought everything would be okay after you met that girl at the hayride. I saw you two making out,” he confessed.

“That doesn’t make your wrong a right,” I said.

“Or yours, man.”

“You fucked my wife!”

“Yeah, well, you nearly fucked that girl. How are you a saint?” he falsely accused while getting in my face.

“I know I am not a saint, I’m a freaking vampire!” I shouted and hit my hands together in front of him. I didn't know if I was more pissed off at my own stupidity for not knowing Rose was fucking a wolf or at the betrayal of my former friend sitting in front of me. I tried to think of any signs that I missed or any other clues that I overlooked. It seemed as though they hid their affair effectively. Besides, I didn’t get that far with Klarissa that night.

“Look, I never would have believed that we could imprint on vampires. We’re supposed to be mortal enemies, you know. Jake and Nessie were the first exception. We finally accepted it because she is half-human. But when it happened again—” Paul lowered his defensive stance and stepped back. As I looked at him, I noticed the dark circles and bags under his eyes. He looked pitiful. He leaned on me like he needed the support to stand. “And when she died, she took a part of me with her. It feels like a part of me died inside, Emmett. I know exactly when she died. I felt it. I… felt…it…,” Paul said as he suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

I opened the door and called for Carlisle and Jacob, who came in and evaluated Paul. He was sweating profusely, but otherwise seemed fine, so Carlisle took him to my bedroom and laid him on the spare bed. Jacob and Esme stayed with him, patting his face with a cold washcloth. Carlisle motioned for me to follow him into the conference room.

Carlisle motioned for me to sit down and then asked what had happened as he shut the door behind us. As if he could sense my apprehension, he assured me our conversation would remain private. Carlisle was my father in a sense, and I trusted and respected him highly. So I broke down and told him everything. Even stuff I should have told him when I asked his advice about getting a divorce. I confided in him about the confusion I had with my feelings, the pain I felt for losing Rosalie but also the excitement in starting a relationship with someone new. I explained all my feelings for Klarissa, the nervousness, the yearning, and the electricity I felt when I was near her. I told him everything that had happened that night with her at the hayride. I didn’t hold anything back and ended up sharing more with him than I had with Edward. It felt good to let go.

We embraced when I was done. It was like a true father/son moment. He apologized for not being there for me since he had wrongly assumed that Rosie and I were just being hotheads, but I wouldn’t hear of it. He was here now, and that was what mattered.

“No matter what happens with Klarissa, I want you to know that I’ll support whatever decision you make. She seems like a lovely girl.”

“So I have your blessing to date her then, since she’s human? I know I have to be careful,” I said.

“Yes, we definitely don’t want to warrant another visit from the Volturi,” he concurred. Carlisle switched back into doctor mode. “All right, well, I need to check on Paul and probably make a phone call to Billy. I’m still unfamiliar with imprinting. I’m not sure how to treat Paul. But at least Jacob is here. Maybe all three of us can figure out something for Paul.”

 

***** Second Chance *****

**  
**

For the next week and a half, we bonded as a family again. It was as nice as it could have been, what with Rosalie’s death hanging over our heads the whole time. Not to mention the multiple services and memorials we attended. It’s not something I want to do ever again, despite the fact that it seemed to forge our coven closer together.

Bella and Edward did a good job keeping Nessie busy with the hotel’s child activity program when not attending a memorial. Poor kid was slowly accepting she’d never see her aunt again. Jacob did his best to divide his attention between his imprint and his tribe mate. Paul kept to himself except for when we left for a service. He wasn’t taking care of himself and wouldn’t eat. Carlisle and Esme had shipped Rosie’s belongings home and spent the rest of the time concerned about everyone, as did Alice and Jasper, while we attended the numerous ceremonies.

One full week after the accident, there was one last remembrance for the victims that we attended together. It was at the re-opened Cabane middle station, where a memorial wreath was placed. A temporary fence ran along the edge, but I peeked over it so I could look at the crash site in the valley below. Fresh snow covered the charred remains. Even the Bernese police’s red and white crime scene tape had snapped in several places and was whipping about in the wind. The officials announced that they would be working on the line to Glacier 3000 in the summer. After the memorial service, I dedicated my ski to Rose, joining the others who did the same for their lost loved one. The rest of my family opted to take the gondola back down to the mountain pass, Col du Pillon.

An hour after everyone got back to the hotel, Jasper and Alice were packed for Paris. They would be there for the next two weeks. I was happy for them. They both needed some time away. Alice was in need of some retail therapy, and I knew Jasper was exhausted keeping everyone else’s emotions calm.

I called Klarissa that night and told her how my day went, as was our routine. We talked at least once every day. She helped me deal with my emotions, and we learned a lot about each other. We were growing close pretty quickly, and I couldn’t wait to return home. With each conversation, I fell more and more helplessly in love with her. The pain and betrayal that had simmered around me since Rosalie’s death were slowly diminishing, thanks to Klarissa. The time I spent not talking to her on the phone, Jasper hit me with happy. I knew then that the others noticed my Puppy Dog Syndrome. I couldn't help it. She was the only reason I grew homesick. I wanted to be with her, not half a world away. She convinced me to stay because she thought I would regret leaving so soon. She said I needed closure and time to grieve, which earned her major bonus points with Esme. After attending the numerous memorials over last week, I agreed and appreciated her and my family’s support.

The next day, Carlisle and Esme surprised us they were leaving early, too, and they were taking Paul with them. If I hadn’t known any better, I would have said that Paul was too sick to travel, because he was not in good shape. Evidently spending a week where your imprint died will do that. He refused to eat or hunt with anyone, so maybe he was starving to death. Regardless, Carlisle wanted to get him back to La Push as soon as possible.

On our last day in Switzerland, I talked to Edward and Bella about my relationship with Klarissa while Nessie was attending her last kiddie thing. We all went outside to the terrace. It was another beautiful, sunny day, so I raised the umbrella on the patio table to shade us while we talked.

I confessed how I felt for Klarissa, how I had depended on her to keep in check while we were here.

“I could tell that she’s had quite the influence on you,” Edward said. “I know you have been tormenting yourself the last couple of weeks,” he confessed while tapping his temple. “Thanks to not only Klarissa, but all of us, I think you’ve handled it all quite admirably.”

I nodded. _Thanks, brother. I appreciate everyone’s support. The last couple of weeks were hard on us all._

“I can’t wait to get home and tell Klarissa thank you and spend time with her. She means so much to you already, and I can’t help but think that everything happened for a reason now,” Bella confessed as her hand caressed my cheek. “You have been so strong, and I admire you for that.”

In the tender moment, I stood, pulled her up, and gave her a great big bear hug. I squeezed as hard as I could too, loving that I didn’t have to worry about crushing her fragile human bones anymore. Edward couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks, sissy,” I whispered before I set her back down.

Jacob interrupted then, telling us that Nessie was back from her activity and had conked out. That was the queue for us to disperse.

As we entered my room, I mentally asked Edward if he would stay and talk some more. There were some things I didn’t want Bella to hear us discussing. Edward politely asked Bella to continue packing in their room. She nodded and they kissed, and then she looked up at me and smiled. I closed the door to my room after her, and Edward and I headed back outside.

We headed far away from the closed terrace door, choosing to stand right next to the tower. I asked him about being intimate with Bella before she was turned, and he was very poised when he answered me. He knew I was going to ask him anyway, so he had time to come up with an answer. Even so, I was hesitant to speak of it out loud.

He told me they were both virgins. I figured he hadn’t let Tanya get her meat hooks into him, but I was impressed by his restraint. That chick was determined. When he resumed his answer, he said that if I was thinking of a sexual relationship with Klarissa to be careful, and that it would probably be best to wait. He explained that Bella was covered in bruises despite all his cautionary attempts not to harm her during intercourse, but since there was no way a child could be prevented 100%, that I had better not even have sex.  
There’s no way a vampire could wear a condom. Or was there? I would have to buy some to see if I could wear one. Surely Klarissa could go on the pill. Maybe she already was? I didn’t want to hurt Klarissa, and I certainly didn’t want to be responsible for another Nessie either.

Besides, I couldn’t put Klarissa’s life in danger like that. We got lucky Bella survived her transformation. Besides, the last thing we needed was the Volturi to haunt us again. Having one child that was half-vamp in our family was more than enough.

I couldn’t help but wonder though, since sex was indeed okay but not 100% safe, if oral sex would be okay too. Because… damn, just the thought of Klarissa giving me head...  
Edward cringed at my inner banter, especially at my fantasy, which earned a smack on my arm. I couldn’t help but laugh boisterously as we entered my room. I was more than ready to leave Switzerland behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so fortunate to have such good friends in Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, they are my first-run betas and great brainstormers and curers of my writer's block!
> 
> Project Team Beta has been wonderful to work with. If you are an aspiring author, I highly recommend them! Since I had a couple of drafts before the chapter was satisfactory, I have quite a few to thank! Here goes: CapriciousC, SueBee0619, Addicted to Edward, jfairman, Duskwatcher, and the mod Meredith.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett's return to Klarissa's arms... I hope it makes you swoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate the following chapter to my husband, David. We didn't meet like Emmett and Klarissa did, but we did fall for each other rather quickly. I'm a believer in love at first sight. It happened to me 13 years ago. :D

**Chapter Ten**

“When I saw you, I fell in love. And you smiled because you knew.” – Arrigo Boito

 

We arrived back in Seattle the Sunday before Thanksgiving, so the airports were extremely busy with travelers. When we arrived in New York City, we learned that our connecting flight to Seattle was delayed due to a mechanical issue with the plane. The airline had already called in a substitute by the time we landed in NYC, but a delay in seeing my girl, no matter how brief, was enough to make me mope. I called Klarissa to tell her what was going on. It made her sad, too, that we had to wait however much longer to see each other again. We had grown so close the last three weeks thanks to our conversations over the phone, and I was curious if there would be a familiar spark between us when we would see each other again. The five-hour delay had me anxious by the time we made it to SeaTac.

It had to be about one in the morning, technically Monday, so I was surprised to see my girl standing just beyond the clear security partition. She looked so beautiful standing there. I realized my vivid, lust-filled imagination did not do her justice as I took in her beautiful, oval face. As soon as she saw me, she jumped up and down and waved excitedly. I laughed and picked up my pace, and when we finally embraced, I didn’t want to let her go. I picked her up and swung her around. I slowly slid her down, basking in her scent and welcoming the electricity that flowed around us. I noticed she was wearing perfume, which was something she didn’t have on the last time I held her. As soon as our foreheads touched, we looked into each other’s eyes.

“I missed you, beautiful,” I admitted as my cock twitched. I silently willed it to behave itself.

Before she could reply, my lips slowly caressed hers. Before I could deepen the kiss, Edward tapped my shoulder.

“We should hurry and get our luggage, brother. Hello again, Klarissa,” he said.

Hesitantly, I followed Edward to the luggage claim holding Klarissa’s hand, making small talk along the way. When I asked about her perfume, she blushed and replied that she’d worn it just for me, hoping that I’d like it. A pop singer was endorsing it and even had a song of the same name, “With Love.” The fragrance was quite alluring on my girl.

Klarissa greeted Bella and Nessie as Jake, Edward, and I loaded up two small carts with luggage. I had been nervous about her meeting Nessie, but they seemed to hit it off just fine, much to my relief. I had been afraid that Nessie would ‘see’ Klarissa and I together the night of the hayride or ask a lot of questions. As for Jake, Klarissa politely shook his hand and remarked that she remembered him from the hayride.

We made our way outside to wait for the courtesy shuttle. On board, Klarissa and I discussed my riding home with her since it was so late. Edward suggested they would take my luggage home and he’d pick me up when I called. Klarissa blushed as she admitted that her original intent was to drive me home, but seeing how it was so late, she appreciated my concern for her safety.

I relished in Klarissa’s scent and presence as she sat next to me. The six of us were the only ones on board, so we enjoyed a light, easygoing conversation about my girl. Edward asked her about her immediate family, Bella asked her about her college classes, and Jacob asked about her life before she moved to Forks.

Twenty minutes later, the shuttle bus stopped near Klarissa’s car. She and I got up and said our goodbyes to my brother’s family. I dropped a ten in the driver’s tip jar and jumped off the bottom step, landing just behind Klarissa. She had just stepped off the bus and was digging through her purse, so when I landed behind her, I jumped up and down, pretending to act like a monkey with my hands on her shoulders. She shrieked in terror and then laughed as soon as she turned her face to look at me. Watching the shuttle driver doubled over with laughter, hearing Bella and Jacob laughing, and then Klarissa’s feeble attempt to be a monkey on my back had me laughing whole-heartedly. It felt great to be carefree again.

Eventually, the driver recovered and closed the doors to the shuttle. Klarissa and I waved goodbye, again, and then she playfully took off running toward her car.

When we made it to her older model Camaro, she tried to unlock her door, but before she could open it, I turned her around and pinned her against it.

“Emmett!” she yelped.

I smirked to let her know she was okay. I hadn’t meant to frighten her again.

“Got you…” I whispered.

I ran my thumb along her jaw line. She closed her eyes, then her lips parted slightly as they curved upward. Her pulse raced by the time my thumb lightly touched her earlobe. My other hand wrapped around her wrist, making the car keys jingle in her gloved hand since she held them with a death grip. Still pressing her against the car, I pushed my hips into her, earning a sexy moan. I smiled at the puffs of vapor that escaped her delectable red lips. I had fantasized about her lips while we were apart, and couldn’t wait to kiss her properly. To make her mine.

I pulled her to me, not wanting to wait a moment longer to claim her. She relaxed into my embrace, but then her heart began to race again as I nuzzled her neck and gave her earlobe a light peck. She shivered, so I released her and rubbed her arms, thinking she was getting too cold.

Reading the expression on her face, I knew she wasn’t cold. Trapped by her sapphire eyes, she held my stare. I licked my lips, and she mimicked the gesture. A puff of vapor escaped from her cherry red lips as she exhaled, which made me smirk. She had the same reaction to me moments ago, so I was pleased. Snow began falling as I leaned down to devour her mouth passionately. The scent of cinnamon filled the air, causing more vapor as we kissed and playfully passed her gum between us. It was erotic and new to me. I was thankful to have a new experience with her, and was optimistic we would have many more.

Both of us moaned as our kisses got longer and more heated, and I got harder. The sounds Klarissa was making were so sexy, and not only was the scent of her arousal turning me on, but the scent of her blood was also driving me mad. My phone went off in my pocket, interrupting us. She opened her eyes and was catching her breath as I spit the gum out into the snow. Giving her one last quick kiss before I opened the door for her, I cursed the person who called.

I smiled as she mumbled something about how we stopped too soon as she got in. I shut her door and then checked my phone. Edward had not only called, but left a text message as well.

_Sorry, brother, but the snow’s picking up. Better get her home._

I replied a quick thanks as I ran around her yellow car to the other side. She reached over and unlocked my door. I got in, and had to slide the seat back as far as it would go.

I leaned over to her and whispered, “Thanks, babe. Sorry about our interruption,” as I kissed the shell of her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Her breath hitched before she involuntarily shook.

“You’re welcome, and that’s okay,” she said, blushing. She inserted the keys and watched my expression as the carefully restored classic roared to life. I was impressed at how well it ran.

We were on Interstate 5 driving south from Seattle when she turned to look at me and smiled.

“Emmett, you’re awful quiet. My car too much for you?” Klarissa asked teasingly.

“No way. I’m just enjoying the ride. I love classic cars, and this has been restored quite nicely.” Truthfully, though, I was suffering. My cock was so hard it was painful.

“Thank you. We’ve been through a lot together. I’ve had it since high school, so I’ve lived through the torturous snickering and taunting for having a “guy” car. But I don’t care! I have always wanted a Camaro. Besides, the yellow color on this one is just like _Bumblebee_ in the Transformers movie. 1988 is one of my favorite years for this model. I just love this car!”

“I can tell you do, baby. It’s great.” 

 

 

 

I grinned at her, rubbing her thigh up and down and squeezing her knee. She laughed and then smacked at my hand, but I wouldn’t stop. She kept laughing and telling me to quit. I just laughed more because I loved hearing her laugh so much. She’s got a cute, really contagious laugh. It was definitely not the same as hearing her laugh on the phone, like I had the last couple of weeks. It was much, much better to witness in person.

By the time we crossed the Hood Canal Bridge, her parents called and asked where she was. She explained how the ferry was closed on the most direct route and that I was with her to see her safely home. Her father asked to talk to me, and I was happy to defend her if need be.

Mr. Vennewald asked how his daughter was. He knew she was tired and was afraid she would fall asleep at the wheel. She hadn’t been resting well the last two weeks. Whenever she wasn’t in class or talking to me on the phone, she was studying for an exam that was worth as many points as the final in her history class. He wasn’t sure, but he thought the test was this morning at eight. I looked over at the beautiful woman behind the wheel and noticed her yawning.

My heart, for lack of a better word, immediately went out to her. My poor girl was in need of rest, which was something that I, being a vampire, did not require. We were turning onto U. S. Highway 101, so I told her father that we would pull over soon and I would drive the rest of the way. That comforted him, so we cordially ended the conversation and hung up. He reminded me of Carlisle, casually checking on things while fighting the urge not to be overbearing. He wanted us to learn by doing, and he was a great father.

Glancing over at Klarissa, I noticed a small grin, like she caught me watching her, but she blushed and quickly turned her attention back to the road. I chuckled and then played with the radio stations. Excited to have found the college station in Tacoma playing “Low” by Flo Rida and T-Pain, I turned it up.

“Shawty had ‘dem apple bottom jeans, boots with the furrrr, the whole club was lookin’ at herrrr…” I sang and pointed at the beautiful woman beside me.

“She hit the floor, she hit the floor, next thing you know, Shawty got—”  she sang, laughing.

“Low low low low low low low low,” we sang together.

We continued the song, having fun singing it to each other. She had a great voice and I made a mental note to ask her to go sing karaoke with me on a future date.

After we drove through Blyn, it was only 10 miles to Sequim, where we could stop at a gas station that was right along the highway. Keeping the mood light and Klarissa awake, I drummed the song “Paralyzer” by Finger Eleven on her leg. The song was about over when I caught the scent of deer. Klarissa hadn’t slowed down, so evidently she didn’t see the animal yet. Just as I was going to suggest she ease up, the headlights discovered the deer.

Klarissa gasped loudly and pumped the brakes. The damn thing was in the middle of our lane, its movements frozen as it stared at us. We were too close to it and traveling too fast to avoid hitting it, but I grabbed the steering wheel anyway. Exhaustion had impaired her human reflexes, so I took over. Moving too quickly for her to notice, I moved behind her, pulled her up and sat her in my lap in one quick, fluid motion. I continued to pump the brakes, and the Camaro came to a stop in the snowy path just short of directly hitting the deer as it casually jumped away as if it was never in any danger. As if in slow motion, I felt the adrenaline and venom soaring through my body like I could jump out of the car and feast on the stupid creature, but Klarissa’s screams turned my attention back to her. I started to get up slowly so that she could have her seat back, but she suddenly held onto me as tight as she could and went into hysterics. Realizing the car was diagonally across the middle of the road, I decided to continue the drive to Sequim. I stepped on the accelerator and drove us away from our near accident with her still in my lap. I kissed her wherever I could and rubbed her back with my free hand.

I stopped at a Chevron gas station so Klarissa could have a “human moment,” as Bella used to say. By then, my girl’s sobbing was lighter and her face was beet red. She fanned herself as I pulled in and parked.

“It’s alright, love. We’re safe now,” I whispered, hugging her tightly.

“Ok. Yeah, just, uh, lemme freshen up. And make sure I didn’t pee my pants,” she rambled without a verbal filter as I helped her out the driver’s side. She groaned quietly in embarrassment as she realized what she said, but I thought she was adorable. She quickly turned, like doing a pirouette with snow boots on, and trudged through the two and a half-inch snow to the warm restroom inside.

She was gone long enough for me to fill up the car and clean the windows. Just as I started to make my way toward the store to check on her, though, she came rushing toward me, kicking up snow in her wake. I picked her up and hugged her as tight as she could bear. I asked her over and over if she was all right. She didn’t answer and I could feel her trembling. The snow crunched under her feet as I set her back down.

All I cared for in the whole world was right here in my arms, and the realization that I had fallen so hard and so deeply in love with her made me smile. I held her face in my hands and looked into her eyes desperately searching for the elusive answer I desperately needed. Her long, black lashes were moist and her sapphire eyes were tearing a hole into my soul. Electricity rippled between us, with more intensity than I had ever felt before with her.

She blushed, reminding me she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She licked her lips, and my cock took notice.

“I love you, Emmett,” she said quickly and unexpectedly.

Her declaration stunned me so much for a second that I stepped back.

Then I surprised myself. “I love you, too, Klarissa.”  

There was such warmth and love radiating from her eyes that I moved in closer, fascinated by the tears that were forming. She moistened her lips again as I continued to slowly move in. Maybe it was a nervous tick she had or she was nervous. I nervously pressed my lips to hers and paused for a moment so I could burn the moment into my memory. The romantic in me wanted to remember this moment forever. I kissed her soft and slow, savoring her smell and taste. I pecked at a corner of her mouth and then the middle again before I licked her closed lips, asking for entrance. She barely parted her mouth. I eagerly licked her tongue and groaned. My cock was as hard as ever, and my imagination was running wild with fantasies. I continued stroking her tongue with mine until she opened her mouth wider. Hotter, wetter kisses had both of us moaning loudly. She pressed her body into me, melting in my arms.

A truck honked as it pulled up on the other side of the pumps, breaking us out of our bubble. We both groaned. I chuckled while she was flushed and giggled.

“Come on, baby. Better get you home,” I said as I let go of her face and held her hands. I couldn’t stop smiling as I led her to the passenger door and opened it for her.  After she was comfortable in the black leather seat, I closed her door. She grinned at me. I walked around her car, inhaling the scent of her arousal as I went, and got in on the driver’s side.

I pulled Klarissa’s glove off her hand and kissed it. Letting it go for a moment so I could put the car in gear, I grabbed it and took off toward Forks as our fingers interlocked. She smiled at me as she leaned back in her seat before closing her eyes. After a couple of minutes, her breath and hand relaxed, signaling she was fast asleep. I pushed the car as fast as it would go in the snow. We made it to Forks in just an hour thanks to my mad skills. Normally it would take close to an hour and a half for a human, and that was in dry weather.

Right outside of Forks, I attempted to gently nudge her awake since I didn’t know how to get to her house. All she would do was moan when I tapped her shoulder or softly touch her cheek.

I decided to use her phone since her parents said they would wait up. Her mother answered, so I politely asked her for directions. I realized it was just two blocks from Chief Swan’s home. The thought of seeing him made me smile. He was a funny guy.

The only house with its front porch light on signaled my girl’s destination. I left the car running while I went up to the door and knocked, albeit nervously. Her mother answered, so I motioned toward the car.

“Just wondering if you’d leave the door open for me so I may carry her in, Mrs. Vennewald?”

She briefly hugged me and exclaimed, “Oh, Emmett! We have been so worried about you two!”

I laughed and hugged her back. Her father and brother joined us in the doorway, so I explained to the three of them about our near miss with the deer. Mary said she’d go upstairs to turn Klarissa’s bed down and turn a lamp on in her room. Her brother, Kurt, came outside with me and locked up Klarissa’s car as I carried her inside. Her father, Conrad, nodded his approval that she was in one piece before motioning for me to go up the steps to her bedroom, guided by the lamplight on the second floor of their quaint home.

Mary stepped out of the way as I entered. I laid her daughter out along the length of her bed, carefully resting her head on the dusty-rose colored pillowcase while holding her legs up so that her snow boots wouldn’t touch her bed.

“She’s sure tuckered out there. I haven’t seen her so restful since she was a child,” Mary whispered. I wasn’t sure if she was telling me or her husband and son since all three of them were in the doorway watching me.

After I pulled her boots off her feet, I placed them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Thank you, Emmett. I’ll take it from here,” Mary whispered and patted my arm.

I figured she would step in and take Klarissa’s coat off and whatever else was deemed indecent or too intimate for me to touch. I didn’t blame them. Our relationship was fairly new to everyone, so I’m sure they expected us to take it slow.

I walked to the doorway, prepared to answer the grueling fifty questions from her father if need be. Stealing one last glimpse, I admired my girlfriend’s sleeping form. She was so peaceful looking, all tucked into her dusty-rose colored, floral-pattern covered bed. The hue complemented her beautiful skin tone. I wished I could lie beside her and hold her. Her mother turned off her lamp, letting me know the show was over.

Conrad started asking about my trip as we walked downstairs. They knew from Klarissa that Rosalie had died, so they offered their condolences. I accepted, appreciating their kind words. Before we got into a deeper conversation, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I excused myself to take the call. It was Edward.

“Hey, you ready? Sounded like you needed rescuing. I’m right outside,” Edward said quickly.

“Comin’,” I replied and hung up.

I walked to the front door, where Mr. and Mrs. Vennewald were waiting. I thanked them for letting Klarissa greet me at the airport even though my flight had been delayed. Her dad said she was determined to go, laughing as he described her stubbornness. Surprisingly, they each hugged me goodbye, then thanked me for bringing their daughter home safe and sound. Her brother just waved from the top of the stairs as I headed out into the cold night.

Edward was mostly quiet on the way home, so I told him about the ride home with Klarissa: Details about her bitchin’ Camaro, the stupid deer, and our awesome love confession. He reiterated that although he supported my new relationship, he warned me to be cautious since he went through the same thing recently. I smiled at the similarities of our “new” lives.

Big, fluffy snowflakes began to fall as we strode through the front door. I bellowed out, “I am in love!” so that everyone on the grounds could hear me. It wasn’t long before Jacob came in the door with Nessie, Bella hot on their heels. Nessie was laughing hysterically because she and Jake beat her mother to the house.

“Hey, Emmy Bear!” Bella greeted me and gave me a hug before making her way to her husband. “How was the ride home? You look so happy!”

I waited until everyone was in the living room before telling them everything I had just revealed to Edward. Esme was beyond excited, hugging and congratulating me.

“I liked that girl at the airport, Uncle Emmett. She was really nice,” Nessie proclaimed while running up to me. I picked her up and threw her in the air. She squealed and laughed as I caught her.

“I do, too, Nessie. I’m happy you like her, too. Thank you for letting me know,” I admitted. She then showed me images of us at the airport just a few hours ago when she met Klarissa. When she was done, she kissed my cheek and went back to Jacob.

Grinning at the interaction between Nessie and I, Bella came up to me and shook her head. “I’m so happy for you, Em. Really. Don’t you think it’s a little fast, though?”

I frowned for a second, but then responded, “No. Look at you and Eddie. You guys fell in love at first sight. I’m just not emo like he was, Bells. I’ll be honest, here, okay? I’m just as surprised as you are. When Klarissa and I met at the hayride, there was no denying that we were attracted to each other. Then I was away from her for three weeks, so we got to know each other over the phone. The moment we saw each other again just a few hours ago…it was like no time had passed. There’s a loud hum of electricity when we are near each other, her scent drives me wild, and her lips are the sweetest I’ve ever tasted. I’ve had plenty of women, Bella, in my human life. Klarissa is the only one who’s made me feel the way I do. The _only_ one.”

“Okay,” she muttered. “Just take it slow. Listen to her, and pay attention to her emotions because you need to let her steer the ship. Don’t make the same mistakes Edward and I did.”

I nodded and watched as Edward came up to her and they embraced. I felt like I would be intruding on a private moment if I kept standing there, so I made my way over to the stairs. Esme was motioning for me to talk on the phone in her hand.

Esme had called Alice and Jasper, who were still in Paris, letting them know the latest event. Alice was not surprised, as she had been seeing a lot of visions again, thanks to being away from the wolf pack. Esme and Alice didn’t talk long, as she and Jasper were waiting for an opera to begin. I got on, briefly telling her that I missed them and hoped they were having a good time.

As a whole, everyone was happy for me and behind my relationship one hundred percent. I knew they would have supported me no matter what, even though they were still grieving Rosalie’s death. 

When the fanfare died down, I announced, “I’m gonna go catch some breakfast. Got lots to do today.”

Carlisle and Edward came along. It was great having their support. It meant a lot to me, and I was grateful for their advice. I was ready to move on with my life and I was very happy to do so with my family and Klarissa by my side. I felt like a new being who was given a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias to the awesome chicas at Project Team Beta! I must be learning something, because there was less red ink this time, LOL! Hugs to my returning permanent beta, Jenniemae2013. Missed ya, girlie! And to the-masticator, for making me go around in circles (in a good way, lol!) so that I would get the infamous kissing scene toned down and not so...uh, sticky. ;) LOL! Hoorah for Mel, the mod, for double checking my infamous use of commas. There was only a couple I had to delete. :P
> 
> Second Chance would not be as well written without my friends, MsCVG and moxieandmirth. These two gals put up with my relentless emails concerning the story, and for that, I thank them from the bottom of my heart. moxieandmirth has her very own story called, These Dreams, so be sure to check it out on FFN or Twilighted. She's an incredibly gifted author.
> 
> On a personal note, I'd also like to thank you for reading. With this not being a typical Edward/Bella story, I don't get too many second glances, so if you like what you've read, please rate, review, rec, etc. I love hearing from you!  
> See ya next chapter!
> 
> P.S.:  
> There is a fragrance called "With Love". It's by Hilary Duff, also a song, and Kellan was in her music video!! *sigh* (Um, if you wanna see the video, copy this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhgLoanz1b4 ) No copyright infringement was intended by using this bit of info in my story. I thought it was a cool Easter Egg! ;) I totally admit to wanting to be in that elevator with him! hee hee ;)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters take place during my fabricated 'Forks Blizzard of 2007'.

 

 

**Chapter Eleven**

 

With a meal and a shower taken care of, I was standing downstairs with my family, casually chatting when I felt my phone vibrating in my pants pocket. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw who it was. It was six-thirty, which meant she didn’t get much sleep. “Hello?” I asked, even though I knew it was my girlfriend.

  
“Hmm, good morning, Emmett,” she said through a yawn. “Thank you for bringing me home last night. I just woke up from dreaming about you, so I had to call!”

  
I grinned, excused myself from my family, and ran to my room, seeking the solace of the soundproof walls. “I can’t wait for you to tell me all about your dirty little dream, baby,” I teased her. I wanted to tell her that if I could dream, they would all be about her. Smiling at the romantic thought, I set it aside and figured out something else to say. “I didn’t want to leave you earlier, but it wouldn’t have been proper. Your beauty while you lay there asleep was enough of a reward for me. Besides, your family was watching me like a hawk while I tucked you in!”

  
She laughed at that, and then I heard Mary in the background calling her to breakfast.

  
“You have an eight o’clock class, right? It’s nasty out, and I was serious when I told you I’d be happy to take you to school. So I’ll be there at quarter after seven to pick you up, baby!” I grinned from ear to ear after we hung up and I headed back downstairs.

  
Finding Carlisle and Esme was easy enough. “Hey, I’m going to head out and take Klarissa to school. I was wondering if we got the Suburban insured before I took off.”

  
Carlisle grinned at me and answered, “Of course, son. The papers are in the glove box should you need them.”

  
I hugged them both and said, “Thanks!” before I made it to the garage to look at my new toy.

  
“Be safe,” Carlisle called out as I shut the door.

  
I couldn’t help but gush when I set my eyes on it. Yeah, I could have gotten a Range Rover or a Hummer easily enough, but with my construction company keeping me busy, I decided on the 2008 Chevrolet Suburban 2500. It was a full-size SUV like the Ford Expedition or the Nissan Armada, but with more character. I could have replaced my beloved Jeep with a luxurious BMW, or a Lexus, or even another Jeep, but I wanted something different. And when Rose didn’t like my decision a couple of months ago, it sealed the deal. None of that mattered now. I was happy to have a new truck. I felt like a kid in a candy store.

  
It looked so cool – it was just how I wanted the custom paint job to turn out! Black Pearl Metallic as the primary color with Graystone Metallic as the color for the Cullen crest on the hood and the intricate design pattern splayed along the sides of the SUV. Dark privacy glass, a snowboard rack, a chrome Cullen crest grille insert, and 22-inch chrome wheels complemented the black body paint.

  
I opened up the driver’s door and admired the beauty of the custom black leather seats, loving the smell. The seats had gray trim and the Cullen crest in silver sewn into the front seats’ headrests.

  
I played around with the drivers’ seat and all the mirrors, making adjustments, then finally started the truck. I looked at the speakers on the doors again and noticed that they painted the crest on there, too! It was also on the floormats. This baby was slammin’!

  
I quickly programmed some radio stations on my custom stereo and backed out using the rearview camera. Once I cleared the garage door, I programmed the garage door opener. I made sure it was in four-wheel-drive, put Klarissa’s address into the navigation system (just to build a history of favorite destinations), honked the horn, and headed into town.

 

*** Second Chance ***

 

Making it to Klarissa’s house a few minutes early, I eagerly made it to the front door. When I knocked, her father answered the door. It looked like he was about to get himself ready to take her to school. Her mom seemed surprised that I was there, too. So we sat and talked in the kitchen while my girl finished getting ready upstairs. They asked what I would be doing in Port Angeles while she was in class, so I explained that I had errands to run. I had to go to the Mill and catch up with the fellas, at least. I should also have some supplies ready to be picked up. My answers seemed to satisfy them. They had seemed friendly enough, but I felt something had happened in the few hours I was gone to make them tense. I conjured up all kinds of reasons, like maybe they thought we were moving too fast in our relationship, but quickly shoved them all aside. It very well could have been my imagination anyway.

  
Klarissa finally made it downstairs, and was so beautiful. She was dressed in a tight pair of pale blue jeans with a deep red, low-cut, dressy sweater and a pair of Ugg boots. She had curled her brunette hair to make her auburn highlights more noticeable. I’m sure my mouth fell open in awe.

  
“Come on,” she said as she caught my eye and smiled. “I’m going to be late!”

  
I smirked at the thought of her being late, because as long as I was driving she was not going to be, but tried to hide it as I cordially said goodbye to her family. When I got to the door so we could walk out, I started the truck with the remote so it could warm up. It was quite chilly this morning, and I didn’t want my ride to be like an icebox when she got in. She giggled at me for starting it in the doorway.

  
“Whoa, man! What is that?” her brother Kurt asked as he walked up behind us.

  
“That, my man, is my new ride. Came in while I was in Switzerland. Isn’t she a beauty?”

  
“Dude, I gotta ride in that!”

  
“No prob, man. I gotta take your sister to class first.” He nodded and walked back into the living room.

  
“Shall we?” I asked her as I opened their front door and offered my arm.

  
She nodded and we trudged through the light snow to my truck. I opened the passenger door for her and watched her get in. I smiled as the image of her having trouble getting in played over and over in my head as I walked around the front. I was going to have to see about getting power running boards installed for her.

  
“Wow, Emmett, this is amazing!” she said as I got in on the driver’s side.

  
I grinned with great pride. “Yeah, it is a sweet ride, huh, Beautiful?”

  
I programmed our destination, Peninsula College in Port Angeles, into the navigation system. She had her mp3 player with her, so I plugged it in and we danced in our seats. Metro Station’s “Shake It” was the first song to play, and by the second verse Klarissa’s nervousness about my driving in the bad weather seemed to have gone away. She said she didn’t remember me driving her ‘Lil Bee’ last night after we had left the gas station and her parents filled her in on what happened as the next song started.

  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’m here for you,” I whispered huskily and kissed the back of her hand. “For a long time, too, if you’ll have me.”

  
I pulled her toward me for a quick kiss. The roads were starting to get bad because of the ice and I was trying to be extra cautious since she was with me. The frozen drizzle that fell early this morning while I was hunting made for pretty scenery on the way to Port Angeles, and so far the snow accumulation was only about two inches.

  
I kept one hand on the steering wheel while I held hers with the other as we rested our arms on the cushy armrest. We both kept singing, and had fun. It made the trip to Port Angeles pass quickly.

  
When we got to Peninsula College, Klarissa handed me a copy of her class schedule while we sat in the parking lot chatting. Her eight o’clock was only a few minutes away, so we reluctantly said our goodbyes. Her last class ended before two that afternoon, so I told her that I would pick her up then.

  
We kissed goodbye and then she was out into the winter wonderland. The big, fluffy flakes of falling snow quickly covered her beautiful hair. She was an adorable sight as I watched her walk away from my new truck to the building where she had her first class.

  
I left the parking lot and headed downtown. The city of Port Angeles only owned two snowplows, but I passed several pickup trucks with snow blades hooked up to the front of their trucks. I have always wondered what it would be like to plow snow in one of those big trucks. It seemed like it would be fun, so I decided to add one to my own truck soon.

  
First stop was the Angeles Millwork & Lumber Company, where I had some unfinished business to attend to. Unfortunately, I had to endure an onslaught of people telling me their condolences as I made my way to my favorite part of the store. I couldn’t believe how many people knew me, let alone how they knew that Rose had been killed. Then again, the gondola accident was international news. I could have spent a couple more hours talking shop with the guys, but it was already noon. I finished my order, rolled up my blueprints, and left.

  
Next stop was The Gifting Place to buy the Vennewalds a gift certificate. I hoped it would be a nice surprise for them, sort of a late “Welcome to Forks” gift from my family. Esme recommended the store because she occasionally purchased home décor items there.

  
After my purchase, I walked over to Gateway Therapeutic Massage & Steam Room and bought gift certificates for the two new women in my life. I wanted them to be able to spend a day in the near future doing all the fun girly things together that girls do. My girl had a close relationship with both of her parents, but her mother was her best friend.

  
It was just one of the little details I learned about her during our numerous phone conversations. Klarissa had been in my life almost a month already, and even though we had been apart much of that time, I wanted to make up for it. I knew girls kept track of things like that, so I thought I’d better surprise her with a gift. Or maybe just get her flowers? I’d have to remember to talk to Alice and Bella about it. Alice, of course, was still in Paris with Jasper.

  
I couldn’t wait to go on an official date with my stunning Klarissa. If the weather had been more cooperative, tonight would’ve been great. Suddenly, I felt my Razr2 buzzing like a bee in my pants pocket. I noticed before I answered it that it was just after one o’clock. I had made good time in the last two stores. I smiled as I headed to my truck.

  
“Hello?” I hadn’t checked the display to see who it was.

  
“Oh, Emmett. Thank goodness you answered. My one o’clock has been cancelled. Any chance you’re still in town?” My baby sounded cold and desperate. Could’ve sworn her teeth were rattling, too.

  
“Of course, baby. I can be there in ten minutes.”

  
“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be waiting.” Definitely heard her teeth rattling that time.

  
“I’ll hurry. See you in a bit then.”

  
I pulled up alongside the sidewalk where I had parked this morning and noticed she wasn’t alone. There were four others standing with her, and they appeared to be quite a jovial group. I smiled, got out, and walked over to them. My girl gave me a shaky hug and a quick kiss, and then introduced her friends.

  
The two ladies were Helena and Cristina, and the two guys were John and Eric. We made small talk for several minutes before realizing the snowfall had gotten heavier and the girls were vibrating trying to keep warm.

  
We hinted at goodbye then, but before we stepped away, we asked if they wanted to go out on a triple date sometime. Klarissa excitedly jumped up and down, hugging her girlfriends. The guys answered emphatically yes as well, so the next question was where and when. I laughed and suggested bowling, and Cristina thought it was perfect! I couldn’t believe how cool her friends were. I suggested calling or texting later about the date so we could all get home. Everyone was getting soaked in this wet snow, and I didn’t want my new friends getting sick.

  
We parted ways at last, so I started my ride by remote. It was probably my favorite feature of my new toy. I put my arm around my girl as we walked. Opening the door for her, I quickly kissed behind her earlobe, and after helping her in, closed the door. I grinned as I walked at a human’s pace around the front of my truck. I got in the driver’s seat and met Klarissa halfway leaning over the console.

  
“Naughty, naughty,” she whispered before nibbling at my earlobe. Her lips found purchase along my jawline before finally smothering my lips.

  
“Wow, baby,” I complimented after she released me several minutes later. The kiss was the best yet, even making me wish I was human so that I would be out of breath like her.

  
“I missed you,” she said while still trying to catch her breath. “I hated being away from you so soon after you just returned home.”

  
“Aww, baby, I missed you too. I better get you home though so your father doesn’t kill me.”

 

*** Second Chance ***

 

Her mom’s amplified voice greeted us from the kitchen as we scurried in the front door. “Welcome back, you two!”

 

The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the air. Klarissa grabbed my hand as soon as our coats and boots were off, and led me toward the kitchen.

 

“I’m so glad to have you home, safe and sound,” Mary told us while smiling.

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Vennewald,” I replied, hoping the light hostility from this morning had disappeared.

  
“Cut that out, young man. I told you this morning that you may call me Mary,” she scolded me and shook her finger at me. We laughed, then she hugged me. “You’re still so cold, Emmett. Maybe you better stand by the stove so you can warm up, hmm?”

  
I nodded and moved close to the stove as Klarissa followed, handed me a cookie, and smiled before being wrapped up in a hug by her mother. She looked up at me with a kind of serious look on her face after her mother let her go, like maybe she was thinking of something, and then reached out to hold my hand as we ate our cookies. I despised human food, but for socializing purposes, I had to look and act human. I meant to ask what she was thinking about, but was distracted by her tongue licking her lips.

  
She stood up on her tiptoes, leaned up to me, and we kissed a short, sweet peck. Then she quickly licked the chocolate off my bottom lip before she giggled and shrunk down to her normal height.

  
“Mmm, yummy,” she muttered as she molded into me.

  
I bent down and kissed her forehead. A huge smile spread across my face as I felt warmth and love radiate off of her. I was thrilled to be in love with her, and I had fallen fast and deep.

  
“So where are we going on our triple date with your friends? Cristina liked my bowling idea, and I would have liked to have gone tonight, but the weather is making things difficult. Oh! You know what? I have a surprise for you, and Mary!” I emphasized the last part so Mary could hear me from across the kitchen. She was rolling out dough on the counter while eyeing us every few seconds in a protective manner. Klarissa giggled as I gave her a quick peck and stepped away from her. Our hands were still intertwined, so in my haste I accidentally pulled her with me. I quickly kissed the backs of her hands before letting them go. “I left them out in the truck, though, so I’ll be right back!” I exclaimed, already at the front door. I took my time retrieving the gift cards so I could listen to Klarissa and Mary discuss what I was doing and about the future triple date. “Alright, here we go, ladies!” I closed the front door behind me.

 

Klarissa ran to me quickly, excited to see her gift.

 

“Mom, come on, I want to see what you got!” she yelled to her mother.

  
I stood grinning and waving the gift cards up high above my head so Klarissa couldn’t reach them. Mary finally came into the room, looking tired but happy, and smiled at my keep-away game with her daughter. I gave in, bringing the cards down to their reach.

  
I couldn’t stop watching Klarissa as she held the gift cards in her hands, and I certainly couldn’t take my eyes off her great body. She had quite a spell over me.

  
Mary gave me a quick hug, interrupting my lusty thoughts of her daughter. “This is wonderful, Emmett! You are such a polite young man. I’ve never had a massage, or a facial, or anything like that before. What made you think of this?”

  
“I thought that with Thanksgiving in a couple of days, you could use some pampering. No offense, but I could tell you were stressed this morning,” I answered honestly.

  
“Well, thank you, Emmett. They are probably booked up this week, though,” she assumed incorrectly.

  
“Um, well, actually, Mary, they’re not. I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of making an appointment for you both. How does one o’clock on Wednesday afternoon sound?” I asked, directing my question to the both of them.

  
They both nodded their heads approving of the appointment, and then hugged each other. It was a long, tight embrace, and then I heard sniffles. When they parted, I saw tears streaming down both of their faces. I brought over a box of Kleenex to them. They took a deep breath at the same time, and then giggled and sniffled at the sight of each other. They turned to look at me, and both of them took several tissues out of the box. When both were done, they wrapped their arms tightly around my waist and hugged me. I bent my head down and kissed my girl on the top of her head.

  
“Thank you so much, Emmy,” she said through her tears. “Mom and I haven’t done anything together since we’ve moved here!”

  
“Aww, I hope you ladies have a wonderful time. It’s my pleasure to be able to provide you both with such a gift.”

  
We kissed tenderly for a moment. It was as if time stopped and we were the only two people in the world. I lovingly wiped some tears off her delicate face.

  
“Thank you, again, Emmett,” Mary said and patted my arm before she walked away. She muttered something about how rock solid I was as she turned into the kitchen.

  
“Well, I guess I need to go home before they shut down all the roads,” I announced.

  
I was eager for Carlisle and Edward to see the blueprints I had in the back of the truck. I wanted to get started on that little side project as soon as possible. Just then, my phone vibrated in my left pant pocket. “What’s up, Edward?” I asked after I read the caller ID.

  
I excused myself from Klarissa and held my conversation with him in the formal dining room so I could have some privacy. After I hung up, I found Klarissa’s family in the living room where they were all entranced by the news report on the television screen.

  
“Well, just as I feared, they have closed all the roads. Emergency vehicles only,” I said as I approached them.

  
They all turned to look at me as they suddenly realized they unexpectedly needed to accommodate an overnight visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my partners in crime, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, for their continued support! Xoxo
> 
> Thanks also to Jenniemae2013 and Multicoloredeyes at Project Team Beta for their work this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Conrad and Emmett's talk, come on, you knew it had to be coming... ;)

Chapter Twelve

“Emmett, look’s like you’re staying here tonight. We have a spare bedroom down here on this floor, or maybe Kurt would let you bunk with him?” Conrad suggested and motioned toward Kurt, but Kurt didn’t agree or disagree. “It’s a good thing you brought our daughter home when you did, from the looks of things,” he continued as he turned his attention back to the TV. “And that was certainly a nice gesture with the gift certificates. Did you buy them because you were invited to Thanksgiving dinner, or what?” 

Whoa. Nobody had invited me to Thanksgiving dinner, so what was he talking about? 

Mary slapped him on the arm. “Conrad! Now don’t you pick on him! He was only being polite.” 

“Dad! Thanks a lot. Put me on the spot here,” Klarissa mumbled nervously. She blushed and turned to me. “Sorry I haven’t had the chance to ask you before now, but, um, would you like to join us for Thanksgiving?” 

I couldn’t help but smile. “I would like to, very much,” I humbly admitted. 

Mary patted my arm. “That’s wonderful. Are you sure you didn’t already have plans? I realize this is rather last minute.” Her hands twisted her apron nervously as she waited for my reply. 

“Not at all, Mary. Things were up in the air a few days ago, what with my ex-wife’s death and everything, and my father usually works at the hospital, so I think my mother finally decided to keep it low-key this year.”

“Oh, your poor mother. I know I’ve only met her once, but I could sense that she’s a very caring and nurturing woman,” Mary reflected. Just then, a timer went off in the kitchen, so she scurried away to save whatever needed to be saved from burning.

Kurt got up from the couch and headed upstairs. I was about to rib him, but then Klarissa whispered to me that she was going to her room as well. I wondered if there was something going on that I didn’t know about, so I took two steps forward to follow her when a stern voice halted my actions. 

“Just a minute, young man. I think we should sit down. I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” Conrad’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips pressed together, and he drew his cheeks in. He seemed to baby step his way around to the front of his chair and stiffly motioned for me to sit across from him and turned off the television. 

Klarissa blew me a kiss and a hopeful grin before completing her way upstairs. I smiled back and turned my attention back to her father.

He would have seemed intimidating if I was human, and he was only being protective of his daughter. It was rather endearing, I thought, since he reminded me so much of Carlisle, or even Chief Swan. 

“Look, Emmett, I’m concerned that you are moving too fast for Klarissa. Your wife just died, after all.”

“Sir, with all due respect, my marriage was over before I even met your beautiful daughter. The day my ex-wife died was also the same day our divorce was finalized. She was happy that I had met Klarissa since she herself had already found someone else several months ago,” I admitted while looking at him in the eye, my hands on my knees.

He sat silently for a minute. Then he sat up and leaned forward, causing his glasses to slide forward a bit on his nose. “I’m sorry for your loss; I really am. And I know what it feels like to have a spouse cheat on you. Mary is my second wife. We met when I retired from the Army and moved to Missouri. As soon as I met her, I was head over heels in love with her,” he explained, relishing in the memory.

I nodded, wanting him to finish his story.

“I don’t know if you noticed or not, but I’m twenty years Mary’s senior. She was only twenty-six when we met. Both of us were recently divorced with children, but my ex and four children were in North Carolina. Mary had custody of her two kids. Just a year after Mary and I married, we had Klarissa and then Kurt five years later. Do you have any children, Emmett?”

“No, sir. We were unable to have them.”

“How long were you married?” He asked, sitting back in his chair. 

“Just two years, sir.” 

“Plenty of time to have kids, then. So why didn’t you?”

“She was infertile, and wasn’t interested anyway,” I stammered angrily. His questions were getting too personal and I wanted to leave. I hadn’t even had the ‘kid talk’ with his daughter yet. If she wanted them, I couldn’t give them to her. I loved my niece, but no way was I going to willingly bring another half-breed into the world. 

“Seems I hit a sore spot. I didn’t mean to. How old are you, son?” He asked, propping a leg up on the other. 

“Twenty. Rosalie and I married when we were eighteen,” I fibbed.

He grunted. “I married my first wife at eighteen. I was in the Army already and had orders for Korea. She said she was pregnant, so I felt obligated to marry her.”

I nodded and kept quiet even though I was curious about his Army career. I had always admired those who served their country. I probably would’ve enlisted if I hadn’t been hired by the Tennessee Valley Authority and attacked by a bear. 

“So, what do you do for a living, Emmett? Are you self-supporting?”

“Well, sir, I’m an architect and have my own construction company. I also dabble in the stock market and real estate, so I do all right,” I admitted with a smile. 

“A builder, huh? What’s on your resume?” he asked.

“We’ve done a few homes, a doctor’s office, and a dental office. I have a crew finishing up Forks’ first recycling center, and I’m working on opening up my own restaurant and club in Port Angeles. We’re the only green, as in environmentally friendly, crew in the area.” I was proud of my crew’s work.

“That’s quite something for someone so young.” 

“Yes, well, I was a gifted student in school.” I stumbled while trying to explain my fib.

“That’s impressive. Look, Emmett, I’ll be blunt. I don’t know you that well, and you’re her first serious boyfriend here. I’ve never seen her act the way she does when she is with you, so I’d like to believe you are the real deal. I have to ask: How serious are you about your feelings towards my daughter? You have experience, obviously, having been married and all, but I’ll be damned if I let her get involved with someone that’s just going to use her sexually and throw her away.”

“Sir, believe me when I tell you that I love your daughter. From the moment we met, there was a spark. We got to know each so well over the phone while I was in Switzerland, and I’ll be honest, I was afraid that our physical attraction was a fluke the night we met. Of course, I had nothing to worry about, and I dare say it’s stronger than ever. There has never been a woman that makes me feel the way she does,” I explained and waited for him to react. “I’m in this for the long haul, sir.”

“There’s something about you that makes me believe you, even though I don’t want to. If I ever hear of you—”

“Never gonna happen, sir.” 

The interrogation finally ended as Mary stepped in from the kitchen. I’m sure it was one of many I would face as long as I dated his daughter. 

“Why don’t you go on upstairs, ok?” Mary suggested with her hand lightly resting on my shoulder. She had been standing near the doorway eavesdropping the whole time. I nodded in appreciation for not only her interruption, but also for clearing the tense atmosphere, slowly making my way upstairs. 

The wooden door and floor of Klarissa’s room were vibrating to the rhythmic guitars from the hauntingly beautiful Marilyn Manson song playing. I played air guitar along with the song, as it was one of my favorites. I smirked at the name of it, “If I was your vampire.” When the song was through, I jiggled the doorknob and knocked for a third time. 

“Klarissa…” I sang softly, trying to gently announce my presence. 

Thankfully, I heard groan while she dragged herself off her bed and shuffled towards me. 

She spoke softly from the other side. “Yes?” 

Couldn’t she tell it was me? Why didn’t she open it beyond a crack?

“It’s me, baby. May I please come in?” 

She unknowingly tortured me as she took her sweet time deciding whether to open the door or not. “Hmm, just a minute, please,” she said finally, followed by a yawn.

After a few agonizingly long seconds passed, her door slowly opened, revealing my beautiful human girlfriend leaning against the doorway. She looked like she had taken a nap. She continued to yawn as I stepped into her room. Immediately, I took everything in, anxious to learn more about her by being in her bedroom. An oil diffuser with lavender oil explained the sweet scent of the fresh cut plant. Smiling, I made my way over to her big boombox on the dresser so I could turn the volume down. I couldn’t believe she fell asleep with it blaring so loud. 

“Hey!” She hissed, objecting to the lower volume of the stereo. 

“What?” I countered back. “What if there was a fire or something? I can’t believe you fell asleep with that gothic rock so loud.” 

She grinned. Obviously she knew I was teasing her. Damn, she’s irresistible! I couldn’t help but quickly approach her. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled deeply. She wobbled a little bit so I steadied her. 

“Sorry, baby,” I whispered in her left ear. “Are you alright?” 

She held onto my arms tightly and looked up into my eyes like she was misbehaving. We smirked at each other, and I knew immediately she had played me a moment ago. I flexed my muscles so that she could feel them move under her hands, and was rewarded with a blush.

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry, I must have stumbled.” 

“Well, I’ve got you, baby. No worries,” I whispered back, hugging her tighter for a moment before releasing her. “So what’s with all the movie posters? It’s quite a collection.” 

The sexy Star Wars poster with Princess Leia showing some serious leg beckoned me from across the room. Examining it closer, it looked like an original, possibly once hung in a theatre. I was amazed. All the posters she had appeared professionally framed. She had quite a range, from Transformers, The Exorcist, Jaws, and Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark to The Goonies, Purple Rain, and more.  
“I’m a movie buff. These are some of my favorites,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“They’re awesome. Are they all originals? Were they used at a theatre?”

“Yeah. Remember when I told you about my job in high school? They were left to me in old man Dougherty’s will, so I had them professionally framed. There’s more, but I think there’s plenty already up,” she explained, blushing. 

“Wow. They are amazing, and so are you for honoring his wishes. And I like what you’ve done with your mini-blinds. I’ve never seen pictures taped to them before. That’s pretty cool.” 

I looked more closely at the pictures. They were in many shapes and sizes, some of them with shaped edges. Most of the photos were of her with people her age at various school events like prom and graduation. Some were family, but a good majority of them were her peers. It made me happy that she was happy in the pictures. I started to reminisce about my own life before I was turned, about the family I left behind. I never checked on them after I left. I was suddenly curious about my human family, how they used the bag of money I left for them on the front stoop all those years ago.

She came up beside me then, bursting my bubble of thought. Caressing my arm, she pointed at various pictures, laughing and rattling off who the people were. Her warm touch made it difficult for me to concentrate on what she was explaining to me, so I rubbed her back. I smiled and kissed her forehead, appreciating the fact that she had come into my life. Footsteps approached her room, so I turned us around just as her mother peeked in the doorway to announce that dinner was ready. 

“Oh, thanks, Mom!” Klarissa smiled broadly, and they seemed to have an unspoken conversation. Just as suddenly as she appeared, Mary was gone.

Sure would have been handy for Edward to be here. “Please allow me to escort you, my lady.” I held out my right elbow for her to take. 

She giggled and wove her arm around mine. As soon as we made it to the hallway, Kurt came running behind us, and I picked up my fake human pace so that we could beat him to the stairs. We did, of course, so I took my time escorting his sister down, watching her lean legs with each step. There was a blizzard outside and my girlfriend was walking around in short shorts! My hard-on was getting more uncomfortable, so I pushed my shirt down and hoped it wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone. 

We made our way to the dining room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. Klarissa stopped at her chair, so I pulled it out for her and then pushed her toward the table after she sat down. Kurt sat directly across from her, and then her father motioned for me to sit beside his daughter as he took his seat at the head of the table. Mary brought in the last dish from the kitchen and sat opposite from her husband. 

Dinner passed quickly, thankfully. I hadn’t had human food in many years. So far, my stomach was handling it, but I would have to expel it as soon as I could. And then brush my teeth for ten minutes. When the conversation shifted to focus on Klarissa and me, I welcomed the distraction. Conrad asked when we were going to go on our official first date. We looked at each other and she giggled. I spoke up and said we had wanted to go out tonight, but that wasn’t possible because of the weather. She added that I’d met her college friends when I picked her up and we had decided that a group date would be fun. 

“Hopefully the weather will allow us to go bowling tomorrow night or Wednesday night. I love bowling,” I said, winking at my girl. “This is kind of like a date. A first date with not only you, but your family, too. Especially if we can make some popcorn and watch a movie later.” I couldn’t help but enthusiastically wiggle my eyebrows. 

Mary laughed and said she thought it was a great idea. Kurt just rolled his eyes at me, but I could tell he approved. Her brother was the type that didn’t talk a lot. Thankfully her father said that it was all right, as he was in charge of the television set. He would be able to watch Klarissa and me like a hawk, too. I got the vibe from his ominous stares at the two of us that he wanted to make sure we behaved ourselves. I also got the feeling that he wasn’t too keen on my spending the night. Of course, I didn’t really have to, but I did have to keep up with my human appearance, so I would stay.

“Wow! Look at all that snow!” Kurt exclaimed suddenly. 

I didn’t even realize he had left the table. We all found him in the kitchen looking outside the patio doors and watching the snow continue to fall. It looked like there was at least eight inches on the ground so far. “Man, it hasn’t snowed like this for years!” 

Klarissa came up beside me, held my hand, and asked, “Really?” 

I nodded my head to answer her and then had to let go of her hand because my left pants pocket was buzzing. I mouthed “sorry” to her and walked away to have some privacy. To my surprise, it was John on the other end. “Hey, man! What’s up?” 

“Yeah, man. I was calling to see if we could all meet at the bowling alley Wednesday night around seven?” he asked.

I knew I was game, but I had to ask Klarissa before I agreed. “Hang on, let me check with the missus,” I teased. He laughed, which made me smile as I made my way back to my girl. She hadn’t moved from where I had left her. 

“Hey, baby, it’s John. He wants to know if Wednesday night at seven would be alright for bowling.” We now stood face to face, so I took her hand and looked into her brilliant sapphire eyes. They were sparkling so brightly at me, it was like they were grinning, so I told John the time was fine and hung up. I hastily slid my phone into my pants pocket, and then held her hands. I kissed the backs of them before pulling her closer and kissing her supple lips. To my dismay, she quickly broke away.

“Yay! I can’t wait!” she said excitedly, hopping up and down. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your average?” I asked, laughing and watching her tempting, braless breasts bouncing around. My hard-on was unrelenting, and I was going to have to excuse myself to do something about it, and quickly! 

“It’s 120, and what’s yours?” she asked innocently as she calmed down. 

“Actually, I’m a consistent 300 player.” I couldn’t help the big grin that spread across my face. 

“Whoa! Are you really, Emmett?” asked Mary as she came into the kitchen carrying some dirty dishes. 

“Yeah, I really am, Mary. Here, let me help you.” 

Mary stayed at the sink rinsing off the dishes and loading up the dishwasher while Klarissa and I gathered the rest and brought them to her. There was a little bit of spaghetti left, so she put it in a container and placed it in the refrigerator. Then she grabbed the soapy dishcloth and returned to the dining room, so I followed her. 

“Anything else you’d like to do on our date Wednesday night?” I asked as I watched her clean the table. 

“Yeah, um, maybe go out to eat?” She bit her bottom lip after whispering her response. 

“Sure. I’ll call John back and see if he and the gang have a place in mind,” I said while following her around the table and pushing the chairs in. She blushed and acted like she was going to say something.

I called John a minute later, but he didn’t answer so I put the phone back in my pocket. We made it back to the kitchen when it buzzed. I kept Klarissa nestled into me while I talked things over with John. She was playing with my free hand, intertwining our fingers together, when Mary motioned to us. She asked if we were finished cleaning up the dining room done, and if so, she wanted to run the vacuum quickly before they started the movie. Klarissa obliged, and brought it into the dining room. She was uncurling the cord as I finally got off the phone. It’s not that I didn’t enjoy my conversation with my new friend, but I didn’t want to upset Mary. 

I excused myself to the bathroom while the ladies were working. On my way, I noticed the guys were in the front room. I locked the bathroom door and released my dinner while the roar of the vacuum covered for me. With one problem flushed away, I quickly resolved my other issue into the toilet so that there was no sticky evidence. I hadn’t masturbated that quickly before. It was unbelievable how thoughts of Klarissa made me have such a fast release. I realized I no longer heard the vacuum when the high from my orgasm died down.

“Shit!” I muttered and hurried about cleaning the toilet and myself of any evidence. Just as I was finishing up, there was a knock on the door.

“Emmett? Everything okay in there?” Klarissa asked with a giggle.

“Yeah, fine, thanks. Would you happen to have a spare toothbrush?” I asked through the door. 

“Just a sec,” she replied. I heard her go upstairs, shuffle through a drawer, and then return. Hopefully she was able to find one.

She knocked. I cracked open the door, giving her just enough room to push an unopened toothbrush through.

“Thanks.” I headed to the sink and tore it open. To my surprise, there was another knock on the now slightly ajar door. I whipped around and found my girl slipping through the narrow opening with a naughty smirk on her face.

“You might need some toothpaste with that,” she teased, pointing the trial size tube towards the toothbrush in my hand.

How in the hell did she just make a mundane task like brushing your teeth so sexy? 

“Yeah, thanks,” I said sheepishly. I swear if I was human, I would’ve been beet red. As I took the tube from her, I was jolted with a bolt of Klarissa’s electricity.

We smiled at one another, a light, nervous laughter escaping from both of us. 

“Well, I better go. Don’t want them to get suspicious,” she whispered before a peck on the cheek and quickly left, making sure to close the door behind her. 

She left me stunned from our interaction. After a moment, I shook my head and got to the task at hand.

I found everyone in the living room except my girl when I was done. Mary was just sitting down. Popcorn was being prepared in the kitchen. “Emmett, there you are. Why don’t you pick out a movie?” 

“Sure. What’s everyone in the mood for?” 

“You’re our guest, so pick out something you’d like to see,” she replied, just as Kurt was getting ready to suggest something. 

They had a pretty decent library of DVDs, but I noticed most of them were action movies starring the likes of Jean-Claude Van Damme, Jackie Chan, Jet Li, or Bruce Lee.  
“These all must belong to Kurt.” I couldn’t contain my laughter. “Are you an honorary black belt?” 

“Mom, how many bags of popcorn should I make?” Klarissa shouted from the kitchen. Mary shook her head and got up. 

“The way she can project her voice, I bet she’s fun to take to ball games and stuff, huh?” I asked the guys since we were left alone. 

“Yeah, she’s a sports nut,” Kurt said and rolled his eyes, obviously picking on his sister. 

We all laughed then. 

“Good. So am I.” Definitely gonna have to take her to a Seahawks game.

I could smell another bag of popcorn in the microwave, so I turned back around to look at the DVD library again. I came across Prom Night, The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and the like, so I figured these must be either Mary’s or Klarissa’s movies. Too bad they weren’t organized in some way to make it easy for me to find something. I immediately thought of Edward and how he had his very extensive music collection organized in such a way that only he knew where everything was. He and Bella had been married for over a year now, and she couldn’t make heads or tails out of it, either. A-ha! Found something! Just in time, too, as the ladies were walking in with their arms full of bowls of popcorn.

“Guess my Wednesday is quite full now, huh?” Klarissa asked as she handed me my bowl of popcorn and one to Kurt. 

“Yeah, I’ll say. Your itinerary is sleeping in, pampering, dinner, and bowling. That sounds like quite a full day to me. Good thing a massage is scheduled in the middle of your day.” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait for Wednesday. It’ll be so much fun, Mom!” Klarissa exclaimed, and the ladies high-fived. 

I showed them that I had selected a movie and popped the disc into the player before sitting on the floor in front of Klarissa. Everyone appreciated my selection. We were quite entertained by The Mummy. It was one of my favorite Brendan Fraser movies. 

Watching a movie with the Vennewalds was similar to watching a movie with my own family. I had a great time and the evening passed by quickly. I really enjoyed sitting on the floor with Klarissa’s legs on either side of me as she sat up on the couch. I never noticed any glares from her father, but I did notice Mary smiling at us a couple of times as if she was having a quiet conversation with her daughter. When the movie was over, I got up, removed the disc, and placed the movie back on the shelf while Klarissa took all the empty bowls to the kitchen. 

“Emmett, why don’t you put in ‘Van Helsing’ next? Let’s make it a scary movie night. I’m sure most businesses will be closed tomorrow. Klarissa and Kurt won’t have school anyway, so let’s stay up late,” Mary suggested. I liked that idea immensely, because I don’t sleep anyway. 

“Sure thing. I’m pretty sure you’re right; this storm has really let us have it.” I smiled inwardly. 

“You all go ahead. I’m going to go to bed,” Conrad announced loudly and got up out of his chair. 

Mary disappeared, too, so Klarissa fetched Kurt, me, and herself bottles of water from the kitchen. We sat down and waited for Mary to return, but after a few minutes passed, Kurt was getting restless with our polite chatter, so I went ahead and started the movie. Klarissa and I were sitting side by side on the couch while Kurt was across from us in the oversized chair. We were so comfortable and engrossed in the movie that we didn’t realize Mary had rejoined us until I got up to go to the kitchen with Klarissa. She wanted some snack mix, but I didn’t know where anything was, so I couldn’t get it without her. 

“Mom! Geez! You scared me!” Klarissa hissed as she jumped off the couch. Her balance was so precarious I thought I was going to have to catch her. I was very amused. 

“Shhh! You’ll wake your father!” Mary reprimanded, and then laughed as we scurried away to the kitchen. 

I decided to take advantage of being alone with my human girlfriend for a couple of minutes. As soon as we were in the part of the kitchen where we couldn’t be seen from the living room, I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately, being as gentle as I could. 

“You are so beautiful tonight. You’re glowing.” I complimented as she pulled away. 

“Thank you, silly, but you have to say that. You’re my boyfriend,” she replied with a smirk as she walked over to a cabinet by the refrigerator. She pulled a clean bowl out of the cabinet and poured some Doritos snack mix into it. 

“Rissa, baby, I hope you truly believe me when I say you are beautiful. Your very being pulls me to you. I love you, and I love your family,” I admitted to her. 

“Oh, Emmy. You didn’t have to get all serious, I was only teasing you,” she said back with a wink. She reached out and grabbed my hand. “Come on, we need to get back.” 

Confused and tormented, I followed her back into the living room. I sat down in the middle of the couch, but she made me scoot over a bit by trying to squeeze into the small space between my left leg and the arm. She got her booty settled, torturing me the whole time while she wiggled, and situated her seductive legs across my lap. Her back was against the arm of the couch. 

“Comfy?” I asked, completely turned on. She just smiled at me quickly and then focused on the TV. At least one of us is. Although I was tempted to rest one of my arms on her legs, her Mom was sitting across from us, so I was sure that was out of the question! I sighed in frustration and just swung both arms across the back of the couch and tried to focus on the movie. 

I carried my girlfriend up to her room after the third installment of our impromptu scary movie trilogy had ended. I couldn’t believe she had fought off sleep for so long. I smiled as I placed the covers over her and tucked her in, just as I had done last night. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, wishing I could kiss her everywhere, but I turned to exit her room when I heard a faint mumble. Her mother was in the hallway with a flashlight on, watching me. I walked past her as I left Klarissa’s room. She turned and proceeded down the hall towards her own bedroom. 

“Good night, Mary,” I whispered in her direction, and then went downstairs. 

I was going to leave Kurt where he lay, but I didn’t want him to get sick, so I took him upstairs too. He was quite a bit heavier than his sister, however! 

After I came back downstairs, I picked up the remaining bowls and glasses and took them into the kitchen. After I started the dishwasher, I returned to the living room and turned off the TV and other equipment before heading into the bathroom again. Damn hull. I’m never eating popcorn again! With the annoying human snack and soda expelled from my system, and my teeth brushed and flossed, I headed to the guest bedroom. It was small compared to the bedrooms upstairs, but I didn’t mind because I had no need to use it for sleeping anyway. Since I didn’t have my laptop, I spent some time texting Edward and Alice, filling them in on my evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a couple of Klarissa's posters and the Doritos snack mix wasn't around at the time this fic takes place. Just try to show how awesome she is! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, my friends first and foremost, are also awesome betas that I can always rely on to give me sound advice on this story.
> 
> Project Team Beta has been so great! Jenniemae2013 and Woodlily assisted with this chapter, as well as Mel the Moderator, who had to clarify that you italicize movie titles but put song titles in quotes. LOL! Lesson learned! :D


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see Kellan shovel snow, hence we have Emmett do it here... *sigh*

Chapter Thirteen

 

The snow had stopped falling in the predawn hours, and the total accumulation was just shy of fifteen inches. The town of Forks was busy, though, and the flurry of activity weighed heavily on my mind. I wanted to get out there and join in the fun. I could hear snow trucks and pickups with blades going about, plowing through the heavily packed snow. It felt like I was being punished, so I decided that whenever I got out of this room, I was going to make the most of my day. 

I didn’t venture out of the spare bedroom my hosts graciously provided until I heard them outside my door. Mary was making coffee for Conrad while he reported for duty at his station: in front of the TV. I stopped by the bathroom adjacent to where I ‘slept’ to wash my face and brush my teeth. I hated morning breath. After those mundane chores, I walked out to prove that I had behaved and stayed in my given room. Believe me, I fought with myself over going up to Klarissa’s room or not when I heard her say my name in her sleep. Instead, I had watched the snowfall.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Mary greeted me.

We held a light conversation while Conrad stayed in the front room and Klarissa and Kurt slept in. After breakfast, the pace in the house picked up.

Thanksgiving was just two days away now, and since there was no school for Kurt or Klarissa, Mary put them to work cleaning the house and baking cookies. Mary was doing my laundry with theirs, so I temporarily went commando with a pair of Kurt’s sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

When I finally got my own clothes back, I shoveled their front sidewalk, following it around to the driveway. It was a lot of work for a human, but nothing I couldn’t handle with my vampire strength. It was times like this that it came in handy to have me around. I couldn’t do all the shoveling in one trip, though, since that would raise red flags. When I made it back inside after my first time outside, I was greeted with a cup of hot chocolate, lots of hugs, and thank yous. Mary made me get out of my wet clothes; once again I found myself in Kurt’s sweats while Mary dried mine. 

Klarissa shrieked when I joined her on the couch. “Emmy! You’re so cold! You feel like ice!” 

I thought it was very funny she said such a thing, however, it was very sweet of her to be concerned. She wrapped me up in blankets and moved me in front of the fireplace. We cuddled on the floor for a while and her mom brought us another round of hot chocolate. I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about all the pampering. Her father was watching us closely, just like he did last night. It was beginning to bother me that my girlfriend had no idea I was a vampire, I would have to tell her soon. I wanted to be honest with her, as well as with her family. 

As soon as I received my dry clothes, I asked Mary and Conrad if they had any elderly neighbors that may need help digging out. They weren’t sure, so I asked if I could brush the snow off their cars for them since I was going to do mine. They were appreciative of my offer and thought I had already done too much outside. I told them that I just wanted to keep myself busy and was afraid that Mary would ask for my help in the kitchen. They laughed at that and reluctantly let me leave their warm home in search of more snow shoveling jobs. 

The truth was, I loved hanging out with them, but I did not want to make them uncomfortable with the length of my stay. You never wanted to outstay your welcome, no matter who you were. Besides, I was eager to return to my own family so that I could show them my projects’ blueprints. I had cursed myself last night for not bringing my laptop with me so I could work. I had even come up with some ideas for remodeling Klarissa’s home, and since it was a rental property, I was going to inquire about purchasing it from the owner. Edward mentioned that old Lady Harrington was possibly going to lose it in a foreclosure, so I needed to call her as soon as I could. 

Mary made quite a feast for lunch: beef stew with vegetables in bread bowls and a side salad. I pretended to be famished because I had shoveled so much. It felt great to help the elderly woman I had seen trying to open her door. After I had finished her porch, sidewalk, and driveway, she tried to pay me but I refused. I asked her if she knew anyone else who would need help, and she referred me to another home two houses down. Needless to say, I was busy all morning. 

Just like last night after dinner, I helped clear everything off the table and load the dishwasher. I stole kisses from Klarissa while we worked. Then while she vacuumed, I once again worshipped the porcelain god. 

Afterward, I slipped into the guest bedroom for some privacy so I could call Edward. He said the city was under Emergency Snow Ordinance 2, which meant chains were required on vehicles and absolutely no parking was allowed along the emergency snow routes. Within forty-eight hours, residents were required to clear their sidewalks. I wasn’t worried about that part since I had a head start on digging Klarissa’s family out. He said Carlisle was bringing chains for my truck since he was on his way to work at the hospital. We hung up and I left the room on a mission.

“Mary? Klarissa?” I called out. 

I followed their voices to the kitchen since they didn’t answer. They were going through cookbooks and discussing the final menu for Thanksgiving dinner. I went up to my beautiful girl and kissed her temple while my hand glided along her shoulders. “The roads are just for emergency vehicles and vehicles with chains, so I’ll take you to the grocery store or anywhere else you may need to go. My father’s on his way here to deliver some chains for my truck tires as he heads in to work at the hospital.” 

“Oh, well, it would be nice to see him again. And it would be nice to be able to go to the store. Thank you, Emmett. Let me finish getting this list together. We’re trying to decide on what to have for Thursday dinner now. What’s your favorite Thanksgiving dish?” Mary asked.

“The turkey, of course!” I had no idea how to answer that, since it had been so long that I had had a Thanksgiving meal. I couldn’t think of my human life at the moment. I was drawing a blank.  
They laughed at my answer, thankfully, but then Conrad yelled for Mary to join him in the front room for a minute.

Taking advantage of the moment alone, I leaned into Klarissa’s side and started leaving small kisses along her jaw. When I reached her earlobe, I licked it before sucking it into my mouth, being careful not to hurt her with my teeth.

Goosebumps formed on her flesh, her heart raced, and the smell of her arousal drifted through the air. She drew in a sharp breath and held it.

I let go of her earlobe and whispered, “Guess what I was dreaming of last night, my love?” Of course I couldn’t dream, let alone sleep, but I was trying to be sexy.

She looked at me with wide eyes and licked her lips in anticipation. 

Mary came in as we were still gazing into each other’s eyes and patted our backs. “Alright, you two lovebirds, let’s finish the list so we can get going.” 

Holy shit! Did I just daydream about turning Klarissa on?

*** Second Chance ***

After our trip around town, I helped put away the groceries. Klarissa gave her father the mail and teased Kurt about his missed chance to ride in my truck. When Mary and I were done, she went to sit down in the living room. I followed her and said goodbye to the family. I thanked Conrad again for his hospitality and shook his hand. I pounded fists with Kurt, and then hugged Mary.

“Thank you for everything,” I said, addressing them all. 

Klarissa came up and intertwined our hands together. She looked sad while she walked me to the front door, where we embraced each other. I didn’t want to leave. Now I knew what Edward meant when he had teased me earlier. 

“I’ll miss you, baby. Call me later, okay?” 

Klarissa stood so close to me, unknowingly driving me mad with her irresistible scent, and spoke softly. “Of course. I’ll miss you terribly too, you know.” 

We touched foreheads before we kissed softly one last time on the lips. 

“I love you.” I kissed the back of both of her hands before turning around to slowly walk to my truck. 

I was missing her already even though I was only about twenty yards away when all of a sudden I heard her exclaim behind me, “I love you, too, Emmett!” 

I turned around to see that she was holding the front door wide open and struggling with her coat. She had shoved her feet into a pair of boots; her mother was working to stuff her pant legs in. I was pleasantly surprised at her loud confession, so I quickly ran back to her. I continued to watch the sight before me. It was quite amusing, in a way. Her mother forced a heavy winter hat on her head while she twirled a scarf around her neck. After the few minutes it took to properly bundle Klarissa up, Mary pushed her toward me a couple of steps, closing the door behind Klarissa.   
I scooped my girl up in my strong arms and twirled her around. She giggled as she arched back, stretching her head and arms out as far as she could. I stopped after a few circles just in case she got dizzy. She was breathing heavy as her excitement waned and relaxed. Face to face once again, I had the sudden urge to make snow angels—anything to stay a while longer with my girl. I ran us off the stoop and jumped into their front yard, landing on my back with her on top of me. 

We laughed loudly and she joked, “Are you okay? Did you just imprint your back into my yard?” 

I gently tossed her next to me so that she was on her back too. She laughed hysterically before turning to look at me.

“Snow angels!” I suggested, and then we both spread our legs and raised our arms up and out, gliding them through the snow to form them. The snow was piled high from my shoveling efforts, not to mention that it had packed nicely, so we didn’t sink in far.

We were still giggling when we noticed her mother peek out from the living room curtain. She laughed and shook her head at us before closing the curtain. 

“What do you think about him, Conrad?” Mary asked. 

I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, especially since they were inside the house. 

“I think he’s got a good head on his shoulders. For someone so young, it’s impressive he’s so successful. He may be better off than us, financially speaking, but he doesn’t act like he has a silver spoon up his ass.”

“Now, Conrad!” Mary scolded him.

“I think he’s cool,” Kurt chimed in and then I heard his footsteps as he walked out of the room.

Mary laughed. “Well, now. Kurt likes him. I like him. How about you?”

Conrad mumbled something I didn’t quite catch because his daughter hit me on the side of the head with a snowball. 

“I know they have seemed to have gotten involved so quickly and deeply, but you can’t deny that you’ve seen the love between them, Conrad. It’s like they talk to each other with their eyes, their movements. They’re like magnets,” Mary reasoned.

“Yes, I’ve seen how he is with her, and her with him. It’s a powerful pull when you’ve truly met ‘the one,’” he said.

They kissed, so I turned my attention back to their daughter. I was so incredibly happy! We played around in the snow for a while after we made our angels. We made a couple of snowmen and I did several snow engravings, like a big heart with our initials in it and the Cullen crest. I hoped that I would remember this afternoon with my girl for a long time.

The sun was nearing the horizon, alerting us that we had been outside for quite a while. Goodbyes were said again before she went into the house. 

I honked my horn when I pulled out of their driveway and stopped in the street in front of their home. I waved goodbye to the four of them, who were watching me from the living room’s big picture window. 

*** Second Chance ***  
I pulled my Suburban into its place in my family’s garage, immediately noticing that Rosalie’s red BMW M3 convertible and the last hot rod she had been working on was missing. Esme met me when I stepped in from the garage. She confirmed my suspicion, that they were donated, per Rosalie’s will. The cars were picked up yesterday before the storm and were on their way to California. I quietly nodded in appreciation and told her I was going to shower. She said she’d be in her office if I needed her. 

The hot water felt good on my icy, marble skin. Thinking back to the shower in Switzerland, I remembered that I was going to have to put a shower like that in my house plans: a huge walk-in shower with a couple of benches, a rain showerhead on each end, and a few jets in between at various heights. My thoughts traveled back to my life with Rose and what I would be doing soon in order to move on. 

I dried off and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, followed by my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I flung my towel over the shower curtain rod and walked into my room. 

I turned the lights on, cracked open a couple of the windows to let some fresh air in, and turned on my stereo. Inspired by Pearl Jam’s song, “Present Tense,” I began a mental list of what I had to do. 

“Makes much more sense…to live…in the present tense,” Eddie Vedder was singing. 

The man was right. I cranked up the volume and headed to my closet. I grabbed my ex-wife’s clothing one piece at a time and flung it behind me. My arms were moving so fast that I created my own wind current. I glanced at a mirror and laughed at myself. I looked like a wind turbine! I soon ran out clothes to fling, so I stopped and took a look at the huge pile in the middle of the floor. The stereo shuffled discs in the background. A song I knew too well from when I agonized over my failing marriage began. What timing. I shook my head, gently kicked the pile of clothes, and flopped on the bed. Staring at the ceiling and singing along to Theory of a Deadman’s song, “Not meant to be,” I didn’t hear the knocking on door until the end of the song. 

“Come in,” I said as I sat up on the bed. 

Edward and Bella came in, their hands full of various sizes of flat boxes. In his mouth, he held a roll of heavy-duty packing tape to seal the seams of the boxes together. I was very relieved to see them, and gladly welcomed them inside my room. Bella emptied her arms, turned around, and ran out. Before I could ask, she returned with newspaper for wrapping Rosalie’s keepsakes. Some of them I had given her, but they didn’t mean anything to me anymore. After all, if she could disregard me, and all our years together, so could I.

I looked at Bella, who was looking down and seemed to be concentrating on something. Even as a vampire, she bit her bottom lip. I nudged her arm. “Sorry, Bear. I was just thinking of her. I still can’t believe she’s gone. I thought maybe you could donate her clothes, but I don’t know what to do with this stuff,” she said, pointing to Rosalie’s collection of porcelain plates hanging on the wall.

I offered her a small smile. “Sure, Bella. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m perfectly happy not thinking about her. It still feels like she slapped me in the face. She died with a piece of my heart, you know.” I was still having trouble with the knowledge that she had an affair with my supposed friend. I had trusted them both and they had betrayed me. “Listen, I don’t expect you to help me with this. Either of you,” I said, motioning to Edward. 

“No, Bear. Everyone unknowingly let you go through the end of your marriage alone. For months we ignored what was going on.” She began neatly folding Rosalie’s clothes and placing them into the moving boxes. “I still can’t believe she and Paul had an affair. She’s betrayed all of us, Emmett, and we’ll need each other’s support to get through this.”

Edward stepped in and suggested we take a break. It was good timing, because I was about to play Limp Bizkit’s “Break Stuff” and literally comply with the lyrics. I hated seeing my sister in-law upset. Rosalie was dead and gone, but her actions still affected us all. And that pissed me off more than anything. 

It didn’t take the three of us very long to pack up everything using our vampire speed once we got back to it. To keep the mood light, I shared my plans of getting new furniture and painting the room as soon as possible. I thought about replacing the carpet as well, but it wasn’t that important. After all, I hoped to be in my own home within two years. 

Bella was even kind enough to go through the room with me one final time to make sure we rid my bedroom of anything Rosalie while Edward filled a corner in the garage with all the boxes. The Salvation Army store in Port Angeles was getting quite a donation.

Next we tackled the restroom. Bella collected all of Rosalie’s personal items, such as jewelry and hair accessories, into a box so she, Esme, and Alice could go through it later in case there was something they felt they wanted to keep. 

My cell phone interrupted us. Bella grinned and waved me on as I excused myself and headed out to the woods. I wanted to have absolute privacy for my call with Klarissa. 

“Emmy, I’ve missed you so much,” she gushed.

“Aww, baby. Me too. I’m not far away, and I’ll see you tomorrow – just a few hours from now,” I soothed. 

“I know, but having you in the same house really spoiled me! You disappointed me by behaving, you know. I can’t believe you stayed in that room. You’re such a gentleman,” she teased.

“Well, if I had gotten caught, your parents wouldn’t have let us see each other, and I don’t think we could handle that.” I smiled and remembered a quote about love I found online. “For it was not into my ear you whispered, but my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.” It was silent on the other end. After a moment, I could hear her whimpering and sniffing. Shit, that was too much. I made her cry. “Okay, I borrowed that quote from Judy Garland, but I’m serious. I need you. You are like an extension of myself that is necessary for me to function. I am so, so lucky to have found you, baby,” I slowly explained, hoping all the words came out right and that they had time to sink in as she listened. I wished we were off alone somewhere so I could be telling her in person. “I love you, Klarissa. It’s amazing the way you make me feel. I have never been in love like this before.” 

She continued to whimper on the other end. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was probably only thirty seconds, she answered me. “I’ve never had a love like this, either. Everything’s happened so fast, but it feels so right. You’re the only one for me, Emmett.”

“I love you, baby,” I said sincerely. 

“And I love you,” she replied.

I decided to lighten things up a bit. “How would you like it if I drove you and your mother to your appointments tomorrow?”

She giggled. “Sure. If you want to, Emmy, but what are you going to do while we’re there?” 

“I have some running around to do. Don’t worry about me,” I said with a chuckle. “How’s your mother dealing with the stress now, you know, since I’m not there to keep her laughing?” 

She cleared her throat and then answered, “I’ll just say my hands and fingers are numb and leave it at that!” We both chuckled. I knew they made hundreds of cookies to send in the mail to family. It was a tradition.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re getting pampered tomorrow, then, love. You’ll have to be careful bowling, I don’t want to see you break one of your pretty little nails.” I couldn’t help but keep teasing. It was fun and she was always a good sport about it. “You know what?” I suddenly asked her as the thought occurred. 

She giggled. “What?” 

“I wish we were having this conversation in that big sturdy tree—the one we were in the night we met.” 

I heard her take a deep breath. “Oh my gosh, Emmy! That was such an amazing night! I’ll never forget it, and I—” She was suddenly interrupted by her mother walking in her room. 

Mary was getting after her for being up so late and spoke into the phone. “Hi, Emmett. Don’t keep my daughter up too late, okay?” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, ma’am. I won’t!” I answered loudly so she could hear me, in case Klarissa was holding the phone in the air. 

I listened to Mary wish her daughter goodnight and kiss her, soon followed by the sound of Klarissa’s door closing softly. 

“Okay, now. Where were we?” Klarissa whispered. 

“I don’t know about you, but I was fantasizing about making love to you in our tree,” I said huskily. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” She giggled as she popped the bubble on my fantasy. “You are not going to go there tonight.”

I moaned in disappointment.

“Oh! Now I remember what I was saying before. I wanted to ask you how we got up in that tree. I mean, you carried me up there, and then we climbed down. You can jump so far, too! Like when you jumped off the trailer, how did you do that? And how did we get back to the beach so fast? Not even Olympic athletes can run that fast.”

I had a feeling she would ask me all those questions, but I was not prepared to answer her. I had learned she rambled like that when she was exhausted, so I decided to end the call. Just because I had thought about having the very same discussion earlier, didn’t mean I was really ready! Shit! I wished Edward and Jasper were with me. Well, no, not really because I had quite a hard-on at the moment. 

“Ah, I cannot divulge my secrets! We’ll have to discuss that when we have more time to talk, baby. Okay? I’m sorry, and I really do want you to know everything about me.” I did my best to avoid the discussion while she was so tired. 

I heard her yawn, and it was quickly followed by a second, even longer yawn. 

“I love you, my sweet Klarissa,” I whispered into the phone. 

“I love you, too, Emmy. My perfect gentleman.” She yawned again. 

“Good night,” we both said at the same time. She kissed into the phone and hung up. I couldn’t help but smile. 

Heading back in through the garage, I wished I could lie beside her in her bed, just as Edward had done with Bella while she was human. I then noticed all the boxes he had stacked in the corner, there was about thirty of them. I smiled at the thought of letting go of Rosalie and moving toward my future with Klarissa. Just as I went back into the house, Jacob was bursting through the front door. He looked exhausted, but seemed frantic for some reason. 

I nodded as I approached him. “Hey, man. You alright?” 

“Where is everyone? We have to get out of here, now!” His eyes searched frantically around the foyer. Who’s we? Was he referring to himself and Nessie? Was he referring to the pack? What the fuck?

“Jake? What’s wrong?” Bella swooshed down the stairs to face him. 

She handed me a dusty envelope with Rosalie written in the middle. It was my handwriting, and after a moment, I smacked my forehead with it as I remembered what it was. I can’t believe she found it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my friends, moxieandmirth and Ms CVG, for their attention to detail and making me work so hard. Jenniemae2013 and Batgirl8968 from Project Team Beta also really socked it to me. If it weren't for these four ladies, this chapter would really suck. Truly.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Chapter Thirteen...
> 
> Heading back in through the garage, I wished I could lie beside her in her bed, just as Edward had done with Bella while she was human. I then noticed all the boxes he had stacked in the corner, there was about thirty of them. I smiled at the thought of letting go of Rosalie and moving toward my future with Klarissa. Just as I went back into the house, Jacob was bursting through the front door. He looked exhausted, but seemed frantic for some reason. 
> 
> I nodded as I approached him. “Hey, man. You alright?” 
> 
> “Where is everyone? We have to get out of here, now!” His eyes searched frantically around the foyer. Who’s we? Was he referring to himself and Nessie? Was he referring to the pack? What the fuck?
> 
> “Jake? What’s wrong?” Bella swooshed down the stairs to face him. 
> 
> She handed me a dusty envelope with Rosalie written in the middle. It was my handwriting, and after a moment, I smacked my forehead with it as I remembered what it was. I can’t believe she found it!

Chapter Fourteen

 

Jacob continued to pace around in circles, clearly aggravated nobody was springing into action.

“Whoa, Jake, slow down. What do you mean we have to get out of here?” I calmly asked. I slid the envelope from my forehead and folded it up so I could cram it into my pocket.

“They’re here,” Edward said as he flew down the stairs and instantly wrapped Bella in his arms.

Nessie was in Esme’s arms, and the pair was huddled up with Edward and Bella.

“Who’s ‘they’?” I all but growled.

“The Volturi are back. Not all of them, though, just the weird quiet one as far as we can tell. I better wolf out so I can talk to the others,” Jake explained in a quick huff, and stepped outside.

“Well, at least he’s been properly trained,” I teased as he left. I was sure Esme was thankful not to have shreds of clothing and fur balls inside her well-kept home.

Edward smirked while Bella rolled her eyes at me.

Esme asked Edward, “Who was he referring to as the weird quiet one?”

“Marcus. It doesn’t make sense that he would travel alone. We’d better call Carlisle.”

Esme immediately called his cell, but it went to voicemail. She was trying the hospital when Jake came back in wolf form.

“He says he is alone, has no bodyguards, and is waiting for us in the clearing,” Edward translated for us.

“Yes, yes, give him a message. Please have him call home _immediately_! It’s very urgent,” Esme stressed to the person on the other end.

My phone rang. It was Alice. “Pixie, you know what party you’re missing here?”

“Emmy Bear, what’s going on?”

“Marcus is here. Alone.”

“What? Oh, god, it already happened?” she asked, shocked.

Bella tapped my arm. “Carlisle is on the way. He doesn’t want us to go out there without him. I’ve called Charlie. I’m sending Nessie with you while I go to the clearing with Edward. I need you to guard her and Charlie at his house.”

I shook my head until Esme stepped in. “Son, please. We need to keep Nessie safe. The Volturi don’t know about Charlie, and until we figure out what it is that Marcus wants, we need to keep her away.”

I growled, not liking the situation one bit. I felt like I should be going to the clearing with them. Not only did I not want to miss out on a good fight, but I could better protect them by going with them.

“Please, brother. Do this for me, for our family,” Edward asked nervously.

“Emmy Bear!” Alice called my attention back to my phone.

“Sorry, Pixie, forgot I was holding the phone,” I explained quickly and put it on speakerphone.

“The vision I had was of Marcus beheading Aro and two of the female guards. It quickly turned into mass chaos when he burned them in front of everyone in the throne chamber.”

“That’s fucked up!” I blurted out.

“What happened to Caius?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know. I thought the vision was just a trick they were playing on me. Jasper and I are leaving on the last flight out, so we won’t be there until tomorrow afternoon,” Alice explained.

“Are you kidding? No! You guys stay there in case he’s a decoy and they plan to attack us! Besides, tomorrow is the day before Thanksgiving. It’ll be a nightmare trying to travel,” Bella reasoned.

“Damn it. I’m sorry, you guys. I feel like I’ve let you down. I wish we were there,” Alice cried.

“Jacob said that Marcus is asking where we are. The wolves refuse to transform to talk to him, so we better get out there as soon as Carlisle gets here. Emmett, you better get going,” Edward suggested.

“Good luck. I love you all!” Alice exclaimed. Jasper got on briefly and repeated her sentiments.

Bella ran out the door. I pocketed my phone and turned to Edward, who had quite a grimace, his eyes following his wife’s disappearing form. Esme was comforting Nessie and trying to reach Carlisle on the phone. I began wondering about Klarissa and her family, when Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

“They should be fine,” he whispered.

I nodded and hoped he would be right.

The sound of Jake’s paws beating the ground outside made all of us turn to the open front door. Bella breezed in and returned to my side with a stuffed backpack for her daughter.

“Feels like déjà vu,” she muttered.

I nodded, and then ran up to my room and packed a bag while everyone else hugged Nessie. I could hear them taking turns, each of them explaining that she was going to visit Grandpa Charlie and that she was to be a good girl for her Uncle Emmett. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, she was shoved into my chest. I immediately held her to me, wrapping her tiny legs as far around me they could reach.

“Call me and let me know what the hell is going on. I won’t return with her until you do.” I hugged my family awkwardly since I had my niece hanging on to me. I was at the garage door when I turned around and said, “If Felix should happen to show up, tell him I’m sorry I missed our date. That dude seriously pissed me off the last time he was here.”

I laughed at Edward’s smirk, turned back around to open the garage door, and raced to my truck. After getting Nessie settled into her booster seat that someone had thought to install, I got in and backed out. I passed Carlisle halfway down the driveway, but neither of us stopped. I was at Charlie’s house within ten minutes. Oblivious to the impending danger, my poor niece fell asleep on the way.

 

*** Second Chance ***

 

After shooting the breeze with Charlie for four hours, I got the call from Edward that it was safe to return. Nessie was still asleep, so we decided to stay until she woke up. She was quite comfy in her mother’s old bedroom, so neither Charlie nor I felt it necessary to disrupt her rest.

“That’s just as well, Emmett. I’m sure she’ll be quite hungry when she wakes up, though, just to warn you,” Edward said.

“No problem, man. We’ll be there when she’s ready,” I replied.

Charlie was on the phone with Bella, so I walked into the kitchen so he couldn’t hear me. “What the hell was Marcus here for? Was Alice right? Was he really alone? You’ve gotta give me the deets, man.”

His chuckle was good to hear, so I knew things couldn’t have been too stressful. Finally, he began explaining what I had missed out on. “Marcus really was alone in the clearing, save for the wolves, of course.” He paused, so I peeked around the corner and checked on Charlie. He was still on the phone in the living room, so I stayed in the kitchen. “Marcus explained to Carlisle what had happened in Volterra while I read his mind, confirming his honesty. In short, the Volturi have fallen. There is no leader. He was here making sure that Caius hadn’t visited us, and to see if Carlisle would consider returning to Volterra. He wants to rebuild the Volturi with new leadership, starting with Carlisle.”

“Whoa! No shit?” I couldn’t believe it. No way would Carlisle want to be involved with them again. Right?

“No joke, Emmett. I’m serious. Carlisle entertained him by helping him write up a charter, several laws, and a code of conduct. After Marcus left, we kept watch over the area with the wolves. We had Jacob stationed at the cottage, Leah at the mansion, and the others were along the perimeter. Sam followed Marcus as far as Seattle, where he must be staying because he said he would return tomorrow.”

“So if he’s coming back, why am I bringing Nessie home?” It made sense to me for her to stay put.

“Because he was honest, and it’s abundantly clear that he is here to rebuild the Volturi and make positive changes while there’s still a chance. It’s exciting to be a part of vampire history in the making.”

“Whatever, man. _Excuse me_ if I think he’s hiding something, and you know damn good and well that I’m not gonna stop thinking that until I’m proven wrong,” I said nonchalantly. “Have you informed Alice? I’m sure she and Jasper would like to stay in Paris if they aren’t needed here. You know she’s going to be worried until you call her.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll call her after I hang up from talking with you. Thanks again for staying with Ness, brother. See you in a bit,” he said before ending the call.

I walked into Charlie’s living room just as he was ending his call with Bella. Dawn was breaking, Charlie was yawning, and Nessie was stretching in bed upstairs.

“Have a nice chat with Bells?”

He grunted and then replied, “Yeah, I guess so. You mind if I go hit the shower?”

It was then that I realized he was still in his uniform. His gun belt hung on its designated hook by the door, but everything else was still on, including his badge.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for keeping me company. We won’t leave until you’re out; if she wakes soon, that is.”

He nodded and went upstairs.

 

*** Second Chance ***

 

An hour later, I was heading back to the mansion with an animated niece. If she was hungry, she wasn’t complaining about it. As soon as I helped her out of the confining safety seat, she jumped down and out of the truck. She didn’t stop running until she was in her mother’s arms in the doorway.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Nessie cried as if she hadn’t seen them in years.

Edward chuckled at his daughter’s energetic greeting as he scooped her up, hugging her.

“Thank you,” Bella and Edward said as they let Nessie inside and let her down so she could walk.

“Of course,” I replied, shaking his hand and then hugging Bella.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob welcomed us back while Bella made her way to the kitchen.

“When I passed you in the driveway yesterday, Carlisle, I was torn between stopping so I could speak to you and continuing on to Forks. I realized you weren’t going to stop either, so I decided to keep going. I’m sorry if I offended you. I mean, what if it would have been the last time I was going to see you? I should have stopped.”

“No, son. It’s all right. I knew you had Nessie and were guarding her. You executed her getaway with finesse. I’m proud of you,” he replied. “Of course, we could have called each other, I suppose.” He had a big grin on his face, so I knew he was teasing me.

“Yeah, well, this reunion is girly enough for me, thanks,” I teased right back.

We laughed and man-hugged while Esme shook her head and smiled. My phone interrupted our reverie.

“Excuse me. It’s my girl,” I explained as I made my way upstairs.

“Good morning, baby,” I lightly sang to her.

She giggled before replying, “You too.” She paused before she continued. “You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“I’m in a good mood anytime you are near, or when I can hear your melodic voice, sweetheart.”

I had plans of painting my bedroom while my girl and her mom were being pampered, so I was pleasantly surprised to find the walls stripped and paint tape already up when I opened my door. All my furniture was gone and the carpet was covered in plastic. I thought I smelled the plastic before I opened the door, but it didn’t make sense. Now that I had seen my room was ready for a fresh coat of paint, I was excited to transform it.

“Thank you, whoever did this to my room. This is awesome,” I whisper-yelled to my family below.

To my surprise, all of them except Nessie replied back in a chorus of “you’re welcome.”

“I know it’s too early to be calling, but I missed you. I can’t wait to see you later,” Klarissa admitted.

“Baby, I’ve missed you, too. I’ll see you in a little bit, though.”

“Okay, Emmy. I can’t wait to get all dolled up for our date tonight.”

“My sweet girl, you’re already beautiful.”

“Emmy, you say the sweetest things. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. See you soon.”

I plugged my phone in to charge and took a quick shower. After I got dressed, I headed downstairs.

“You guys are awesome. Any suggestions for the new wall color?”

“Something neutral, like beige,” Esme replied first.

“Definitely not something dark,” Bella chimed in.

“Okay, thanks. That narrows it down,” I teased them. “Now then, if I could have your attention for a moment? I have some plans for my future – want to see them?” They nodded enthusiastically. “Come on, they’re in here.” I led the way to our formal dining room. “Klarissa’s father asked me what I did for a living while I stayed with them the past couple of days. It got me thinking about my future with Klarissa, so needless to say, I’m not going to break ground on my house yet. I want to get her ideas and input. She may want a completely different style than what I’ve already drawn up. So my thought is, in the not-so-distant future, to ask her to marry me. Maybe ask her here, and have these blueprints hanging up, maybe get the model displayed, and gather all the artistic renderings, too—” I just kept rambling.

Esme placed her hand on mine gently and spoke softly. “Slow down, son. Have you really thought about this? We have only met Klarissa briefly. You just got divorced and were widowed on the same day. Don’t you need some time to grieve?”

“I haven’t seen you so worked up in a long time,” Carlisle pointed out.

I knew he was happy for me, and that Esme was just being cautious, so I didn’t take offense. Obviously, they still needed to mourn, whereas I was moving forward.

To get the focus off of me, I told Edward that I was going to ask my architect partner in crime, Mitch, to draw something for Nessie, like a clubhouse or a tree house. I talked to Edward for a while about it, and we finally decided on a clubhouse because the trees around the cottage weren’t suitable for building something like a tree house. And at the rate that Nessie was growing, the clubhouse would be able to be renovated and redecorated to suit her needs.

“Now then, the main reason I asked you here. I want your ideas for names of the restaurant and night club,” I said as I rolled up the blueprints of my house so that they were out of the way. I slid them in a storage tube and handed it to Esme.

I discussed all my ideas for my business venture with my family. Different nights of the week I wanted different music played with specific food specials to incite interest in the club at first, like theme nights. I hoped I picked out a good enough location in Port Angeles. I thought the empty corner lot was perfect. I was still working on my proposal to the city, which was only a week away. I wanted the residents of Port Angeles to welcome my new business with open arms. I hoped we could come up with the perfect name for the club. It would be a great, family-friendly restaurant during the day and then the club upstairs would open at eleven at night.

So far, my plan was to have the club upstairs, complete with a huge dance floor, a few couches, bar tables and stools randomly placed, and then a huge bar that would take up the width of the room on one end. On the opposite end, there would be an extended dance floor that you could see through. I wanted to have a small swimming pool under the clear dance floor, but I wasn’t sure if I could get that part approved or not, so I remained cautiously optimistic about it. I was still trying to design it so that diners wouldn’t see the pool. I also hoped the city council would approve my third floor VIP area.

Sam, Leah, and Jared from the Quileute tribe had already agreed to be my security team. Mr. Jenks was my lawyer for this as well, so he had been busy getting contracts ready for various construction and utility crews so that when my club got approved, the construction could start the following morning.  

Bella was very impressed, and Jake was pretty excited for me. I teased Jake that I could hire him as part of the restaurant staff, but he actually said thanks. I guess it wouldn’t be a bad idea. It made sense to employ as many people as I could that I already trusted. Bella surprised me when she teased me that I hadn’t asked her to be a waitress. I couldn’t help but laugh, but I seriously thought that none of us vampires had any business working as wait staff. Growing more nervous, I suddenly didn’t want to think any more about it. I thought I was getting too far ahead of myself. After all, none of this was approved yet anyway. Regardless, the business needed a name. I couldn’t make the proposal without it. The wait until the council meeting next week was already agonizing for me.

“Don’t worry, Emmett, we’re here for you,” Edward said as Nessie smiled at me.

She reached out to touch my face, one tiny little hand on each side. I felt calm and relaxed. “Wow,” I couldn’t help but let the word escape my lips. I was surprised that I wasn’t shown any pictures or anything. I looked at Edward, stunned. _“So I guess she has more than one ability now?”_ He shrugged his shoulders. _“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”_ We nodded, understanding each other. He excused himself and whispered to Bella, suggesting they go home.

After that, everyone else excused themselves to prepare for the day. Carlisle’s shift at the hospital began at 9am, and Esme had some research she was doing in the study later.

Jake stuck around, though. We fell into an easy conversation about my career when he suddenly asked me about Klarissa. He addressed her as “that pretty girl from the hayride.” I told him we had a date that night and I looked at my watch. My phone buzzed and I couldn’t help but smile. The display read, “Zombie victim.” I showed it to Jake before I answered.

He laughed and said, “That’s awesome, man!”

“Good morning again,” Klarissa whispered into my ear. “Would you believe I fell back asleep for a while and had the most fantastic dream about us?”

Since I held the phone away from my ear, and Jake had been able to hear her too, so he made a face. We laughed at each other, and I playfully smacked him.

“You’ll have to tell me all about it later, babe,” I said. “Right now I’m not alone. Jacob from the Quileute tribe is here hanging out.”

I heard an “Awww” sound on the other end. “Well, please tell Jacob I said ‘Hello.’ I guess I’ll let you go so you guys can hang out,” she said.

“Alright, baby, I won’t be long.”   

We said goodbye and hung up. Jake smacked at me, and said, “Wow, man. You’ve got it _bad_.”

I laughed and said, “You do, too, ya know. At least I can _kiss_ my girl.”

“Ow! That dig was deep, man!” Jacob laughed and tried to smack me, but I moved out of the way.

We started to wrestle, but Esme heard and scolded us. We pounded fists before we went our separate ways. I couldn’t help but laugh on the way to my girlfriend’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> Much love to my betas, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, who would make great betas for Project Team Beta. ;) Speaking of, thanks to IAmTheAlleyCat and jenniemae2013 from PTB for their supportive feedback as well.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first half of the group date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I’m happy to announce that I have been added to the network of authors that spread the word about each others’ work. Please visit http://twinetwork.wordpress.com to find stories that are in need of fanfare.

Chapter Fifteen

 

 

Mary, Klarissa, and I agreed on a shade of khaki paint for my room at Angeles Millwork and Lumber Company. I showed them around and introduced them to a few of my friends that were working. Of course, said friends made a point to try to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend and her mother, but I took it in stride. After all, they thought I made up being in a new relationship so soon after my ex-wife’s passing. They were happy I had met someone as special as Klarissa. They noticed our chemistry and commented about it as we huddled while the girls followed a female associate to the paint section. Having their approval of my relationship didn’t matter, but having their acceptance did because that meant they welcomed my girlfriend into the social scene.

I had originally planned for the girls to ride in a limo for their special day, but since the weather hadn’t cooperated, I chauffeured them around myself. Mary seemed to like my truck, and mentioned more than once that she liked how all the interior neon-like lights lit up when we had the stereo pumping.

I went home and painted my bedroom while they were being pampered. I was surprised Esme allowed me to paint the room myself. Of course, I didn’t do any fancy pattern or texture treatment to the walls, so it only took a few minutes to paint with my vampire speed. Too bad the walls couldn’t dry that fast.

On the way to pick the ladies up after their appointment, I stopped by a flower boutique. After agreeing to deliver an arrangement after hours, I couldn’t help but feel excited about that night.

As soon as we returned to Klarissa’s home, it was time to get ready for the date. I went over the itinerary with her and her family since we were going to Port Angeles. The restaurant we were going to, The Bushwhacker, was a local favorite. Afterward, we would meet her friends for our group date at Laurel Lanes. Conrad and Mary approved, so Klarissa and I got up to get ready.

I had brought a change of clothes with me, which Mary insisted that she iron for me even though they were not wrinkled. She was very persuasive, so I let her. Afterward, I was told I could change in the spare bedroom that I used during my previous visit.

While setting my bag on the bed, I heard footsteps on the stairs and then Mary’s voice. It sounded like she was checking on her daughter. I couldn’t help but listen to them talk as I slowly undressed. I smiled as I heard Mary describing what I was wearing and telling her daughter that she had ironed my designer jeans and long sleeve dress shirt.

“Oh! You look so cute!” I heard Mary say upstairs.

I smiled, left the bedroom, and walked into the foyer to set my bag by the stairs. I was suddenly nervous and couldn’t wait to see my beautiful girl.

Conrad must have heard the thump as my bag landed on the hardwood floor because he called to me from the living room. “Emmett, I’d like to see you for a minute.”

“Of course, sir. To what do I owe the honor?” I asked him pleasantly as I approached him. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch.

Conrad looked at me with a smile and said, “We’ve already talked a little bit. I think you’re a nice fellow. You’re very kind to my wife and daughter, and I just wanted to say thank you, man to man, for making them so happy today. I never would have thought to do something like that for them, anyway. Too expensive—”

We were interrupted suddenly by loud giggling on the staircase. I immediately stood up so that I could take in the view.

Conrad teased, “Close your mouth! You trying to catch a fly?” He then walked to Mary, who had walked down the steps in front of their daughter.

I couldn’t help my reaction. I finally mustered a smile at Conrad’s tease. I shook it off and looked down at the floor for a moment, trying to compose myself. As if in a trance, I walked slowly toward my girlfriend. 

She was in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a leopard print tank top under a white, lacey, long sleeve top. Her beautiful brown hair was in a half ponytail with a jeweled clip. Her auburn highlights caught the light just right as she turned to me. The ringlets framing her face shimmered in the light, thanks to the strategically placed glitter in her hair. Her makeup was simple, and yet she truly had never looked more beautiful.

She slowly reached the bottom step; it was as if she was savoring the moment just as I was. We faced each other and mouthed hi to one another. She giggled as I brought her hand up to my mouth. I flashed her a smile before kissing the back of her hand.

Throats cleared loudly to my right. _Oh, right! Her parents were here. Dang it, she did it to me again._ “Curfew is one o’clock since it’s a holiday tomorrow and you’re going to Port Angeles, okay?” Conrad asked in our direction.

I cleared my throat, turned towards her parents, and smiled. “Yes, sir. Not a minute late,” I said.

“Thanks, Daddy!” my girl said excitedly, hugging him first and then her mother.

Klarissa walked back to me and squeezed my hand.

“Ready?” I asked her.

She nodded and smiled shyly. As she walked over to the coat closet, I picked up my duffle bag. She seemed to struggle with her coat, so I helped her. She kissed my cheek and closed the door. Pulling her gloves on, she smiled and motioned for me to look behind my back. Her parents were still watching us.

“Where’s your coat, Emmett?” Mary asked with an authoritative tone.

“In the truck,” I answered sheepishly.

“Of course,” she mumbled softly and shook her head.  

I grabbed Klarissa’s hand, effortlessly interlacing our fingers. We smiled at each other and then I picked up my duffle bag.

“Bye! Have fun!” Mary wished for us.

Conrad was more serious with a cautious, “Be careful.”

“We will!” Klarissa and I said back to them in unison.

I opened their front door and followed my girl to my truck. I started it up by remote before we were off the porch. We walked briskly through the cold, damp wind. When we approached the passenger door, I opened it for her, and then kissed her cheek before helping her up. I hadn’t had time to install the running boards yet, but I didn’t mind having to help her into my truck each time she had gotten into it that day.

“You’re downright beautiful tonight, sweetheart,” I told her as she got settled in the seat. I closed her door and then put my bag in the back. I got in and flashed her a big smile. Suddenly nervous, I fumbled with the keys in my hands before I realized that I had already started the truck, so I didn’t need a key. I finally stopped fidgeting and chuckled. “Sorry,” I whispered.

Klarissa reached over, placed her hand on mine, and admitted, “It’s okay, Emmett. I’m nervous too.” 

I looked up at her, taking solace in her touch. All the different colors of lights in the truck were fighting to outshine her dazzling sapphire eyes. I reached up and stroked her cheek.  

“Shall we?” I asked after my nerves calmed.

She nodded, and so we began the journey of our first date.

 

** SC **

 

I wasn’t able to find a close parking space, so we had a long, cold walk to the restaurant. The temperature continued to drop as the evening wore on, so Klarissa shivered as we walked. I took my coat off and put it around her as we hustled through the bitter air.

“Oh, Emmy, thank you, but aren’t you cold?” she asked with her teeth chattering.

“I’m fine, baby. Come on, let’s get you inside,” I said and then opened the door to the restaurant for her.

The restaurant was packed, but the eager hostess wasted no time greeting us. “Welcome to The Bushwhacker! I’m Baleigh. Is it just the two of you this evening?”

Klarissa looked around while I answered the nice young lady. “Yes. About how long is the wait?” I asked her while smoothly passing her a fifty-dollar bill.

Baleigh nervously looked at her list and seating chart as she stood behind the podium near the entrance, playing with the bill I had just handed her. She bit her bottom lip and tapped her pencil nervously. I turned to find Klarissa sitting on a bench near where I was standing looking up at me. She grinned and then pointed at me. I thought she was poking fun at me, but then I felt something tap at my arm, which I had leaning on the podium. I turned back around to see that the hostess was trying to get my attention.

“Right this way, please,” she squeaked.

I stepped up to Klarissa, reaching to assist her in standing up. I then let her follow the gleeful hostess, keeping my hand on the small of her back. Diners passed glances at us as we meandered through the dining room. There were a couple of lingering lookers, their eyes following my girlfriend. When we reached our table, I pulled the chair out for Klarissa to sit. She was still cold, so she kept her coat on and held mine in her lap. I pushed her chair in a bit further before I sat down across the table from her.

“You two have a wonderful dinner. Your server, Anna, will be right with you,” Baleigh said as she handed us the menus and dismissed herself.

Klarissa and I gazed at each other, our hands finding each other’s across the table. We were able to enjoy the moment, despite all the noise around us. I did my best to ignore the whispers of the couples nearby.

Anna introduced herself to us and set a bowl of mixed nuts on the table. “Would you like to start the evening with a beverage from the bar tonight?” she asked.

“No, thank you. What would you like to drink, Klarissa?” I asked my beautiful date.

“Sweet tea, please,” she replied.

“Same for me,” I said without looking at the waitress.

Anna lit a candle that was on the side of the table and left. The flickering candlelight caused shadows to dance across Klarissa’s face, flirting with her adorable features: her rosy cheeks, her perfect little nose, her small round chin, and those stunning sapphire eyes. She looked mysterious and irresistible. It turned me on.

Klarissa noticed I was suddenly tense and asked, “What are you going to order?” while rubbing my hand.

“Oh, uh…” I stammered and tried to pay attention to the menu. I was thankful there were steaks on the menu. “Steak and lobster combo looks good.”

“Hmm, I figured you for a steak kind of guy,” Klarissa teased. “I think I’ll have one, too, but with a baked potato,” she said and closed her menu.

“You hungry enough for an appetizer?” I asked.

“Maybe. What do you have in mind?” Klarissa asked and then batted her eyes at me.

“Oh, fuck,” I said under my breath. I wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to me. I cleared my throat. “Right, um, well, there’s a variety platter that has a bit of everything. If you haven’t tried much seafood, I think it’d be good so you can try different things,” I nervously suggested, completely stumbling over my words.

“Perfect!” she agreed loudly. I chuckled at her enthusiasm; whether it was for me or for food, I didn’t care.

“Okay, it’s settled then. Now where is our…” I had started to say and then Anna showed up, eager to take our order. She had our teas with her and set them in front of us.

“Would you like to order an appetizer? The variety platter is special tonight. Oysters are included on it,” she suggested.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” I said enthusiastically. Klarissa winked at me.

“Alright, I’ll be right back to take your order,” Anna said and scurried away.

Watching the rest of the busy wait staff for a moment, I thought about how nice it would be if she could send the order electronically. A light rumble from Klarissa’s direction had me wishing that Anna had taken our main course order as well.

“What’s the matter?” Klarissa asked with a look of concern.

“Oh nothing, sorry, I was just thinking. Wouldn’t it be cool if she used some kind of hand held electronic device to send our order on instead of having to run to a computer in the corner?” I wanted to talk to her about the restaurant I was going to propose to the city of Port Angeles, so I guess I broke the ice.

“Wow, can they do that? I mean, that would be awesome if they could. Of course, the place would have to have WiFi, which may cost too much for a place like this,” she replied, surprising me with her tech speak. 

“Well, what if it was a new place? It’d be no problem then, right?” I asked.

She nodded as she took a sip of her tea. “Right, and you could have it built the way you wanted. Literally from the ground up, that would be so cool,” she said excitedly.

“I don’t know, but hopefully, I’ll soon find out,” I led on.

Anna returned just as Klarissa was about to reply, making me smile as Anna asked if she could take our order.

Klarissa stuck her tongue out at me, and said, “I’d like the K.C. Strip with a baked potato. Steak well done, but _not_ black. Butter and sour cream for my potato, please.”

_Wow, she knows how to order her food. It reminded me of Meg Ryan’s character in that eighties movie I was once forced to watch, “When Harry Met Sally.”_

“I’d like the Porterhouse steak and lobster tail combo, please.”

“How would you like the steak cooked?” Anna asked.

“Oh, um, medium rare is fine,” I answered.

“Okay, great. And what vegetable? Your combo comes with a vegetable and rolls,” Anna asked while scribbling on a notepad.

“Sorry. Um, how about…I don’t know. What should I get, Rissa?”

“How about green beans?” she suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

“Alright, then, green beans it is,” I said smiling. I planned on pawning them off on her when they came anyway, so I hoped she liked them.

“Thank you. I’ll be back shortly with your appetizer,” Anna said happily, then turned and walked away.

“Now then,” Klarissa began as she took hold of my hands again. “What did you mean ‘you’re about to find out’? Find out what? Are you building something?”

My smile spread so wide across my face it hurt. “I’m going into the restaurant business. Well, it’ll also be a nightclub. I have a hearing next week with the Port Angeles City Council.”

Klarissa’s mouth gaped open, and if her jaw could have, I think it would’ve reached the floor. “No! Really?” Klarissa finally found words. She bounced up and down in her seat while clapping, and her genuine excitement made me happy beyond words.

“Yes,” I answered laughing. “I didn’t know you’d be so interested.”

“What? Of course I’m interested! If it has _anything_ to do with you, believe me, I’m interested,” Klarissa said and shook her head.

Anna delivered the huge variety platter and set it down in the center of the table. Then she handed us plastic bibs.

“Thank you,” I said when Anna looked at me. I guess she was waiting to be dismissed.

“Wow! This is huge,” Klarissa gushed. “You gotta tell me what all this stuff is, because I have _no_ idea!”

“Okay, well, first, put a few of these on your plate because fried calamari is best hot. You might want some ketchup or something,”

We put one in our mouths at the same time, and I was couldn’t help but watch and wait for her reaction.

Klarissa was smiling at me and said, “Mmm, that was yummy. So, calamari, huh? I don’t even want to know what that is exactly, do I? But it’s good!”

“Okay, now this,” I pointed down to her plate, “is something you just want to eat whole. These are small because they’re local. Just place the shell up to your lips and let it slide. Just let it slide down and swallow it. Don’t bite it or let it sit in your mouth, okay?” I couldn’t believe some people chewed these things, but those oysters were much bigger.

“I don’t know, Emmy,” Klarissa sounded like she was considering defeat. “How about I watch you first?”

“All right, but you still have to try it,” I pleaded. She nodded, so I put the shell up to my lips and let the oyster slide down my throat. I followed my own advice and swallowed as soon as I felt it at the back of my throat. “Ah!” I proclaimed in achievement. “Now it’s your turn,” I reminded.

“Wow, you made that look so easy,” she muttered. “Together, then.”

We eagerly tapped the shells together over the table. We both put the shells up to our lips and, as she winked at me, we lifted the shells at an angle to let the quarter sized meat slide into our mouths. I swallowed mine with no problem, but she gagged a little bit and looked like she was choking. Her mouth was closed and she was making heaving motions like she was going to vomit. I got up and kneeled beside her.

“Calm down, baby. Breathe through your nose. Good. Now, lean your head back and relax your tongue. Push your tongue out a little bit so your throat is open and swallow.”

She calmed herself and was able to finally swallow the oyster. She sat there breathing heavy and when she realized I was still kneeling beside her, she reached out and pulled me tightly to her. Our lips met automatically: softly at first, but the passion grew quickly, so we kissed eagerly. For a few precious moments, all I wanted was her lips: her lips on mine, her tongue on my lips and in my mouth, her teeth biting my lower lip seductively. Someone coughed loudly next to us, startling us. We moaned as our lips parted.

Caressing her face, I leaned in and kissed her forehead. “You okay now? Some people have that reaction the first time,” I whispered.

“Yeah, and I didn’t taste anything. I was just overwhelmed with how soft and juicy it was. I got grossed out because it reminded me of a loogie,” she explained, blushing.

“How about you try it again, then, baby? But maybe you should get something to drink first,” I suggested.

She looked down at me out of the corner of her eye as she took a sip of her tea. After she sat the glass down, I handed her the last oyster off her plate. I watched in awe while she aced the suggested technique. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she leaned toward me and we kissed. It was a hungry kiss, and once again, someone coughed to interrupt us.

“I am so proud of you, baby,” I whispered in her ear after I moaned from our lips having to part ways. “You are amazing.”

She kissed my cheek and then my earlobe before she whispered in my ear. “I imagined it was something else this time, so I was eager to swallow it.”

I groaned as I stood awkwardly. I stepped around the table and gently sat down.

“What should we try next, Emmy?” she asked innocently, blowing a kiss at me.

I couldn’t concentrate. Damn oysters. They were definitely a powerful aphrodisiac. I saw the huge platter of untouched food, but my imagination was running rampant with thoughts of her mouth around my cock giving me the most incredible blowjob known to man.

“Emmett? Earth to Emmett,” her sultry voice seduced me back to reality.

“Sorry, baby. I was daydreaming,” I answered. Smiling nervously, I thought about what she might like to try next. “How about – oh, let’s see here – some shrimp, and I’ll crack these crab legs.”

“Okay,” she smiled back at me. “I know what shrimp are, at least.”

She grabbed one of the boiled shrimp, and I told her to dip it in something first: melted butter, cocktail sauce, ketchup, whatever she wanted. So she dipped it in the melted butter and moaned in happiness.

“If you like that with the butter, try this with it,” I suggested, handing her the meat from the crab leg.

She moaned in agreement. “This is delicious. Thank you, Emmy. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for sharing this experience with me.” I handed her another crab leg.

“So, what kind of restaurant and where in Port Angeles?” she asked.

I told her all my plans for my restaurant/nightclub as we devoured the rest of the items on the platter. The more we talked, the faster we ate. She didn’t care for the fried coconut shrimp, but that was only because she didn’t like coconut. Her favorite was the crab legs.

Anna was an excellent waitress. As soon as we were done with the platter, she took it away and wiped the table off. Moments later, our drinks were refilled. I was going to have to remember her when I started hiring staff for my own place. _If_ it got approval. I had to keep reminding myself not to get too far ahead of myself.

Klarissa and I were having a light conversation and holding hands across the table when Anna delivered our dinner. I glanced at my watch, hearing the alarm. I acted surprised that it said eight o’clock, and squirmed around in my seat to dig my cell phone out of the deep pocket of my jeans. Klarissa was giggling, and we smiled as our eyes met.

“We’re late, baby, so I’m calling John to let him know where we are.” I pointed to the phone in my hand.

“Wow, I didn’t realize how much time had passed,” she said as she started cutting up her steak. She went right to the middle and spread the steak open so she could see if it was done. “Wow, this looks delicious.”

“Hey, John. What’s up, man? Yeah, we’re having dinner at Bushwhacker’s, and even though we’ve been here a while, our main course was just served. Yeah, it’s going great. Thanks, man. Yeah, you all go ahead. See you guys soon.” 

“So they’re already there?” she asked before taking her first bite of steak. She barely got it into her mouth before a drop of A1 sauce fell onto her plate.

“Yeah, they just started a game, so we’ve got some time. We’ll get there when we get there,” I said and shrugged my shoulders. I got up, walked around the table, and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

I walked swiftly toward the men’s room. Once inside, I expelled what I had just eaten, washed up, and left. I noticed an exit and went outside. I looked at my watch again, needing to make sure I wasn’t late. The fresh, brisk air helped me clear my thoughts. I breathed it in deeply to clear my head. Now that I had told her about my business opportunity, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She knew I was a builder and architect, but the restaurant/nightclub could be the most important project of my career.

I popped a mint in my mouth as I thought about kissing Klarissa. It still amazed me how she came into my life. Our chance meeting at the hayride was fate. Klarissa meant the world to me and I looked forward to not only the rest of our real first date, but the rest of our lives together as well. The only fear I had left was that she wouldn’t accept me when she found out that I wasn’t human.

The flower delivery guy pulled in to the restaurant’s carry out parking spot, per our arrangement. I retrieved the bouquet from him and handed him his tip. I smiled and made my way back inside, going through the entrance. Baleigh seemed confused to see me until she noticed the flowers. I made my way back to the table where I had left my girlfriend a few minutes before. She had stopped eating and was looking toward my empty chair.

I reached out and touched her back, sliding my hand along her shoulders. Her lace top was so soft and thin that I could feel her skin through the eyelets. No wonder she was so cold earlier. I curled around her, stopping when the bouquet of flowers was in front of her. She shook as though I had startled her and then turned to find me looking down at her.

She smiled and said, “Emmy, you surprised me. These are beautiful! And a sunflower! How did you know I love sunflowers?” She then turned back to the bouquet and took a deep whiff. “Mmm,” she hummed and seemed lost in thought. I leaned down and kissed her temple, then sat down in my seat.

“Now then, let’s eat, and then I want to see how bad you bowl,” I teased. She made quite a face, and I couldn’t help the laughter that escaped me as I stabbed a piece of steak with my fork.

“Very funny, Emmy. You should play nice. Nobody is perfect. I think you owe me a bite of your lobster tail for that jab.”

“Of course, baby. And I’m sorry. You know I’m only teasing,” I said as I dunked the lobster into the butter and reached across the table to place it into her mouth. I was getting hard again. God, she was going to give me blue balls before the date was over!

“That was delicious. Thank you,” she said and winked at me.

We both laughed and finished our dinner. It was fun sharing the lobster tail with her. Anna cleared our table quickly and asked if we would like to see the dessert menu. Klarissa and I said no at the same time, causing us to laugh.

“We’re late joining our friends at the bowling alley, actually, so I’d like the check please,” I said once I recovered.

“Sure,” Anna said and handed me the bill.

I retrieved my wallet, took out my black American Express card, and handed it to her.

“Okay, just a moment, please,” she said and then turned and murmured, “I’ve _never_ seen a _black_ one of these!”

I smirked at her remark and turned my attention back to my girl. She was holding her bouquet next to her face, looking adorable. She could have been the subject of a painting or a scene out of a romantic movie. I reached out for her hand that was resting on the table. We quickly intertwined our fingers.

“Thank you, Emmy. I’ve had such a nice dinner with you. I can’t wait to see what the rest of the night has in store for us,” she said dreamily.

Anna was back, so I quickly added a hefty tip to the amount due and signed the bill. I closed the softly padded book, leaving the paper inside and handing it and the pen back to her.

“Thank you, Anna. Your hospitality was exceptional,” I complimented.

“Thank you, sir. Have fun bowling,” she said. She turned to my date and said, “I’ll be rooting for you,” before quickly walking away.

Klarissa and I sat there laughing for a moment and then took our bibs off as we stood up to leave. I grabbed her coat and helped her put it on before wrapping her up in mine as well.

“How about you stay inside and I’ll pull up to the door, okay?” I asked.

Suddenly, we heard a lot of commotion toward the back of the restaurant. Hoots and hollers could be heard amongst the staff. Even the manager on duty couldn’t believe the huge tip I had just given Anna. He asked to meet me. 

“On second thought, come on,” I said as Rissa looked at me confused. I grabbed her free hand and we hurried out the door. We stepped outside and made a run for it. Of course, I didn’t run like a vampire; I made sure to match her pace.

I helped her into the truck and we took off for the bowling alley. I smirked at the haste in which we left. Guess Anna had never received such a lucrative gratuity before.

“Emmett, what was going on back there? Why did we just run out of there like bats out of hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## A/N: ##
> 
> Thank you so much to my friends, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth, for their continued support in this endeavor.
> 
> Thank you to Kellan Lutz, the mighty fine specimen of a man that makes my girly bits tingle as often as my husband does, for being such an inspiration. (sigh)
> 
> This chapter received a healthy dose of corrections by Jenniemae2013 and StoryPainter of Project Team Beta, so thanks girls!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Emmett and Klarissa’s first date. At the end of the last chapter, they were escaping the fuss over his exuberant tip at the restaurant, and thus fleeing like bats out of hell…(my personal nod to Meatloaf, musicheads ;) )

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

“All I did was give our waitress a substantial tip,” I answered as I turned the corner.

Klarissa laughed and teased, “You are definitely a spur of the moment type of guy, aren’t you?”

After a smirk, I said, “You know you love my spontaneity, baby.”

We grinned and reached for each other’s hand. The rest of the ride to the bowling alley, Laurel Lanes, was spent in comfortable silence. We were there within a few minutes’ time. There was quite a bit of traffic on the 101 since it was the day before Thanksgiving, so I stuck to the streets with lighter traffic.

I pulled into a corner spot that was the furthest from the entrance and under the cover of darkness. I teased Klarissa by saying that we might as well park like we had at the restaurant – farthest away from the building. I ran around and opened the door for her, reaching for her hand to help her out.

“Geez, how did you get over here so fast?” she asked.

“It’s you. You make me excited to be here,” I explained in an effort to cover my obvious fuck-up and keep up my human persona.

“Nuh uh. Come on, Emmett, and stop teasing me with your evasive answers or your non-answers, even. I really want to know. Please? It’s really bugging me.”

That made me feel like an even bigger asshole. I couldn’t stand to see her pout, and her puppy dog eyes were really making me feel bad.

“I promise to tell you, but some other time, okay? Like I’ve told you, I want you to know everything about me. But right now is not the right time or place. Come on now, baby, your friends are inside waiting for us,” I said while wrapping my coat around her. I closed her door and we walked to the back of the truck so I could get my custom bowling ball.

Just then a pitch-black car pulled up beside us, parking one space away.

“Whoa!” Klarissa said excitedly.

I closed the tailgate and cursed under my breath. “Bella, Edward,” I said with concern as they got out and walked toward us. Just as I was about to ask what they were doing, Bella spoke.

“Hey, Bear. Hey, Klarissa.”

“Hi, Bella. Nice to see you again,” Klarissa replied and smiled.

“I didn’t know you were bowling tonight.” I was confused as to why they would be here and couldn’t figure out what was going on. I stood next to Klarissa and held her hand. “We’re on our first official date.”

Bella laughed. “Well, it’s about time, Emmett.”

Bella and Klarissa struck up an easy conversation while Edward walked over to the back of my truck, so I followed him.

“Marcus came back today, as he said he would. He still wants Carlisle to return to Volterra with him,” he said with vampiric speed.

“No way! We can’t leave! Not when I’m _finally_ getting my shit together!” I couldn’t believe my family was actually thinking of going through with this.

“I know it’s not the best timing, but Emmett, there are serious things that must be taken into consideration, so Carlisle wants to have a family meeting,” Edward said calmly.

“When?”

“As soon as you can, but we all realize how important this night is for you, so after your date is fine. There’s no rush.” His explanation alleviated my immediate concern for my family.

“Fine. If you don’t mind then, I’d like to get back to my date and enjoy myself before we have to leave,” I replied and walked back to my girlfriend. I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. She made me wish I could stay here instead of going to Italy.

Rissa smiled, looked up at me, and shivered.

“Oh! Sorry, baby, let’s get you inside. I’m sorry to keep you out here in the cold.” I kissed her forehead in an effort to comfort her, but made her shudder instead. Her heart raced as her body continued to tremble, she closed her eyes, and after a few heartbeats she slowly exhaled and fluttered her eyes open.

“We’ll see you later then! Hope you have fun in there,” Bella said.

“Sorry if we spoiled your evening, Klarissa,” Edward said as he got back into Bella’s car.

“No, you didn’t. It was a nice surprise to see you both.”

We waved as Edward drove off, and then hurried to the entrance of the bowling alley. If that was all that my brother wanted to tell me, he could’ve told me over the phone. Not understanding his and Bella’s dramatic interruption, I shook my head as I held the door open for my girl so she could go in and embrace the warmth she needed.

Loud dance music greeted us, and it was very dark. I realized that they probably moved Glow Ball Night to tonight since tomorrow was a holiday. If I had a free hand, I would’ve smacked myself on my forehead for not thinking of checking ahead of time. No sign of the annoying disco ball though.

“Emmy?” Rissa was shaking my arm, trying to get me to snap out of my nightmare.

“I’m sorry, baby. What’s the matter?” I asked.

“Are you okay? You look like something is bothering you.” She pouted. Just then, her friends saw us and waved. We waved back and made our way over to the counter.

“I’m okay, baby, really.” I gently caressed her lower back. Once we reached the counter, I asked if the monstrosity known as a disco ball was going to be used tonight. The young lady said it wouldn’t, explaining that there was an electrical wiring issue. “Good. It distracts me anyway.” I laughed. “Now then, Amanda,” I said as I noticed her nametag for the first time. “We’ll need two pairs of shoes. How many games did Lane 7 pay for? We’ll be joining them.”

She replied, “They paid for two, and what sizes do you need?”

“Well, we’ll wait to join them in the next game since they’re in the seventh set. I’ll need a size 13 and she needs an 8 ½.”

Rissa looked at me, stunned. Her mouth was hanging open, so I grabbed her chin and kissed her, which she voluntarily returned. The double thunk sound of our shoes landing on the counter broke us apart.

I turned my attention to Amanda. “Thanks.”

“Sure. That’ll be $5.50, please,” she requested, smiling at Rissa.

I handed Amanda my black American Express card and kissed Rissa while Amanda ran my card at the end of the counter. It was fun: kiss, get interrupted, kiss, get interrupted, and kiss some more. When Amanda returned with my card, I smiled. I quickly signed the receipt while Rissa grabbed our shoes off the counter.

“See you later, Amanda,” Rissa said as we turned to join her friends.

“Have fun,” Amanda called out as she watched us walk away.

Rissa explained, “We have American Literature together.”

I smiled and decided to explain how I knew what size shoe to request. “I knew your shoe size because I looked in your boots at the front door.”

She laughed. “Mystery solved!”

We sat our stuff down in an empty seat before Cristina, Eric, Helena, and John welcomed us. They had just started the eighth frame and were celebrating John’s strike. It was his first of the game. It was good timing on our part, joining them in that moment. I offered to buy a round of smoothies while they finished their game.

I had to pry everyone’s orders from them. I couldn’t understand their reluctance, but I didn’t let it bother me. Rissa and I went to the little smoothie shop that was in the middle of the building. It helped visually separate the lanes from the arcade. The bowling shoes were tight on Rissa, so I stayed in line while she exchanged shoes. I couldn’t help but watch as she spoke to Amanda and put the more comfortable pair of shoes on. Amanda motioned for her to look at me when she was done tying her shoelaces. When she looked up, our eyes connected. She blushed as she stood, no doubt at something Amanda said. Rissa waved at me before she turned to Amanda and replied back to her. I wished I could’ve heard what they were saying, but with the loud arcade behind me, and the constant roars from the lanes, it was impossible.  

Just as it was my turn at the small window to place my order, my girl returned to my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled up at me. As soon as I relayed my order, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. The employee, who had placed two smoothies on the counter, interrupted us. Rissa grabbed the refreshments.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry.” I patted her behind as she turned and scurried away laughing.

By the time she came back, the next two smoothies were on the counter, so after a quick kiss, she was off to make the next delivery to her friends.

When Klarissa returned this time, she slowed her approach about twelve feet away. Our eyes caught, and after a moment of standing still, she licked her lips and walked with a sexy sway. I reached out to her as she slowly returned. Just as she was within my reach, she blushed. I put my arm around her as she snuggled in close.

“Damn, baby, you are so sexy,” I whispered close to her ear and then kissed her forehead.

“Here’s the last two for you. This one’s the Banana Berry, and this one is the Peach,” announced the goofy looking kid behind the counter, effectively disrupting us. Klarissa grinned and I groaned as our little bubble was popped. I turned to look at the kid as my hand fell from Klarissa’s shoulder. As I grabbed my smoothie, I thought he was trying to look like Zac Efron but had a nasal voice like Fran Drescher. As soon as we stepped away, I told Klarissa and she laughed out loud. We held hands as we made it back to her friends just in time to begin the new game.

“These are great!” Helena said appreciatively as she drank her smoothie quickly.

“So, who’s going first?” I asked, trying my best impersonation of Fran Drescher.

“One of you guys go since we’ve been here longer,” Eric suggested before looking at me. He was still beaming from winning their game, but finally gave me a raised eyebrow.

“Alright. Sounds fair. Rissa, you go then. Ladies first,” I suggested, returning to my normal voice.

“Can you help me pick a ball? I’ve never been here before, and you’re an expert,” Rissa pleaded as she tugged my sleeve.

“Sure, baby. I guess you guys can take five then,” I suggested to her friends and led my girlfriend to the various racks of balls.

It didn’t take us long to find her an eight-pound ball with holes that fit her fingers just right. We walked back to the lane hand in hand as I cradled her ball in my other hand, earning some double-takes and rude whispers along the way from ladies instantly spreading gossip. I ignored them, deciding that nothing was going to ruin this night.

While Klarissa was up on the platform taking some practice swings so she could get used to the ball, I sat with her friends and put my rented shoes on. Her face turned serious when she was ready.

“Go, Rissa!” we all said in unison to cheer her on.

She flashed us all a smile, and Cristina took a picture with her phone. Then Rissa took a deep breath and turned to face the lane. _She doesn’t have a bad form,_ I thought as I watched the ball travel down the lane to kill the pins. Seven of them fell over, leaving the one, four, and seven pins standing.

“Urgh!” she shouted before she stomped her right foot, pirouetted on it, and sulked her way over to get her ball.

“It’s okay, baby. Aim for the four and seven,” I cheered after I clapped.

The others joined in, which seemed to relax her. As soon as her ball appeared on the ball return, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slid her fingers in the three holes. Once she was satisfied with her grip, she picked it up and opened her eyes. She stood to the far left of the lane, and when she released the ball, it went diagonal. I gritted my teeth as I willed the ball in my mind toward the two pesky pins we were all anxious to see fall. The ball was a direct hit in-between the two pins and they seemed to scream in pain as they fell down.

“Yea! Did you _see_ that?” Rissa exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

She scurried to us and high-fived her friends, saving me for last. We high-ten’d and began to kiss. I could kiss her forever, if that were possible. It was like our lips were made for each other.

“Oh, I love your dimples,” Rissa whispered, still breathing heavy.

I kissed her forehead and led her to a seat. “I’ll be right back, love.”

She nodded, so I turned my back to her and got my ball. I wasted no time once I got on the platform. My ball traveled down the lane with ease and struck all ten pins. I held my hands up in the shape of a gun and blew air above my index fingers when I turned around to see everyone’s reaction. They cracked up laughing, and Rissa jumped up and down. I loved being able to make everyone laugh and have a good time.

“That was _awesome_ , dude!” John and Eric said in unison.

“Thanks, guys,” I said as everyone high-fived me. When I got to Rissa, I gently kissed her lips, and then whispered in her left ear, “Now, where were we?”

She giggled and said, “We’ll have to continue later. I need to excuse myself to the ladies’ room.”

I pouted and gave in. “Alright. Just know I can’t wait to resume.”

She shyly nodded and then grabbed Cristina, who was taken by surprise, but went with her. Helena was up on the platform; otherwise I guessed she would’ve taken her, too.

“And so it begins,” Eric said, nodding in my direction so I knew he was talking to me.

I sat down by him and John. We talked about things guys usually discuss: sports, money, sex, and women. Helena interrupted us when our discussion began, only because it was John’s turn to bowl. After she learned that the other two girls went to the restroom, she left, too. We resumed our discussion about TV shows, complete with my impersonation of the Nanny, Fran Drescher. When Cristina’s turn came up, Eric went ahead and bowled for her and then took his turn. Our girlfriends returned when he was done, and we soon fell into an easy pattern of talking and bowling. Everyone got along great and had fun.  

“Let’s hit the arcade next,” I suggested when the final frame was played.

“Yeah, that’s cool,” they said, approving of my idea.

When we were done, I wiped my ball with the towel I kept with it and placed them in my bag. Eric and John returned the balls to the racks, all the while discussing my perfect game. The girls continued to laugh at a joke that Klarissa had shared as they struggled to remove their rented shoes. I stood back and smiled, happy to watch the silliness between them. After a few minutes, they finally had their own shoes on and walked over to the counter to return their rented shoes. I changed back into my own shoes as I shook my head at them, with Eric and John joining me.

“Perfect game, _again,_ Emmett!” Amanda enthused as she entered it into the record-keeping ledger.

“Well, what can I say?”

“How about some lessons?” John asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve never been asked.” I laughed.

“Yeah, man, you should have like a six week clinic or something,” Eric suggested.

“Huh. I’ll think about it.” Maybe a schedule could be worked out.

We followed our girlfriends past the smoothie shop and entered the arcade.

“Let’s play pool,” Cristina offered.

“As the winner of the previous matchup, I insist to sit out and then me and Klarissa will play the winner of your game,” I suggested.

“You’re on, Cullen,” Eric proclaimed and then got to work setting up their game.

I high-five’d the guys before my girl and I found purchase on a bench near the table and set my bag on the floor beside us. We cheered her friends on, kissed, and professed little tidbits about ourselves as her friends played.

Cristina and Eric won, so we quickly jumped up to play them. As Klarissa and I chose our pool cues, Cristina racked the balls. Eric and I flipped a quarter to decide which team would go first. Klarissa and I won the toss, so I broke and a couple of stripes fell in opposite pockets. The next couple of shots I took, balls easily fell into the pockets, until there was only one stripe remaining. When my attempt to sink it fumbled, Eric got to work on the solids. After he got a couple, he missed so it was Klarissa’s turn. She was awesome. She had the setup for a great shot and took it. The eight ball was hard, though, and she missed, so it was Cristina’s turn. She didn’t have any luck sinking her target, and since it could possibly be the last shot of the game, I took a minute to study the layout of the four balls left on the green felt table. I could easily win this game, but I liked teasing Eric, so I pretended to be perplexed about my shot. Klarissa was in on my gag, too, I could tell. After I winked at her, she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

“We got this,” I whispered before I kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek before stepping away to give me space to make my stance.

The eight ball was easily persuaded to its pocket, signifying our win.

“Wow, man, great game,” Eric congratulated.

“Yeah, those were some cool shots, pool shark,” Cristina teased.

John and Helena joined us and congratulated Klarissa and I on our win before also praising Eric and Cristina on their shots as well. Before a new game could begin, a voice over the intercom said, “Thank you for visiting ‘Laurel Lanes’ this evening. Have a Happy Thanksgiving, and we’ll see you Friday.”

Bummed that our night had come to an end, we all exchanged goodbyes and agreed we’d have to have another group date soon. I picked up my bag and Klarissa and I followed her friends out. When the cold air hit everyone, her friends scurried to their cars amidst shivers and laughter. I held my girl’s hand and started my truck by remote as we stepped out to the nearly empty parking lot. Her friends honked and waved as they left, leaving us alone. We sat in the warmth of my truck for a minute before I took her glove off and kissed the back of her hand.

“What would you like to do now? It’s only ten, so we have lots of time to kill before your curfew,” I asked.

“Are you not tired?” She laughed. “I don’t care where we go, Emmy. All I know is that I’m not ready for this night to end. Is there some romantic spot we could go to?”

“I don’t want this night to end either, and I love making you happy, so it doesn’t matter what we do or where we go. I wish there was a nightclub, I’m ready to party!” As soon as I said that, I couldn’t help but laugh. 

She laughed, too, and then assured me, “I’m sure you’ll get your business. From what you’ve told me about it so far, it sounds like a lot of fun, plus you seem to have a very good business plan.”

“Would you like to see the plans?” I asked her eagerly.

“Yeah, of course! I’d love to see them!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind going to my home? I don’t want you to feel—”

“Yeah, I’d love to! We wouldn’t be keeping anyone up or anything would we?” she asked.

Once again she surprised me. Perhaps I had been wrong in thinking my family was scary or intimidating to her. “No, my family likes to stay up late. We’ll go, but only if you’re sure.”

“Are you kidding? Come on, let’s go!” She bounced in her seat and clapped her hands. She reminded me of Alice just then.

“Alright. Let me call real quick,” I said as I called Esme. Remembering what Edward told me earlier, I knew that the family was waiting on me to have a meeting. I also knew that if I didn’t tell her we were coming, she would be upset with me. Like she could fluff the pillows on the couch or make our home more immaculate than how she already had it! Esme was very happy to hear I was bringing my girlfriend over, however, so I guess the family meeting would be delayed further.

I was so nervous along the way; not even Klarissa’s smile, laughter, or loving nudges could calm me. She tried to get me to boogie in my seat, but I couldn’t. My stomach was in knots. I even drove faster than I should have, but I couldn’t help it. If I were human, I probably would have been biting my nails.

I pulled into the garage since I knew my girl had had enough of the cold; otherwise I would have stopped up front and escorted her into my home like a real gentleman. We weaved through the cars and when I got to the door to enter, she stopped us.

“Do you hear that? Is that someone playing a piano or is it a stereo? It’s beautiful.”

“That would be either Edward or Nessie.”

With that, I opened the door. We walked down the hallway, passed the kitchen, and found everyone in the formal living room. They had gathered to listen to Nessie play the piano.

Whatever she was playing must have been over, because everyone clapped, including Rissa. Nessie stood up and hugged her parents. Carlisle then turned to find us waiting to be greeted. I’m sure they all knew we were here as soon as I pulled up the drive, but we had to act human in front of the human guest, so I just sighed and rolled my eyes. If I was going to have to wait too much longer to tell Klarissa about what I really am, I was going to explode.

I introduced everyone to Rissa again. She hadn’t seen Carlisle and Esme since the night of the hayride. Nessie took to her right away, just like when they met at the airport. I could tell my niece was being very careful not to show Rissa her power. _Or was it truly two powers?_ I wondered what Edward and Bella had found out. I could tell Edward was listening to my thoughts by his hand signals. He held up two fingers, so I guess that meant that Nessie does have two powers, and Edward nodded his head. Maybe Nessie was using her new ability on Rissa now, because she was so calm and beautiful. She was taking her time getting reacquainted with everyone, and I could tell that she was enjoying herself. Every now and then, she would look up to search the room for me, and when our eyes met, we smiled. Rissa had my heart, and it was only hers for the taking. I loved her so much, and I honestly couldn’t wait to make her completely mine.

My family dragged her into our formal dining room to show her my restaurant plans. I suddenly grew shy and immobile, so I was the last one to enter the room. Esme asked me to explain everything about the plans, but I couldn’t. All I could do was mumble and stutter, so they each took a turn describing something. Rissa seemed amazed and excited for me, so I was surprised, yet again, by her. She said several times that she liked the plans and hoped that it would get approved.

Esme was thrilled to play hostess. She loved having Rissa visit, and told her so numerous times. After an hour, we were finally able to get away from my family; Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch so Edward and Bella took her home, Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital, and Esme went to her study after she excused herself when Carlisle left. I gave her a quick tour of our home, saving my bedroom for last. I was nervous to find out if she would like my newly repainted room.

I opened the door, and to my surprise, my new furniture had arrived and was placed where I would have put them if I had been here to do it myself. “The bedroom set is all new,” I said when I noticed her looking at my furniture. Still holding her hand, I walked her over to the huge windows that took up most of one wall, just like in Edward’s room. It was a romantic view, so I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We stood looking out my window for a minute and then Rissa started moving her hand up and down my back. This prompted me to turn slightly, look down at her, and kiss the top of her head.

“I’m ready to share more about me now, if you want.”

She nodded in encouragement.

“So you’ve probably realized that I’m not like other guys, huh?”

She politely smiled and squeezed my hand. Somehow I gathered the courage to expose myself to her. I spoke slowly, not only because I was so nervous, but wanting my words to sink in. Letting my hand slide from her firm grasp, I stood and faced the windows.

“I’m dangerous, Klarissa.” This was so hard for me to do, but I had to say it.

“I’m not only attracted to you because of your beauty, but your scent.” Damn, did her scent drive me wild. I couldn’t help but always have a hard-on around her.

“I have heightened senses of smell, vision, and strength. Not to mention my hard, cold exterior.” I wish I could hear what she was thinking. She should have just realized why she’s so cold all the time. I’m not good for her. She should love someone normal, and human.

“I’m a freak of nature, and I’d understand if it’s too much for you and you never want to see me again—”

As I turned around to face her, she stopped me dead in my tracks. She looked hurt, but concerned, and maybe a little annoyed.

“What do you mean? I’ve fallen in love with _who_ you are, not _what_ you are, so that means I accept you just the way you are,” she began. “Emmett, I love that you’re tall, handsome, flirty, and that you have a great sense of humor. You’re sexy all the time, too. I can’t take my eyes off you when we’re in the same room. I think about you all the time. I love how you like all kinds of music and movies. I love that your skin is cold and you’re as hard as a statue. But on the inside, your heart is pure and warm and you make feel loved and safe. Put all of that together, it’s who you are, and I love you,” she countered.

I smirked at her defiance, because damn, I loved that about her.

“You’re saying all the right things, but I don’t think you realize what I’m trying to get you to understand. It’s not safe for you to know what I am anyway.”

“I appreciate that you’re trying to protect me from something, or someone, but don’t put your guard up between us, okay?”

I nodded. She was right, after all. And she was taking all this information so smoothly, too, or so I thought.

“Since I’ve met you, it’s as if I’m in a dream or something. I’ve never been a lucky person, except in that I have found _you_ , Emmy.” She was unable to say anything else as she cried. I picked her up, sat her on the edge of the bed, and let her work through her emotions as I held her tightly. She cried hard for a couple of minutes.

When she calmed, I said to her softly, “Believe me, I have been pinching myself. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have found _you_ , the woman of my dreams. You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman, and even more than I ever thought could be possible.”

My girlfriend’s eyes in the moonlight mesmerized me–they looked like speckles of blue glitter swimming in her unshed tears. Once again, I was under a spell that she had unknowingly cast upon me.

Grinning, she wove her arms under mine in the shape of hooks and tried to lift me up off the floor in front of her. Since she failed miserably in her attempt, I put my face in between her breasts and shook my head back and forth to nuzzle her. She laughed and I pushed myself forward and rolled, which made her land on top of me, my nose still between her breasts. I loved the scent of her, and the scent of her arousal. I couldn’t help but take a deep breath. It turned me on even more as I slowly moved my nose up to her neck and began softly kissing her there and rubbing my hands up and down her back. She was moaning softly and rubbing her hands across my chest. Her hot breath had a hint of cinnamon that I could smell until our lips found each other. I kissed her very passionately and deeply, wanting to show her how much she meant to me.

With her lying beside me, my hands memorized her body, stopping every once in a while to appreciate a certain curve or to just play with her. She breathed heavily, and I could see her pert breasts starving for attention through her shirts and bra. My lips left hers and I went down to her stomach with my lips. I lifted up her shirts to reveal her flat belly. I dipped my tongue in her belly button and licked around it in a circle before I lifted them up to expose a little more. I continued my slow progression, rewarding her newly exposed flesh with my kisses, licks, and nips. Kissing the outline of her ribcage gave her goosebumps. She quivered in anticipation, as did I, because I could smell her excitement that drenched her panties. I pulled both of her shirts off, kissing along each arm until I reached her wrists. She rewarded me with kisses on my lips.

I escaped her lips again, jumping to her collarbone. I kissed along the top of her bra, taking my sweet time, liking the feel of the lace. I moved around her, working my way to her back, my kisses still following her bra. When I reached the clasp, I kissed all over the top half of her back. My hands followed suit, massaging her as I kissed her. After I was satisfied that I had the top of her back covered with my kisses, I undid her bra. She gasped, but didn’t tell me to stop, so my lips and hands continued their homage to her beautiful body.

When I made it down to her panty line, my thumbs caressed her skin in the wake of my kisses. I followed along her waist as I made my way back around to face her. She was barely able to hold her bra to her body, as she was trembling so much. I continued to kiss her stomach, until I made it to her bra again. I kissed the backs of her hands that were tensely holding her straps.

She didn’t relax, so I kissed her lips softly and whispered in her ear, “Would you like me to stop, baby?”

My gut tightened since she didn’t answer right away. Her scent was clinging inside my nose, and I was beginning to fear her rejection.

With her eyes still closed, she finally managed to whisper, “No.”

I released an internal sigh of relief. Our foreheads touched and I looked at her eyelids for a moment.

Finally, I whispered, “Are you sure?”

She opened her gorgeous eyes. “Yes.”

“Okay,” I uttered back before our lips met.

Her eyes conveyed her longing and passion, making me think of how beautiful she was–inside and out. I hoped mine showed how much I loved and wanted her, too. Eventually, she let go of her bra and thrust her hands into my curly hair. I loved the feel of them stroking my scalp. While caressing her gorgeous body with my thumbs along the swell of her breasts, our chests were hard pressed together, giving me the biggest hard-on ever. Our flesh rubbed against each other, creating a friction that made me feel things I’d never felt before all at once: peace, true love, and true happiness. She not only owned my heart, but my body just confirmed it was only for her as well.  Klarissa was my soulmate, and my one true mate. I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> (sigh) Is Em a keeper or what, ladies? Personally, he makes me swoon. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my permanent beta at Project Team Beta, Jenniemae2013. She’s been so supportive and wonderful to work with!
> 
> Also from PTB, Mella deserves props for her patience. I think I made her skin crawl with my dialogue tags, lol.
> 
> And of course, my friends moxieandmirth and MsCVG…they have been instrumental in this redo of my story. I could never thank them enough for all they have done for this story, for me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Hope to see next time! In the meantime, drop me a line on Twitter. You can find me as @LouiseClark75


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter earns the Explicit rating. Hope you like the slice of lime! ;)

Chapter Seventeen

 

I could smell her arousal again, and I relished in the scent of it. I watched as she shuddered again. I licked my lips in anticipation as I watched the post-glow spread across her face. She was truly beautiful. She blushed as soon as she opened her eyes and realized I was watching her.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

I shook my head. “No way, baby, you are beautiful. I love the fact that I’m doing all the right things, okay?”

My palms found her erect nipples as we kissed on the lips. We moaned as our kisses intensified. When she broke for air, my lips found their way down to where my hands rested. I licked both nipples, and struggled to decide which one tasted better. For further analysis, I had to thoroughly wet them with my tongue and mouth. I even nibbled at each one trying to figure it out. Rissa writhed and moaned during the test, so I figured she was giving me permission to continue. I loved her breasts, and I couldn’t keep my hands off them. Releasing my pent up frustration, I moaned too. Switching back and forth between her breasts, kissing them, sucking on them, and kneading them with my hands, I was in heaven.

I helped her lie on her back, and I was thrilled to have full access to her luscious body. I began leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all along her torso, following along her natural curves and dips. I was getting turned on so much that I naturally grinded against her. She opened her legs and we writhed rhythmically together. Even though we both still had our pants on, we seemed to fit to each other’s bodies like pieces of a puzzle.

I worked my kisses down to her waist and began to undo the button of her jeans. We were still writhing, so I took my time; excruciatingly, deliberately, slowly unzipped her jeans. Her moans encouraged me to go further.

When I got to her panty line, I suckled a little too hard on her tight skin and left a hickey by her hip. It excited her greatly as I gave it to her, which turned me on even more. As if her cute little panties weren’t enough to stop my heart! The hickey was just above the string that connected the front and back pieces of thin material. I continued to pull her jeans down, kissing her legs as I went. It was hard to concentrate on her legs, even though they were beautiful and toned, I just couldn’t keep my eyes off her panties. The smell of her excitement and anticipation drew me in.

I finally had her jeans completely off, along with her nylon dress socks and boots. She was so sexy laying there in just her bra and panties, eyes closed, her lips wet and open. She was breathing rather erratically, causing her to take deep breaths as well as short, calm breaths. The view was phenomenal from where I hovered above her, as I stopped for a minute to take it all in. I couldn't believe that she was right there, lying on my bed, waiting for me to make love to her.

Klarissa soon noticed I had stopped my kisses. She quit writhing her body and opened her eyes. She looked up at me with love and longing.

“Beautiful,” I whispered so softly that I’m not sure if she heard me.

She reached up, wrapped her hands around the back of my head, and pulled me down, our lips caressing instantly. No words were shared since we began exploring each other’s bodies with kisses and caresses. She was kissing me in the same manner now, undressing me as I did her. Our tongues fought for dominance as she unbuckled my belt and pulled it free from the belt loops. She playfully made it into a big loop and pulled it tight quickly so that it made a very loud “ _snap!_ ” I groaned at the thought of her being a dominatrix. It turned me on even more as she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. She pushed them down to my knees and then her hands grabbed my ass and pinched my ass cheeks. I moaned in my excitement as her magic fingers traipsed along the top edge of my boxer briefs. When she came to the front, her right index finger drew a line down my leg, flirting with the length of my cock and tickling my balls. As she massaged my balls with her hand, her kisses became more demanding. I didn’t know how much more I could take. Just when I was about to break free from her lips, she stroked my cock with her hand still outside my boxer briefs. The friction it created made my cock ache with lust. I moaned even louder, embarrassing myself. I had never wanted a woman so badly before.

She pushed my underwear down to my knees, revealing my huge cock. She broke away from our kiss, smiled, and then went down to greet my cock. She immediately licked the tip to drive me mad, and then she licked the length of it. I moaned loudly, and I could see her smile. I could tell she appreciated my approval. She licked the length of my cock again, working her way back up. She seemed to really like the tip, as she licked around it in circles and then placed it inside her mouth. It was driving me nuts, and I loved the sound we made each time she pulled me out of her mouth. My hands were going up and down her arms until the last time she pulled my cock out of her mouth. She was teasing the tip with her tongue while I gently pushed her hair back from her face. It had come out of its clip earlier when she was on the floor. As I did this, she instantly slid her luscious lips down the length of my shaft. I moaned loudly, and she came up. Her hand was stroking the part of my cock that she hadn’t got to yet. She looked up at me and smiled, and when she saw me grin back at her, she went down again. This time, she did so very slowly. I could feel her adjust to my size, and when she had all of me in her mouth, she tickled my balls with her fingertips. It made me sigh and giggle. She moaned and giggled too, before sliding up and slowly releasing my manhood. I whimpered, mourning the loss of her exquisite mouth. She quickly kissed my lips before she began making love to my cock with her mouth. She took her time and seemed to enjoy herself. She took my full length down her throat several times, working me up so fast that I lost my load as she deep throated me. It was amazing how she made me come so fast. I loved her hands caressing my ass and thighs as she continued to stroke me, assuring that she swallowed every last drop. It was the best blowjob I had ever received in my life.

I was a little embarrassed at how quickly I had come afterward. Both of us were quiet, and she was trying to catch her breath. She was licking her lips and wiping cum off her chin with her fingers when our eyes met. I bent down and kissed her lips. We both made a sweet moan as our passion flared up again.

My watch started beeping suddenly. We broke apart when I placed my hands on her shoulders. “Damn it!” I exclaimed.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, confused.

“It’s 12:30, baby. I’m sorry. I had set this alarm earlier when your father said what time your curfew was,” I explained.

“Oh my God! Seriously? Wow! Um, I need to get dressed then,” she said. She stood up and quickly gathered her clothes off the floor. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked at me. She smiled, hugged me and kissed me hard and deep before she broke away again. “I love you,” she said excitedly and then made a human mad dash to my bathroom.

As I got dressed myself, I unveiled one of her stockings she had accidentally left on the floor, so I went to give it to her. I smiled as I knocked on my bathroom door. She unlocked it and let me in. She only had her shirts back on, her clip fastened in her hair, and only one stocking on. I giggled at her, as I couldn’t help myself, and motioned for her to sit on the toilet lid. I put her stocking back on, and I couldn’t help but tell her that I thought she was the sexiest woman alive. She shook her head at my remark, so I grabbed her chin.

“You are, please believe me,” I whispered before I pressed our lips together for a long, passionate kiss. My alarm went off again, however, before I could get too far. We broke our kiss and we both laughed as she finished getting dressed. After five minutes had passed, my alarm went off again. This time she was brushing her teeth with a new toothbrush that I found in the vanity drawer.

“I think I’ll turn it off for good,” I said.

“You better, because I’m about to rip it off your arm and throw it across the room,” she teased.

“Me too!” I admitted. I kissed the back of her hand, and then we walked out of my room.

I had a smug look on my face as we walked to the garage. When we were both inside my truck, we turned to look at each other.

“What? I can see something spinning around in that beautiful mind of yours.”

“It’s just that…oh, never mind. It’s nothing. I’m being silly,” she said, trying to dismiss it.

“No, no. Not that fast,” I said as I backed out of the garage. “If you’re thinking about something that _hard_ , I want to know.”

“It’s embarrassing, really.” She blushed furiously.

“C’mon, baby. You can tell me,” I said and paused. “You can tell me anything.”

“Okay, well, I was thinking about your body. And what I just did. And what I hope would’ve happened if we weren’t interrupted. I was so ready to be with you, and now? I don’t know, maybe it was a good thing it didn’t happen.”

“Hey, hey, are you mad?” I asked her, concerned. I didn’t want her to regret anything, but I had a feeling she was just nervous.

“I don’t know!” she said in frustration. We were silent for a couple of minutes. When I reached the city limits, she whispered, “I think I could suck you forever. I’ve never enjoyed giving a bj before. And you have an awesome body. You’re so fit and toned,” she paused before she finished, “and your cock is _so big_!”

I chuckled under my breath. I loved it when she talked dirty. “Thank you. I’m glad I please you. I don’t care about those other boys you’ve played around with in the past, but you’ve got a real man now, baby.” I boldly placed her hand over my uncomfortable erection. “And I love you, Klarissa. So much. Don’t doubt that. What we have is real, no matter what anybody else may think. I don’t regret anything about tonight, other than the fact I didn’t get to return the favor.” She blushed and I lifted her hand off my cock and brought it up to my lips. “I’m yours, my hunny bunny. I have been since the moment we met.”

“Oh my! Where did that come from?” she asked as I parked in her driveway with five minutes to spare.

She quickly wiped a tear as I turned to face her. “The nickname is from your beautiful underwear, and that mark I left on you just happened to look like a bunny, too. Four minutes now,” I said and laughed, relieved that the tension in the air was dissipating.

“Hmm, I’ll have to look at it in a minute when I put my pajamas on. You wanna come in and help me with that?” she asked, batting her eyes.

“Of course I will, baby! You better get inside by yourself first. I’ll be back in a little bit.” I winked at her.

“Of course you will, silly. Sneak in my window like in Dawson’s Creek, huh? I love you, silly man. I’ll see you later for dinner,” she said, laughing.

“Not if I see you first, hunny bunny,” I teased. I fully intended to sneak in her bedroom window.

She looked confused, and I hurried out and ran around the car to let her out. I opened the door as soon as she had her gloves on. She shivered as soon as she fully stood outside and I closed the door. I took her hand and we walked up to her front porch. She unlocked the front door with her key and reached inside to turn off the porch light. We kissed briefly before she slipped inside, much to my dismay.

“Good night, Emmy,” she whispered before closing the door and locking it.

I moaned and leaned my head forward against the door, making a loud “THUD.” Not wanting to leave, I forced myself to turn around and jump off the porch. I got into my truck and drove it around the corner. I was about to run back to her house so I could sneak in, but my phone buzzed in my pocket. “ _This better be important_ ,” I muttered as I pulled it out of my pocket.

“Emmett, we need you to come home. Family meeting,” Esme said in her motherly tone.

“Yes, ma’am,” I replied reluctantly, my hard-on immediately shrinking.

I sent a quick text to my girl, thanking her for the good time tonight, before I put my truck in gear. An overwhelming sadness came over me as I drove further away from her home and closer to mine.

 

** _Second Chance_ **

 

“Oh, Emmett, you’re here,” Esme greeted as she hugged me.

“Son, you better sit down,” Carlisle suggested as he shook my hand and led me toward a chair. It was our typical greeting, but the tone was serious and depressing.

“What’s going on? What’d I miss?” I kept asking questions, but nobody was answering me. I sat down even though I didn’t want to.

Looking around, I noticed Edward was pacing back and forth, seemingly lost in thought. Bella offered me a sympathetic smile. Alice and Jasper had called Esme, so she had her phone on speakerphone.

“It seems best if I return to Volterra with Marcus,” Carlisle began. “Although Marcus was quite casual about it, the situation is indeed dire. The two female guards that were destroyed were Renata and Chelsea, who were special to Aro. Chelsea’s ability alone was key in having so many loyal to the Volturi. Caius is still missing, as well as a few others, so we must be careful regarding our activities. I’m afraid he’ll try to retaliate. Because of this, I feel I must go to Volterra alone. For the rest of you, including you, my darling wife,” he paused to caress her cheek, “I feel that it would be best for you to stay here.”

“No, Carlisle! I won’t let you go there alone!” As the revered protector of our family, I was vehemently opposed to his idea.

“Emmett, my son, while I appreciate the gesture, my decision is final. After all, you’re finally happy again, and I don’t want anything to intrude on that happiness. Besides, if worse comes to worst, you need to be here to protect your mate. Same goes for you, Edward. Stay here to protect your family. Both of you protect Esme.”

“I’ll be worried sick about you, my love.” Esme reached out and held Carlisle’s hand.

“Believe me when I say that I’d rather have you with me,” Carlisle admitted and kissed his wife somberly.

I cleared my throat and asked, “When will you be leaving?”

Carlisle sighed as his lips left his wife’s. “Within the next couple of days. Marcus allowed me time to settle some things at the hospital.”

Alice and Jasper agreed to stay in Paris for a while longer. Bella suggested letting the packs in on what was going on before they killed first and asked questions later, and then asked that they protect her father. Carlisle agreed, and the meeting was adjourned several minutes later.

We split and went our separate ways, so I headed up to my room. I showered and stayed in there for a while, just letting the scalding hot water relax me. _I may have skin like marble, but I’m a softie at heart._ Thoughts of my girlfriend flooded my mind, as did thoughts of our extracurricular activities. I smiled as I remembered the fuck-awesome blowjob she gave me and when I would have the chance to return the favor. I was definitely going to have to, and soon.

I got dressed in a pair of Banana Republic jeans and a polo shirt, and then went back downstairs. Following the pungent smell of food, I found Esme and Bella in the kitchen. They were preparing a huge Thanksgiving dinner for Charlie and the packs, and insisted that I take a couple of dishes to my girl’s house. I randomly selected a dish of candied yams and a corn casserole. Bella put them in a special tote to keep them warm and I bid my family farewell. I felt awkward in the kitchen leaving them. We had never celebrated Thanksgiving, and here I was leaving to go have Thanksgiving dinner with my human girlfriend and her family. I let my sudden nervousness pass, and got in my truck. It was already nine in the morning, and I couldn’t wait to see my hunny bunny. The thought of the pet name I came up with last night made me smile as I pulled out of the garage, the image of her lying on my bed in that sexy underwear would forever be etched into my brain.

I reached her house in just a few minutes, and was surprised to see an ambulance there. I ran into the home without thinking, and found the emergency personnel hovering over Conrad on the floor in the hall. Kurt was near him, watching helplessly as the paramedics worked on his father. Mary and Klarissa were on the steps watching anxiously. The equipment was noisy and the paramedics were working feverishly trying to save Conrad’s life. I heard one of them say that Conrad had not responded to anything they had tried since they had been there. Another said to get the paddles. I went up the steps and hugged the ladies. They broke down in tears and pulled me tight. I turned them both around as they made preparations to shock Conrad. I wanted to spare them from seeing the paramedics do that to him. I couldn’t spare Kurt, though, as he was standing near his father. There was a loud thud as Conrad’s body landed on the hardwood floor, which made Kurt jump back and yell, “Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This chapter was beta’d by Melissa and BelleDean at PTB. No Jenniemae 2013 this time as she was taking some time away. She’s a busy college student and I wish her the best.
> 
> And I couldn’t do this without my girls, Ms CVG and moxieandmirth!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleenex alert!

Chapter Eighteen

 

 

The commotion below startled the women. They flew to the banister and stared in horror down at Conrad’s unresponsive body.

“Again. Clear!” the medic with the handles yelled.

Once again, Conrad did not respond. “Kellan, it’s been too long. We should call it,” said the medic doing chest compressions.

“How long have we been here? I don’t want to give up. His family is still watching, for God’s sake!” Kellan whispered to all of them. HeKellan seemed to be the one in charge.

“Twenty-five minutes, Kellan. You know the odds. He hasn’t responded to any of our efforts. Let’s load him up,” said a different medic in an exasperated tone.

“Fine, Biscuit. We’ll take him in, but keep up with the oxygen and compressions. We’ll let the hospital call it. Everyone concur?” Kellan asked his team.

The four of them agreed, and the one that was running the equipment on the floor stood up.

“Okay, they’re taking him to the hospital, so let’s get your coats. Mary, do you have anything in the kitchen that needs to be turned off before we leave?” I asked.

“Yeah, but I can’t go down there…” Mary began before starting to cry again.

“Okay, Rissa, please stay here with your mother, and I’ll go to the kitchen,” I said.

I walked past the men as they were about to lift Conrad’s body onto a gurney. When I reached Kurt, I hugged him somberly. “Let’s follow them to the hospital. You want to help me in the kitchen first?”

He followed me without saying a word. We made quick work of turning off the oven and all the burners on the stove, moving the pans and setting them aside. After Kurt made sure the house was locked up, I found my girlfriend’s family waiting for me at the front door. They were such a sad sight to behold, and it took everything in me to compose myself as I ushered them out to my truck. The ambulance had just left, and we were not too far behind it as we made our way to the hospital. 

The ride was quiet, and I held my girl’s hand the whole way there. Kurt and Mary were in the back, and no one spoke. When we got to the hospital, Carlisle found us quickly, just outside of the emergency room waiting area.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I just formally announced his death,” Carlisle said after he greeted us.

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re here,” Mary replied. She and Carlisle embraced and then he guided her to a chair so she could sit down. Her whole body was trembling.

“What do we do now?” Kurt asked. His tears were still being held back, but barely.

“Well, next they’ll take Conrad to have an autopsy done to determine his exact cause of death, and then he’ll be released to the funeral home you choose,” Carlisle answered. He spoke softly and in a comforting tone.

Rissa broke down after hearing this, so I held onto her tighter. This whole time we had been standing with our arms around each other’s waists.

We stayed this way for a few minutes until Carlisle suggested we move to a private room because the hospital chaplain had been notified of Conrad’s death. It wasn’t long before a pale-skinned man with wrinkles entered the room and wanted to speak to Mary, Kurt, and Rissa. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and stole. He identified himself as Father Damien Karras. I had to smirk at that, because he had black hair and the same name as the priest in _The Exorcist_. He said a prayer with them and then offered his condolences. He sat for a while as they engaged in simple, idle human chit-chat. When he politely left, the room was quiet once again.

“Thanksgiving will never be the same,” Rissa said, breaking the silence. Immediately I embraced her, as did her mother and brother.

“I’m sorry. There will be a lot of things different without him,” Mary said. “I’ve been thinking of everything I depended on him to do, or that he insisted on being the one to do, and I’m very overwhelmed.”

“What about our house?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, how are we going to pay for a funeral? Are we going to have to move?” Rissa began rattling off questions until I hushed her.  

“Baby, I’m so sorry you’re going through this. Just know that I am here for you, okay?” I told her as she calmed down. “Mary, are you ready to go? I’ll take you all home,” I asked her.

“Oh, um, don’t we need to make arrangements? There is only one funeral home around here, isn’t there?” Mary asked.

Carlisle comforted Mary. “Yes, but there is also one in Port Angeles,” he said. “It will take a couple of days to get the results of the autopsy, but in the meantime, you can make the arrangements. Is there a church you belong to that you would rather contact? Any additional family to notify? Did he want to be buried here or in Missouri?”

Mary shrugged her shoulders and whimpered. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered.

“There’s time to figure it out, Mary. I’m sorry,” Carlisle apologized and hugged her. I was in complete awe of him. I had no idea he interacted with humans this way on a regular basis, but given his position and years of experience, I appreciated it and was thankful.

“Esme suggested that you come to our house for the rest of the day. You’re more than welcome to spend the night,” Carlisle informed everyone quietly as he released Mary from his embrace.

“That is very kind, but I couldn’t. I don’t want to interrupt your lives more than I have already today. I would hate it if we were burdening you or your family,” Mary muttered.

“Come on, you can stay in my room,” I whispered to tease my girl.

“My family would not be offering unless our intentions were good, and I assure you that you are no burden, indeed,” Carlisle scoffed to get his point across.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you. You and your family have been the nicest people we’ve met since we’ve moved here. Please forgive me,” Mary apologized.

“You are grieving, so no apology is necessary. Just accept our invitation,” Carlisle insisted.

Mary thought long and hard before speaking. “We’d like to pack up a few things at our house, and then we’ll stay with you for a couple of days.”

Carlisle hugged my girl’s family as we left the private room. Mary held on to Kurt while I had Klarissa tucked into my side as we made our way to my truck.

The ride from the hospital to their house was quiet and uneventful. I even had the radio turned off to show my respect for their grief. The somber mood continued as Mary quietly walked to the front door and unlocked it. She let the door open as far as it could, and then she reached around to turn on some lights, still not entering her home. When the lights illuminated the hallway and stairs, she took a deep breath, so I put my free hand on her shoulder. She was sniffling and fighting back tears. Her whole body shuddered.

“Let’s just go to our bedrooms, Mom,” Rissa suggested.

“I have a lot of papers to get out of your father’s trunk for when we sit down to write his obituary. All of his Army medals and achievements should be listed in it. I can’t remember them all,” Mary said sadly.

“I’ll help you go through them, Mom,” Kurt offered.

“Okay. Let’s go before I change my mind,” Mary said as she put on a brave face and stepped over the threshold.

Rissa stepped in after her mother and brother, pulling me with her since we were holding hands. They each went into their separate bedrooms, and I felt odd entering Rissa’s room. It was different now, with the stern authority figure missing this event. I was not about to disrespect him, however, and kept my thoughts about his beautiful daughter tame.

“I’m confused about how long we’ll be staying with you,” Rissa said, “and just everything, really. I can’t form an order to my mental list of things that need to be done.”

“Maybe just pack up what you’d need for a week?” I suggested, thinking that I wouldn’t mind if we just packed up everything.

“Um, yeah, I guess so. My suitcases are in my closet.”

I took that as my cue to dive in and help. Finding the suitcases quickly, because she had one of the smallest yet best-organized closets I’d ever seen, I handed them to her. She unzipped them and laid them open on her bed.

“So, um, won’t it be weird? Me staying in your room, I mean,” she asked nervously as she stood facing her closet. Her mouth opened, and then her eyebrows scrunched together, and she closed her mouth again. It was quite comical.

She eventually grabbed her large, empty clothesbasket. She moved some hung clothes together and pulled them off the line in a movement that looked like she was squeezing her clothes. Barely able to see, she heaved her heavy load into the rectangular clothesbasket. “What did you say?” she asked, looking at me.

“You’re not nervous about sleeping in my bed, are you, babe?” I said, deciding to tease her. “I won’t be in it, of course. I’ll be the perfect gentleman and sleep on my couch.”

She smiled before turning bright red. Then she winked at me before turning around and grabbing more clothes from her closet.

 _Oh my God, this girl is going to be the death of me!_ I managed to smirk, and then grabbed her backpack. “You need any of your school stuff?” I asked her, determined to keep my naughty thoughts at bay.

“Yeah, I have a paper due Monday,” she answered immediately.

She then walked past me, glancing at me quickly before she blushed and walked over to her stereo. I pushed her overflowing clothesbasket toward her door. She blushed again as she walked toward her tall, oak chest of drawers. She pulled the top one open, and then closed it quickly, as if she were nervous about something. “Why don’t you see if you can help Kurt, Emmy?”

Taking the hint and smiling, I said, “Of course, baby. Anything for you.” I lifted her left hand and kissed it, right where I soon wanted to have a ring showing the world that this beautiful woman was taken.

She seemed to notice where I paid special attention to kiss her, because she sighed. I smiled, kissed her on the lips softly, and walked to Kurt’s room.

My mood did a complete one-eighty when I entered her brother’s room. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the dog tags in his hand.

“These are his. He needs to have them,” he mumbled.

“Don’t worry, he’ll get them,” I said and patted his shoulder. “You got a suitcase? Let’s get you packed up,” I said.

“Yeah,” he said and got off the bed. He knelt down and reached under his bed. Falling forward, hitting his knees on the floor, he cursed under his breath and jerked a big suitcase out.

“You don’t have to help me. I don’t have a lot of clothes, so it won’t take me long to pack,” he said as he unzipped the suitcase on his bed.

“Alright. Just put it by your door so I can take it to the truck later. I’ll go check on your mom,” I said as I backed out of his room.

Hearing Mary crying softly at the end of the hall in her bedroom, I decided to approach her room quietly, but the floor creaked, betraying my stealthy effort. 

She turned to see who was in the hall and rubbed her nose with the tissue in her hands. The bottom of her nose was as red as her eyes.

I knocked on her door and leaned on the doorframe.

She snorted and said, “Come in, Emmett. I already saw you there, you know.”

“I’m sorry. I heard you crying and wanted to check on you,” I explained.

“You’re a sweet young man,” she said and motioned for me to sit by her. “I was just thinking of him. Everything in here reminds me of him,” she explained softly, like she was lost in a memory.

“I’m sure it does. You were married a long time and loved each other very much, I could tell,” I said, gently patting her shoulder.

“Yes, you’re right. You and my daughter remind me so much of Conrad and myself,” she admitted and blushed bright red. 

I couldn’t help but smile greatly at the mention of Klarissa. “I do love your daughter. Immensely and fiercely,” I admitted to her. I looked her directly in the eyes so she knew I was serious. “I have never felt a love like this. In such a short time, she has come to mean the universe to me. Mary, I love her with every fiber of my being.” It felt good to acknowledge my feelings to her.

“I’m so glad she has met you. You are a fine young man, and I wish the two of you nothing but the best future possible,” she said and sobbed again.

“Thank you. I’ll take very good care of her, Mary. I want to marry her and make her happy for the rest of our lives,” I said.

“That’s wonderful, Emmett. I know you’ll make her happy.”

“Really? I have your permission to ask her then?”

“Yes. I would be proud to call you my “son in-law”, Emmett,” she said and smiled.

I was so happy; I could have jumped over a mountain! “Thank you, Mary. I’m so happy. Thank you,” I said and gave her an awkward hug. “You’ll make an awesome “mother in-law”,” I said, teasing her.

She laughed out loud. It was so great to see her laugh. Then her stomach rumbled, so I brought her attention back to the task at hand.

“Come on now, let’s get you packed up.”

“Do you mind if I take this trunk so I can go through it later?”

“Of course not, Mary. Whatever you need to take.”

“Thank you,” she said somberly as I picked it up.

I picked up Kurt’s suitcase by his door and made my way down the stairs. I placed them by the front door before going outside to turn the truck around so it could be loaded easier. Just as I opened the tailgate, I heard dragging noises from inside the house, so I rushed back in.

“Baby! I’ll get that,” I said, running up to her just as she was about to start down the steps. “You could have lost your balance and fallen down the steps!” I said protectively. She just rolled her eyes at me. “Baby, seriously,” I said and pouted.

She released her overflowing clothesbasket and gave me a kiss on the cheek before returning to her room. I shook my head and carried the load downstairs effortlessly. When they were satisfied with what was packed and loaded, I headed back in to help with some quick housekeeping. Mary waited in the truck while Kurt and Klarissa discarded the food from the Thanksgiving dinner that Mary had been busy preparing hours earlier when tragedy struck. After I had taken the trash out, Kurt made sure the house was secure and we left.

I called Esme to let her know we were on the way. She wanted to be sure she had her house cleaned up after hosting Thanksgiving dinner with Chief Swan, Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and the pack members.

As I turned onto the long driveway to my family’s home, I began to wonder what Mary and Kurt were thinking. They hadn’t spoken during the ride. Klarissa blushed as I pulled up and parked by the front door so it would be easier to unload. I hoped she was blushing about us, perhaps about what happened on our date. Esme and Carlisle were outside, ready to welcome us. Mary was greeted and entered first, then Kurt, followed by my girl. They were re-introduced to Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob. Nessie jumped into Klarissa’s arms, startling her for a second, before both were giggling. Esme guided everyone to the formal dining room while taking drink orders from Mary, Kurt, and Klarissa.

Esme brought the drinks on a tray and served them before sitting down by Carlisle. He welcomed our guests and assured them that if they needed any assistance during their time of need, our family would be available. Klarissa squeezed my hand as if to say thanks. Esme asked them to follow her into the kitchen so they could get something to eat. Mary protested, of course, but was quickly persuaded by her growling stomach. I went with them, making a plate for myself as I escorted my girl. When the four of us returned to the dining room and began eating, Esme and Bella described the feast they had hosted earlier. Jacob was proud of his talent for catching food in his mouth that Bella had thrown from across the room, which made everyone laugh. Kurt asked for an encore, and was obliged. It was nice to have a distraction from the grief that my girl’s family felt, even if it was only for a few minutes.

After dessert, Esme asked our guests if they were ready for a tour of our home. Klarissa pulled me along, and I made a point of kissing her in every room. Esme didn’t open the doors to the bedrooms in use, but she did open Edward’s old bedroom and suggested that someone could use it. She did the same when she showed the spare room up on the third floor. It was off to itself, and Kurt immediately said he would opt for that one, as long as Mary didn’t want it. She agreed to let him have it, leaving Edward’s old room for herself.

“Do you mind showing me your room, Emmett?” Mary asked. “I would like to see where Klarissa is staying.”

I smiled and escorted our group back down to the second floor.

Mary walked behind Klarissa as they entered my room. She seemed pleased to see the over-sized couch where I would supposedly be sleeping.

“Very nice, Emmett. You _will_ be sleeping on the couch?” Mary asked in a protective, motherly tone.

“Of course, ma’am. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” I replied with a smile.

Mary winked and smiled at Esme. With Mary’s approval with the sleeping arrangements, it was time to unload my truck. Kurt, Jake, and Carlisle helped, so it didn’t take long to accomplish the task. When my truck was empty, I parked it in the garage. We had barely beaten the rain.

Thanking Jake and Carlisle as I came back in, I headed upstairs. Klarissa had some clothes in her hands when I entered my bedroom. I relished the thought of sharing it with her for a moment. _Our_ bedroom. Noticing the big, goofy smile on my face, she grinned back at me.

“What?” she asked with a giggle.

“Nothin’,” I teased. “Just admiring the scenery.” I was excited she was here, even though it was not under the best circumstances.  “Can I help you with anything? You can put whatever, wherever. Just make yourself at home.”

 

*** Second Chance ***

 

 

The next few days were filled with tears for my girlfriend and her family. True to Carlisle’s word, my family helped the best we could. The results of the autopsy were terribly revealing and left them devastated and heartbroken. Conrad had significant organ, tissue, and bone marrow damage due to cancer. His kidneys were beginning to fail, and the cancer was starting to spread to his blood. Mary said he had recently complained of backaches, but he’d dismissed it and tried to ignore it. Doctors had tested his cancer cells and discovered he had had the cancer due to his exposure to the chemical “Agent Orange” when he served in the United States Army during the Vietnam War.

Retired Sergeant First Class Conrad Martin Vennewald had a full military funeral in Missouri. I was impressed with the formality of it all. It was quite beautiful, really. Klarissa held strong throughout the visitation and the eulogy read by one of her uncles during the funeral, but lost it when the honor guard played “TAPS” during the graveside services. Her lips quivered and tears fell when the American flag was presented to her mother. She held onto my hand tightly as she said goodbye to her father one last time while the crowd dissipated.

The highlight of our trip that week was the huge dinner that the family held at the VFW hall in honor of Conrad after the funeral. I was able to meet the members of Klarissa’s family who had been able to make the trip, as they were spread out all over the globe. Conrad was the third of twelve children, and most were Catholic, so his siblings had several children as well as grandchildren. It was sort of like a family reunion for them. I was happy that Klarissa had so many cousins that she considered friends. Just like Conrad had done, a few of Klarissa’s uncles and male cousins tested me to see if I was worthy of her.

Each night after her father passed, I held Klarissa in bed until she was able to fall asleep. Our trip to her former home state was no exception. Almost every night, she cried and fell asleep in my arms. She was always cocooned with blankets since I chilled her, and she was scared of her mother getting the wrong impression if we were caught. I was thankful to be able to comfort her, but I couldn’t help thinking of how I couldn’t wait for the day to make her mine completely.

 

*** _Second Chance_ ***

 

When we returned to Forks, my life kicked into high gear. Wednesday night approached quickly, and it was time for the inevitable. With the support of my family, Rissa and her family, Jake and the tribe, and my crew, I made my proposal for “Venn McCarty’s Restaurant & Club” to the Port Angeles City Council.

It was the most nerve-wracking evening of my life. I had so much riding on my proposal, and I didn’t want to fail. The council had many suggestions, like shortening the name, but they really surprised me when they unanimously approved it. It was unreal. I was floored! Everyone cheered and congratulations were shared with my crew. I had been terrified of rejections as I made my presentation, fully prepared to listen to objections and how I would counter them, but there were none to be had.

When the meeting was over, Klarissa and I held each other. Neither one of us would let go of the other as people rubbed up against us trying to leave. As soon as the room cleared, she let go slightly and looked up at me.

“The name?” she asked as tears were moistening her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

“Um, yeah. I wanted to surprise you. I hope it’s alright,” I said softly. I paused as I held her chin with my thumb and index finger. “I want you to be a part of my life, Klarissa.” I bent down and possessed her lips lightly.

She whimpered and gave herself into the kiss. It didn’t get heated, or grow more consuming; it was just a light, perfect kiss to confirm our love. After a few moments, she broke for air and nodded her head against my chest. I felt her take a deep breath, and then loosen her arms from around my waist. I rubbed her back before kissing her forehead, and then held hands as we made our way into the hallway where our families and friends gathered. More hugs and cheers were shared before we left.

Even one of the city council members had stayed behind to congratulate me. She introduced herself to all of us, as she was not shy. Dawn Williams was quite a businesswoman. She lived in Port Angeles with her family, whose daughter just turned twenty-one, so she was excited about my business. She thought it was great that my place could become a hangout for young adults. I expressed my gratitude and assured her I would have excellent security and a job-training program, as I wanted to hire as many young adults as possible. I then suggested that her daughter should apply soon. Construction was set to begin at daybreak, and a grand opening was tentatively scheduled for September. She left after a few minutes, seemingly pleased with what I had planned.

Holding my girl close to me as we walked to my truck, I asked if she wanted to go bowling. Her stomach growled, answering for her. We laughed and decided to head to dinner. Now that I had my business venture approved and Klarissa by my side, I felt content and excited for our future. Thoughts of Marcus and what had happened with the Volturi were far from my mind.

Klarissa and I had dinner at a pizzeria. She was so beautiful sitting across from me. I adored her rosy blush throughout our conversations and her eyes were so bright they appeared to laugh with the rest of her body. We hadn’t been so carefree since I had returned to Switzerland. Every moment spent with her solidified my reasoning for what was to come this evening.

When the owner politely informed us they were going to be closing soon, I excused myself to pay as Klarissa finished up and then headed outside to the alley. After I made my phone call, I used the restroom in the next business to empty my stomach from the human food and brush my teeth with a Wisp I had stowed in my pocket, then headed back to the pizza parlor. I grabbed a couple of peppermints from the counter as I walked back in, finding Rissa waiting for me at our table. I handed her one and pocketed the other. Pulling out her chair for her as she stood, she kissed my cheek. I had my arm around her shoulders as we left, but instead of going to my truck, I led her down to a jewelry store. It was brightly lit and I pretended to realize they were still open as we walked up to the display windows.

“Shall we? I haven’t started Christmas shopping yet,” I explained, trying to woo her inside. She had no idea I had arranged for the store to be open.

She giggled and asked, “Why not?”

I nodded at the security guard as I held the door open for Rissa. I had been introduced to him when I had made arrangements for the store to be open.

At first, I guided her innocently to look at bracelets, earrings, and watches before we finally made it over to the rings. Before she knew it, we were discussing engagement rings with the sales clerk. I had to work very hard to contain my excitement as she freely participated in choosing her own engagement ring. She even tried several on, because the sales clerk suggested it, saying that she wanted to see how the design of the ring “fit” her finger. Betty, the sales clerk, was better than I anticipated. Rissa finally found a platinum ring that was beautiful on her, what with a one-carat round diamond in the middle surrounded by a bead set of four sapphires, small diamonds, and aquamarine crystals. It was art deco style, perfectly matching Klarissa’s personality. Hiding my glee carefully, I had Rissa pick out a watch for Kurt while I whispered with Betty about the engagement ring. I quickly walked back to my girl while she put the ring in the back. We carried on like a normal couple shopping for Christmas gifts, selecting a watch for Kurt and a necklace for Mary. Since it was after normal business hours, it was agreed that Betty would hold them for me, and that I would come back the following day to pick up the items we had chosen. I had something special planned for the engagement ring that I had to discuss with Betty’s husband, the owner of the store, anyway. I tipped Betty a hundred dollar bill, which was part of our agreement. After goodbyes were said, we left.

“That was fun,” I admitted as I opened the truck door for my girl.

“Yeah, a little strange though that they were open so late. Betty was very nice. Do you think maybe I could be a hand model?” she asked, giggling as I closed the door.

I hurried in and said, “Baby, whatever product you model, I’d buy the whole line!”

She giggled as I drove the few blocks to get back on the 101. I quickly drove home, motivated by her rubbing my leg. The fire spread throughout my body and I had to shift around in my seat to ease my discomfort.

When we got home, we snuggled and made out for a while, slowly progressing to fondling one another. We were both so blissfully happy with our hands exploring each other’s body that Rissa soon fell asleep from her contentment. It was cute and I held her tight while she slept.

She woke up about six a.m., and I kissed her forehead before jumping out of the bed. I let her use the bathroom while I made the bed. When she came back into the room, we kissed and said “good morning” at the same time. She walked toward the couch and then I heard the TV come on as I undressed in the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and walked out to the bedroom with the towel still wrapped around me, tied in a knot at my waist. I quickly caught her attention, and when our eyes met, I smiled. Her lips parted, and her eyes were full of want and desire. She blushed as I made my way to the closet, and turned away from me momentarily. I got what I needed and began walking back to the bathroom. I smiled as I walked in front of her, as she was trying her hardest to concentrate on the television. After dressing quickly, I came back out.

“So, I have to go to the job site for a little while. Maybe I could take you out to lunch when I get back?”

I stood in front of her and pulled her up to me. We hugged and when we let go, I looked at my sweet angel in the eyes before I softly kissed her luscious lips. Our foreheads touched as our lips parted. We whispered, “I love you,” at the same time. I rubbed her arms for a moment, then down her outstretched arms as I reluctantly stepped away. She followed me to the bedroom door, closing it as I reached the stairs.

 

*** Second Chance ***

 

I got to Port Angeles quickly enough. The overcast skies threatened to rain, but nothing could deter my positive outlook for my project. There was quite a hub of activity on a certain corner, and I couldn’t help but swell with pride, knowing it was all my doing. When I reached the job site, they all stopped what they were doing and started clapping. The supervisor, Brett Thomas, came out of the trailer and down the steps to greet me. We shook hands and then he joined in the clapping.

“Speech!” someone called out.

I was humbled and nervous. I had never experienced anything like this. Brett hushed the guys by resting his left hand on my shoulder while waving his right arm up and down. He introduced each man, as they had come to stand in front of me like we were going to play baseball. After Brett was done, I introduced myself and said a short speech off the cuff, ending with words of wisdom about teamwork and pride. Then at the end, we all put our hands in, and said, “Venn” in unison before we broke away. I was pleased with myself for rallying the troops on such an impromptu moment.

The guys all went back to work, and then I followed Brett inside the trailer to talk business. All the plans were taped up on the walls and rolled out onto the table. I couldn’t help but comment on his computer’s screensaver. It was scantily dressed women at a construction site. We laughed and he offered me coffee, but I politely declined and brought up the meeting last night. 

He looked up at me and smiled. “Nobody has gotten approval by the city on the first try. I don’t know how you did it, but that was somethin’ to see.”

I laughed and admitted, “I couldn’t have done it without all the help from you, Mitch, and others, especially the last couple of weeks.”

We looked at the plans after that. He had a day-by-day succession model on the computer he showed me. He admitted that the swimming pool was going to be challenging. For an opening in September, we were going to use special concrete due to Washington’s unpredictable weather. Throughout construction we were using the best environmentally friendly materials. My restaurant was going to be the very first in Port Angeles to be “green.” I was proud of that and adamant about doing my part to save the planet. When you have been around as long as I have, which isn’t that long compared to other vampires, the damage that has been done to our world is very evident. Humans and “mythical creatures” alike, we must do what we can.

Brett’s crew and I have worked together before. They just finished the recycling center on the outskirts of Port Angeles towards Forks. It’s the first of its kind in our area. I was excited not only for Venn’s grand opening in September, but also for the education program beginning that fall that the recycling center was going to have in the area school districts.

At 8am, my father and the local media arrived to take part in the ground breaking. Surprisingly, it was Mrs. Williams who came on behalf of the city council, so there were four of us with golden shovels that broke the ground of my business. The journalists said the pictures would be in tomorrow's paper, but the news crews from Seattle said that they would have a story on the evening newscast.

After the groundbreaking, the construction began and the lot became a flurry of noisy activity. I went back inside with Brett to look at the model more and made sure we had all our permits and licenses in order, thanks to Mr. Jenks.

Before I knew it, my phone’s alarm went off, letting me know to call my girl. It was 11 a.m., which meant lunchtime for the construction workers since it was a long day for them. They were all going across the street to the sub shop, so I told Brett that I’d pick up the tab. As we left the trailer, I told him that I was taking my girlfriend to Seattle for the rest of the day. I walked over to the sub shop with the guys, and when we entered, I looked for the manager, Barbara. She and her husband, Robert, owned the place. I had met them when I was first working on my project. They were nice people, and were quite happy for me. As I suspected, she set up a tab, allowing me to pay the next day. Their little restaurant was hopping, what with my twenty-five-member crew, plus other customers. I shook hands with some of the guys as I made my way out, calling my girl as I made my way to my truck.

“Are you ready to go, my love?” I asked when Klarissa answered the phone.

“Yeah. Since you’re in a suit, I thought I’d wear something nice, too,” she explained.  “Where are we going, exactly?”

“I thought we could do some more Christmas shopping, of course. I’m sure you miss going to the mall, so I’m taking you to Seattle,” I teased.

She giggled and muttered, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Just love me, baby. Let me show you how much I love you. I have so much that I want to share with you.” I had walked inside the jewelry store, so we quickly said goodbye. I took a moment to appreciate the emotions that Klarissa stirred inside me before opening the door to the jewelry store. “Hi, Betty. Thank you for such an awesome job last night. Klarissa doesn’t suspect a thing!”

We giggled lightly and she smiled. “She is lovely, Emmett. Where ever did you find her?”

With that, we spoke for a few minutes. Betty was a good listener and had helped in the past with a few newer family crest jewelry pieces, such as Nessie’s necklace, Bella’s ring, and repairing my wrist cuff. She was always very professional. Her husband, Bob, was quite the accomplished jeweler. He was not there, I learned through our discussion, so I paid for the gifts that were chosen the night before and asked Betty to have Bob call me. I quickly left and placed the bags in the front passenger seat. I drove quickly, anxious to see my girl and trying to make up for the time I had spent in the jewelry store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to tiffanyanne3 and Woodlily from PTB for their edits and suggestions on the first half of the chapter.
> 
> To moxieandmirth, thank you for motivating me to keep trudging on. This chapter would still be in purgatory if it wasn’t for your help. 
> 
> For those of you who may not know, Agent Orange was the code name for a chemical used by the U.S. military during the Vietnam War. My character, Conrad, is modeled after my own father who died in 2003 from cancer caused by Agent Orange. He was a Vietnam War Veteran as well as the Korean War. He was my hero.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

 

I brought the bags in with me, hoping to make it up to our room, but when I saw Rissa waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. She was adorable in the long, black suede skirt and double-layered dressy blouse. The blouse was long-sleeved with two shades of purple. Her light makeup complemented her pale winter complexion. I especially liked the purple alligator-skin boots.

She blushed, and I loved it. She was beautiful. I walked up as she stepped off the bottom stair, and as she did, I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it softly.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” I whispered.

She smiled and shook her head.

“Seriously, I think you get more beautiful every day. Now then, my adorable girl, I’m going to put these upstairs. I’ll be right back.”

When I returned, we said our goodbyes quickly to her family, and then I led her outside. I’d heard the stretch limo pull up a couple of minutes before, and I was anxious to get going.

“Oh my gosh. Emmett!” Rissa exclaimed as we stepped out the front door. She turned to face me, and I couldn’t help but chuckle. Her face was stretched long with her mouth gaped open in surprise, and her gorgeous sapphire eyes were like dancing stars.

“I wanted to take you out in style, baby,” I whispered in her ear and kissed her left temple. “Plenty of room, too,” I teased her before I pulled her towards the open door. The driver was smiling at us.

She got in gracefully, and after the driver closed her door, he introduced himself. We shook hands before I got in. I turned to look at my girl. She seemed nervous, so I clasped her hand to reassure her. Todd, the driver, was looking at us in the rearview mirror.

“Has the itinerary changed, sir?” he asked.

“No, Todd. It may after the first stop, though. Who knows?” I replied, turning to Rissa and grinning.

“Very well, sir,” he replied, and then turned his attention to my girl. “Ma’am.”

“It’s miss,” she corrected before blushing.

“My apologies,” he said before raising the privacy glass. Instead of it being tinted pitch black, it was mirrored.

“Oh!” Klarissa gasped in surprise.

“Cool isn’t it?” I asked, pulling her closer to me.

She giggled as her body slid across the leather seat.

The limo pulled away from my family’s home, causing my girlfriend to instinctively reach for her seat belt. I kissed her cheek and let her buckle up. I smiled as I turned away from her and then got up briefly to reach the bottle of champagne that was on ice. I poured us both a glass, and then turned back to her. Our eyes held as I got down on my knees directly in front of her. She sat with her legs to the side so I could be as close to her as possible. She reluctantly took the glass I held out for her.

“To my darling Klarissa, may we have many limo rides in the future.”

We smiled at each other before tapping our glasses. The tink sound seemed to echo throughout the limo.

“Mmm, wow,” she said after a brief sip. “That is sweet!”

I set my glass down with a frown and replied, “Yeah, that was quite something.” Lifting my glass up and draining its contents into my venom-filled mouth was disgusting, but I would do anything for her.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you. It’s my very first glass of champagne. I _am_ only nineteen, you know,” she explained in a teasing tone as she caressed my face with her free hand.

I sighed and remained quiet while she continued to caress my face. After a couple of minutes, I kissed her palm, thanking her for calming me.

“You’re right. I’m the one who should apologize. I guess I’m trying too hard.” I sat next to her. “It’s just that I want to treat you with the finer things in life. You deserve the best, Klarissa.”

She gently pushed me back and set her now empty glass down beside mine. “Emmy, you don’t have to do that. Material things don’t matter to me. Sure it’s nice, but all it does make me feel awkward. I just want you, ok? When you have your loving arms around me, I feel so safe and loved. You’re all I need.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t mean to upset you. That’s the last thing I want to do.” I held her hands gently. “You know I’m different from other guys, and I know you have questions, my love. I’m ready to finally share some personal information about me, but only if you think you’re ready, too.”

She shifted in the plush leather seat and unbuckled her seat belt. She opened the slits in her long skirt, revealing her legs as she placed the material between them, and then scooted up to me so that her open legs were on either side of my hips. I could smell her arousal emanating from her. I took a deep breath in, closed my eyes, and allowed her scent to entice me further. I leaned inward, using only my hands and sense of smell to guide me to her lips. We kissed furiously from the start, quickly progressing to the removal of my shirts. She kissed my marble-hard chest, licked my collarbones, all very slowly and very seductively. When satisfied that I was wet from her kisses on the upper part of my torso, she worked on my neck next. She seemed frustrated that she couldn’t give me a hickey, but she continued her work. When my jaw line and earlobes were sufficiently covered, she paused briefly before returning to my lips. Lastly, she kissed the tip of my nose, followed by a kiss on the bridge of my nose. She placed her forehead against mine and exhaled, so I opened my eyes.

We looked into each other’s eyes, and she wet her lips. “How is it that your skin is so hard? It’s beautiful skin, and I love kissing you everywhere, but it’s so hard and cold…” she asked.

“Sir, miss…we have arrived at the first destination on the itinerary,” Todd said over the intercom, effectively interrupting Klarissa’s questions.

She sighed, but then we smiled at each other. “Alright, we’ll definitely continue this later,” she said matter-of-factly.

I smiled and pulled my undershirt and dress shirt back on. Rissa helped me button it back up, and she couldn’t take her eyes off me when I undid my pants to tuck my shirt in. My bulging hard-on didn’t escape her attention. She licked her lips when our eyes met, then exhaled so that her lips quivered. I smiled at her reaction because she was so damn sexy, before turning to pick up my suit jacket. As I put it back on, she reapplied her lipstick. I opened the door when she was ready and then stepped out.

Todd stood at the open door of the limo, and then at the top of the stairs near the entrance, I saw a man from the restaurant hurry over to us. I leaned forward and offered my arm to my girlfriend while still halfway turned to watch the man that was approaching. When I felt her arm on mine, I turned my full attention back to her. As soon as she was completely out of the limo and Todd had closed the door, the man from the restaurant introduced himself.

“Good afternoon. Mr. Cullen, I presume?” the man in the traditional black and white tuxedo asked.

“Yes, and this is Miss Vennewald,” I said proudly, introducing her to him.

“Wonderful. So very nice to meet you both. I am Hans Wheelermuffin, and welcome to my pride and joy, The Statement. We have everything arranged inside per your request, Mr. Cullen. If you will accompany me,” he said in an Eastern European accent.

I nearly busted a gut when he said his name; I had to fight _so_ hard not to! Rissa had her hand up to her mouth, so I knew she was giggling. I winked at her, and then we let Hans Wheelermuffin lead us inside.

The place was extravagant, and the decorations were extraordinary. It was like a hot Hollywood club or something, something I had only seen in pictures. Mr. Wheelermuffin led us to a private area. There was a waiter waiting for us at the table.

“I thank you for visiting us today. I leave you with Franco now,” Hans said, and then he bowed.

“Thank you,” Rissa and I responded at the same time.

“Here is our wine list, however if there is something else you’d prefer, we will serve it as well,” Franco said.

I looked at Rissa and asked, “What would you like, babe?”

“What do you suggest? We enjoyed some Dom Perignon in the limo,” she asked Franco.

I was impressed with her French accent, and knew immediately where I wanted to take her on our honeymoon. I smiled proudly at her. It made me briefly think of Alice and Jasper, who were still hiding out in Paris.

“Excellent choice. We have none better ourselves. Would you like only a glass then, rather than a bottle?” he asked, directing the question at me.

“Actually, I would love to try an apple martini, Emmy,” Rissa confessed.

I smiled and said, “Franco, you heard my lady. I’ll have one as well, if you please.”

“Very well, sir. Miss,” he said as he bowed to each of us and then waltzed away.

“Emmy, what are we doing here? I would’ve been happy with a burger joint or something. Remember what I just said in the limo about fancy things?” Rissa asked nervously.

“I brought you here because of the exclusivity of this place,” I explained as I inched closer to her. We were at a large table in a corner with a curved bench seat.

She seemed to appreciate me moving beside her. Being able to touch one another seemed to calm our nerves. We had each other’s hands on the other’s thighs when Franco returned. He sat our drinks on what looked like expensive sandstone coasters instead of typical paper napkins. Then he handed me a menu that was just appetizers and stood waiting for a reply. Everything was the fanciest human food that I had only previously seen on fine dining shows a while back, so Rissa let me choose. Before Franco left, he placed regular menus in our empty hands, and then closed the heavy drapery to leave us to ourselves again.

Rissa and I toasted to keeping surprises in our relationship before we downed our martinis. I know you shouldn’t chug martinis, but we did, and both laughed at ourselves.

I pressed the button in the middle of the table to alert Franco. He came in with two fresh appletinis and our appetizer. He asked if we were ready to order the main course selections. I told him we weren’t, so he left again.  

Rissa giggled as the curtain closed, her face turning bright red. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her. After a moment, she held her glass and turned to face me. Following her queue, I held my glass and faced her.

“My turn for this toast,” she said softly.

The mood turned serious suddenly. I felt the expression on my face relax, quickly turning solemn and still, as if waiting to hear some bad news. I raised my hand to caress her face.

She looked in my eyes and said, “Emmett, I love you. From the moment we met, I fell in love with you. We have been drawn to each other from that first moment. There’s a crackle of energy around us when we’re close, and when we kiss I feel like I’m in heaven. I know we’ve not known each other very long, but yet we know so much about each other in that short time. I’ve told you everything about me. You’ve met most of my family, and now I’m even living with you. I trust you, Emmett. Whatever you have to tell me, I hope you reveal it to me soon. I love you, Emmett; the whole you. Do you understand?”

She nearly lost me when she said the ‘ _the whole_ _you_ ’ because I’m not a whole person. I’m a vampire, and as soon as I had the courage to tell her that secret, I wanted to ask her to marry me.

“You’re right,” I started to reply. I took a sip of my martini and nervously set it back down on its coaster. “We do have a secret between us. I want to tell you so badly,” I whispered.

“Don’t you trust me?” she asked me with tears flooding her eyes.

“I do, I do. Of course I do. It’s not that at all,” I said quickly.

My hands flew up to the sides of her red, wet face. I began kissing her tears away, lightly licking them. I did my best to console her by kissing every inch of her face, taking extra care with her lips. I didn’t kiss her lips too long, as I wanted to make sure I kissed her face completely.

“Please…don’t…cry…” I begged while finishing my kisses. “I’m just afraid you’ll reject me after I tell you,” I said once she had completely calmed.

“Never. I would never do that. Don’t you see, Emmy? I will love you no matter what. It’s unconditional.”

“I love you, too, Klarissa, like I have loved no other. But what if love isn’t enough?”

She caressed my face and said, “We’ll always have this hum of electricity between us, this fire in our veins yearning for each other’s touch, this longing to always want more. I’ve never felt this way for anyone else. Have you?”

I shook my head. I thought I had once, with Rosalie, but it wasn’t as powerful as the pull I have with Klarissa. She leaned toward me, and we kissed softly. Content for a moment, but not yet ready to tell her my secret, I enjoyed the comfort of her presence.

“Here, spread a little of this on your next cracker,” I said as she licked her lips after we separated. I took a sip of my martini as she tried the human food delicacy known as caviar. If she liked it, I was going to try it.

“Mmm,” she hummed and nodded her head up and down in approval. She took one more bite of it and then offered it me. I opened my mouth to her offering, but I could not return the approval. I chewed quickly, and then drank some water.

She laughed at me, but when I turned to look at her, she was chugging some water, too. I laughed boisterously, knowing we were laughing too loud when I noticed some commotion at the curtain. I hit the buzzer in the middle of the table to have Franco come in, since he was obviously waiting to come in anyway.

He looked at us puzzled, but asked if there was anything he could get for us. I told him we were done with the appetizer, so he cleared the table. I ordered the couple’s serving of chicken parmigianino. I had made my girl cry earlier, so I was trying to make up for that.

I nervously finished my martini, trying to think of how I could save this date. Neither one of us had spoken since Franco left, so it had been quiet for a few minutes. I never have liked awkward silences and briefly wished I had Edward’s gift so I could hear what was going on inside Klarissa’s head. Franco returned with two glasses of iced tea and a pitcher of water that he refilled our water glasses with before he left again.

“Okay…I know you like scary movies. I like them too, you know,” I blurted out. I couldn’t take the quiet any longer, but I didn’t mean to talk so fast either. She was suddenly holding my hands, which calmed me. “What if you found out that some of those creatures were real?” I asked her openly and squeezed her hands when I said ‘real’.

“Well, I think some of it is real, like they are based on some facts. Angels and demons exist, any religious person knows that,” she said with a smile. “I think there could be vampires and werewolves, but not in the monster sense. I think there may be people afflicted with rare diseases, and that’s where their legends come from,” she continued. She took a sip of tea. “But as far as there being shape-shifters, zombies, trolls, and what-not, no, I don’t think so.”

“But?” I asked.

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. “But what?”

“I’d like to hear more, please. It sounds like you have more to say,” I said.

“I just think that it would be interesting to know if there was actually any truth to it all. Vampires are my favorite, I think. They have a bad rap, you know,” she said.

“Yeah, they turn into bats and get killed by sunlight in the movies.”

She giggled and then said: “Yeah, I know. I’m fascinated by the legend because they can put you in a trance and love you forever.”

“You mean, you like that they are immortal?”

“Yeah, I do, Emmy. Who wouldn’t want to live forever?” she asked and then seemed to let her thoughts wander. “To be able to witness historical events as they happen, to see the changes in the town you live in over the centuries, it’s wondrous.”

“If you like history that much, you should talk to Carlisle and Jasper,” I said and laughed.

“Okay! Definitely during Christmas break, because I’m seriously thinking of minoring in history when I transfer to UDub,” she said proudly.

“I haven’t shown you Carlisle’s study yet, have I?”

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t go wandering around there while you’re away, Emmy,” she said and laughed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby. I haven’t been a very good host to you or your family,” I said, upset with myself.

“Oh, whatever.” She lightly pushed on my arm. “If it wasn’t for you and your family, we’d probably be out on the street.”

A light blinked by the curtain before Franco came in with our dinner and left just as quickly.

“Speaking of which,” I began and cleared my throat when he left. “Do you think that vampires really sleep in those dingy caskets?”

She busted out laughing and finally said, “I don’t know! I would hope not, but I guess they must protect themselves somehow when they rest. Whether they sleep or essentially die when the sun is out, or maybe the sun doesn’t affect them at all.”

I smiled and said, “Yeah, maybe they just sparkle in the sun. Maybe they don’t need to sleep. There are a lot of myths about other-worldly creatures out there: the Loch Ness Monster, aliens, ghosts. No wonder there’s so many monster movies!”

“Yeah, somebody sure had a good imagination, didn’t they?” she asked and giggled.

“What would you think if some of the myths or whatever were true? What if there really are vampires, but they’re not monsters like in the movies?”

She finished up her bite in deep thought before she supplied her answer. “You know, I think it would be great if there were. I would think that would be okay. I’d like to ask them about having to live off human blood, though. Seems like that would be boring, to have that as the only thing you eat. Of course, if there weren’t so many wonderful foods in the world, maybe there wouldn’t be such a problem with obesity,” she seemed to reason with herself.

“Oh baby, I love you!” I said and then laughed. “You surprise me so much!”

“Well, good! I love making you laugh, Emmy. You have such a genuinely healthy, happy laugh,” she said. “I love you, too.”

We kissed softly, and it was very sweet. I was glad the mood had lightened and hopeful that she meant what she said. We relaxed, shared the food and stolen caresses. We were both almost done with dinner when I noticed the blinking light on the wall warning us that we were going to be interrupted.

“Would you like some cheesecake?” I asked my gorgeous date. I thought I would ask before Franco got a chance to.

“Are you kidding? Where would I put it?” she asked and burst out laughing.

Franco couldn’t help but smile at us when he came in. He tried it to hide it though, so I couldn’t help but laugh at him. He cleared his throat and asked, “May I get you something off our extensive dessert menu?”

I smiled at Rissa and said, “Yes, Franco. We’ll take a couple of slices of strawberry cheesecake to go, please. Could you include the plastic ware, too? I don’t think there’s any in the limo.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll return in a moment so you may be on your way, then.”

“Thank you, Franco,” I said before he dismissed himself.

He left swiftly, leaving us to ourselves. Suited me just fine. I started kissing Rissa’s left hand, licking her ring finger, which caused goosebumps. I loved her reaction. I was going to miss them when she was turned.

“I love doing this to you,” I whispered to her huskily.

“Hmm, I love what you do to me, too,” she whispered back before my lips possessed hers.

She tried to slip her hand away and was giggling when Franco returned. I was going to miss that blush, too.

“May I say that what a pleasant afternoon I have had serving you. You are, by far, the happiest couple I have seen,” Franco said and then cleared his throat. He placed the go-boxes and the bill near me. 

“Thank you, Franco,” I replied while wrapping my arm around my girl.

Klarissa’s hand began to massage my thigh, so I quickly filled in the tip amount and signed the bill. She kissed my cheek as I handed the small booklet the bill was in back to him. Klarissa and I scooted along the seat to the end. Just as I stood and turned to offer my hand to help my girl stand, Mr. Wheelermuffin came in through the drapes. 

“Leaving so soon?” he asked and frowned.

“Yes, I’m afraid we have some Christmas shopping to attend to,” I said. This turned his frown upside down. “Are you booked up for New Year’s Eve?” I whispered to him as I stood next to him.

“Not for you, Mr. Cullen,” he whispered back.

We shook hands, so I leaned in and whispered to him, “Wonderful. I’ll confirm with Dr. Cullen and call you tomorrow.”

“Excellent, and enjoy your shopping trip, miss,” Mr. Wheelermuffin addressed the beautiful young woman at my side.

“Thank you, I’m sure we will,” she said enthusiastically, squeezing my hand.

We quickly filed into the limo, and I placed our to-go boxes inside the little refrigerator while Klarissa sat down. As soon as I turned around, she opened her legs and motioned for me to kneel down in front of her. I smiled widely as my knees hit the floor. She seductively unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off of me, and then my wife beater came off next. She wrapped her lovely legs around my waist and hit me with a seductive grin.

“Now where were we?” she asked me with a lot of heat and the promise of sex in her voice.

I was stunned, but was finally able to push the intercom button. “Todd, take your time getting to our next destination.”

“Yes, sir,” he promptly replied. I don’t know if it was my imagination or not, but his voice seemed to have a smile in it when he spoke.

I shook it off and brought my attention back to my gorgeous girlfriend. She had her hands on my hips after she had removed my belt. Her fingers were teasing my waistline. I was sad when I realized her legs weren’t wrapped around me anymore. When I got a good look at her though and looked down to see her face, I realized that her legs were right beside mine.

“This seems to be familiar, but I think my nipples were wet,” I teased.

She quickly remedied that, and then asked, “Come on and tell me your secret. Why is your skin always so cold and hard?”

I frowned.

“Come on, Emmy. Please,” she pouted, “I want to know…” She kissed along my collarbone. “The truth…”

“I’m what we spoke about in the restaurant,” I replied sadly.

“I know, my love. I want to hear you say it…out loud,” she said as she worked her kisses up to my lips.

“I’m…” I started nervously. I concentrated on her eyes. It helped that we were mere inches apart. “I’m a vampire.”

She shuddered and wet her quivering lips. “Say it again,” she whispered.

“I’m a vampire,” I confessed a little louder this time.

“It _is_ true! I knew it! Well, not for certain, but wow,” she started rambling with excitement. She was bouncing up and down on the seat and clapping her hands.

I held her face in my hands, and I asked, “Baby, you’re not scared?”

“No! I mean… if you were going to hurt me, you would have by now, because accidents happen. You have been so gentle with me, Emmy. And now I understand why you haven’t pressured me for sex, but I’m tired of waiting,” she explained.

I kissed her fiercely, like I had never kissed her before. They were good, long kisses filled with all the human emotions that I could pour into it: relief, love, longing, happiness, lust, among others. I was completely overwhelmed. I was trying not to think of how I felt. Instead, I was trying to concentrate on kissing her, trying to channel my emotions from my lips to hers. It must have been working because we had to slow down a few times so she could breathe.

“Sorry,” I said as we had slowed down again to let her breathe. “I don’t have to breathe, and I’m just so happy you still love me. I would have a broken heart right now if you had rejected me.”

“Oh, baby” she replied with a frown. “I told you. I love you no matter who you are or what you are. To me, you’re the man I love. You, and only you, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen.”

“Wow, I have got to be the luckiest guy in the whole world right now,” I said proudly.

We hugged tightly, and I was getting aroused with my chest rubbing against her breasts. I didn’t want to let go. I started dreaming of both of our chests rubbing against each other in the throws of passionate lovemaking.

“So were you just testing me, back there at that fancy restaurant?” she whispered teasingly.

The heat from her mouth when she whispered would have made goosebumps on my flesh if I were human. One of the rare times I found myself wishing I were still human was right then, at that very moment. Okay, there were lots of times when I was with her that I wished I was.

“Yeah, well…” I started to explain. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time, baby. I just couldn’t go on without you; you’ve come to mean everything to me. You make me wish I was human.”

“How long have you been a vampire, Emmy?” she asked me sincerely.

“I became a vampire in 1935. I’d been badly mauled by a grizzly bear in Tennessee. Rose found me and took me to Carlisle. He changed me. She was afraid to do it herself, afraid that she would drain me dry, because she had only been a vampire for two years herself at that point. In fact, Carlisle has changed all of us, except for Bella, Alice, and Jasper.”

“Is it okay that you’ve told me your family’s secret? I don’t want anyone to be upset. I mean, I haven’t said anything to my mom or brother, but I don’t know if they suspect anything or not,” she rambled on and on.

“They’re thrilled for us, okay?” I answered her and then pushed the intercom button. “Todd, are we near the second stop yet?”

I scooted backwards on my knees to find my shirts and was pulling my wife beater over my head when I noticed my girl had a frown on her face.

“Yes, sir. I’m pulling up to the entrance now,” he replied.

I smiled at her as I pulled my dress shirt on. After I had my arms in, I hit the button. “Thanks, Todd.”

Klarissa reached out to button up my shirt while I did my cuffs.

“Thanks, hunny bunny,” I said and grinned at her.

She giggled at my sentiment. We shared short kisses, and then I tucked in my shirts. She handed me my belt and seemed amazed at how quickly I looped my belt and had it fastened.

“Yeah, I’m fast. It’s a vampire thing,” I said and then winked at her.

I was so relieved that Klarissa truly loved me. Just then, my cell phone rang, ending my happy parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Project Team Beta for their services! I’ve been very fortunate that they have betas that don’t mind Emmett stories. Seriously though, thanks to bigblueboat and afmtoo for their remarks and corrections. 
> 
> Thanks also to moxieandmirth and MsCVG! 
> 
> And thank you for reading. See you next time! xoxo


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Carlisle's warning for everyone to lay low because Caius was still running around? ;)

Chapter Twenty

 

“Emmett! I’m so glad you answered. Are you okay? Is everyone all right?” Alice asked, panic in her tone.

“Yeah, of course. Why?” I was almost afraid to ask.

“I just had a vision that the Volturi were after you and Klarissa.”

“Why don’t you start by telling me what’s going on, or call Edward? I’m in the middle of a date. Are we in danger, Pixie?” There was no way we were getting out of the limo while I was on the phone.

Klarissa reached out and held my hand. “Do you – I mean we - need to head home?” she whispered.

I shook my head. Even though Alice sounded like she was really nervous about something, I wasn’t going to act on it until I knew more.

“Have you taken her to eat yet?” Alice was very direct, so I knew she was getting serious.

“Yeah. We’re in the limo. We were just about to get out and go to the mall,” I answered and watched for Klarissa’s reaction.

“He saw you at the restaurant. I’m not sure how, but he saw you and he’s coming after you. He’s very, very upset. I’m so scared for you, Bear,” Alice explained.

My smile from looking at my girlfriend turned upside down very quickly. “ _Who_ , Alice? _Who?_ ” Klarissa squeezed my hand to comfort me.

“Caius.”

“Oh, hell! Damn it! Do you think he saw me this morning, too? It felt like somebody was watching me, but I thought maybe it was because of the TV crew.”

“I’m not sure, Bear. All I know is that he’s after you. Keep Klarissa beside you at all times.”

“Not a problem, Pixie. What about Esme and the rest of the family?”

“I haven’t seen anything regarding them, so maybe they’re safe. I’m going to call Edward now. Hopefully everything’s fine.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Alice. I’ll keep my eyes open.”

We said our goodbyes, and I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to disappoint Klarissa by having to end our date so abruptly, but if her life was in danger we needed to postpone the rest of it.

“Is everything okay?” she whispered beside me.

“Honestly?” I opened my eyes and looked at my girl. She looked concerned and maybe a little scared, but bravely nodded.

“You’re so brave, my sweet girl. Okay. The short version is that we have to continue our date some other time. I may have put your life in danger, just by association. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Her bottom lip trembled for a brief moment before shaking her head. A determined look crossed her face. “I don’t care. I told you I’m in this for the long haul.”

I couldn’t help but be relieved. With a wink, I said, “Okay then. Just checking.” 

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek while I reached for the intercom button.

“Yes, sir?”

“Change of plans, Todd. Something’s happened at home, so we need to get back as fast as possible.”

“Right away, sir.”

“The quickest, man. Make this limo fly.”

“No problem, sir. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened. There’s only one quick, direct route.”

“As long as we make that ferry, Todd.”

True to his word, as soon as we were out of downtown Bellevue and on the I-90, he seemed to push the limo to its top speed. I kept an arm around my quiet girlfriend and whispered assurances to her every few minutes as we made our way to the Bainbridge Island ferry.

Light rain turned into a deluge about a block away from the dock. Without warning, we were T-boned from the right. There were no squealing brakes or horns blaring to serve as a warning. The other car had hit us so hard that it went halfway through the limo, just in front of where Klarissa and I were seated. I wasn’t wearing my seatbelt, so the impact threw me sideways before I was propelled forward. It felt like I was flying. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, from the impact to the aftermath. Debris of shredded metal, fiberglass, and auto safety glass was everywhere. Smelling blood, I turned to look for Klarissa. She was buckled in, so she should’ve been okay, but to my surprise, she wasn’t. I don’t know how, because I had secured her seatbelt myself, but I found her pinned to a broken-off door panel under the twisted metal of both vehicles.

“Oh my God! Klarissa!”

The love of my life was unconscious and not breathing. I carefully picked up the debris that was crushing her, piece by piece. I was surprised to find tires were the bottom layer resting on her. Her legs looked horribly crushed, clearly broken.

Feeling the heat of a small fire that had ignited under the car, I picked up Klarissa and quickly scanned the area around me. No other humans were around, but I thought I caught the scent of another vampire. Desperate to save my girl, I headed to a dark alley behind the brick buildings across from us. As soon as I laid her down, I called Edward.

“Help me save her, Edward, please,” I yelled as soon as he answered.

“What’s going on?”

I quickly explained, with vampire speed, what had happened.

“Does she have a pulse?”

I checked, and it was very weak. “Barely.”

“You need to bite her if you want to save her. Otherwise, given the injuries you described, she’ll die.”

That clearly wasn’t an option. I had just revealed my true self to her not an hour ago, and since I didn’t think we were done talking about it, I didn’t know if she wanted the same life I led. Then I thought about how she said she was with me for the long haul. Surely she had meant what I hoped. What I was now faced to do, without complete admission from her, was not how I had wanted her immortality to happen. The romantic in me wanted to marry her first, or at the very least, propose first. I love Klarissa more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and refused to live without her.

A huge explosion drew me from my thoughts and back to my love dying in front of my very eyes. She was wet, mangled, and her lips were turning blue. I described her coloring to Edward.

“She’s fading, Emmett. Bite her now if you want her to live.”

“I love you, baby,” I whispered in her ear before sinking my teeth into her jugular.

The taste of her blood was incredibly rich. Better than anything I had ever tasted. Somehow I found the control to release her, and slid my tongue over the puncture to seal the wound.

“I love you,” I said again before biting into her wrist.

The fire I endured once again reminded me that I had to keep repeating the process. Desperation spread through me as I continued, hoping that I had bitten her enough that she was full of my venom. I was nervous because she had lost so much blood.

As soon as I was done, I studied her body, trying to figure out if it was responding to my venom. I had no reference of how much time had passed. Headlights suddenly appeared, and Edward’s Volvo was behind me. Bella rushed to me, handing me a blanket. I thanked her, wrapped Klarissa in it, and we made our way to the car. Bella got back in the front passenger seat, and I laid Klarissa out along the back seat, holding her head in my lap. Edward backed up, but immediately stopped before the intersection with the street.

“Shit!”

All of us smelled the vampire at the same time. I turned around to see the dark, hooded figure standing in the rain, seemingly baiting us.

“Stay here,” Edward demanded before placing the vehicle in park and getting out.

With vampire speed, he was in front of the mysterious vampire in no time. They went back and forth in conversation, quickly escalating when Edward refused to join his new coven. Caius tore off his hood, causing both Bella and I to gasp. Just as Bella exited the car, Edward grabbed Caius. Klarissa began to groan and writhe in pain, distracting them all for a moment. I swear I saw Caius smirk before easing himself out of Edward’s hold and running toward Bella.

Just before reaching her, she stuck out her arm and squatted, effectively clotheslining his knees, making him land on his face. Edward pounced on his back as Bella lifted his legs, both of them working together to break Caius in two. He screamed in disbelief and shock.

Bella grinned before saying, “That was for threatening my friends and family.”

She whisked past Klarissa and me in the car. A moment later, the scent of a vampire burning drifted through the air. Bella opened the car door and asked me if Klarissa was okay. As if her body was answering, Klarissa began to sporadically convulse.

“I’ll stay with her if you want a piece of him,” Bella asked while running her fingers through Klarissa’s hair.

“No, I’d rather stay with her. Just finish ripping him apart already,” I said, frustration seething through me.

She nodded, closed the car door, and returned to Edward. They tore off his arms before ripping his head off, and then threw his body parts into the fire. The maniacal tyrant of the Volturi was effectively destroyed.

They walked back to the car hand in hand. Bella grabbed him outside her door and they kissed passionately.

I cleared my throat, interrupting them before they could maul each other.

Bella turned to me and apologized as Edward opened the door for her. I smiled back at her. Edward and I nodded at each other as he shut her door.

Carefully holding Klarissa’s flailing limbs as he drove was a tedious task. Not to mention her blood curdling screams that seemed to never end. He was forced to take the long way since the authorities closed the ferry due to the wreck. Bella and Edward, along with the few other cars, were allowed off, so I felt lucky to have had their help. I thought of Todd as fire trucks and other first responders passed by. The chorus of their sirens and Klarissa’s wails made me wince and wish for headphones.

“He died instantly, Emmett,” Edward said, looking at me in the rearview.

I nodded, thanking him. I hated the idea of Todd burning alive. I looked down at Klarissa, who looked peaceful for a minute, hoping aloud that I had saved her.  “Come on, baby, let the venom mend you,” I said with all the encouragement and love I could muster. Deep down inside I was scared shitless.

The ride home was nerve wrecking. I kept bending over, trying to hear Klarissa’s faint heartbeat, that is, whenever she wasn’t groaning or convulsing. Bella and Edward occasionally exchanged glances and periodically held hands. Esme came outside and met us at the car as I tried to hold Klarissa gently as I got out. She let me know she had turned down my bed after giving Klarissa a kiss on the forehead. I nodded and headed upstairs.

“You’re home, baby. I’ve put you in bed. I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you when you wake up,” I told her before I eased myself off the bed. I decided to grab a washcloth in my bathroom and soaked it in warm water. After I wrung it out, I returned to her side and cleaned her up. I didn’t want her waking up and seeing the dried blood and dirt from the wreck on herself. When I was done, I took a shower and headed downstairs.

Esme, Bella, Nessie, and Edward hugged me. I was so thankful they were here. Jake came through the door a few minutes later and pulled Nessie into the kitchen, effectively out of earshot. Edward took the opportunity to sit in the living room and fill us in on what he learned from Caius.

“First of all, I want to assure you that Carlisle is fine. I’ve spoken to him, and needless to say, he’s shocked at what happened with Caius. Marcus’ intentions to regroup the Volturi are genuine. They were in the old records room when we hung up. Now then, about Caius: He had definitely lost his mind. I had no choice in destroying him. He had just killed Klarissa’s friend, Eric, and Paul.”

He put his hand on my shoulder.

“Yes, Paul, as in your former best friend. I don’t know how or why, but he was being held captive by Caius. I think he was torturing him, and not just physically, if you get my meaning.”

I shuddered at the grotesque thoughts and shook my head in an effort to get them to go away.

“He was going to destroy us all if we didn’t join his new coven. He wanted Jake and my daughter to make as many hybrids as possible. He wanted offspring in hopes of having a coven of vampire brides and hybrid children. If we didn’t submit, he would’ve killed us and then gone to South America to find Joham. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Bella immediately embraced him, as did as Esme. I sat for a moment, stunned.

“Alice and Jasper are finally on their way back as well. They should be back just before Klarissa completes the transformation.”

“You mean…”

“Yes, Emmett, she’ll make it through; Alice has seen it. She would’ve called, but they were boarding the plane when I talked to her.”

Relief washed over me. I couldn’t believe the good news. So much good to counter the bad. I was sad to hear of Paul’s death and wondered if that was the reason for Jake avoiding me earlier. Honestly, though, Paul was dead to me as soon as Carlisle and Esme left Switzerland with him. I know you can’t help who you fall in love with, or even imprint on, but that truly wasn’t my beef with him. It was his betrayal.

The next two and a half days passed agonizingly slow for me. I didn’t hunt because I was waiting to take Klarissa. Phone calls from Mary and Kurt helped pass the time. They had flown to Missouri the night of the car crash. Jenks was their legal counsel this time, representing them in their FEMA lawsuit. Esme had told them about the car accident we were in, so they were naturally frantic and worried, especially since they couldn’t speak to Klarissa. They were upset they couldn’t come home right away. I did my best to soothe their concerns with each phone call. The trial was progressing nicely, so with any luck they would be back in time for Christmas.

 

I rarely left Klarissa’s side, choosing to watch and listen to her body transform. I read to her often, other times I just spoke about my projects or conducted business over the phone. I did anything I could to keep myself busy, to ignore the rampant thoughts of guilt. Changing her without her distinct permission led to an incredible fear that she would hate me for the rest of my eternal life. I couldn’t deal with that, so I tried in vain to think positive. Klarissa would become an even more beautiful woman, and I couldn’t wait to see if she would have any special skills or attributes that would be enhanced by her new life as a vampire.

When Alice and Jasper finally returned home, excitement was in the air. I was happy to see them. She was giddy to have another sister join the family. She went upstairs with me to check on Klarissa soon after their arrival. She commented on how well I had cleaned her up, but then brought Bella and Esme into the room, effectively butting me out. Jasper smirked, knowing I’d protest, so I joined him in the hallway. The door closed, there was a rustling sound, running water, and after a few moments, the door opened again.

Alice stood by the bed, hairbrush still in her hand, and smiled. “It’s time.”

I rushed to Klarissa’s side and waited.

A couple of minutes passed before her fingers twitched and eyes fluttered. The changes in her were amazing. She was a beautiful human, but she was a stunning vampire. She startled as she glanced at me. Suddenly nervous, I held out my hand. She tentatively took it and looked at me as if she was seeing me for the first time.

“How? What happened? Why-” her scratchy voice ran out. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Please tell me.”

Her whispered request nearly broke my heart. She sat up and slowly looked around as I fought with myself what to say to her. My family approached her one by one, hugging her and welcoming her to her new life.

“How about we go for a walk, baby?” She nodded and stood. “It’ll be okay.” She smiled at me and intertwined her hand with mine. I led her out of my room and eventually out of the house.

“Hungry?” I asked with a smirk as we stood on the back porch.

She nodded bashfully before grinning. She looked out into the forest at the same time I did. Suddenly, she took off running.

“Hey!”

Chuckling, I caught up with her. She tried to laugh, but her throat was so dry, she ended up frowning. I grabbed her hand and led her further north toward a few deer. We stopped a few hundred yards from them.

“Just let your new instincts kick in, okay?”

She looked at me and nodded before the burning in her throat demanded she feed. I watched in amazement as she wrestled the buck effortlessly and broke its neck before sinking her teeth into its jugular. I held down two does for her until she was ready for them. Only when her thirst was quenched did we leave so I could hunt for a bear.

“You were amazing, Klarissa. You’re a natural.”

“I can’t believe I was able to do it.” She shook her head and sucked in her bottom lip. “How? What happened, Em?”

I pulled her lip from her teeth’s possession and nibbled on it myself. We kissed lightly before I withdrew and rested my forehead against hers.

“A car t-boned the limo before we made it to the ferry. Todd, the limo driver, died instantly. I didn’t have a seat belt on, so I was thrown clear of the accident. But you…” I had to pause because I caught the scent of a bear not far from us. I pulled her with me until she realized I was after the bear. She gave me a quick kiss before shoving me off toward my meal.

I could hear my girl laughing at me as I wrestled with the beast. It quit moving after I slammed it down, so I pounced onto his chest and sunk my teeth into its neck. As I finished draining it, I could hear Klarissa moan. I wiped my mouth and stalked toward her. She was sitting on a rock, rubbing her thighs together. I smirked at her, and she coyly smiled back, knowing I had heard her.

“You didn’t finish your story, Emmy,” she whimpered.

“Well, you were trapped. I found you unconscious and barely breathing. There was a lot of wreckage piled on top of you, layers of it. Your legs were hideously smashed, baby. I was afraid I’d lost you. But I dug you out and moved you to an alley just before there was an explosion. I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t want to lose you. I remembered how you said you were with me for the long haul, so I took it you meant that you wanted to be a vampire so we could spend eternity together--”

Her lips crushed to mine, effectively shutting me the hell up. She kissed me hungrily, clearly turned on. Although I thoroughly enjoyed her passion, I didn’t want our first time to be out in the woods. She deserved to lose her virginity with a romantic setting, not out in the open. With newfound determination, I eased my hands and lips from their hold.

“I guess that means I did the right thing?” I asked, teasing her.

“Definitely. Thank you for changing me.”

Wishing I had her ring so I could propose right then and there, I brushed off my pants as I stood. “Let’s head back. There’s something I want to show you, baby.”

It only took a few minutes to walk back with our vampire speed. While she was in the shower, I dug out the ring box from its hiding place in a dresser drawer and put it in the pocket of a pair of pants I would put on after my shower. I ran downstairs to the dining room and began setting up blueprints of various projects I had drawn. Some were framed, gifted from Esme as soon as the project was completed, so those were easily hung on the wall. The others were clipped to easels, except the house plans I wanted to show her. Those were splayed out along the dining room table. I heard the water turn off upstairs, so I slowly made my way up, listening to Klarissa dry off and walk into our bedroom and dressing. I knocked on the door so I wouldn’t startle her.

“Is it safe to come in?”

“Sure, Emmy. Hey, what did you have to show me, anyhow?” She smiled and giggled as I whisked by her, desperate to get in the shower.

“Oh, baby, you shouldn’t have said that,” I teased and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed louder, unwrapped her towel from her hair and threw it at me. “That’s not what I meant, ornery!”

I laughed and closed the bathroom door. I made quick work of my shower and dressed just as quickly, my nervousness not allowing me to move slowly.

I found Klarissa sitting on the sofa when I came out of the bathroom. Desperately needing her touch to ground me, I kneeled before her and hugged her. She held me, kissed my temple, and whispered that she loved me. I breathed in her new vampire scent. I missed her human smell but was so grateful to have her before me, I wasn’t going to complain. After a couple of minutes, I pulled back from her and kissed her lips as I stood.

“Ready?”

She seemed confused for a moment before she nodded. I led her downstairs and then into the dining room. Before she could ask, I began explaining the architecture renderings before her. I led her completely around the room as we discussed each and every project on my résumé. When it came to the last one, I had her sit in a chair at the end of the table while I dropped to one knee.

“Klarissa, ever since we met, you’ve brought out the best in me. You’ve seen me at my worst and helped me through the most difficult time of my life. I wouldn’t have made it through if it were not for your support. Our relationship has been strong from the moment we met and has only gotten stronger with each passing day. Now that you are a vampire, I can’t wait to spend forever with you. You’re the reason for me to start over new, and I hope I’m your reason to do the same, so let’s start our new lives together. Will you marry me?”

Klarissa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. If she could cry, I knew she would’ve. I smiled at her, still waiting for her answer.

“I want to build this house for us, baby,” I said as I put my hand on the table. “Here on Cullen land, if you want. Or we could move to Missouri if you want. Just marry me, please, baby.”

She was finally nodding and squealed, reminding me of Alice. “Yes, Emmy! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

I had never been so truly happy. I slipped the ring on her finger, and we kissed. We held each other for a long time, whispered sweet nothings to one another, and kissed until sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks so much to Jenrosee and Nuttyginger from Project Team Beta for their suggestions, as well as to my friend, moxieandmirth, for her keen eye. Ms CVG was busy and couldn’t proof, but I love her anyway and wanted to mention her. ☺
> 
> Thank you for your patience, dear readers. I appreciate the support you’ve shown me. This chapter felt like it got away from me, so I apologize. My summer was spent working part-time, reading, and writing. I spent about a month on a Vietnam War story I entered in the Show Me Your Patriotism Contest. It’s a one-shot titled, “Fortunate Sons,” and I’d love to see more reviews!
> 
> The ending of this story has changed so much from the first time I wrote this about three years ago! We’re about done here, I think. I’ve been interested in writing Klarissa’s POV for a while now, maybe as an epilogue. What do you think? Please let me know in a review. See you next time! ☺


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! However, there is an outtake I'm considering posting. It was part of the Stand Up 4 Katalina compilation.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 

When Klarissa’s mother and brother returned from Missouri the day before Christmas, we pulled them aside and announced our engagement. The rest of my family stood outside the dining room while I explained how I really saved Klarissa’s life. Mary thought I was joking at first, of course, but after I explained the truths about vampires versus the myths, she was more confused than anything. Kurt, on the other hand, was amazed. He even wanted to go watch the next time we hunted!

Klarissa took her mother for a walk so they could talk. Mary was thrilled when we announced our engagement, but was having a hard time processing that vampires really existed. They were gone for a couple of hours, and when they came back, Mary gave me a big hug. She thanked me for saving her daughter the only way I could and then congratulated us again.

Carlisle pulled Mary and Kurt aside and spoke to them in his office. He explained that it was important for them not to unveil our existence to anyone. After they agreed, he then revealed that we were not the only supernatural creatures in the area. Mary’s heartbeat accelerated at that, but Carlisle quickly dismissed her fear as Jasper helped calm her. Kurt was excited, but was calmed as well, thanks to Jasper. Carlisle slowly finished his explanation about the local shape-shifting tribe and our history with them.

Klarissa and I rejoined her family in Carlisle’s study. I revealed how bears attacked me in 1935 and that Rosalie brought me to Carlisle to change me.

The overload of new information about us in one afternoon seemed to weigh heavily on Mary. Klarissa assured me she was fine after each family member had revealed their transformation stories and any particular talent they have. Kurt seemed to be taking it all in, soaking the information like a sponge. After it was all said and done, he was very enthusiastic about the world he found himself in. I couldn’t help but laugh when he said he wanted to be a shape-shifter.

Klarissa rolled her eyes and muttered, “That figures!”

~~ Second Chance ~~

 

Klarissa’s sweet body was driving me insane! I was quickly running out of patience. Why did I want to wait until we were married to make love? Oh, right. I wanted to be valiant, to be romantic, to be respectful, but damn if she wasn’t killing me slowly! To make matters worse, my brothers teased me about it. It was getting to the point that all they would have to do is look at me and they would crack up laughing. Needless to say, I tried to keep myself working instead.

Over the course of the next several months after our engagement, I worked on two huge projects for my future wife: our restaurant and our home. The restaurant was more difficult for me to endure; only being there in the daytime was strict discipline. If I had been able to work there night and day, I would’ve had it done in a week, so it was very aggravating for me that I couldn’t. Our new home, on the other hand, was a great experience and very satisfying. Working with my fiancée at every opportunity given made our relationship that much stronger. We learned so much about each other, made compromises on decisions about the house, and every once in a while, I would ask her questions about what she wanted for the wedding and honeymoon.

On the days where I wasn’t at either job site, I would be in Seattle with Jenks’ travel agent discussing honeymoon destinations. I wanted to surprise the love of my life with where we were going. I brought her with me once to meet Jenks so that she had her passport and other documents made with her soon-to-be new last name. The ride home was very entertaining as she lost an article of clothing for each incorrect guess of our honeymoon destination. Italy was her first guess, which made her lose her coat. For St. Lucia, she lost her blouse. Bora Bora was wrong, so she lost her belt. Her ridiculous guess at the overrated destination of Cancun made her take her jeans off. It was difficult remaining my composure driving as my fiancée sat next to me in only her undergarments. With her next two incorrect guesses of Paris and Orlando, I promptly pulled my truck over on a side road when she was completely naked. Both of us enjoyed the ramifications of her “loss.” She had an orgasm for each incorrect guess, and we laid across the seats in a 69 for the longest time, just enjoying each other’s tastes. We were both insatiable that afternoon, which made it that much harder to wait for our honeymoon to make love, but I was adamant about it.

Much of Klarissa’s time was taken with the wedding as well, thanks to Alice. Klarissa didn’t go wild with bloodthirst like newborns are known to do, much to my dismay, so she stayed enrolled at Port Angeles Community College. Education was very important to her, so I supported her. In the fall, just before our wedding, she would be transferring to the University of Washington.

We were both excited about having an autumn wedding, our favorite season of the year. We unanimously agreed to have our wedding outdoors at our tree since that was where our fate was sealed the night we met. Klarissa scheduled to have our pictures taken for our invitations there, too. Bella suggested Angela Weber take them. I remembered her from high school, so I readily agreed that Bella recommend her to Klarissa. Angela was a talented photographer, and we had a blast working with her that day. The photos were phenomenal, and it made me excited for our big day.

The months flew by quickly. Klarissa finally found “the dress”, and according to Alice, the finer details of the wedding could now be decided. Mary came with us to several cake tastings. Alice guided us on invitations. Esme assisted with decorating ideas for the reception. Edward found a carriage for Klarissa’s big entrance. Jasper helped reign in his wife several times when Klarissa and I thought she was going overboard. Carlisle spoke with farm owners nearby about borrowing their tractors, trailers, and hay for the hayride our wedding guests would go on in order to get to the ceremony. It was amazing how everyone chipped in to make Klarissa’s and my wedding day so special.

A couple of days before the big day, Klarissa and I were both “kidnapped” and taken to our bachelor and bachelorette parties. Edward, Jasper, Kurt, and Mitch took me to Vancouver for a day of paintball war and go-karts, while Alice, Bella, Cristina, Anna, Mary, and Esme took Klarissa shopping and to an Imagine Dragons concert in Seattle. I had fun with my boys, but I was glad that it would be the last bachelor party I would have.

Carlisle returned from Italy the day before the wedding. He had worked hard with Marcus to reform the Volturi the past couple of months. They were even considering a name change to go along with the new era. Marcus also changed his diet, which was very hard on him. Human blood was all he’d ever had since his transformation. Carlisle, however, refused to ease up on Marcus and the rest of the remaining members. No humans were to be harmed, ever. And until they were all weaned off human blood, there were to be no human staff at Volturi Headquarters. After months of searching, all the members of the Volturi had been found and returned to Volterra, so Marcus and Carlisle made a general address discussing the future of the vampire organization just days before Carlisle returned home. To everyone’s dismay, he would be leaving a couple of days after the wedding. He was joining Marcus and a team in South America, in order to search for Joham. Alice and Jasper were going as well. Joham needed to be stopped. Killing innocent women and making illegitimate hybrid children was a crime not to be taken lightly.

 

~~ Second Chance ~~

 

“This is it. The last chair. Our house is now a home, baby,” I said, relieved that our home was finished before the wedding.

“Oh my god, if I could cry, I totally would right now,” Klarissa said, full of emotion.

The two-story Craftsman style home was now fully furnished. Paying attention to every last detail, from the lighting to the landscaping, I was very proud of the hard work and effort. I loved the home and was proud that I had been involved in most of the building. HVAC and electrical were not my forte, so contractors were brought in. Esme assisted Klarissa with much of the decorating, which really made it feel like it was our home. It was a blend of mission style and arts and crafts style furniture with fabrics in warm colors from whatever stained glass object was in the room. Mary and Kurt had opted to stay with my family; otherwise, our house would’ve been larger. At close to three thousand square feet, it wasn’t small by any means. However, Mary insisted that as a newlywed couple, we would need our own space, even if we were vampires. Needless to say, I didn’t argue, though there was guest suites available for them whenever they wanted it.

 

~~ Second Chance ~~

 

Two weeks before the restaurant and club was to open, I held a week-long clinic with the staff of each-- one week for the restaurant crew and one week for the club crew. I even brought in professionals from the Food Network. I wanted the best customer service, so Willie Degel spent hours every day during the clinics with both groups of staff. To help with the menu, I hired Seattle chef Cormac Mahoney and guru Ted Allen. As for the club, I decided on different DJs for the themed nights during the week. Four head bartenders were hired for the four bars in the club with four additional bartenders to assist them. Eight bar backs rounded out the bar crew. The four head bartenders had their own bar and were the best in their specialties – martinis, beer, wine, and mixed drinks.

The “soft open” went surprisingly well. The guests included my family and the families of my construction crew, as well as the families of the new staff. It was my thank you to everyone, so I paid. The following day was the grand opening, which was extremely busy and hectic. The ribbon cutting ceremony was fun. Klarissa and I both held the scissors, and lots of pictures were taken before we officially opened the doors. Klarissa saved a section of the ribbon so she could include it in a shadowbox she later hung on the wall in the restaurant by the front door. Several members of the city council were present, so I asked Ms. Williams, our biggest supporter of the group, to make a speech. A couple of state politicians campaigned as well, since it was an election year. The Food Network recorded the whole day, from the ribbon cutting in the morning to the doors closing of the club at two in the morning. It was a very long day for my human staff, particularly my managers. Personally, I had never shaken so many hands or received such well wishes before. That is, until the reception after Klarissa and I were married.

 

~~ Second Chance ~~

 

Klarissa looked so beautiful that day. I’ll never forget how she took my breath away in that amazing dress! I couldn’t help but jump back in reaction to her, which thankfully seemed to calm her and caused the guests to giggle. I had heard some rude remarks, mostly of the jealous type, so I couldn’t help but whisper to her because I had a feeling she had heard them too. “Look at me, my beautiful Klarissa. You take my breath away.”

Luckily, the jealous cousins were discreetly escorted away by two of Klarissa’s stepbrothers, who were ushers for us. I don’t think my darling even noticed as she continued down the orange aisle.

I studied her dress as she continued toward me. The sweetheart neckline caressed her breasts in a way that I was instantly jealous of. Her cleavage was perfect – not too conservative, but not popping out of the seams. The top part of the dress was a beautiful, shiny, white corset. Then it flowed from her hips down to the ground like a cascade of flower petals, with just enough of a train behind her that she seemed like she was an ethereal creature approaching me at the altar. Her hair had a braid on one side, accentuated with a barrette that looked like it was plucked from her dress. She was the most beautiful bride I’d ever seen.

I was lost in her beauty while the reverend bid our guests welcome. Edward thumped the back of my head and muttered for me to mind myself as the reverend continued. I immediately recovered and looked to my beautiful bride.

“They are delighted you have come to share in their joy on this special day. It means the world to them that you are here to witness and celebrate with them the love that they have discovered in each other, and that you support their decision to commit themselves to an eternal relationship. Today their lives, which began separately, will be joined as one.

“Klarissa and Emmett have invited you here to this particular location because this beautiful tree is treasured by the both of them. What started innocently enough as a Halloween trick turned into a remarkable love story. They are forever connected to this area, and with open minds and hearts, you will be, too.

As you may notice, there are loved ones who are not with us today. Klarissa and Emmett have asked that we all take a moment to honor them.

Please acknowledge the empty chair and side table adorned with photos we have here as we all take a moment of silence to recognize those we have remembered today.”

 

I knew this part of the ceremony would be difficult for her. Her uncle comforted her as she dabbed at a stray venomous tear with a red handkerchief hidden in her bouquet.

After several moments of silence, the reverend had all of us in the wedding party face the guests. Wanting to comfort my bride, I whispered, “This is going to be so cool, baby. I love you.” I reached out to her, lightly touching her bare back just above her sexy ass. Her body jolted at my touch, which made the reverend clear his throat. A flare of anger flashed across my face before the soothing sound of Klarissa’s giggle made me check myself. There was no way I was going to let my protective side go into overdrive today and thus ruin my wedding.

I about did later on, with the goofiest lines ever said for wedding vows, “My sweet Klarissa…

“Today’s the big day! Thank you for coming to the haunted hayride a year ago!

“Meeting you that night changed me forever. I’ll never forget the moment we met. You immediately took my breath away. And then, when we touched, Klarissa, I had never felt a stronger reaction, and it has happened every time since then, without fail.

“Here we are a year later, back to where I threw you over my shoulder and climbed this tree, proclaiming you as my zombie victim. Only today, I proclaim you as my wife. I love you so much, Klarissa. I vow to love, honor, and cherish you for eternity.”

It was different than what I had intended to say, but I hopefully recovered by the end of my weird spiel, finishing with romantic sentiments. Klarissa seemed to like what I said, because she squeezed my hands and smiled greatly before she said her vows.

“My loving Emmett…

“Here we are at the oak tree that means so much to us. It’s where we first confessed our feelings, so it’s only appropriate we’re here to say our vows on our wedding day.

“Both of us suffered great losses in our families in this last year, and we were there for each other. We’ve grown stronger with each passing day since we’ve committed ourselves to our relationship. We truly are meant for each other, and I look forward to spending eternity with you.

“I love you with all that I am, Emmett. I promise to be patient and kind, to honor and cherish, to be spontaneous, to be supportive, to love you for eternity.”

The rest of the ceremony was a breeze-- the ring exchange, the butterfly release, and jumping over the fir boughs as we exited. Our ceremony was the perfect blend of Irish and German influences and was completely our style. The reception seemed to fly by. I had never been so happy in my life. It was more than feeling excited on Christmas morning as a kid. It was more than feeling relief that this would be the last time I would marry. It was unexplainable and impossible to describe with just one word.

As I made love to my Klarissa the first night of our honeymoon in Monaco, I repeatedly whispered, “Mo anam cara.” It became my mantra throughout our James Bond-inspired honeymoon, and I proudly say it still.

It had taken quite some time, but I had finally forgiven Rosalie and Paul, and I couldn’t be more thankful for their indiscretion. Everything that had happened, despite how tragic and awful it was, happened for a reason. Whoever said life doesn’t give second chances was never more wrong, and I vow to prove that for the rest of eternity.

Thanks for listening to my story. I wish you the best in your own adventures of life and love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well, that’s it! Thank you for joining me on this journey. I appreciate all the reviews along the way, as well as the support of my friends, moxieandmirth and MsCVG, who have eagerly assisted me for two and a half years as I re-wrote this story! 
> 
> Just one last chapter to be posted: the outtake I wrote for the Stand Up 4 Katalina compilation. If you’ve read it already, then I hope you enjoyed the wedding from Klarissa’s POV. I didn’t want to repeat the entire event in the chapter above, simply because I dislike it when authors do that. (Only exception is Words with Strangers and Words with Friends by nolebucgrl, LOL)
> 
> Thanks to Project Team Beta throughout this long process! Major kudos to all the volunteer betas there! This chapter was in the talented, patient, and gracious hands of betas Hammondgirl and Arones, with moderator RaindropSoup. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let’s keep in touch!


	23. OUTTAKE - Klarissa's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a very special chapter, one that is near and dear to my heart. Originally written for my own amusement, it came to be included in the November 2012 compilation piece, Stand Up For Katalina, the Twilight fandom fundraiser that raised over $12,000 via Team Katalina for Stand Up To Cancer. Sadly, Katalina passed away March 5, 2013, but she will forever be in our hearts, dancing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedication: This is dedicated to every person that has been affected by cancer, in one way or another. As a child of parents who have had cancer, I encourage you to fully support your loved one as they fight their battle. You’ll make more of a difference for them by supporting them than you’ll ever know.

**  
Klarissa’s Journey: a Second Chance outtake**

 

“Alice, I don’t like this one.”

Three months away from my wedding day and we had yet to find a dress I liked. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“I don’t either. Next!” she exclaimed before spinning around and pushing Bella toward me.

I had grown close to both of them these past few months since I had been turned and had become Emmett’s fiancée. They balanced each other and were the best of friends. Both had been friendly enough when Emmett and I were dating, but now that I had become one of them, the three of us had a very strong, sisterly bond.

My mother and brother had been welcomed by all of the Cullens after the tragic death of my father. My father had collapsed in the foyer from his heart attack. Emmett had just arrived to celebrate Thanksgiving with us, and immediately tried to save him. He held my mother and me back as the EMTs worked on my father, trying in vain to revive him. That day had been the absolute worst day of my human life, but it had also set in motion a turn of events that would change who I was forever.

Dressed in the gown Bella had passed to me, I gazed into the mirror. The pristine, white gown seemed to have been made to perfectly adorn my body. The floor-length gown with a sweetheart neckline hugged every curve, and as I turned to the side, I knew Emmett would be pleased. The fabric looked like satin and had an embroidered floral overlay. At my waist, a cascade of flower petals began and wrapped all around, forming a sweeping train behind me. My mother gasped as I entered the gallery and immediately had tears welling up in her eyes. Esme held her in a half-hug and was smiling greatly at me. Bella looked pleased, and when I heard the swoosh of a vampire running and a shoebox dropping, I knew Alice approved of the dress, too.

“Oh, Klarissa!” “Aww!” “That’s it, that’s the one!” “Wow!” “Beautiful, just beautiful!” The chorus of their approval confirmed that this gown was definitely the one. Being the only human in the group of women, my mother provided enough waterworks for all of us.

Yes, my mother was still human. She wanted to remain that way, convinced she would meet my father in Heaven when she passed, which I fully understood and respected. She didn’t want to be a vampire, though she had the upmost respect for all of us. She understood that Emmett had changed me in order to save my life, and was fully supportive of our relationship. Our secret was safe with her.

My brother, Kurt, on the other hand, wanted to keep his options open. At fifteen, he was young enough that he would be considered an immortal child, anyway. Although, I suspect that if he had his way, he would join the Quileute tribe so he could wolf out. Once it was explained that it was a unique genetic trait among the tribe’s males, he was quite heartbroken. He loved hanging out with Jacob, Seth, and the others, both on and off the reservation.

Like me, he had figured out there was something supernatural around us as soon as we had moved to Washington. Our theory was confirmed that fateful night my family attended the Quileute Haunted Hayride. I thought I had seen a huge, silver wolf in the woods as Emmett and I were having a private conversation after dinner. I’d told Kurt about it as we rode along the scary path. He’d chuckled and assured me that my imagination had scared me. After all, there was no way a wolf could be as large as a Clydesdale.

There were no words to describe my evening with Emmett. Magical. Mysterious. Fascinating. Otherworldly. He’d captivated me from the moment we met, but when he’d chosen me as his “zombie victim,” I knew my life would change forever. When we’d separated later that night to resume our separate lives, he was going to tell his wife we’d met and had kissed. The next day, I’d returned to Missouri with my family, my heart cracking more each day we were apart. I was crushed. Devastated. Convinced he didn’t exist, I moped around until Emmett called me from Switzerland. It was horrible that his wife died in that shocking cable car accident, but at the same time, I was elated she’d agreed to the divorce. He was free to be mine. I struggled with my emotions as Emmett shared his and vice versa. He called and texted everyday from that point on, and we’ve been nearly inseparable since he returned.

“Now we can finally decide on the finer details,” Alice said, tearing me away from my thoughts.

I huffed, tired of the extensive planning my sister was torturing me with. “Like what?” I asked, trying not to show my frustration.

“Flowers, the script on the invitations, the cake design,” she listed off, exasperatingly.

“I bet you wish you were just married already, huh?” Bella whispered and winked at me.

I couldn’t help but smile and nod. I excused myself and changed back into my original clothes. Relieved to have finally found the perfect dress, after six months of searching countless stores in ten cities, I couldn’t help but hug the garment before I pulled it through the plastic protective cover. My mother hugged me as soon as I opened the dressing room door.

“I’m so happy for you, Klarissa. Your wedding day is going to be so beautiful!”                    

“Thanks, Mom. I can’t believe it’s only three months away.” I gently returned her hug. I was still getting used to my newborn strength. The bloodlust never really happened, much to my fiancé’s chagrin.

“I wish your father was here to give you away,” she admitted, before breaking down into sobs.

I held her, soothing her, until she quieted. We had discussed the topic many times, trying to decide if it would be appropriate for one of my brothers to give me away. Kurt didn’t think he should do it, offering to be the ring bearer instead, while the others volunteered to be ushers. I turned to my father’s family after that, and was honored when one of my favorite uncles, Josef, adamantly agreed.

“I have a feeling he’ll be there in spirit.” I smiled at her as I released her.

She nodded and we made our way to the rest of our group. Esme had paid and arranged for the shipping of the dress while I was with my mother. We couldn’t thank her enough, and I found myself once again admiring my future mother-in-law’s kindness.

 

~~~ Klarissa’s Journey ~~~

 

“You know what happened the last time we were here, don’t cha, baby?” Emmett asked, and then wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed heartily at him, which made our photographer, Angela Weber, smile at us. She was home from college for the weekend, so I was glad she was available. Bella had highly recommended her friend from high school to take the engagement picture that we would use for our wedding invitations.

“I heard all kinds of rumors about that, by the way. I think you scared poor Mike half to death.”

Angela’s admission had my fiancé in hysterics. I remembered Emmett telling me that after he had picked me as his zombie victim the night we met, he had to pick someone each night. Word spread quickly how his scene was the scariest, and the hayride was a huge success for the Quileute tribe.

After the three of us quieted, Angela’s professionalism kicked into gear. She had us posing in front of the billowing tree, up in its branches, in the road with the tree far behind us, and many other poses. The shoot took several hours, and she enjoyed the nature setting. I did as well. Some of the better pictures were of Emmett and me posing in the shadows of the tree. The lines of the leaves and branches outlined the shots of us when we lay side by side on the grass. Angela was a great photographer, and I knew we were going to have a hard time selecting a picture for the invitations.

It was so nice to have Emmett to myself for the whole day. He had been working so hard on the restaurant during the day and our new house at night. Both were almost done, and with the wedding soon as well, it was a very exciting time in our lives. I constantly teased him that if he were human, he would be working himself to death.

The day after our engagement picture photo shoot with Angela, Emmett took me to Seattle to meet Jenks. He was different than I expected, which was some short, balding white man resembling a stereotypical Italian mafia boss. Instead, he was a well-dressed black man with an affection for gold and tailored suits. He was cordial enough, but seemed guarded throughout our meeting. I couldn’t help but laugh as Emmett and I returned to his truck. Emmett shared stories of how Jasper had scared Jenks into helping the family years ago, which had me sympathize for the poor man after I had a good laugh about it. The rest of the ride home, I tried to get my fiancé to tell me where we were going on our honeymoon. He never told me, of course, but we had a fun game of strip hangman along the way. My guesses of Italy, St. Lucia, Bora Bora, Cancun, Paris, and Orlando were incorrect, so I wound up naked. Emmett happily pulled over and took his reward. I loved what his tongue did to me, so in a way, I was rewarded as well. It was maddening as well, though, since we were waiting to be husband and wife to make love. It was an old-fashioned notion that I really appreciated and understood, as I wanted it, too. Not to mention that it made my heart swell at his romantic gesture.               

 

~~~~ Klarissa’s Journey ~~~~

 

“You look so beautiful, sis.”

“You light up the whole room.”

I hugged my half-brothers, Aidan and Duncan, and thanked them for their sentiments. My mother’s sons from her first marriage were dressed in all black, save for the blood red dress shirt that peeked out of their jackets. Alice apologized for interrupting us, but it was time for them to load up the first trailer of guests. My brothers donned their top hats and Alice pinned their black rose boutonnieres onto their lapels before they left.

“You look stunning, Klarissa.”

“Thank you, Alice. Everything going according to plan out there?”

“Of course. The ushers and the first group of guests are loading up now. Then, in ten minutes, we’ll load up the second. Angela’s been taking photos of the guests and the hayride trailer. She got some good ones of Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle, by the way. Her fiancé, Ben, is at the tree waiting to begin filming. Reverend Weber is there as well, of course. Oh, here comes your uncle.”

A knock on the door a moment later, my uncle, Josef, was at the door with Bella. I smiled at myself in the mirror and rose from the antique chair. Bella and Alice had worked a miracle with my hair. I was adamant about having a braid, as it was an Irish tradition, so I had two dainty braids while the rest of my hair was curled to enhance my natural waves. A beautiful clip was placed along the side to bring attention to the braid. My makeup was light so my lips popped like a cherry, a request from my Emmy Bear. Alice grinned at me before opening the door.

 

 

 

“Wow, Klarissa. You’re absolutely stunning, my dear,” my uncle greeted.

“Thank you, Uncle Josef. I’m so happy and excited! You look quite dashing, too.”

He chuckled as he looked down at himself. “Yes, well, it certainly goes with the theme of your wedding.”

“Thank you, again, for doing this,” I said solemnly.

He gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to face him. Looking into my eyes, he said, “It is a great honor to give you away today. Your father will always be with you in your heart. He lives forever in your memories. He will always be a part of you.”

I nodded and hugged him. He held me tight as I muttered my thanks.

“Klarissa, the final guests have been loaded and are leaving. Bella and I need to go,” Alice said softly.

My uncle and I broke our hold so I could hug my sisters. To my surprise, my other two bridesmaids, Cristina and Anna, had come into the room. I hugged them as well before Alice hurriedly rushed them all out.

“Alice is certainly full of energy,” my uncle said while chuckling.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

We laughed heartily while he peeked out the window, making sure my fiancé was with the rest of the wedding party. I started to leave the sanctuary of my master bedroom as I heard the carriage stop at the front of the house.

“Eager to be married, huh?”

“Absolutely!”

My uncle escorted me down the curved staircase and out the front door of the newly constructed home Emmett had built. The coachman had the steps lowered as I approached the large, black, regal carriage. After my uncle and I were tucked inside, the coachman towed the steps away and closed the door. The carriage shifted slightly as he climbed onto the back, and then I was off to meet Emmett at our tree.

I kept my eyes closed as we got closer, afraid this day was an elaborate dream. My uncle collected my hands in his. “Everything has turned out beautifully, my dear niece.” Just then, the carriage came to a slow halt. I took an unnecessary deep breath and opened my eyes as the carriage shifted from the coachman jumping off and then lowered the steps. He opened the door a moment later.

“Ready?” my uncle asked before sliding across the seat to be next to the door.

Hearing the whispers of the guests, human and vampire alike, was not helping my nerves. It wasn’t until I heard Emmett’s murmurs that I relaxed and smiled.

“Baby, you know this is the last time I’m going to do this, and I’m so happy and in love with you. I can’t wait to begin forever with you.”

“Now I am,” I said to my uncle as I slid across the seat as well. He reached for my hand as I stepped out and stood onto the step. I felt like a princess as I was guided to the ground and then led to the orange carpet that would guide me to my future husband.

The music seamlessly flowed into the song we had chosen as the wedding march, “O” by the Global Stage Orchestra, prompting the guests to stand. My uncle stood straighter and patted my hand before guiding me to the makeshift altar in front of the huge, billowing oak tree. The reactions of the human guests had me smiling nervously as I forced myself forward. There were many whispers of how beautiful I looked, but a few of them were hurtful, no doubt said by jealous cousins that I shouldn’t have even invited.

As if sensing my discomfort, Emmett once again settled my nerves. “Look at me, my beautiful Klarissa. You take my breath away.”

I looked up slowly, wanting to commit the moment to memory. I followed the orange path decorated with festive floral pumpkins at the end of the rows of chairs. Up to his large black boots, up his black tuxedo pants, up his purple vest and tie, and finally meeting the mirth in his butterscotch eyes. He jumped back momentarily, causing me to laugh at his antics. Immediately, his jovial spirit lightened the moods of the guests as well. When my uncle and I reached the altar, I was relieved to be near Emmett and couldn’t wait to become his wife.

 

 

  

 

 

~~~ Klarissa’s Journey ~~~

 

“Welcome and good afternoon to everyone. We have come here today to celebrate the love of Klarissa Vennewald and Emmett Cullen.”

Reverend Weber began our ceremony with a warm welcome. He had politely declined to participate in our theme, so he was dressed in a traditional suit. I held my uncle’s arm tighter as I locked my eyes on to my fiancé’s.

“They are delighted you have come to share in their joy on this special day. It means the world to them that you are here to witness and celebrate with them the love that they have discovered in each other, and that you support their decision to commit themselves to an eternal relationship. Today their lives, which began separately, will be joined as one.”

Emmett licked his lips and his demeanor turned serious. My uncle patted his hand on my arm before Reverend Weber continued.

“Klarissa and Emmett have invited you here to this particular location because this beautiful tree is treasured by the both of them. What started innocently enough as a Halloween trick turned into a remarkable love story. They are forever connected to this area, and with open minds and hearts, you will be, too.

As you may notice, there are loved ones who are not with us today. Klarissa and Emmett have asked that we all take a moment to honor them.”

I thought of my father again, then of other relatives who had passed that I was once close to. I thought of Emmett’s family, who he hadn’t seen since his before his bear attack.

“Please acknowledge the empty chair and side table adorned with photos we have here as we all take a moment of silence to recognize those we have remembered today.”

 I wanted to cry for all the loved ones mentioned and the ones who were not. All I could do was sniffle and hold a kerchief to my tear ducts. Thankfully, Alice was thoughtful and had hidden a red linen kerchief in my bouquet.

 

                                                                                                               

 

 

“At this time, I ask all of you to please stand and for the wedding party to turn and face them so we are all acknowledging each other.” Reverend Weber politely smiled at me before I turned around.

“This is going to be so cool, baby. I love you,” Emmett whispered quickly before he faced our guests.

I shook my head lightly. He always knew what to say to comfort me. He reached out and touched my back, immediately igniting a flame within me. My whole body jolted, surprising the reverend behind us, who cleared his throat. I couldn’t contain my giggle just as he began to speak.

“All of you here today have formed a community of support, of love, and of friendship surrounding Klarissa and Emmett. I call upon each of you today to uphold them in loving each other. To stand beside them, not between them. Never judge them, and instead offer your love and support. Encourage them. Advise them. Listen to them. Respect them.

“Do this, and you will honor this marriage that we have come to be joined today. So I ask you all: Do you offer your love and support to each of them individually as well as a couple?”

“We do,” the chorus of the guests resonated through the open air.

“Thank you. You may be seated,” Reverend Weber stated. You could tell how happy and sincere he was by the tone of his voice.

“Klarissa, who presents you to be joined in marriage to Emmett?”

“I respectfully do, in honor of her father,” my uncle replied. He stood straight and his shoes clapped as he stood like he was in front of a high-ranking military official. He joined mine and Emmett’s hands before backing away and taking his seat. At the same time, Alice retrieved my bouquet.

“Klarissa and Emmett, do each of you willingly present yourselves of your own accord to be joined in marriage?”

“I do,” Emmett and I replied at the same time.

“I will now read Edmund O’Neill’s poem, ‘Marriage Joins Two People in the Circle of its Love’: _Marriage is a commitment to life, the best that two people can find in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other relationship can equal. It is a physical and an emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime._

 _“Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life’s most important relationships. A wife and husband are each other’s best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. And there may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child._

 _“Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger; even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly._

 _“Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing a love that is deeper than life._

 _“When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love each other and takes a lifetime to fulfill.”_

“Klarissa and Emmett, do you promise to abide by the poem I have just read?”

“We do,” we said in unison while Emmett squeezed my hand tighter.

“Now, please turn to each other and share your vows.”

Emmett and I faced each other and shared a smile before he shook his head and looked at me with his naughty grin and panty-dropping dimples.

“My sweet Klarissa…

“Today’s the big day! Thank you for coming to the haunted hayride a year ago!

“Meeting you that night changed me forever. I’ll never forget the moment we met. You immediately took my breath away. And then, when we touched, Klarissa, I had never felt a stronger reaction, and it has happened every time since then, without fail.

“Here we are a year later, back to where I threw you over my shoulder and climbed this tree, proclaiming you as my zombie victim. Only today, I proclaim you as my wife. I love you so much, Klarissa. I vow to love, honor, and cherish you for eternity.”

I couldn’t help the sniffles and laughs when he said his vows. I knew he’d say something about how we met. His words were perfect, and I hoped he would like my vows before I began.

“My loving Emmett…

“Here we are at the oak tree that means so much to us. It’s where we first confessed our feelings, so it’s only appropriate we’re here to say our vows on our wedding day.

“Both of us suffered great losses in our families in this last year, and we were there for each other. We’ve grown stronger with each passing day since we’ve committed ourselves to our relationship. We truly are meant for each other, and I look forward to spending eternity with you.

“I love you with all that I am, Emmett. I promise to be patient and kind, to honor and cherish, to be spontaneous, to be supportive, to love you for eternity.”

“May I have the rings, please?” Reverend Weber asked.

My brother, Kurt, stepped around Emmett and Edward and presented the rings perched upon the pillow he carried them down the aisle on. He smiled at me as Reverend Weber retrieved them. As Kurt was dismissed, the reverend continued with the ceremony.

“For thousands of years, rings have been a symbol of wedded love. The circle symbolizes perfection, a perfect unity with no beginning and no end. It is custom to place the wedding ring on the third finger of the left hand because it was once believed that inside the left hand is the ‘vein of love’ that runs directly to the wearer’s heart. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love given freely has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver – for each is the giver and the receiver.

“Emmett, place this ring on Klarissa’s finger and repeat after me: Klarissa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.”

My hand shook slightly as Emmett repeated the words, looking me in the eyes, and slid the ring down my finger. I was overwhelmed with emotion.

“Klarissa, place this ring on Emmett’s finger and repeat after me: Emmett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.”

I followed the reverend’s instructions as if on autopilot. Emmett held my gaze and we spoke to each other, “I will wear it gladly, and whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we’ve made.” We smiled at each other then, his sexy grin making me weak in the knees.

Reverend Weber reached behind him and brought forth a large box. “According to an American-Indian legend, by making a wish and giving a butterfly its freedom, the wish will be taken to the heavens and be granted.

“Butterflies symbolize new beginnings, freedom, and happiness. For just a moment, think silently of what you would wish for Klarissa and Emmett.

“We have gathered here today to grant this couple all our best wishes and are about to set these butterflies free in trust that every wish will be granted.”

Emmett and I took the box from the reverend, and with shaking hands, I untied the ribbon around the box.

 

 

 

“The butterflies will now be released to carry forth the good news of your promises of love and commitment for each other.”

The excitement I felt as Emmett and I removed the lid off the box seemed contagious. The guests gasped and applauded as they slowly flew out and around us. One landed on Emmett’s nose, and I couldn’t help but laugh for a moment, but when he left it alone and grinned, I smiled back. Ever the protector, like a bear, but with a heart as gentle as a butterfly, the image described my husband perfectly.

Reverend Weber read the poem, “Learn to Fly” by Larry James as Emmett and I released the butterflies. It was beautiful and I was glad Alice had found it. It was perfect for the end of our ceremony.

“And now, Klarissa and Emmett, your friends and family recognize and respect the vows you have made today before each one of us as a witness. In the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today in this special place under this magnificent oak tree, and in accordance with the laws of the state of Washington, it is my honor to declare you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Kissing Emmett was divine in that moment. It was the epitome of what I had always dreamed, a passionate but tasteful kiss, and then he surprised me by dipping me. The guests loved that, applauding loudly and whistling. With a chaste kiss, he brought me upright.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen. We are here to share with them this care and love, and to see them off on the path they will walk together. May it be a path of blessedness, bright with the flowers of prosperity; a path of ever deepening, ever broadening love that they will travel arm in arm, throughout eternity.”

Our recessional music, Canon and Gigue in D Major by the Vivaldi String Orchestra, began. Emmett took my hand after Alice handed me my bouquet. We walked down the aisle and over the fir boughs placed in our path, honoring my family’s German wedding tradition. Alongside us, guests clapped and cheered, though it was Emmett’s whispers in my ear and tight hold that affected me the most. We made it to the carriage innocently enough, and were soon engulfed in hugs by our wedding party.

“That was so beautiful!” my bridal party recited before our group hug.

“Thank you so much for being here today. It means so much you were all here for our wedding,” I replied.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Tina said reflectively.

“Me either,” Anna admitted. “We’ve become such good friends, and it was really quite an honor, so thank you for including me.”

Emmett escaped from Jasper and Edward’s teases. “Sorry to interrupt, babe, but we better get in the carriage because our guests are coming.”

“Oh! Yeah, we better get going then,” I replied to my husband.

He held his hand out and assisted me up into the carriage, even though I didn’t need the help. It turned me on when he was a gentleman, and I assumed he was using this knowledge to work me up. Sure enough, we couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves as we rode back to our home.

The reception was wonderful. It was beautifully decorated, with just enough of a Halloween flair that it didn’t distract from the autumn theme. Emmett and I were proud that our restaurant, which had only opened a week prior, catered it.

 

 

  
 

  
  

 

 

“ _Mo anam cara_ ,” he whispered in my ear hours later on our honeymoon in Monaco as we made love for the first time. I whispered the sentiment back, for we were definitely each other’s soul mates.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to these ladies from Project Team Beta: evelyn-shaye, Starpower31/Bella, and RaindropSoup.
> 
> Thank you also to moxieandmirth and Ms CVG for their continued support and friendship as we worked on Second Chance.


End file.
